Armadilhas do Outono
by RubbyMoon
Summary: O que é mais importante? A satisfação profissional? Viver um grande amor? Sakura estava disposta a alcançar seus objetivos através de seus próprios méritos, até que conheceu um rapaz que a fez repensar em todos os seus sonhos! UA - Maduro - CAP. FINAL!
1. Cap 1 O Quarto Vazio!

_**Olá... como prometido aqui está a nova fanfic, novinha em folha e espero que gostem. "Armadilhas do Outono" – vocês nem imaginam o trabalho que deu escolher esse título – bem, enfim... Não será uma fic longa, espero não exceder o número de dez capítulos.**_

_**É a segunda parte da série "As Quatro Estações!". Uma série que se iniciou com a fic "As Cores do Inverno!", mas não é uma continuação e nem está interligada. Então se você não leu a primeira história, poderá ler essa tranqüilamente.**_

_**Atenção: A fic é classificação M. Ou seja... conteúdo maduro, por haver citações de violência e insinuações "sensuais". Caso você não goste de ver os personagens Sakura e Syaoran em cenas desse tipo... não aconselho a leitura... e respondendo as perguntas que acabaram de brotar na imaginação de vocês... não... não é hentai!**_

_**A história: Há muito tempo atrás, assisti ao filme "Alguém Como Você" e decidi escrever sobre uma situação parecida... na verdade só um aspecto é parecido com o filme... Mesmo assim, foi o ponta pé inicial da inspiração.**_

_**Dedicatória: Em especial, dedico essa história a amiga e revisora "Cris-chan", que fez aniversário dia 11. Parabéns, amiga! Eu te adoro! Kissus!**_

_**Dedico também, merecidamente, a grande amiga e escritora "Yoruki Hiiragizawa", que me estimulou a continuar com a história quando eu já havia desistido dela. Um grande abraço!**_

* * *

_**Lembrando: **__**Os personagens originais de CCS, pertencem ao grupo CLAMP e essa é apenas uma história de ficção escrita de fã para fãs!**_

* * *

_**Armadilhas do Outono.**_

_Por RubbyMoon_

_**Capítulo 1: O Quarto Vazio.  
**_

* * *

As folhas vermelhas das árvores caíam abundantes pela grama e pela rua. Pra qualquer lugar que olhasse, Sakura via maravilhosos tons de vermelho, marrom e cores da terra. Mais uma vez era outono, e a estação enfeitava o campus universitário por toda parte com suas lindas cores. Todo lugar estava mais belo e colorido. Além do clima estar levemente seco, o ar possuía uma leve fragrância amadeirada. Se não estive tão atrasada, Sakura passaria horas contemplando a beleza da estação.

'Quer fazer o favor de esperar, Sakura! Dá pra você parar um pouco de correr pra eu poder falar com você?' – Tomoyo corria pra alcançar a garota com quem falava.

'Agora não dá mesmo, Tomoyo! Se eu perder essa prova eu estarei em sérios apuros!' – Sakura disse acelerando ainda mais os passos.

'Pare sua boba, lembre-se de que você deixa sempre seu relógio de pulso adiantado em vinte minutos, já que vive atrasada!'

Sakura parou de correr ao reparar que Tomoyo estava certa. Ela deixava o relógio adiantado para se assustar com o horário e estar nos compromissos na hora certa. Como era uma pessoa absurdamente distraída, ela se esquecia sempre desse fato.

'Está bem!' – ela suspirou cansada – 'Então diga o que quer logo! Estou muito nervosa com essa prova e não posso correr o risco de ficar com a corda no pescoço!' – Sakura falou recuperando-se do cansaço da corrida.

'É que estou preocupada com você, Sakura! Você tem certeza de que não quer se mudar lá para casa?'

'Tenho certeza absoluta! Eu só preciso arranjar alguém para poder dividir o aluguel do meu apartamento!' – ela estava sentindo-se desconfortável com o convite. Era orgulhosa demais para aceitar ajuda.

'Mas já tem mais de dois meses que você está aguardando! Tem certeza de que não está passando dificuldades?'

'Claro que sim, Tomoyo. Até parece que eu não sei me cuidar!' – ela respondeu indignada.

Sakura estava mentindo, mas não poderia dizer para Tomoyo que a despensa de seu lar havia se transformado em apartamento de insetos. Tudo que havia no armário eram teias de aranhas. Ela estava feliz, pois no dia seguinte receberia o seu baixo salário de balconista da papelaria universitária, e finalmente poderia fazer algumas compras. Mesmo sendo pouco, já dava pra se manter por mais umas duas semanas e depois não saberia o que fazer.

'Tem certeza? Você não está mentindo para mim, está? Eu conheço esse seu orgulho bobo!' – Tomoyo perguntou, demonstrando que as palavras de Sakura não a convenciam.

'Estou bem, Tomoyo!' – disse revirando os olhos – 'Agradeço a preocupação, mas não há necessidade! Preciso ir agora pra não me atrasar para minha prova. Depois a gente se fala!' – saiu correndo mais uma vez, deixando uma Tomoyo preocupada para trás.

* * *

Depois da prova, mais uma vez Sakura colocou um anúncio no quadro de avisos disponibilizando o quarto vazio do seu apartamento. O apartamento era alugado e por isso não podia arcar sozinha com as despesas apenas com o seu emprego de meio período. Olhou mais uma vez para o anúncio impresso:

"_Procuro moça para dividir apartamento. Sala, dois quartos, banheiro, cozinha, telefone. Localizado perto do campus universitário. Bastante tranqüilo. Tratar com Sakura Kinomoto, pelo telefone...''_

Estava tão distraída conferindo o anúncio que nem percebeu a aproximação de um rapaz bastante interessado no anúncio. Tratava-se de alguém a quem Sakura costumava prestar sempre bastante atenção.

'Droga...' – o rapaz falou, chamando sem querer a atenção de Sakura.

Ela ficou nervosa imediatamente. Lá estava Syaoran Li, maravilhoso como sempre no seu jeans justo, com jeito de garotão. Ela amava os cabelos do rapaz, castanhos, sempre desalinhados e com um lindo brilho. E os olhos? Por duas vezes, ela encontrara aquele olhar e sentira-se como se estivesse desvendando sua alma. Aqueles olhos eram de um castanho distinto, sempre confiante e investigador. Possuía nariz e queixo com contornos sensuais, mas a boca era um poço de desejo.

Syaoran era alto, atlético, com ombros largos, as pernas e o tórax eram típicos dos homens que jogavam futebol. Ela já o conferira de uniforme no campo e jamais esquecera aquele físico atraente. Ele estava ali ao seu alcance e se ela esticasse um braço poderia tocá-lo. Reparou que ele estava com algum problema e achou que era a hora perfeita pra tentar ser agradável, perguntando se ela poderia ajudá-lo.

'Aconteceu alguma coisa?' – ela perguntou timidamente.

'Acontece tudo comigo!' – ele falou desanimado – 'Nunca vi alguém com tanto azar na vida como eu!' – ele dramatizou.

'Será que posso te ajudar de alguma forma?' – ela perguntou, imaginando de onde tinha conseguido tirar tanta coragem para perguntar aquilo.

'Se você fosse essa tal de Sakura Kinomoto eu perguntaria se não estaria disposta a dividir o apartamento com um rapaz. Ela sempre coloca vaga para moças...'

A colocação dele a deixou confusa. O problema de Syaoran era um lugar para morar?

'Mas você não mora com sua família?' – ela tentou descobrir algo.

'Moro com um amigo! Mas minha casa fica muito longe da universidade. Já não tenho mais ânimo pra levantar tão cedo! O pior é que está prejudicando o meu rendimento!'

'Mas você não tem condições de alugar um apartamento sozinho?'

'Tenho, mas quem disse que há algum disponível aqui perto? Bem... deixa pra lá! Obrigado pela gentileza, mas acho que vou ter que continuar madrugando todos os dias! Até logo!' – ele sorriu para a garota e virou as costas, começando a ir embora.

'Espere um momento...' – ela falou impulsivamente.

Ele olhou espantado para trás e reparou que ela estava com uma cara estranha, querendo lhe dizer algo. Sakura se perguntava se estava ficando louca, mas ela poderia oferecer o quarto para ele e sentiu o sangue ferver ao se imaginar dividindo o teto com o homem de seus sonhos. Era só tomar cuidado para que seu irmão não descobrisse. Finalmente poderia parar de se preocupar com as suas despesas... e por Deus... era o Syaoran Li! Havia melhor razão?

'Eu sou Sakura Kinomoto!' – ela falou de forma decidida.

Syaoran olhou para Sakura por um longo momento sem saber o que dizer. Finalmente estava diante de Sakura Kinomoto e ela era linda demais. Cabelos na altura dos ombros, cor castanho claro, com um corte moderno e de bom gosto, repicado na frente, deixando-a com um ar jovial. Possuía maravilhosos olhos verdes, tão brilhantes e tão expressivos que hipnotizavam. Um pequeno nariz arrebitado, que junto com a boca delicada formavam uma das faces mais lindas que ele era capaz de se lembrar. Não era alta, mas o corpo era esguio e a roupa justa valorizava as formas bem delineadas. Era uma garota muito atraente.

Seu coração batia acelerado ao estar de frente com a garota por quem procurava há tempos. Ele sempre imaginou que quando a encontrasse não saberia o que dizer no momento e estava certo. Entretanto, precisava dizer algo logo, ou ela acharia que ele era alguma espécie de idiota.

'Então precisamos conversar!' – ele sorriu para ela, tentando disfarçar seu nervosismo. – 'Aceitaria um suco na lanchonete?'

* * *

'Eu não acredito, Sakura! Você está maluca? Só pode ser!' – Tomoyo andava nervosa de um lado para o outro na sala do apartamento de Sakura.

'Maluca por quê, Tomoyo? Eu precisava de alguém pra dividir o apartamento e consegui!' – ela respondeu sem ao menos desviar os olhos de seu computador, enquanto realizava uma pesquisa na internet.

'Mas Sakura... ele é um estranho, pode ser um tarado!' – Tomoyo disse, como se fosse realmente o fato.

'Seria bom...' – ela disse de forma inaudível e sorriu com a idéia.

'O que disse?' – ela se aproximou pra ouvir melhor.

'Nada, Tomoyo! Eu não disse nada! Por favor, não faça tanta tempestade por causa disso. Eu conheço o Li de vista há muito tempo. Ele é um cara legal!'

'Mas sabe como são os homens! Não podem ver uma garota bonita que logo atacam...'

'Muito obrigada por me chamar de bonita!' – Sakura disse sorrindo ao olhar para a prima – 'Mas acho que o Li não é nenhum tarado. Além disso...' – pausou de repente.

'Além disso o quê?' – Tomoyo estava curiosa e aflita.

'Acho que ele é gay!' – ela falou torcendo o nariz convincentemente.

Tomoyo parou de perambular pela sala e arregalou os olhos. Sakura intimamente estava feliz por imaginar que Tomoyo finalmente deixaria de fazer todo aquele drama. Ela havia mentindo novamente, mas pelo menos havia se livrado dos sermões angustiados. Entendia a preocupação de Tomoyo. Ela era sua prima e apesar de conviver há pouco tempo com ela, pois viera ao Japão recentemente viver com a mãe, desfrutavam de uma grande amizade. Sakura nunca havia comentado com Tomoyo sobre a paixão secreta que sentia por Syaoran e nesse momento percebeu que havia sido melhor manter o segredo.

'Gay?' – ela estava surpresa.

'Isso mesmo...' – Sakura reforçou.

'Quer dizer que... ele é meio afeminado?'

'Não! Ele é bem discreto, você nem vai reparar a diferença!' – Sakura segurava-se para não cair na gargalhada.

'Melhor! Eu acho...' – estava meio incerta – 'Agora imagino que posso ir viajar mais tranqüila. Você não vai ter mais problemas com as despesas e nem com algum tarado!'

'Pode ir sossegada, Tomoyo! A propósito... quando você vai partir? Poxa... Eu nem acredito que você mal chegou ao Japão e irá partir novamente...' – Sakura referia-se ao fato da prima ter ficado apenas pouco mais de um ano no país.

'Meu vôo é amanhã! Mas não quero que vá ao aeroporto. Detesto despedidas. Vou ficar um ano fora, mas se precisar de mim eu venho correndo!'

'Eu sei me cuidar, Tomoyo! Mande um beijo para os franceses por mim!'

'Espero realmente beijar muitos franceses, diria mais, quero experimentar o autêntico beijo francês!'

'Uh lá lá! Sua assanhada!' – começou a rir junto com a prima. – 'Vou sentir sua falta nas baladas!'

'Eu também, mas um ano passa rapidinho!' – Tomoyo disse, indo abraçar Sakura com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

* * *

Era sábado de manhã quando Sakura pulou da cama. Ela queria dormir mais, mas não podia, já que Syaoran poderia chegar a qualquer momento com a sua mudança. Foi ao banheiro, tomou um banho rápido e tratou de ficar bem bonita. Na verdade, ela detestava sua aparência. Apesar de ter completado dezenove anos, aparentava ter apenas quinze. Além disso, era magra e desprovida de curvas exuberantes. Desejava ser bela como as modelos brasileiras que via nas revistas. Correu para a cozinha, preparou café e assou um bolo. Finalmente havia despejado os insetos de sua despensa, que agora esta estava repleta de tudo que ela merecia. A geladeira também estava abastecida com coisas gostosas.

Ela olhou para o relógio e notou que faltavam dez minutos para as oito horas. Sentou-se no sofá e começou a ver TV enquanto Syaoran não chegava, porém ela nem prestava atenção na programação. Seus pensamentos estavam todos voltados para o novo colega. Ela o conhecia de vista há muito tempo. Ele era calouro na universidade, assim como ela, e estava cursando medicina, enquanto ela cursava arqueologia. A primeira vez que o viu foi quando estava assistindo a um jogo de futebol promovido entre calouros e veteranos. Syaoran arrasou na partida, marcando o gol da vitória e também marcando pontos em seu coração.

Aquilo foi somente o principio. A partir de então começou a perguntar tudo sobre a vida dele aos conhecidos que tinham em comum, tentando ser discreta e falhando miseravelmente. Não conseguia esconder que estava louca por ele, ainda mais ele sendo tão perfeito. Atleta, primeiro da classe e ainda por cima herói, pois um dia havia salvado um colega de se afogar, quando esse sentiu câimbras ao nadar. Sabia que ele era novo na cidade e que vivia com um amigo. Sem dúvidas ela tinha a melhor impressão possível sobre a pessoa dele.

Agora as coisas eram bem diferentes. Ela havia o conhecido pessoalmente e, além disso, dividiriam o mesmo teto. Era quase como um sonho. No dia anterior conversaram sobre ele se mudar e ele deixou claro que ajudaria com o aluguel, as despesas domésticas, contas e ainda ajudaria com os afazeres em geral. Ela só faltou levitar de emoção.

A campainha tocou e ela quase caiu do sofá com o susto. Foi dar uma conferida em sua aparência no espelho e finalmente abriu a porta.

'Bom dia! Já cheguei!' – Syaoran apareceu sorrindo.

'Bom dia! Seja bem vindo!' – ela respondeu, tentando acalmar o ritmo desenfreado de seu coração. – 'Entre! A casa é sua!' – _e eu também_, pensou.

Ele entrou no apartamento e achou um ambiente bastante agradável. Era simples, pequeno e acolhedor. Ele suspirou, sorrindo satisfeito. Tudo possuía o toque pessoal de Sakura.

'Onde estão suas coisas?' – ela perguntou ao notar que ele não trazia nada.

'Estão lá embaixo. Meu amigo Wei está encarregado por cuidar delas!' – ele respondeu sorrindo para ela, o que fez a menina corar – 'Onde é o meu quarto?'

'Aquele... venha!' – ela o conduziu até o cômodo. – 'Mas não seria melhor se fôssemos ajudar esse seu amigo?' – ela ainda estava incerta, achando que poderia ajudar.

'Não se preocupe! Ele ficaria muito chateado se nos atrevêssemos!'

Sakura não entendeu nada, pois não conhecia nenhum amigo no mundo que fizesse questão de servir a uma pessoa assim de forma tão dedicada. Ele voltou a sorrir, fazendo com que gotas de suor começassem a se acomodar na testa da garota. Ela achou que o tempo havia esquentado de repente.

Syaoran observou o quarto espaçoso. Havia uma cama de casal com colchão, uma estante vazia, uma escrivaninha e um armário. O chão era acarpetado de cor grafite e as paredes do quarto eram pintadas de bege. A janela estava aberta e percebeu o quanto era arejado o ambiente.

'É um excelente apartamento! O quarto também é muito bom! Estou feliz que tenha concordado em me ceder esse espaço!'

'Imagine!' – ela sorriu sem graça – 'Eu precisava de alguém pra dividir as despesas e você de um lugar mais perto da universidade. Estamos ambos nos beneficiando!'

'Mesmo assim... foi muita gentileza!' – dessa vez ele sorriu estando muito próximo a ela.

Sakura não agüentava mais todos aqueles sorrisos. Ela não tinha mais idade pra bancar a adolescente apaixonada pelo príncipe encantado. Já temia pelos seus atos e precisava disfarçar o que estava sentindo.

'Já tomou café da manhã?' – ela desconversou, afastando-se do rapaz antes que pulasse nos braços dele e ficou surpresa em descobrir como era assanhada. – 'Eu assei um bolo de chocolate e...'

'Bolo de chocolate?' – ele perguntou bastante interessado – 'Eu adoro bolo de chocolate!'

'Mesmo? Que bom!' – ela respondeu, enquanto pensava animadamente que já o conquistava pelo estômago. – 'Então vamos até a cozinha e eu te servirei!'

A campainha tocou e Syaoran disse que deveria ser seu amigo Wei com a bagagem. Então Sakura abriu a porta e encontrou um senhor que aparentemente teria uns cinqüenta anos. Ela ficou na dúvida se era o tal amigo, mas, quando o viu trazendo os pertences de Syaoran em um carrinho, resolveu deixá-lo entrar, achando estranho o amigo do novo colega ser tão mais velho que eles. Voltou para a cozinha e começou a tomar café da manhã com o Syaoran.

'Será que Wei não precisa de nossa ajuda?' – ela perguntou preocupada.

'Duvido muito! Em menos de dez minutos ele vai deixar o quarto impecável. Posso comer mais bolo?'

'Claro! Deseja mais alguma coisa? Ontem à tarde eu fiz compras!' – levantou e foi até a geladeira abrindo a porta – 'O que deseja? Leite, geléia, beijo?'

'Como?' – ele perguntou espantado.

'Queijo!' – ela corrigiu rapidamente – 'Temos queijo branco fresquinho!'

'Só o bolo está ótimo! Mas da próxima vez eu farei as compras. Só peço para que me faça uma lista!'

'Tudo bem!'

'Senhor Li... tudo está arrumado!' – Wei disse ao voltar do quarto.

'Já falei pra não me chamar assim, Wei! Chame-me apenas de Syaoran!' – sussurrou disfarçadamente.

'Mas senhor...' – o homem parecia sofrer só de imaginar tal cena.

'Syaoran! Entendeu?' – ele pediu passando confiança.

O homem parecia bastante nervoso, como se fosse um pecado mortal chamar o rapaz ali presente pelo primeiro nome.

'Sim, Syaoran!' – ele disse de forma inconformada.

'Mas ele já arrumou tudo e sozinho?' – Sakura parecia não acreditar.

'Veja com seus próprios olhos!' – Syaoran a convidou.

Sakura não acreditava quando viu que tudo estava em seu devido lugar. A cama arrumada, o armário organizado, os livros na estante, cortinas na janela, quadros na parede, tudo perfeito.

'Ele é mágico?' – ela perguntou abobada.

'Imagina... ele só é muito competente.'

'Fico feliz em ter sido útil, senhor... digo... Syaoran! Se não precisa mais de minha presença, peço permissão para me retirar!' – Wei falou fazendo uma breve reverência.

'Oras... pra que pedir permissão... amigos não fazem essas coisas!' – Syaoran respondeu um pouco desconcertado. – 'Eu que agradeço o favor! Você foi muito gentil! Até breve!'

'Com licença, senhorita! Foi um prazer conhecê-la!' – Wei despediu-se de Sakura e finalmente partiu.

'Esse seu amigo é muito... prestativo!' – ela disse ainda estranhando a situação.

'Sim! Mas agora eu preciso sair! Tenho mil coisas a fazer!' – ele disse olhando para o relógio de pulso.

'Vai sair? Mas acabou de chegar!' – ela disfarçava a sua decepção – 'Que bobagem a minha... não é da minha conta! Até logo!' – ela disfarçou o desapontamento.

* * *

Uma semana se passou desde que Syaoran mudou-se para o apartamento de Sakura. Eles mal tinham tempo pra se falarem diante das atividades da faculdade. Sakura achou melhor não comentar com ninguém que Syaoran era seu novo inquilino, pois se a notícia vazasse poderia chegar ao ouvido de certo irmão ciumento. Não podia negar que estava frustrada, pois Syaoran estava sob o mesmo teto que ela, porém ainda parecia bem distante.

Ao mesmo tempo em que ela resolvia o problema com as despesas, ela notou os pontos negativos daquela parceria. Ela estava cada vez mais dispersa e desconcentrada nos estudos. Só conseguia estudar na biblioteca, pois em casa sabia que Syaoran estava fechado em seu quarto e ela pegava-se imaginando o que ele estaria fazendo ou o que estaria vestindo. Na hora de dormir, com todo o silêncio presente e deitada em sua cama ela conseguia ouvir o barulho das páginas de um livro sendo viradas. Ele parecia estudar por horas até enfim ir se deitar, então ela podia ouvir ele se mexendo em sua cama, o ruído de sua respiração, um ou outro sussurro.

De manhã, a situação era bem pior. Ele costumava acordar mais cedo do que ela e por isso usava o banheiro primeiro. Quando ela entrava, sentia o vapor quente e o perfume do banho que ele tomara. Observava os seus pertences no armário. Barbeador, escova de dente, pasta de dente mentolada, fio dental. Sobre o pequeno gabinete da pia estavam o desodorante e uma suave colônia pós-barba. Vez ou outra ela se pegava sentindo a fragrância e fantasiava que estava sentindo diretamente na pele dele, com seu nariz coladinho em seu pescoço. Quando ela finalmente saía do banho, pronta pra mais um dia, Syaoran já havia saído de casa. Ele era muito rápido, enquanto ela sempre se atrapalhava e acabava se atrasando para tudo. Assim como ela, Syaoran não tinha o costume de tomar café da manhã e por isso eles nunca tinham uma oportunidade para conversarem durante a refeição tão normal em qualquer lar.

Sakura já perdia as esperanças de poder conhecê-lo melhor. Durante o período de aulas eles nunca se cruzavam pelos corredores da universidade. Estudavam em prédios diferentes e ela não podia assistir aos jogos de futebol de que ele participava, pois estava trabalhando na papelaria. À noite, quando ela retornava para casa, ele já estava trancado em seu quarto estudando e ela não se atrevia a bater à porta para desejar boa noite, com receio de atrapalhá-lo.

Mas com a chegada do final de semana ela achava que enfim poderia ter a oportunidade de interagir com ele. Era ainda muito cedo, mas ela acordara para realizar uma pesquisa para a universidade e desenvolver parte do seu projeto. Sem fome, ela apenas pegou uma xícara generosa de chá, sentou-se em frente ao computador e começou a trabalhar. Abriu o arquivo desejado e começou a revisar, mas logo os pensamentos sobre o que Syaoran estaria fazendo a dominaram. Ele ainda estava no quarto, provavelmente aproveitando para dormir até mais tarde. A casa estava em total silêncio.

'Tenho que me concentrar! Estou ficando cada vez mais certa de que estou maluca!' – ela balançou a cabeça para dispersar os pensamentos e distrações.

Tomou um pouco do chá e voltou a ficar atenta ao trabalho. Depois de revisar alguns erros, começou a complementar a pesquisa com dados novos. Logo estava totalmente concentrada somente no trabalho que ela tanto amava. A admiração pela arqueologia era algo que ela havia herdado geneticamente, costumava brincar dessa forma. Tanto seus pais e seu irmão também trabalhavam nesse ramo. Agora ela estava desenvolvendo uma pesquisa sobre fósseis encontrados recentemente em um país estrangeiro. Tudo que ela queria era fazer o trabalho perfeito e assim provar que era digna de uma gorda bolsa de estudos e poder se dedicar somente à pesquisa. Mas para isso ela teria que convencer o seu exigente professor de sua capacidade.

'Isso parece interessante!' – Syaoran falou, perto de seu ouvido, quase a matando de susto.

'Isso foi perigoso!' – ela falou se recompondo do susto. – 'Se eu fosse cardíaca poderia ter tido uma parada nesse momento!'

'Eu a socorreria! Já tenho experiência nesses casos!' – ele sorriu e ela se lembrou que ele cursava medicina. – 'Peço desculpas! Eu não queria assustá-la!'

Sakura agora sentia um arrepio percorrer por toda sua espinha. Ser surpreendida por Syaoran era algo inesperado, porém mais inesperado ainda era tê-lo tão perto e sorrindo daquele modo, que para ela era perigoso. Ela ainda achava que a qualquer momento seria traída pelos seus impulsos e se jogaria nos braços dele. Passado o susto, ela sorriu para ele e desejou bom dia, sorrindo espontaneamente. Syaoran sentiu-se desconfortável e então voltou novamente a atenção para a pesquisa do computador.

'Isso realmente parece muito interessante!' – ele demonstrou grande interesse.

'É o meu projeto! Esse trabalho é muito importante para mim!' – ela também voltou a prestar atenção no trabalho.

'Você estuda arqueologia, não é mesmo?' – ele perguntou e ela afirmou com um movimento de cabeça – 'Por que é tão importante?'

'Ele pode garantir uma boa bolsa de estudos para mim! Se eu provar ao meu professor que estou capacitada, resolverei meus problemas financeiros!'

'Sua família não a ajuda com as despesas?'

'Eu não poderia aceitar! Preciso provar a todos que sou capaz! Eles todos não acreditaram em mim, mas vou provar que estavam errados! Eu vou ganhar a bolsa de estudos!' – ela parecia um pouco ressentida com aquilo que falava.

'Como faz então para se manter?' – ele queria entender.

'Trabalho numa papelaria do campus! Sou atendente!' – ela disse sem embaraço algum. Trabalhar era uma honra.

'O que é isso na fotografia?' – ele apontou para uns objetos expostos no trabalho.

'Essa é a foto de um dos fósseis da expedição do meu professor! Provavelmente são ossos com mais de dois mil anos, de algum soldado de um exército muito antigo! Essa descoberta trouxe muito crédito à universidade e fama ao meu professor!'

'E onde foi essa expedição?' – Syaoran estava muito interessado no assunto. Na verdade estava fascinado com aquilo.

'Foi uma expedição na China! Esses fósseis foram encontrados na ilha de Hong Kong!'

'Hong Kong?' – ele perguntou sem esconder a grande surpresa. Sakura estranhou a reação dele.

'Sim! Por acaso você conhece Hong Kong?'

Syaoran disfarçou um pouco sua reação. Ele imaginou que o mundo havia ficado pequeno demais de repente. Por mais que ele fugisse de suas origens, elas sempre o perseguiam. Mas no momento não queria falar sobre a sua vida. A pesquisa de Sakura parecia muito interessante e ele queria saber mais a respeito. Ele com grande sucesso voltou a falar sobre o projeto, fazendo Sakura desviar a atenção.

'E o que você faz exatamente nessa pesquisa? Você participou dessa expedição?'

'Seria um sonho, mas somente os alunos que fazem parte da equipe são financiados pela universidade. É por isso que estou fazendo esse trabalho. Na verdade estou dando assistência ao meu professor! Se ele aprovar os meus arquivos a bolsa restante será minha!'

'Você parece amar a arqueologia!'

'E realmente amo!' – ela respondeu com um sorriso espontâneo que fez Syaoran sentir-se desconfortável novamente. – 'E você? Também ama a medicina?' – ela finalmente poderia descobrir um pouco sobre ele.

Syaoran puxou uma cadeira e sentou-se próximo a ela. Próximo demais, Sakura percebeu e respirou fundo para disfarçar o tremor que passou pelo seu corpo quando a perna dele tocou a dela por um momento.

'Não sei se amo com o mesmo entusiasmo que você ama a arqueologia, mas estou gostando do desafio!'

'Mas por que você se interessou por medicina?'

'Parecia interessante! Eu precisava fazer algo e tive que escolher! A escolha estava entre medicina e biologia marítima! Então me decidi por medicina por causa dessa universidade!'

'Então você não sofreu influência na sua decisão? Escolheu por escolher?'

'Podemos dizer que realmente foi isso! E você, sofreu influência?'

'Minha família toda é formada por arqueólogos!'

'Então eles poderiam te dar uma boa assistência!'

'Eu não quero! Não quero que os professores me rotulem como a "filha" de doutores renomados e não vejam a minha própria capacidade!' – ela demonstrava um pouco de rancor na voz.

'Entendo como se sente! Isso é admirável de sua parte!'

Sakura disfarçou a timidez diante do elogio. Syaoran era muito gentil e tinha um jeito muito carinhoso de falar com ela. Ela sabia da fama que ele possuía na universidade. Não se falava de outra coisa a não ser no aluno revelação que ele se mostrara. Elogiado pelos professores, querido entre os colegas. Ele parecia ser perfeito.

Syaoran começava a admirar Sakura. Já havia notado que ela era bastante esforçada, mas agora descobrira que ela era uma lutadora e por isso ganhara definitivamente sua simpatia. Ela usava uma blusa de tiras por causa do calor, fazendo-o perceber grande parte da sua beleza, e um short curto, exibindo suas pernas longas e aparentemente sedosas. Ele já havia a evitado a semana inteira, pois desde o primeiro dia que mudara para o apartamento descobrira que se sentia atraído por ela, mas agora estava brincando com fogo permitindo-se ficar tão próximo. Isso não poderia acontecer já que dividiam o mesmo teto e se algo acontecesse estaria fadado a terminar mal.

'Você disse que escolheu o curso por causa dessa faculdade! O que te levou a essa escolha?' – Sakura perguntou, na esperança de manter a conversa com ele.

'Um dia eu te conto!' – ele disse de forma misteriosa.

'Por que não agora?' – ela ficou confusa.

'Eu vou ao mercado! Você precisa de alguma coisa?' – ele levantou subitamente indo em direção à saída.

'Não! Obrigada por perguntar!' – ela ficou decepcionada por ele sair, mas aliviada por poder trabalhar.

Ela trabalhou a manhã inteira e estava satisfeita com o bom resultado. Olhou para o relógio de pulso e percebeu que o tempo passara mais rápido do que imaginou e já era um pouco mais de uma hora da tarde. Syaoran ainda não havia retornado e ela achava que talvez nem voltasse tão cedo. Ele era jovem, bonito e popular, então o que faria trancado numa tarde de sábado em casa? Agora com ela já era bem diferente. Não tinha muitos amigos e os que namoravam tinham uma vida bastante agitada e com certeza menos monótona e solitária que a dela.

Desligou o computador e decidiu fazer um breve alongamento pra aliviar o corpo da longa manhã sentada em frente a sua pesquisa. Resolveu tomar um banho relaxante e depois sairia para um passeio.

* * *

'Você parece tão distante, Syaoran! Parece estar pensando em alguma garota!' – um rapaz passava as mãos em frente aos olhos de Syaoran tentando tirá-lo do mundo dos sonhos.

'Falou comigo, Eriol?' – Syaoran recuperava-se do transe em que estava preso.

'Estava por acaso no mundo da Lua?'

'Eu só estou cansado!' – ele tentou disfarçar as suas razões.

'Isso é novidade pra mim! Desde que te conheci nunca ouvi você falar que estava cansado! Pra mim você estava pensando em uma mulher!'

'Nem todos os homens só pensam em mulheres vinte e quatro horas por dia como você, Eriol! Você é o maior _Don Juan_ dessa universidade! Não sei como encontra tempo pra suas conquistas e estudar pras provas!'

'Eu sou uma pessoa muito organizada! Quando é pra me dedicar aos estudos e ao amor, desdobro-me em dez!' – ele falou com pinta de maioral. – 'Agora tenho que ir! Tenho um encontro com aquela gata do segundo ano! Até segunda-feira e vê se arruma uma mulher pra te animar!'

'Vai nessa, seu conquistador barato! Você ainda vai se dar mal com tantas namoradas! Só quero ver o dia em que você se apaixonar por uma garota! Aposto que vai rastejar por ela!'

'Ainda não nasceu a mulher que fará eu me ajoelhar aos seus pés! Fui!'

Syaoran viu-se completamente sozinho no agitado barzinho da universidade. Logo à frente, no balcão, havia três garotas que olhavam e sorriam para ele. Uma garota muito atraente que estava no grupo falou algo pra garota ao lado e, depois de trocarem algumas palavras, a moça veio em sua direção.

'Posso me sentar com você?' – a garota perguntou a Syaoran.

'Na verdade eu estava indo embora!' – Syaoran recriminava-se mentalmente. Como ele poderia se negar em conhecer uma gata daquelas?

'Que pena! Quem sabe numa próxima?' – a garota fingiu não ter ficado chateada e voltou para as amigas, que a receberam cheias de solidariedade.

Completamente sem jeito, Syaoran pagou a sua bebida e começou a caminhada para casa. No caminho, perguntava-se os motivos pra não ter dado uma chance para a bela garota de se aproximar. Nem ao menos permitiu apresentar-se. Os motivos ele sabia bem quais eram, só não queria aceitá-los. Ele não havia vindo ao Japão para paquerar qualquer mulher bonita que cruzasse o seu caminho.

Ele tinha um pensamento fixo no momento. Formar-se na faculdade de medicina e sobreviver morando sob o mesmo teto que Sakura. Viver com ela havia demonstrado-se muito perigoso para todas as suas resoluções traçadas antes mesmo de pisar em solo japonês. Quando resolveu procurar por Sakura e dividir o apartamento com ela, prometera a si mesmo que jamais se apaixonaria por ela. Era sua palavra que estava em jogo.

_**Seus olhos e seus olhares  
**__**Milhares de tentações  
**__**Meninas são tão mulheres  
**__**Seus truques e confusões...**_

Foi quando percebeu a pessoa que andava do outro lado da rua. Sakura vinha distraída, caminhando lentamente, e não notou sua presença. Syaoran a seguiu com os olhos até ela ganhar distância. Uma folha seca caíra da árvore sobre a sua cabeça e ele a pegou em sua mão. Analisou e percebeu sua beleza. Ele nunca havia reparado aquela folha avermelhada tão comum no outono.

De repente, sentiu-se iluminado e percebeu que estava quebrando a sua promessa. As respostas surgiram em sua mente e em seu coração. Vergonhosamente ele sabia que não poderia fazer mais nada a respeito. Estava apaixonado. Talvez sempre estivesse, mesmo antes de conhecê-la pessoalmente. Estar apaixonado era uma experiência nova, ainda desconhecida, pois até então não havia assumido tal sentimento, mas a verdade era essa. Estivera esperando por ela.

Havia cerca de uma semana que ele só pensava nela. Passava horas imaginando o que ela poderia estar fazendo trancada em seu quarto, ou tentando adivinhar sua música favorita, ou ainda tentando descobrir como ela fazia pra levantar apenas uma das sobrancelhas quando estava com dúvida em alguma coisa. À noite era ainda pior, pois no silêncio absoluto ele podia sentir a presença dela no quarto ao lado, deslizando sobre os lençóis e talvez tendo lindos sonhos. Queria ser capaz de invadir seus sonhos e descobrir seus segredos. Perguntava-se quem seria o rapaz de sorte que habitava seus pensamentos e seu coração.

_**Seus dentes e seus sorrisos  
**__**Mastigam meu corpo e juízo  
**__**Devoram os meus sentidos  
**__**E eu já não me importo comigo**_

Voltou para o apartamento, que estava solitário sem a presença confortante de Sakura. Começou a observar detalhes que até então nunca havia notado. Na estante da sala, logo acima da grande televisão, ficavam alguns CDs. Syaoran pegou uma capa e reconheceu.

'Sakamoto Maaya! É bem o estilo dela mesmo!' - sorriu e o recolocou no lugar, pegando outro – 'Orange Range? Confesso que jamais imaginaria que a Sakura curtia esse estilo de som! Uma agradável surpresa!' – recolocou no lugar o CD.

Explorando melhor a sala, Syaoran encontrou alguns porta-retratos numa mesinha que ficava num canto meio escondido da sala. O primeiro tinha uma foto de Sakura ainda adolescente junto a um casal que ele conhecia muito bem. Os pais dela.

Ainda havia outro, onde Sakura estava com uma jovem que aparentava ter a mesma idade que ela. A garota era muito bonita e notava-se que era muito sofisticada, provavelmente deveria ser uma amiga ou ainda alguém da família, só não arriscou o palpite de que seria sua irmã, pois não havia semelhança alguma entre elas. A outra garota era muito pálida, tinha longos cabelos acinzentados e olhar violeta bem expressivo.

Num terceiro porta-retrato, Sakura estava com um rapaz. Syaoran torceu o nariz sem perceber e pegou a fotografia pra observá-lo melhor. Era um rapaz mais velho que Sakura e ele, de cabelos castanhos escuros e olhos de mesma cor. Ele abraçava Sakura com intimidade e Syaoran desejava do fundo do coração que fosse apenas um irmão dela. Entretanto, a forma que o rapaz abraçava Sakura era muito carinhosa. Syaoran fora pego desprevenido por uma onda de ciúmes e raiva que ele nem se deu conta.

Todavia, tal sensação foi embora antes mesmo de perceber o que se passava, quando ele olhou o quarto e último porta-retrato. Uma foto recente de Sakura, sozinha e no parque do campus universitário. Ela estava sentada sob uma cerejeira, no auge de seu florescer. Sakura sorria serenamente e em seus cabelos havia várias pétalas das mais belas flores. Decidiu pegar aquela foto para si secretamente, assim poderia sempre contemplar a imagem de Sakura quando desejasse.

Continuou a investigar a casa, tentando conhecer um pouco mais sobre Sakura. Ele nunca se atreveria a entrar no quarto dela, então foi até o banheiro. Chegando lá sentiu um gostoso e suave perfume, indicando que há pouco tempo Sakura havia se banhado. Uma cena chamou sua atenção. No suporte da cortina do banho estava pendurado um conjunto de roupa íntima de Sakura, branco e de renda. Ele achou atraente e imaginou como ficariam quando ela o usava. Se continuasse a ter tais pensamentos, ele teria que tomar uma ducha fria para acalmar seu instinto masculino.

Guardou a fotografia de Sakura em seu quarto e resolveu assistir à TV e talvez tirar um cochilo no sofá da sala. Logo adormeceu. Algum tempo depois despertou preguiçosamente, reconfortado e aquecido. Foi quando notou um cobertor sobre si. Ele não se lembrava de ter trazido um para a sala e, analisando melhor, não era o seu. Deveria ter sido Sakura. Silenciosamente, ele virou a cabeça e a encontrou novamente trabalhando em sua pesquisa. Seu coração disparou só com a simples visão de Sakura ali presente. Agora que sabia que nutria sentimentos por ela, como deveria agir? Deveria se confessar? Contar toda a verdade? Investigar as suas chances? O telefone tocou e Sakura o atendeu rapidamente.

'_Alô! Aqui é a Sakura! Ah... oi Touya! Estou com tantas saudades! Como você tem passado? Ah... eu estou falando baixo? Impressão sua, deve ser a ligação ruim! Estou trabalhando na minha pesquisa! Claro que não... você jamais me atrapalha! Então depois a gente conversa melhor! Até logo! Eu também te amo! Bye!'_

Ela deixou o aparelho de lado e voltou a trabalhar em sua pesquisa. Syaoran estava confuso. Touya seria namorado de Sakura? Ela disse que o amava e que sentia saudades. Seja qual fosse a verdade, ele lutaria por ela. Nunca estivera tão certo de algo em sua vida antes, como de que queria estar no coração de Sakura. Ela parou por um momento o trabalho e esticou os braços para alongar-se, então se virou para ele e o encontrou acordado.

'Espero que eu não tenha te acordado! Eu tentei fazer o máximo de silêncio!' – ela sorriu de um modo que Syaoran sentiu a face esquentar.

'Não... acho que já dormi o suficiente. Obrigado por ter me coberto! Você foi muito gentil!' – ele sorriu de volta pra ela.

'Não foi nada! Como foi sua tarde? O mercado estava cheio? Sábado é um péssimo dia para as compras!'

'Mercado?' – ele não estava entendendo sobre o que ela estava falando até lembrar que saiu de casa com essa desculpa – 'Ah... não estava cheio não, mas também não tinha nada que eu queria!'

'Está com fome? Eu já comi enquanto estive fora!' – ela perguntou.

'Eu não estou com fome!'

'Eu comprei uns pudins enquanto voltava pra casa! Se quiser um fique à vontade! Acho que como futuro médico você não deve ser fã de açúcar, mas eu sou viciada!'

'Pudim?' – os olhos de Syaoran brilhavam – 'Espero que seja de chocolate!'

'É sim de chocolate!' – Sakura riu ao reparar que ele parecia um garotinho quando se tratava de doces. – 'Vou pegar um pra você e outro pra mim!'

'Que delícia!' – Syaoran disse após comer dois potes de pudim. Sakura também já havia comido dois. – 'Sobrou algum?'

'Ainda tem um! Era uma promoção do tipo compre quatro e ganhe um!'

'Mas se só tem um... não é justo que eu o coma, afinal foi você quem os comprou!'

'Não me importo, pode comê-lo!'

'Está tentado manter a forma? Mulheres sempre têm mania de regime e sempre querem evitar os doces!'

'Você está me chamando de gorda?' – Sakura sentiu o sangue ferver. Ninguém seria atrevido o bastante para chamá-la de gorda.

'Eu não quis dizer isso!' – Syaoran tentou expressar-se melhor.

'Mas você insinuou!' – agora ela estava claramente aborrecida.

'Deixa de bobagem! Você é magra! Tem um corpinho perfeito!' – ele estava irritado com o fato de ela ter se aborrecido com uma má interpretação do que ele havia dito.

'Você me acha uma gorda! Ninguém me chama de gorda e sobrevive pra contar que o fez!' – o olhar dela era desafiante.

'Deixa de bobagem! Vai me dar ou não o pudim?'

'Não!' – ela cruzou os braços de forma aborrecida.

'Mas você disse que não o queria!'

'Mas agora eu quero!' – a expressão dela era vitoriosa, com um sorriso vingativo.

Syaoran a encarou e depois olhou para geladeira. Ele sabia que podia chegar antes até o pudim e o comeria na frente dela, depois diria que ri melhor quem ri por último. Sakura pareceu perceber sua intenção, pois ficou alerta e na defensiva, pronta pra proteger seu pudim. Eles continuavam a se encarar em desafio, até que Syaoran deu o primeiro passo em direção à geladeira. Ele estava quase lá quando Sakura o segurou pelas pernas, fazendo-o desequilibrar-se e cair sentado corretamente sobre uma cadeira, enquanto ela passava à dianteira. Ele recuperou-se rapidamente e a alcançou; os dois acabaram chegando juntos até a geladeira e pegaram o pote ao mesmo tempo. A disputa continuou apertada, pois ambos alegavam ser o legítimo dono do pudim.

'Pare com isso!' – Sakura gritou de repente – 'Parecemos até crianças brigando por um brinquedo novo!'

'Então o que faremos? Quer dividir o pudim?'

'Não... ele é meu! Eu o comprei!'

'Agora você agiu novamente como criança! O brinquedo é meu e ninguém mais vai brincar!' – ele imitava uma voz fina de criança.

'O que você propõe?' – Sakura perguntou.

'Um jogo de cartas! O vencedor leva o pudim!' – ele falou confiante.

'Aceito seu desafio! Mas devo avisar que sou uma excelente jogadora!' – ela tinha o olhar brilhante de excitação.

A partida começou e Syaoran não conseguia perceber pela expressão de Sakura o tipo de jogada que ela teria em mãos. Ela era sempre atrapalhada, deixando acidentalmente cair na mesa cartas de pouco valor. Vez ou outra ela fazia perguntas sobre as regras do jogo e Syaoran se perguntava se ela sabia o que estava fazendo.

'Descarto três!' – Syaoran jogava as cartas e comprava novas.

'Eu acho que só vou descartar uma! Pode, não é?' – ela jogou a carta e comprou uma nova.

'Pode sim!' – ele sorriu vendo uma seqüência surgir em sua mão. Sakura já podia começar a se despedir do seu pudim. – 'Eu aumento a aposta... se eu ganhar, além de comer o pudim, quero aquele CD do Orange Range pra mim!

'Meu CD do Orange? Mas eu não vivo sem ele!' – ela falou choramingando.

'Vai amarelar?' – ele a provocou.

'E se eu ganhar?' – ela estava irritada com a provocação e Syaoran deliciava-se com essa visão.

'Escolha algo que queira!' – ele falou fazendo pouco caso.

Sakura sentiu um arrepio na espinha. Ela queria que ele a agarrasse ali mesmo e a beijasse como se o mundo fosse acabar. Ficou triste por não ter coragem de pedir isso a ele.

'Então se eu ganhar você vai ter que trazer todos os dias uns dois pudins pra mim e ainda dizer que sou magra!'

'Fechado, mas você não vai ganhar, pois eu tenho na mão essa seqüência!' – ele colocou as cartas na mesa comemorando.

'Pena que sua seqüência não supera a minha de copas! Ganhei!' – Sakura colocou as cartas na mesa deixando Syaoran chocado.

'Como você conseguiu essas copas? Você trapaceou!'

Syaoran fazia cálculos matemáticos, analisando que era impossível ela ter adquirido aquelas cartas a não ser que tivesse roubado. Sakura ria sem parar e foi saborear o pudim.

'Você trapaceou! O pudim é meu!' – ele ainda tentou argumentar.

'Não chore! Estou tão feliz que vou dividi-lo com você! Mas antes de começar o jogo eu avisei que era boa!'

Ela deu uma colher para ele e ambos compartilhavam o mesmo pote. Em determinado momento, as mãos se encontraram e uma corrente elétrica passou por ambos os corpos. Faltando apenas uma pequena porção do pudim, Syaoran a pegou com sua própria colher e levou até a boca de Sakura. Ambos estavam tão próximos, os olhos fixos na boca do outro. Syaoran queria saborear a doçura presente nos lábios de Sakura. Lábios entreabertos, úmidos de forma que até brilhavam.

Sakura lutava contra seu desejo de jogar-se nos braços de Syaoran. O que o cara mais popular da universidade veria nela, que era uma desconhecida sem atrativos? Ele poderia ter qualquer garota que quisesse. Ele estava tão perto, com seus olhos tão ternos e atenciosos. Ela podia sentir a respiração dele tocar-lhe a face. Sem entender como e nem por que, percebeu que não era apenas a respiração dele que ela sentia. A mão dele tocava-lhe levemente, deslizando de sua face até a parte de trás de seu pescoço. Fechou os olhos por extinto e sentiu a outra mão dele deslizar por sua cintura. Aquilo só podia ser um sonho. Daqui a pouco ela acordaria e estaria atrasada para a aula e esquecido de estudar para alguma prova. Se fosse um sonho não haveria mal nenhum ela também tocá-lo, acariciar seu cabelo, deslizar o dedo sobre aqueles lábios que eram seu maior desejo. Entretanto, ao tocar o rapaz, percebeu que não era apenas um sonho, pois ela podia sentir muito bem o calor de sua pele e a textura em seu tato.

_**Então são mãos e braços  
**__**Beijos e abraços  
**__**Pele, barriga e seus laços...**_

Syaoran não podia acreditar que havia enxergado na expressão de Sakura o mesmo desejo que ele sentia por ela. Tão intenso e tão real que fazia seu sangue ferver. Era um sonho, para não dizer que era o destino. A atração entre eles era uma coisa inevitável.

Com a mão que estava atrás do pescoço da garota, Syaoran a aproximou até que seus lábios se tocassem num beijo guloso, faminto, cheio de desejos. Ela retribuiu com a mesma emoção e o abraçou de forma que seus corpos ficassem colados. Ela sentia-se leve, achava que até poderia flutuar se não fossem os fortes braços de Syaoran a envolverem com tamanho carinho e calor. Não era sonho. Era real e ela queria usufruir cada segundo daquele maravilhoso momento.

Ele desceu seus lábios até o delicado pescoço da moça. Trilhou-o com beijos molhados e arrancou um gemido de seus lábios. Aquele gemido fez cada pêlo de seu corpo se arrepiar, e sua virilidade despertar. Sakura sentiu a excitação do rapaz contra ela e sentiu-se totalmente entregue a ele, jogando a cabeça para trás. Cada beijo, cada toque a deixava mais mole e ardendo de desejo. Ela deslizou as mãos pelas costas do rapaz, sentindo cada músculo bem definido. Deslizou as unhas de cima a baixo e arrancou dele um sussurro que a deixou plena de que ele a queria tanto quanto ela o queria. Estava perdida e não havia volta.

O telefone tocou fazendo os dois saltarem com o susto. Syaoran queria arrebentar o aparelho por ter tocado naquele momento. Sakura parecia preocupada e disposta a atender urgentemente.

'Não atenda!' – ele a beijou nos lábios ardentemente.

'Eu preciso! Se for quem eu estou pensando, se eu não atender não vai demorar nem dez minutos e ele estará aqui pra saber o que está acontecendo!'

'Deixe a campainha tocar também! Por mim o mundo pode até explodir!' – ele disse sugando-lhe a orelha, deixando-a desnorteada.

'Ele botaria a porta abaixo se eu não atender! Ele não pode saber que você mora aqui!' – ela se desgrudou dos braços de Syaoran e atendeu ao telefonema.

'_Alô! Aqui é a Sakura! Ah... oi Touya... não... eu? Ah... eu estava dormindo! Eu não estou ofegante... é impressão sua! Sério! Não, querido... não se preocupe. Não... eu não assisti ao noticiário, mas pode deixar que eu vou tomar cuidado! Boa noite! Eu também te amo!'_

Quando Sakura desligou o telefone, Syaoran já estava na porta do quarto dele, ele olhava sério para ela, parecia magoado e até irritado.

'O que aconteceu?' – Sakura perguntou.

'Isso foi um erro! Boa noite!' – e ele entrou no quarto trancando a porta.

'Mas o que eu fiz de errado?' – ela perguntou a si mesma, enquanto jogava-se no sofá totalmente frustrada.

_**São armadilhas  
**__**E eu não sei o que faço  
**__**Aqui de palhaço  
**__**Seguindo seus passos...**_

* * *

**_Continua..._**

* * *

Esse é o meu novo trabalho e espero que vocês tenham gostado. Só ficarei sabendo se vocês comentarem. Confesso que eu comecei a escrever essa fic há muito tempo, mas nunca me senti motivada a tocar o projeto, então espero que vocês possam me motivar com honestidade. Vou conferir as estatísticas de acesso desse capítulo pelo site do fanfiction e caso eu perceba que o número de comentários é 3 vezes inferior ao de acessos, vou considerar que não agradou ao leitor e desistir do projeto.

Parece rebeldia? Pois não é! Explico... escrever uma história não é tão fácil e simples como muitos imaginam, preciso de muito tempo e dedicação. Tempo é uma coisa que eu infelizmente "não tenho". Boa vontade eu tenho de sobra, mas não pretendo me dedicar a escrever fics que não esteja agradando ninguém. Essa fanfic não é apenas um mero romance. É meu teste pra ver se devo ou não prosseguir com fanfictions.

Antigamente quando eu era uma garota com todo tempo do mundo, eu estava muito feliz, caso eu colocasse um capítulo no ar e se pelo menos uma pessoa gostasse. Mas agora as coisas são bem diferentes. Eu não tenho tempo pra me dedicar a escrever e por mais que eu ame escrever fanfictions de Sakura Card Captors acaba sendo um sacrifício. Para agradar aos leitores eu me tornei cada vez mais exigente com o meu modo de escrever e sacrifico horas de sono, descanso e lazer pra escrever. Então só continuarei a escrever se realmente eu perceber que quem leu gostou e teve a consideração de deixar uma palavra de apoio pra compensar cada minuto que dediquei a escrever o capítulo.

Desculpa o desabafo, mas é pra vocês entenderem caso a fic seja cancelada, ok? Afinal não é primeira vez que penso em aposentar a escrita de fanfics, mas agora a idéia parece cada vez mais sedutora.

* * *

**Trilha Sonora:** Garotos – Leoni. Música escolhida e inserida pela Cris-chan. Foram apenas alguns trechos, mas encaixaram perfeitamente. Adorei Cris.

* * *

**Agradecimentos:** A querida amiga e eterna revisora, Cris-chan! É incrível o olhar dessa garota... ela não deixa escapar nada... enquanto eu só cometo erros e mais erros. Essa fanfic é seu presente adiantado de aniversário! Espero que goste!

Agradeço também as amigas Ana Maria e Bruna-chan, que me incentivaram e me deram forças pra deslanchar essa história quando eu estava sem vontade nenhuma. Amodoro todas vocês! Também agradeço antecipadamente a todos aqueles que curtiram o capítulo e que agora deixarão suas opiniões.

* * *

**Curiosidades:**

Sakamoto Maaya – Pra quem não conhece, essa é uma famosa cantora e dubladora japonesa, intérprete do terceiro encerramento de Sakura Card Captors, Platina. Além de ser a voz de Tomoyo em Tsubasa Chronicles e também ser a intérprete dos dois encerramentos de Tsubasa.

Orange Range – Conjunto musical japonês que ficou conhecido por alguns encerramentos e aberturas dos animes Bleach e Naruto... eu os adoro por causa do estilo musical puxado pra hip hop.

* * *

**Novidades:** Ainda hoje colocarei o novo template do Blog e ainda nessa semana começarei a atualizar. Já era tempo, hein? Acessem... endereço no profile. Também participem da comunidade no Orkut... endereço no profile!

Não esqueçam de conferir as minhas outras fics, caso você tenha conhecido meu trabalho agora! E, naturalmente... comentem!

_**Kissus  
**__**Ruby**_

****

****


	2. Cap 2  Morando Juntos!

_**Armadilhas do Outono.**_

_Por RubbyMoon_

_**Capítulo 2: Morando Juntos.**_

* * *

Sakura havia passado metade da noite acordada, imaginando o que aconteceu para Syaoran ter mudado de atitude tão rapidamente na noite anterior. Eles viveram um momento lindo e único, como ela tantas vezes sonhara. Tudo acontecera tão rapidamente que ela nem sabia ao certo o que estragou o clima entre os dois. Depois de provar o sabor dos doces lábios de Syaoran, um terrível e frio balde de água foi derramado sobre ela._**Você me tem fácil demais  
Mas não parece capaz  
De cuidar do que possui**_

Com a chegada do domingo, ela precisava voltar à sua pesquisa, mas não conseguia parar de pensar na noite anterior. Tudo foi perfeito. Havia partilhado seus pudins com Syaoran e até disputado o último com ele, num jogo de pôquer o qual ela havia roubado tão facilmente que ele jamais conseguiria descobrir como. Então aquele beijo maravilhoso aconteceu, tão intenso quanto o sentimento que transbordava em seu peito. Ela podia sentir o envolvimento dele. Tudo havia sido tão verdadeiro, porém depois ele mudou drasticamente seu comportamento. Havia se arrependido? Por quê?

_**Você sorriu e me propôs  
**__**Que eu te deixasse em paz  
**__**Me disse: Vá, e eu não fui**_

Ela saiu do quarto e foi ao banheiro tomar banho. Notou que tudo estava seco, então Syaoran ainda não havia levantado e deveria estar em seu quarto dormindo como um bebê. Ela tinha tanto o que perguntar! Mas algo dentro dela não permitia. Seria orgulho ferido? Medo de uma nova rejeição? Ela jamais agüentaria. Tomou um banho rápido e, depois de se arrumar de maneira que ficasse à vontade, sentou em frente ao computador acompanhada pela sua velha xícara de chá.

Entretanto, estava com tanto sono que não conseguia se concentrar. Jogou-se no sofá da sala e ligou a TV. Com o controle remoto em mãos, ela revirou todos os canais por pelo menos três vezes, até achar uma novela mexicana que ela já havia assistido em uma outra ocasião. Ficou feliz ao notar que estavam reprisando e começou a assistir. Porém, foi vencida pelo sono e cochilou.

Syaoran olhou no relógio e percebeu que estava acordado há pelo menos duas horas, porém ele não havia se levantado ainda. Sentia vontade de ficar ali deitado, sentindo pena de si mesmo e raiva de Sakura. Se ela tinha um namorado, por que permitira que ele a beijasse? Afinal, quem era Touya? Aquele rapaz sem graça da fotografia? Naquela foto ele a abraçava de maneira firme, demonstrando que Sakura lhe pertencia. Definitivamente ele só poderia ser o namorado dela. Sakura era uma garota tão bonita e interessante que era bobagem imaginar que ela não tivesse um namorado.

'Ela disse que o amava!' – ele disse em voz alta para si mesmo, suspirando cansado.

Algo em seu íntimo recusava-se a aceitar que ela amava outro. Ela deveria amá-lo! Era seu direito ser amado por ela. Era tão certo quanto ele ter saído de seu país em sua busca.

'A quem estou tentando enganar?' – suspirou cansado.

Certamente ele estava agindo como um garotinho diante do primeiro amor. Exigindo toda atenção para si de forma egoísta e possessiva. Ele deveria estar mais do que preparado para deparar-se com a situação. Embora quisesse acreditar que era adulto o suficiente para lidar com o fato de Sakura ter encontrado alguém na vida para amar, ele percebia que essa justificativa era o mesmo que querer tampar o sol com a peneira. O sentimento doentio do ciúme invadia sua alma com força total sem pedir licença.

Por um momento chegou a acreditar que ele e Sakura poderiam desenvolver o afeto que um dia fora planejado para eles. Entretanto, ainda havia o peso do segredo. Sakura não sabia quem ele era. O que ele significava em sua vida. O que ela faria se descobrisse a razão pela qual ele estava vivendo sob o mesmo teto que ela?

'Ela vai me odiar!' – ele concluiu preocupado. Isso ele não agüentaria.

Levantou-se da cama, decidido a ficar o dia inteiro fora de casa para evitá-la. Tomou banho e decidiu ir ao campo de treinamento. Talvez encontrasse alguém para jogar bola. Na sala, encontrou Sakura dormindo no sofá, toda torta e com a TV ligada. Movimentando-se silenciosamente, ele desligou o aparelho e, movido de ternura, foi buscar um cobertor para Sakura. Ao cobri-la, a garota remexeu-se resmungando algo a respeito de um pudim e voltou a dormir tranqüilamente. Então ele finalmente saiu.

**_Não faça assim  
Não faça nada por mim  
Não vá pensando que eu sou seu..._**

* * *

Sakura acordou com o insistente som da campainha. Ela sentiu o corpo doer, pois dormira de mau jeito no sofá. Notou que estava coberta e não era por um de seus cobertores.

'Syaoran!' – ela sussurrou ao deduzir que havia sido ele quem a cobrira. Porém a campainha voltou a tocar. – 'Já vou! Estou indo!' – ela levantou, esticando-se toda – 'Também não precisa derrubar a porta!' – ela disse, já se irritando com o toque insistente. Abriu a porta e encontrou aquele amigo de Syaoran. O mesmo que arrumara suas coisas.

'Bom dia, senhorita Kinomoto!' – o senhor a cumprimentou.

'Bom dia, senhor... Wei, não é mesmo?'

'Pode me chamar apenas de Wei!' – ele disse, sorrindo amavelmente.

'E você me chame apenas de Sakura, por favor! Acho que o Syaoran saiu! A chave dele não está pendurada aqui no porta-chaves!'

'Que bom! Você por acaso se incomodaria se eu entrasse para arrumar o quarto dele? Mas você não pode contar para ele que estive aqui!'

'Isso é muito estranho, Wei! Eu não posso permitir que você entre e vasculhe as coisas dele e ainda não dizer que foi você! Ele pensaria que fui eu e acho que não é uma boa idéia!' – Sakura falou desconfiada.

'Então diga que fui eu! Depois eu me entendo com ele!' – o homem insistia e Sakura não entendia por que era tão importante para Wei ajudar Syaoran daquela forma. – 'Por favor!'

'Só se você for sincero comigo! Você é apenas amigo de Syaoran ou é por acaso um empregado?'

'Essas respostas eu lhe darei, mas eu peço segredo! O mestre Li ficaria furioso se soubesse que eu fiz essas confidências à senhorita!'

'Mestre Li? Eu sabia que havia algo errado nessa história! Eu fiquei a semana inteira pensando onde ele poderia ter encontrado um amigo que sentisse prazer em fazer um favor como arrumar a mudança!'

'Eu sou empregado da família Li há duas gerações! O jovem Syaoran é como um filho para mim! Sinto-me honrado em servi-lo da melhor maneira possível! Não posso nem pensar no mestre vivendo no meio de uma bagunça!'

'Assim sendo eu deixo você entrar! Você já sabe onde é o quarto!' – Sakura surpreendeu-se ao ver o homem entrar com diversos produtos de limpeza.

Ela voltou para o seu trabalho no computador. Registrou no arquivo de pesquisa mais algumas anotações e agrupou outras informações. Depois de uns quinze minutos, ela estava tão concentrada que nem notou Wei passando o esfregão embaixo da sua cadeira giratória. Só se deu conta quando ele a afastou sem aviso algum, fazendo-a girar e gritar com o susto.

'O que você pensa que está fazendo?' – ela levantou furiosa.

'Isso é meio óbvio, senhorita! Estou limpando o chão!' – ele falou calmamente.

'Isso eu já havia percebido! Mas quero saber por quê?' – ela ainda estava irritada.

'Porque estava um pouco empoeirado!' – ele respondeu inocentemente.

'Isso eu também sabia! Mas o que não entendo é por que você limparia o chão do meu apartamento? Eu que deveria limpar!' – uma veia começava a saltar no canto da testa.

'Mas a senhorita parece tão ocupada com seu estudo! E eu estou sem fazer nada mesmo! Tem uma semana que não tenho a quem servir e minha vida ficou uma chatice!' – ele parecia inconsolável.

'Por que não utiliza seu tempo livre pra fazer uma viagem? Ou então algum curso? Entre numa aula de dança! Isso mesmo, vá aprender a dançar ritmos caribenhos! Que tal _Salsa_?'

'Não! A minha alegria é arrumar as coisas! Gosto de tudo limpo, arrumado e perfumado!'

'Mas eu não posso permitir que limpe o meu chão! Isso seria um abuso!'

'Não é abuso algum!' – ele disse sorrindo – 'Eu também poderia limpar o quarto da senhorita, descongelar a geladeira e lavar o banheiro!'

'Você disse... lavar o banheiro?' – ela começava a se sentir tentada.

'Isso mesmo! Desde o azulejo, até o vaso sanitário!'

'Eu não sei...' – ela começava a ceder.

'Por favor, senhorita!' – ele demonstrava que realmente queria fazer aquilo.

'Tudo bem, mas vou te ajudar! E me chame de Sakura!'

Sakura amarrou um lenço na cabeça para proteger o cabelo e começou a ajudar Wei com a limpeza da casa. Na verdade ela estava se divertindo muito. Wei era um fofoqueiro de primeira, contando sobre diversos fatos da TV e cinema. Somente quando se tratava de dar alguma informação sobre Syaoran e sua família, ele era discreto e desconversava. Sakura, que nunca havia sido uma boa dona de casa, aprendera diversos truques de limpeza com Wei. Ele era ouro puro.

'Se você limpar esses cantos escondidos com uma escova de dentes, ficará livre dos germes!' – ele demonstrava pra Sakura como limpar o interior do armário do banheiro.

'E eu que ficava cutucando com o pano! Sempre me irritava quando eu acabava empurrando ainda mais a sujeira!' – ela estava admirada. – 'Esse seu desinfetante é tão perfumado e não é enjoativo! Adorei!'

'Eu só uso os melhores produtos! Minha filosofia é comprar tudo com qualidade, mesmo que custe mais caro!'

'Acho que já acabamos com a limpeza, Wei! A casa toda está arrumada! Puxa... estou cansada! Nunca arrumei a casa de forma tão rápida! Adorei seus métodos!'

'Que tal se você se sentasse no sofá enquanto eu faço um chazinho para nós?' – Wei sugeriu.

'Não! Eu farei o chá!' – Sakura caminhou em direção à cozinha.

'Eu insisto, Sakura! Sente-se agora no sofá e deixe que o Wei faça um chá relaxante que jamais esquecerá!'

'Você está me mimando, Wei!'

'Que bom! Sinto-me útil novamente!'

Sakura sentou-se no sofá imaginando se Wei encontraria tudo o que precisava. Ligou a TV, que ainda estava no canal de novelas mexicanas. Olhou no relógio e viu que eram duas horas da tarde em ponto, então estava na hora da novela "Chiharu do Bairro"... ela adorava.

'Já começou "Chiharu do Bairro"? Adoro essa novela!' – Wei aproximou-se com uma bandeja, trazendo o chá e alguns biscoitos. – 'Será que Yamazaki Daniel vai descobrir que a Naoko Hernandes é uma interesseira? Não vejo a hora dessa perua ser desmascarada!'

'Eu acho que isso vai acontecer hoje! A tia dele, Mizuki Sanches, vai ajudá-lo a descobrir de quem ele realmente gosta! Chiharu do Bairro hoje vai chegar em casa toda produzida, de mendiga a princesa! Yamazaki Daniel vai babar!' – ela e Wei mal piscavam, conferindo cada detalhe da novela.

Ambos tomavam o chá e comiam os biscoitos sem tirar os olhos da novela. Cada vez que a vilã Naoko Hernandes aparecia em cena, os dois a insultavam como se ela realmente pudesse ouvi-los, e toda vez que Yamazaki Daniel aparecia Sakura suspirava, enquanto Wei fazia o mesmo quando aparecia Chiharu do Bairro. Depois de uma hora e meia a novela acabou.

'Tenho que ir embora!' – Wei disse olhando para o relógio.

'Que pena! Eu queria fazer um jantar pra retribuir tudo que você fez por mim! Aprendi muito com você e minha casa está tão limpa que até parece outra! Além disso, foi muito agradável passar a tarde com você!'

'Eu também adorei ser útil novamente! Você é uma excelente garota, Sakura! Afinal, todo mundo que assiste "Chiharu do Bairro" só pode ser gente boa!' – ele sorriu para ela, que sorriu de volta com a piada – 'Mas agora eu vou embora antes que o mestre Li me pegue aqui! Ele ficaria zangado!'

'Por que ele se zangaria? Vocês devem se dar muito bem!'

'Realmente, mas ele está se esforçando muito para parecer um rapaz normal! Ele não quer que o nome e influência de sua família o impeça de levar uma vida tranqüila. Pelo menos enquanto cursa a universidade!'.

'Ele é tão famoso assim?' – ela estava admirada.

'Aqui no Japão não é conhecido! Mas em seu país natal ele é notícia a todo o momento!'

'De que país ele veio? Eu pensei que ele fosse japonês!'

'Isso fica pra outro dia! Posso voltar novamente, não é?'

'Claro! Mas não pra limpar a casa e sim para me visitar e assistir à novela comigo!'

'Combinado! Até logo, Sakura!'

'Até logo! Vá com cuidado, Wei!'

Sakura sentia-se cansada depois da faxina e acabou cochilando mais uma vez no sofá, cobrindo-se com o cobertor que Syaoran havia lhe oferecido mais cedo.

* * *

Depois de uma partida de futebol com os amigos, Syaoran tomou um banho no vestiário e voltou para casa. Agora era a hora de encarar Sakura e ter uma conversa séria com ela. Depois de pensar muito, resolveu que lutaria por ela e, seja lá quem fosse o tal de Touya, ele perderia a namorada.

Ao entrar em casa, ele percebeu que havia algo diferente no ar. Tudo brilhava e cheirava a produto de limpeza. Só que Sakura continuava dormindo no mesmo lugar que ele a deixara pela manhã, então ele só poderia estar delirando. Foi para o seu quarto silenciosamente para não despertá-la, assim estudaria até a hora que ela finalmente acordasse. Para sua surpresa, seu quarto também brilhava e cheirava a lavanda. Sakura teria se atrevido a limpar seu quarto? Ela não seria capaz de invadir sua privacidade. Irritado com essa possibilidade, ele resolveu acordá-la sem piedade.

'Acorde, Sakura! Você esteve limpando o meu quarto?' – ele a balançou de leve.

'Eu te amo, Yamazaki Daniel!' – ela dizia sonhando.

'Yamazaki Daniel? Quantos namorados essa garota tem? Acorde logo, Sakura!'

'Quem? Ah... Syaoran... Você voltou?' – ela despertou rapidamente ao ver Syaoran na sua frente.

'Você limpou o meu quarto?'

'Eu não!'

'Entrou nele?' – o modo como ele a questionava era intimidador.

'Não!'

'Então como explica que ele está todo arrumado e limpo?'

'Ah... seu "amigo" Wei esteve aqui!'

'Esteve?' – ele ficou visivelmente confuso.

'Sim! Nossa... eu nunca tive um "amigo" que fosse faxineiro! Você teve sorte de fazer uma amizade assim! Ele me ajudou a limpar toda a casa! Adorei o Wei! Espero que você não tenha se importado por ele ter arrumado seu quarto!'

'Não! Ele tem toda a minha confiança! Ele te falou alguma coisa? Alguma coisa sobre mim?'

'Nada demais! Só que se conhecem há muito tempo! Na maior parte do tempo falamos sobre desinfetantes!'

Syaoran sorriu imaginando Sakura e Wei fazendo faxina. Devia ter sido uma cena e tanto. Tudo indicava que Wei não havia falado nada comprometedor. Sakura sorriu quando o viu sorrir e seus olhares se encontraram. Ela queria mais que tudo que ele a abraçasse e a beijasse.

'O que eu fiz de errado ontem? Por que me rejeitou?' – ela perguntou.

'Sakura, eu... preciso te dizer uma coisa... e...' – ele tentava dizer o que sentia, entretanto o telefone tocou.

'Eu atendo!' – Sakura puxou o aparelho –_ 'Alô! Aqui é a Sakura! Ah... oi Touya! Eu estou bem e você? Hoje? Claro que me encontro com você! Onde? No cinema? Menos filme de terror! Você sabe como eu odeio! Eu pago a pipoca! Também te amo! Até logo!'_

Sakura colocou novamente o telefone na mesinha, mas Syaoran já não estava ali. Novamente ele a havia rejeitado. Depois que voltasse do passeio com o irmão ela teria uma conversa séria com ele. Não gostava desse clima pesado e, se iriam viver sobre o mesmo teto, deveria existir mais harmonia e amor, principalmente amor.

* * *

Touya estava olhando pela terceira vez o relógio e riu ao notar que a irmã não tomava jeito mesmo, sempre estava atrasada. Depois de esperar dez minutos, ele a viu chegar correndo. Ela estava corada devido à corrida. Sakura notou o irmão de longe, sorrindo para ela. Como ela o amava. Touya significava para ela o que havia de mais seguro no mundo. Poderia sempre contar com sua amizade, carinho e proteção. Ainda correndo, jogou-se nos braços dele, que a abraçou forte e a rodopiou no ar.

'Estava com tantas saudades!' – Sakura disse, abraçando-o demoradamente.

'Você sabe que isso não é verdade! Eu te ligo todos os dias! A culpa é sua por morar tão longe!' – ele disse bagunçando o cabelo de Sakura, como se ela fosse uma menininha de dez anos.

'Como estão as coisas em casa?'

'Muito bem! Você sabe... papai e mamãe não param muito tempo em casa! Acabaram de chegar da última expedição e já estão de malas prontas para irem às palestras em Londres!'

'E o seu trabalho?'

'Agora está uma chatice! Enquanto eu não organizar toda aquela bagunça do museu, não poderei partir em novas expedições! Não existe ninguém a quem eu possa confiar aquele projeto!'

'Se quiser posso te ajudar no meu tempo livre!'

'Acho melhor não! Você já tem tarefas demais! Use seu tempo livre para estudar!'

'Eu ando cansada de tanto estudar e trabalhar, por isso eu adorei o seu convite pra assistir a um filme! Qual filme será?'

'Eu estava pensando em um filme de ação, como _"Supermoço"_ ou _"Catman"_, mas acho que você prefere ver um filme como _"A era congelada 2"!_'

'Vamos ver _"A era congelada 2",_ por favor?' – Sakura suplicou.

'Tudo bem! Esse filme até vale a pena! Vou comprar os ingressos e já volto!'

Enquanto Touya foi comprar os ingressos, Sakura decidiu comprar pipoca e refrigerantes. Ela entrou na fila e aguardava distraidamente, porém sentiu um calafrio. Era uma sensação estranha, como se estivesse sendo vigiada. Ela olhou ao redor e viu alguém se esconder rapidamente atrás de um dos cartazes do cinema. Por um momento, pensou que pudesse ser sua imaginação, mas ela tinha certeza de que havia alguém ali. Com toda sua coragem, ela abandonou a fila da pipoca e começou a caminhar na direção do cartaz, bastante intrigada. Seria um maluco? Poderia ser alguém que oferecesse perigo? Parou quando estava a um metro do cartaz e respirou fundo. Seu coração disparou em pura adrenalina, mas ela precisava saber se alguém estava ali e por que, então ela esticou o braço para puxar o enorme cartaz e...

'Sakura! O que está fazendo?' – Touya apareceu e a puxou pelo ombro.

'Você quase me matou de susto agora, Touya!' – ela respirava profundamente, com a mão no peito acelerado.

'Já comprei o ingresso, vamos?'

'Sim, mas eu quero comprar pipoca antes!' – os dois foram novamente pra fila da pipoca.

Enquanto isso, Syaoran, que estava escondido atrás do cartaz, tentava acalmar seu coração disparado devido ao medo de ter sido descoberto xeretando. Sentia-se o maior idiota do mundo por estar seguindo e espionando o encontro de Sakura. Ele estava aborrecido, pois o tal do Touya parecia ser um adversário muito difícil de superar. O cara era um gigante, muito mais forte e um pouco mais velho do que ele. Talvez Sakura preferisse homens mais velhos. Além disso, a cara invocada dele era intimidadora, mas não que causasse medo. Só não queria confusão.

Agora ele tinha certeza de que Sakura tinha um namorado. Não conseguia tirar da cabeça o modo que ela havia se jogado nos braços dele e o sorriso que ela abriu quando o viu. Ela deveria amá-lo muito. Mas então... por que ela permitira que ele a beijasse na noite anterior? Que tipo de garota Sakura seria afinal? Estaria tão enganado a respeito dela? Tudo que ele sabia é que estava louco por ela, de tal forma que estava ali a espionando como um namorado traído e psicopata. Completamente frustrado, ele começou a voltar para casa. Precisava pelo menos estudar um pouco para o teste que teria na manhã seguinte.

* * *

Sakura chegou em casa pouco mais de dez da noite e colocou os pudins que havia comprado na geladeira. Tudo que ela queria no momento era tomar um bom banho e dormir, mas ela também desejava muito conversar com Syaoran e tentar entender o que ela havia feito de errado para ele rejeitá-la. Durante o dia inteiro ela teve um pensamento fixo, de que ele havia apenas se deixado levar pelo momento da noite anterior e que não sentia realmente nada por ela. Porém, metade dela queria acreditar no contrário. Ela parou em frente à porta do quarto dele e sentiu-se tentada a bater na porta, mas não conseguia.

Tomou um longo banho e tentou colocar os pensamentos em ordem, mas só conseguia ficar mais e mais confusa. Talvez fosse melhor esquecer Syaoran e aceitar que dividir o apartamento com ele havia sido um erro. Saiu do banheiro enrolada na toalha de banho e com os cabelos molhados soltos caídos sobre os ombros. Antes de ir para o quarto vestir a camisola e dormir, sentiu sede e arrependeu-se de ter comido tanta pipoca.

Na cozinha, encheu um copo com água gelada e o bebeu como se não bebesse água há mais de uma semana. Acidentalmente, um pouco de água gelada caiu sobre o seu colo nu e ela não conseguiu segurar um grito de arrepio. A porta do quarto de Syaoran abriu-se rapidamente e ele surgiu assustado.

'O que está acontecendo? Você está bem?' – ele aproximou-se preocupado.

'Sim! Eu não queria atrapalhar! Eu só me assustei com a água gelada caindo em mim!'

Foi então que finalmente Syaoran se deu conta de que Sakura estava apenas enrolada numa toalha de banho. Ela estava diante dele quase nua e a idéia era tentadora demais, o que fez seu sangue ferver. Ela precisava ser tão atraente? Ainda mais com aquele cabelo úmido caindo sobre os seus ombros. Sakura percebeu que ele a observava e imediatamente sentiu a face arder vermelha de constrangimento. Arrumou melhor a toalha e caminhou para o seu quarto.

'Boa noite!' – ela disse ao passar por Syaoran.

'Boa noite!' – ele respondeu.

Sakura colocou a camisola e penteou o cabelo. Ainda sentia o corpo fervendo com o efeito do olhar penetrante de Syaoran sobre ela. O que estaria ele pensando agora? Sentou-se na beira da cama, ainda mais confusa do que já estivera o dia inteiro. Porém, não teve tempo de refletir, pois Syaoran batia na porta de seu quarto. Ela abriu a porta e ele ficou apenas a observando.

'Precisa de alguma coisa?' – ela cortou o silêncio.

'Gostaria de saber se eu poderia usar o seu computador pra acessar a internet.' – ele falou depois de reparar que a estivera encarando.

'Claro que pode! Fique à vontade!' – ela sorriu docemente, e ele sentiu-se novamente tentado em agarrá-la.

'Bem... era só isso o que eu queria perguntar! Boa noite!' – ele mesmo fechou a porta do quarto dela, antes que se entregasse aos seus instintos primitivos e a atacasse como se fosse uma presa.

Ele estava navegando em sites com temas relacionados à medicina, procurando um tema para um trabalho de patologia. Entretanto, a imagem de Sakura encantadoramente enrolada na toalha de banho não abandonava o seu pensamento. Depois, a imagem dela de camisola também o deixara fascinado. Ele poderia jurar que ela não vestia mais nada além daquela peça delicada de seda rosa. Ainda podia sentir o cheiro de seu perfume, com uma fragrância característica de canela e baunilha, pedindo pra ser inspirado diretamente na pele. Morar com Sakura seria o maior desafio já enfrentado em sua vida. Um verdadeiro teste de resistência e, por que não dizer... sobrevivência.

Sakura deitou-se na cama e ficou observando o teto por um longo tempo. A suave luz do abajur não ajudava em nada a missão de tentar entender tudo que estava acontecendo recentemente. Syaoran era um verdadeiro mistério que ela queria desvendar. Ele parecia simplesmente divertir-se com o fato de deixá-la sempre confusa. Às vezes ele parecia ignorá-la e isso a deixava mais intrigada. Ele não podia sem mais nem menos beijá-la e fingir que nada havia acontecido. Mas ela não era tão boba assim. Sentia perfeitamente que ele era totalmente ciente de sua existência, apesar de seus atos. Ela lembrava-se bem como ele estremecia quando ela o tocava e de como ele a olhou de forma esfomeada há apenas poucos minutos. Debaixo daquela indiferença havia calor, e muito. Ela desejava queimar-se naquele calor.

* * *

Já passava da meia-noite, e Syaoran não conseguia mais se concentrar na pesquisa. Leria apenas um ou dois tópicos sobre o assunto que achara e iria dormir. Sem perceber, distraído com a leitura, começou a equilibrar a cadeira apenas nas duas rodas traseiras, balançando devagar. Com certeza sua mãe brigaria com ele, como fazia quando era apenas criança, e diria pra tomar cuidado pra não cair e quebrar o chão, mas ela não estava ali pra ver aquilo.

_**Você me diz o que fazer  
**__**Mas não procura entender  
**__**Que eu faço só pra te agradar**_

'Cuidado! Você vai cair!' - Sakura falou ao entrar na sala, porém Syaoran assustou-se com a súbita aparição e caiu com a cadeira pra trás.

'Ai! A minha cabeça!' – ele falou esfregando a parte de trás da cabeça, onde ardia devido à pancada.

'Deixe-me ver!' – Sakura ajoelhou-se e o ajudou a sentar-se ali mesmo no chão. Em seguida, observou a região que ele havia batido. – 'Não está machucado, mas acho que vai ficar um galo!'

'Você me assustou! Parece até um gato andando na calada da noite!' – ele falou irritado.

'Desculpe-me! Não era minha intenção! Está doendo em algum outro lugar?'

'Não importa! Estou bem!' – ele sentia o coração acelerado no peito só com o toque suave dela sobre os seus cabelos.

'Onde dói?' – ela insistiu, procurando algum ferimento. Ele apontou a nuca.

Uma chama intensa corria em suas veias. Ele jamais sentira algo igual e imaginou se não houvesse desmaiado com a queda e aquilo se tratasse na verdade de um tremendo sonho erótico. Se fosse, não queria acordar. Ele sentia a mão de Sakura acariciar a sua nuca, numa massagem relaxante. Sentiu a garganta seca de desejo. Quando ela intensificou a força, ele sufocou um gemido de prazer. Perguntava-se qual era o mal tão grave que já havia cometido na vida pra passar por aquele castigo. O perfume doce, o toque das mãos em movimentos sedutores, a voz provocante. Era uma verdadeira tortura ter que se comportar diante daquela beldade, já que sua vontade era agarrá-la e fazer amor com ela ali mesmo naquele instante. Queria saborear seus lábios, tocar-lhe a pele, levantar sua camisola até tocar-lhe intimamente e...

'Basta!' – ele a segurou pelos pulsos, tremendo nervosamente.

_**Me diz até o que vestir  
**__**Com quem andar e aonde ir  
Mas não me pede pra voltar...**_

Ele não a soltou e nem a puxou para si. Ela não o repeliu. Ficaram se encarando por algum tempo, sustentando o olhar dentro um do outro e ele, lentamente, deixando clara a intenção de beijá-la, aproximou-se até que seus lábios se encontraram, apenas tocando-se. Sentiu a respiração dela aumentar, então ansiosamente ele a beijou, saboreando seus lábios. Ela, porém, não o encorajou como também não recuou. Aquilo já era o encorajamento suficiente para ele prosseguir. Sentir aqueles lábios incrivelmente doces nos seus o deixou surpreso, ao reparar o quanto se sentia atraído por ela e, pensando bem, descobriu que havia sido assim desde o inicio. O que mais o intrigava é que sentia a mesma atração vindo dela também. Sem entender como e nem por que ele perguntou:

'O que Touya acharia se visse isso?' – ele esperou a reação dela.

'O que sabe sobre Touya?'

'Não muito! Mas gostaria que você me explicasse mais a respeito!'

Então ele observou o fogo que havia no olhar dela converter-se em gelo. Ela, irritada, levantou-se bruscamente e endireitou a camisola.

'Apenas vim verificar se a porta estava trancada! Boa noite!'

'Sakura, eu... desculpe-me! Eu sei que não é da minha conta... eu não queria... Droga...' – ele tentou segurá-la em vão.

Ela seguiu para o quarto, deixando Syaoran transtornado e arrependido. Por um momento ele achou que era melhor dessa forma, mas depois sentiu o frio cair sobre seus lábios que ansiavam em provar o calor dos dela. Tudo estava terrivelmente errado.

Sakura jogou-se na cama, sentindo o corpo todo tremer. Syaoran havia a beijado com grande desejo. E que beijo! Ela estava toda derretida e imaginou que poderia evaporar se não se acalmasse. Se Syaoran não houvesse feito uma insinuação maldosa sobre ela e Touya, com certeza estaria rolando com ele pelo chão agora. Ele havia entendido perfeitamente o que ela queria quando acariciou e massageou sua nuca, e ainda não acreditava que conseguira ser tão ousada.

**_Não faça assim  
_****_Não faça nada por mim  
Não vá pensando que eu sou seu..._**

Syaoran seguia pelo corredor da faculdade, totalmente distraído a tudo que ocorria a sua volta. Chegou ao parque que ficava aos fundos do prédio da unidade de medicina e ficou agradecido por estar totalmente deserto. Sentou-se no banco de pedra e depois se deitou com as pernas dobradas. Observou as nuvens movimentando-se lentamente e as folhas secas e avermelhadas das árvores balançarem com a leve brisa de outono. Não estava acostumado com aquele tempo seco e frio de Tóquio. Certa vez, Wei dissera-lhe que era devido ao outono.

Em sua terra natal, o outono se parecia com o verão e, em Tóquio, tudo era especial e mais belo nessa estação. A cor vermelha e a cor marrom imperavam por toda a parte. Quando o sol batia na folhagem das árvores, era um verdadeiro espetáculo para os olhos. Era sem dúvida uma bela visão. Como se ainda não fosse suficiente, haviam leves fragrâncias amadeiradas por toda a parte, algumas adocicadas.

'Isso está me cheirando a mulher!' – Eriol sentou-se ao lado dele no banco – 'Eu nunca te vi tão distraído! Diga-me quem é essa mulher misteriosa que te transformou nessa semana!'

'Pra você tudo tem uma mulher envolvida na história!' – Syaoran nem se preocupou em olhar para o amigo que chegara.

'É que desse departamento eu entendo bem! Entendo tão bem que sei que tem uma habitando seus pensamentos!' – ele falava cheio de certeza.

'Acho que ela tem um namorado!' – Syaoran começou a desabafar.

'Isso é fácil de resolver! É só ela terminar com ele!'

'Acho que ela pode estar apenas brincando comigo!'

'Então entre na brincadeira e se divirta!'

'Que horror! Você diz tanta besteira!' – Syaoran levantou-se irritado.

'Você que é sério demais! É apenas uma garota! Divirta-se! Deixe rolar o momento e faça memórias de outono maravilhosas!'

'Não é tão simples assim!' – ele perdia a paciência com os conselhos do amigo.

'Não me diga que está apaixonado por ela! Começo a me preocupar com você, caro amigo!'

'Ao contrário de você... eu acredito no amor monogâmico e sim, estou apaixonado por ela!'

'Isto é mais grave do que eu pensei! Como isso foi acontecer?' – Eriol pensava num jeito de salvá-lo daquela armadilha.

'É uma longa história!' – Syaoran suspirou de forma cansada e Eriol entendeu que ele não queria entrar em detalhes.

'Pelo menos me conte o nome da sua amada! Talvez eu a conheça!'

'Sakura Kinomoto!'

Eriol começou a rir sem parar, deixando Syaoran totalmente irritado. Por um momento, Eriol retirou os óculos e com um lenço enxugou as lágrimas que se formavam no canto de seus olhos de tanto rir.

'Posso saber o que é tão engraçado?' – uma veia começava a saltar no canto da testa de Syaoran, de acordo com a sua fúria crescente.

'E qual é o nome do namorado dessa tal de Sakura?' – Eriol tentava controlar os risos.

'É um tipo chamado Touya!'

Novamente Eriol teve uma crise se risos. Sentia os músculos do abdômen doloridos de tanto rir. Syaoran o segurou pela gola da camisa e ameaçou dar-lhe um soco se ele não se explicasse. Mas Eriol não conseguia parar de rir. De repente, ele ficou muito sério e encarou Syaoran.

'Você precisa sair um pouco! Hoje à noite iremos a um barzinho no centro de Tóquio. Às segundas-feiras, as alunas do curso de arqueologia costumam se reunir lá pra beber e dançar. Eu já vi essa Sakura Kinomoto por lá algumas vezes!'

'E se ela for com o namorado?'

'Ela não vai, meu caro! Pode acreditar que ela não vai com o "namorado"!'

'Você parece saber mais do que diz! Por acaso já tentou dar em cima da Sakura?'

'É claro que sim! Ela é uma gata, mas parece que eu não sou o tipo dela! Além disso, eu já estava acompanhado por duas gatas gêmeas naquele dia! Nem fiquei deprimido!'

'Você é um pervertido!'

'Obrigado pelo elogio, mas você ainda não me disse se vai ou não comigo no barzinho hoje!'

'Não era um elogio! Eu vou com você nesse lugar! Mas só pra garantir que você não vai arrastar suas asas pra cima da Sakura!'

'Não se preocupe! Meu lema é: "Mulher de amigo meu é mulher!", então pensando bem... preocupe-se sim!'

* * *

Passava um pouco das oito horas quando Syaoran e Eriol chegaram ao barzinho. Havia música ambiente e o palco estava arrumado para uma apresentação ao vivo que se iniciaria em breve. Eriol havia explicado a Syaoran que aquele lugar era conhecido como ponto inicial para muitas bandas que se lançavam ao estrelato. Acomodaram-se numa mesa perto do palco que, segundo Eriol contara pra Syaoran, ficava ao lado da mesa que sempre era ocupada por Sakura e suas amigas.

'Vai querer beber o quê?' – Eriol perguntou pra Syaoran.

'Acho que é muito cedo pra beber!'

'Você parece um velho, Syaoran! Vou pedir uma garrafa de saquê pra nós!' – Eriol fez sinal e chamou uma das garçonetes.

'O que deseja?' – a garçonete pegou um bloquinho de anotações e esperou pelo pedido, sorrindo amavelmente.

'Traga uma garrafa de saquê e me dê o número do seu telefone!' – ele pediu galantemente.

A garçonete corou um pouco, mas anotou o número do telefone no bloquinho, destacando a folha e entregando para Eriol. Em seguida foi buscar o pedido. Voltou com a garrafa de saquê e dois cálices pequenos de cerâmica chinesa, com belas estampas. Eriol aproveitou para perguntar o horário que acabava o turno dela. Ela respondeu e retirou-se timidamente para atender os outros clientes.

'Você é terrível... só se deixa levar pela aparência!' – Syaoran falou com sarcasmo.

'Realmente estou preocupado com você, meu amigo! Tão jovem e já preso a uma única mulher! Isso é um desperdício! Tantas mulheres lindas, mas você só pensa em uma!'

'Está ficando cada vez mais cheio esse lugar!' – ele falou, de forma que Eriol o achou ainda mais velho do que parecia.

'Na segunda-feira aqui costuma ficar lotado! É o dia em que todas as belas alunas da universidade vêm prestigiar as novas bandas! Isso aqui é o paraíso!'

'Será que a Sakura virá mesmo?' – ele disse meio aborrecido.

'Ela vem com certeza! Olhe disfarçadamente para trás! As amigas dela já chegaram! A de cabelo liso e que usa óculos é a Naoko. Essa garota tem um charme todo intelectual e um ar de mistério. Faz parte de um grupo de astronomia e acredita em vida extraterrestre. Ela é uma das alunas mais brilhantes da universidade. E a outra é a Rika. Essa menina foi considerada no ano passado a garota mais bonita de toda a universidade. Ela é delicada, prendada e muito simpática... quem dera ela me desse bola!'

'E o que você tem a me dizer sobre a Sakura?' – Syaoran estava curioso, mas já demonstrava desconforto com a resposta que viria a seguir.

'A Sakura... essa garota é a oitava maravilha do mundo! Linda e com um ar romântico. Inteligente e apaixonada por arqueologia. Ela faz de tudo para ser reconhecida pelos próprios méritos, mas todo mundo já sabe que ela é a filha do casal Kinomoto. Os mais importantes arqueólogos de toda a Ásia. Ela é tremendamente orgulhosa e cabeça dura, e meu caro amigo... isso aumenta muito o charme dela!' – Eriol falou e se divertiu com a expressão sonhadora de Syaoran.

'Essa garota não sai da minha cabeça! Preciso saber mais sobre ela! Preciso saber quem é o tal de Touya e tirá-lo do meu caminho!'

Eriol ria divertidamente e deixava Syaoran cada vez mais nervoso. Em seguida, ele bebeu um pouco de saquê e sua face pálida ficou levemente rosada.

'Quem sabe hoje você não descobre algo sobre o tal de Touya? Parece que a banda que se apresentará essa noite... é a banda dele! A banda já tem alguma reputação e faz sucesso em alguns pontos de Tóquio!'

'Então é por isso que a Sakura vem... pra ver o "namorado"! Eu não devia ter vindo!' – Syaoran falou aborrecido e bebeu um pouco de saquê.

'Mas você ainda não me contou como conheceu a Sakura!' – Eriol bebia saquê como se fosse água e sua face ficava cada vez mais rósea.

'Por aí!' – Syaoran não podia revelar que dividia o apartamento com ela. Ninguém deveria saber.

'Bem... então você trate de acalmar seu coração apaixonado, pois a sua bela dama acaba de chegar!'

Syaoran virou-se lentamente e viu Sakura entrar no recinto e caminhar em direção às suas amigas. Ela vinha sorrindo animadamente e caminhava de forma delicada. Ele podia notar detalhes nela a cada instante e todos agradáveis. Ela usava um vestido simples que lhe cobria a maior parte do corpo, num tom verde claro que lhe caía muito bem. Não havia decote e a gola era alta, mas mesmo assim ele achava que ela estava mais sexy do que nunca. Syaoran sentiu o coração acelerar com a aproximação, mas Sakura não percebeu que ele estava ali e nem perceberia, já que se sentou de costas para ele. Ele ficou algum tempo escutando a conversa que rolava na mesa ao lado. Eriol continuava paquerando a garçonete e a cada gole de saquê ia ficando menos tímido nas avançadas.

'Vocês sabiam que hoje a banda do Touya vai se apresentar aqui?' – Sakura perguntou para as amigas.

'Sério? Você deve estar muito ansiosa, Sakura!' – Naoko falou e Syaoran torceu o nariz de ciúmes.

'Ansiosa é pouco! Você sabe que sou a fã número um dele!' – Sakura falou euforicamente.

'Mas eu sou a presidente do fã clube!' – Rika falou com ar de competição.

'Tudo bem, Rika! De você eu não sinto ciúmes!' – Sakura falou divertidamente.

"_De você eu não sinto ciúmes!"_ – Syaoran repetiu irritado imitando a voz de Sakura.

'Conte-nos as suas novidades, Sakura!' – Naoko pediu.

'Vocês sabem... nada de interessante! Eu continuo lutando pela bolsa de estudos e trabalhando muito naquela papelaria. O salário é uma vergonha! Mas não tenho outra opção! Preciso me sustentar!'

'Touya quer te ajudar! Por que você não aceita?' – Rika perguntou e Syaoran esperava a resposta de Sakura.

'Jamais aceitaria ajuda dele! Ele já é do tipo controlador e se eu permitir que ele interfira na minha vida estarei numa fria!'

"_Isso mesmo, Sakura! Você é realmente esperta! Não aceite ajuda daquele brutamonte!"_ – Syaoran pensou alegremente.

'Veja... a banda já vai entrar!' – Rika apontou para o palco.

O proprietário do bar foi até o microfone que estava no centro do palco. Ele agradeceu a presença de todos naquela noite e em seguida anunciou a banda, que entrou no mesmo instante recebendo muitos aplausos. Touya pegou sua guitarra e iniciou um solo, alto e poderoso, fazendo todas as garotas gritarem apaixonadas. Logo em seguida o baixista e o baterista entraram em ação, tornando a canção uma balada romântica. Touya aproximou-se do microfone e começou a cantar com uma voz rouca e afinada, levando as garotas a se levantarem e cantarem juntas. Até Eriol sabia a letra da canção.

_**Grandes lábios em movimento  
Tentando continuar culpando  
Como eu digo a razão que estou atrasado  
Te acho voltando  
Rindo e Sorrindo**_

Syaoran ficou estressado ao ver Sakura aplaudir tão animadamente e ainda colocar os dedos na boca e assobiar. Sentiu que poderia subir ao palco e fazer Touya engolir aquela guitarra se ele não parasse de olhar toda hora pra Sakura.

'Pare de babar por essa garota, Syaoran! Você está ficando cada vez mais molenga, caro amigo!' – Eriol ria enquanto servia mais saquê para Syaoran.

'Vamos lá pra fora que eu te mostro quem é molenga!' – Syaoran desafiou Eriol e desistiu em seguida, vendo que ele estava começando a ficar embriagado.

'Oh, não! Eu não poderia! Estou bonitinho demais pra me sujar!' – Eriol ria de suas próprias piadas.

_**Correndo às vezes  
Sinto como se você me deixa-se pra trás  
Agora você não precisa se importar com isso  
Te acho brilhando  
Dia após dia**_

Syaoran já não podia suportar aquela declaração de amor. Estava claro que o tal do Touya amava muito a Sakura. Decidiu sair pra tomar um ar antes que enlouquecesse. Infelizmente ele deveria ter escutado o próximo trecho da música, assim teria entendido toda a verdade.

**_Cante, Minha irmã  
Neste mundo que todos estão sozinhos  
Tudo vai ficar bem um dia._**

Ao ouvir no final os aplausos e assovios para aquela _horrível_ música, Syaoran decidiu voltar. Algo dentro dele insistia pra que não desistisse de conquistar Sakura. Nunca antes havia sentido algo igual por nenhuma garota e não estava disposto a desistir facilmente.

Depois que a banda apresentou algumas canções, anunciaram um breve intervalo. Touya e os outros integrantes sumiram por trás do palco e não demorou muito pra que Sakura e Rika abandonassem Naoko e fossem para o mesmo local onde Touya estava. Syaoran ainda as ouviu comentando com a amiga que voltariam rápido e sentiu uma grande raiva tomar conta de seu ser.

Imaginava se Sakura estaria nesse momento nos braços de Touya. Já podia visualizar ele a abraçando e os dois riam juntos. Recriminou-se por pensar nisso. Deveria esquecê-la, pois agora já não fazia diferença. Mas quem ele queria enganar? É lógico que fazia diferença sim! Se ela era namorada de Touya, por que então havia aceitado seus beijos? E por que ela ficou tão indignada quando ele foi tão direto, abrindo o jogo, perguntando sobre ela e Touya?

'Eu já volto!' – Syaoran avisou Eriol, que conversava animadamente com a garçonete.

'Não faça nenhuma tolice! Esse Touya é conhecido como um demolidor!' – Eriol recomendou.

Syaoran, movido por um tipo de curiosidade e a certeza de que lutaria por Sakura, foi pouco a pouco vencendo a multidão e chegou até a parte posterior do palco, por onde ela e a amiga haviam passado instantes atrás. O local estava vazio. Chegou ao camarim dos músicos e viu que todos estavam lá, menos Touya e Sakura. Sentiu a raiva crescer em seu interior. Ele sabia que estava prestes a presenciar uma cena que lhe faria muito mal, porém era essencial. Assim poderia começar a aceitar que Sakura não era o tipo de garota que ele imaginara. Agora ele saberia se deveria lutar por ela ou esquecê-la para sempre.

Seguiu um corredor e encontrou uma saída que dava para os fundos do bar. A lua brilhava intensamente e o local estava silencioso. Syaoran pensou por um momento que estava uma noite perfeita para um romance. Havia por ali uma série de caixas e engradados que pertenciam ao bar e ele não encontrava ninguém. Começou a questionar a própria sanidade, sem mencionar a falta de bom senso, e resolveu voltar até onde Eriol estava.

Entretanto, ouviu o barulho do que parecia ser um riso feminino. Aproximou-se lentamente e viu um casal na penumbra de um pequeno jardim. Estavam de braços dados. Syaoran pensou em dar meia volta e sumir dali, mas a voz de Eriol o chamando de molenga estava em sua mente. Molenga o caramba! Colocou as mãos no bolso e se aproximou do casal silenciosamente. Reconheceu Touya na aproximação. Ele beijava a garota ardentemente na boca e uma de suas mãos estava em seus seios. Algo dentro de Syaoran queimou e era a chama do ódio.

'Boa noite!' – ele falou asperamente. Era a hora de desmascarar Sakura.

* * *

_**Continua...

* * *

**_

**Ruby:** E aí pessoal! Estão gostando da história? Sim? Não? Por quê? Bem comentem pra eu ficar sabendo...

Aiaiai... quanta confusão... Syaoran é mestre em tirar conclusões precipitadas, não é mesmo? E a Sakura também nem pra facilitar... orgulho é o defeito dessa mocinha... Bem... mas e agora? O que Syaoran fará depois desse flagra pra lá de inusitado? Será que finalmente ele vai obter algumas respostas? O que fará depois?

E o Eriol então... ele está se divertindo e muito as custas do seu amigo... pobre Syaoran... essa autora judia do menino! Só quero ver a hora que o Li se enfezar e resolver das uns croquis na fuça do Eriol... não provoque o lobo com vara curta...

O Wei... um compulsivo por limpeza... onde arranjo um amigo desses? Alguém aí? Preciso urgentemente de um!

Sobre as atualizações... vai depender dos leitores! Eu poderia atualizar em quinze dias ou então mensal, mas depende de vocês... então comentem... quando o número de pessoas que vencerem a preguiça, comentarem e fizerem essa autora feliz... eu atualizo! (Pois é... a maioria confessou ter preguiça de comentar, pode?). Quanto mais comentarem, mas rápido a atualização. Eu acho justo, afinal eu não tive preguiça de escrever e passar por toda a burocracia do site pra atualizar, então não vejo nenhum motivo pra vocês dedicarem um pequeno tempinho pra comentar sobre o capítulo! Mas se vocês não tiverem tempo ou ânimo pra comentar, tudo bem... eu posso atualizar a cada seis meses, ok? (risada sinistra)

Syaoran: Você não está pegando pesado com eles não, Ruby?

Ruby: Você acha? – pensando um pouco – Não! Acho que não e acho justo! Quero saber se gostaram do capítulo e o que agradou, afinal escrevi pra divertir ou passar qualquer emoção e desejo saber se surtiu efeito...

Sakura: Mas seis meses? Como eu vou finalmente ter aquelas cenas er... mais er... aiaiai calientes?

Syaoran: Bem... reconsiderando... acho que todos devem comentar logo, senão acho que a Ruby vai continuar descontando em mim escrevendo cenas que me fazem subir pelas paredes... – fazendo cara de desespero.

Sakura e Syaoran: Comentem!!!! Por favor! Por favor! – unindo as mãos em súplica.

Syaoran: Peçam pra ela parar de judiar de mim!

Sakura: Peçam pra ela fazer o Li me agarrar!!!

Ruby: Aiaiai Sakura... você está muito assanhada... aposto que as leitoras vão pedir pro Li agarrar elas... cuidado!

Sakura: Hum... apenas comentem, ok?

Ruby, Sakura e Syaoran: bye bye! – acenando e o Syaoran mandando beijos!

* * *

**Trilha Sonora: **

**Nada Por Mim** – Kid Abelha – Colocada ao longo do capítulo - Música escolhida e inserida pela querida sonoplasta Cris-chan! Adorei Cris!

**Face** – do anime Beck – quem ainda não assistiu a esse anime não sabe o que está perdendo, não é Cris? – Essa música é a que o Touya cantou no barzinho. Também sugerida pela Cris-chan! Obrigada amiga pelas sugestões!

* * *

**Agradecimentos:** sempre em primeiro lugar a querida amiga Cris-chan! Jamais vou cansar de agradecê-la por me ajudar com a revisão das histórias! Ela consegue pegar um capítulo, corrigir todinho e não me chamar de analfabeta! Realmente ela é muito gentil! Muito obrigada! 

A todos que leram e opinaram. Agradeço pelo carinho e consideração, afinal isso é tudo que escritora amadora como eu pode querer. Agradeço aos reviews, e-mails e os comentários deixados no blog! Amo vocês! Não me abandonem!

* * *

**Novidades:** Agora temos uma nova comunidade no Orkut, não deixem de participar, ok? Endereço no blog e no profile! Chama-se "Sakura Fanfics". Lá vocês poderão ler uma nova fanfic minha inédita que não irei postar no fanfiction. Somente na comunidade vocês poderão conferir! Chama-se: "Amor de Infância!". Leiam e comentem! Aliás... falando em comentar... agora é a hora... cliquem aí em baixo e comentem! 

**Kissus  
****Ruby**


	3. Cap 3 A Noiva Secreta!

_**Armadilhas do Outono.**_

_Por RubbyMoon_

_**Capítulo 3: A Noiva Secreta!**_

* * *

_No capítulo anterior..._

_Seguiu um corredor e encontrou uma saída que dava para os fundos do bar. A lua brilhava intensamente e o local estava silencioso. Syaoran pensou por um momento que estava uma noite perfeita para um romance. Havia por ali uma série de caixas e engradados que pertenciam ao bar e ele não encontrava ninguém. Começou a questionar a própria sanidade, sem mencionar a falta de bom senso, e resolveu voltar até onde Eriol estava._

_Entretanto, ouviu o barulho do que parecia ser um riso feminino. Aproximou-se lentamente e viu um casal na penumbra de um pequeno jardim. Estavam de braços dados. Syaoran pensou em dar meia volta e sumir dali, mas a voz de Eriol o chamando de molenga estava em sua mente. Molenga o caramba! Colocou as mãos no bolso e se aproximou do casal silenciosamente. Reconheceu Touya na aproximação. Ele beijava a garota ardentemente na boca e uma de suas mãos estava em seus seios. Algo dentro de Syaoran queimou e era a chama do ódio._

'_Boa noite!' – ele falou asperamente. Era a hora de desmascarar Sakura._

* * *

O casal se separou com um grande susto. Touya encobriu a mulher em seus braços. Syaoran continuou a buscar pela face de Sakura e pelos seus olhos. Aos poucos, recuperando-se do susto, a jovem se revelou, olhando assustada para ele, e não era Sakura. Era Rika.

'Você é algum tipo de idiota?' – Touya falou irritado. – 'Qual é a sua de ir chegando assim e acabar com o momento dos outros? Cai fora antes que eu me irrite ainda mais!'

'Desculpe-me... eu estava procurando outra pessoa!' – Syaoran estava sem graça, mas não conseguia deixar de estar aliviado por não ser Sakura nos braços de Touya.

'Ah... vocês estão aí!' – Sakura apareceu para chamar o irmão – 'O resto da banda está te procurando, Touya! Acabou o intervalo e...' – ela calou-se repentinamente quando percebeu a presença de Syaoran. Estava totalmente confusa. – 'O que está acontecendo aqui?'

'Nada!' – Rika explicou. – 'Eu só estava _"conversando"_ com o Touya quando esse rapaz apareceu de repente!'

'Você conhece esse rapaz, Sakura?' – Touya perguntou estreitando os olhos em Syaoran.

'Touya... não faça essa cara! Você tem tanto ciúmes da Sakura! Já pensou se ela também tivesse ciúmes de você?' – Rika colocou-se ao lado de Sakura a pegando pelo braço – 'Vamos todos entrar! A Sakura veio avisar que acabou o descanso!'

Rika puxou Sakura e entraram novamente no barzinho. Touya e Syaoran continuavam se encarando de maneira suspeita. Touya sentiu imediatamente que havia algo errado ali. Não que qualquer motivo lhe desse essa certeza, mas era algo como um sexto sentido. Syaoran estava revoltado. Pelo o que ele pôde entender, Touya estava _traindo Sakura_ com uma das amigas dela. Ele era um filho da mãe e idiota, pois como um homem poderia ser infiel tendo Sakura como namorada? Touya começou a voltar para sua apresentação, mas quando passou por Syaoran disse de forma ameaçadora:

'Fique longe da Sakura!' – e sumiu porta adentro, deixando Syaoran a queimar em fúria.

* * *

Eriol estava sentindo-se radiante. Ria sem parar com cada palavra que a bela garçonete lhe dizia. Ela era tão bonita e simpática que se ele não fosse um solteirão convicto pensaria em namorá-la seriamente. Quando percebeu a besteira em que estava pensando balançou a cabeça paraafastar tais pensamentos de sua mente. Bebeu mais um pouco de saquê e voltou a sorrir. Era tudo culpa daquela deliciosa bebida. Ela o fazia delirar.

Syaoran sentou-se novamente à mesa e imediatamente Eriol percebeu que algo estava errado. Muito errado.

'O que aconteceu? Descobriu a verdade?' – Eriol perguntou com voz embriagada.

'Descobri tudo!' – Syaoran disse completamente irado. Eriol podia até visualizar as veias saltando em várias partes da testa do amigo.

'E então? Está satisfeito?'

'Eu estou é revoltado! Esse namorado da Sakura é um mau caráter!'

'Namorado? Afinal... o que você realmente descobriu?' – Eriol perguntou, sem imaginar qual era a suposta verdade a que Syaoran se referia.

'Vai dizer que você já não sabia? O cretino do Touya trai a Sakura com aquela amiga dela. A Rika!'

'Trai a Sakura? Com a Rika? Tem certeza?'

'Tenho! Eu vi com meus próprios olhos!'

'Você é mesmo uma piada, Syaoran!' – Eriol começou a rir freneticamente. Ele não queria rir, mas era mais forte que ele. Sabia que Syaoran poderia quebrar a sua cara a qualquer momento.

'Posso saber o que é tão engraçado? É melhor me dar uma boa razão, caso contrário só vou te dar cinco segundos de vantagem pra correr, antes que eu te parta em dois!'

Era tarde demais. Eriol ria tanto que até perdeu o fôlego. A garçonete atenciosa o abanou com a bandeja que carregava e todos no bar olhavam para eles com grande curiosidade, como se quisessem saber o motivo para poderem rir também. Syaoran colocou as mãos na cabeça e escondeu o rosto vermelho de raiva. Concordar em vir ao bar com Eriol havia sido um erro duplo. Primeiro porque Eriol era um bêbado nojento que não passava de um paquerador barato, e segundo por descobrir que Sakura namorava Touya e que ele a traía, e ela por sua vez também havia traído Touya, beijando-lhe algumas vezes. Tudo aquilo parecia um grande e terrível pesadelo. Eriol só parou de rir quando a banda de Touya retornou ao palco para mais uma apresentação.

'Eu vou embora!' – Syaoran falou para Eriol de forma áspera – 'Não pense que vou deixar barato seu deboche! Vamos acertar direitinho as contas! Aguarde!' – ele completou ameaçadoramente e foi embora.

Syaoran sentia-se tão irritado que acreditava ser capaz de matar alguém só com a força de seu pensamento negativo. Antes de sair do bar ele havia procurado por Sakura, mas não a encontrou em nenhum lugar. Entretanto não podia negar que ter ido ao barzinho havia sido proveitoso. Agora ele sabia _certamente_ o que acontecia ao seu redor. Não nutriria mais sentimentos por Sakura. Ela não era o tipo de garota que ele havia imaginado.

Chegando em casa, a grande surpresa. Sakura estava sentada no sofá com uma expressão totalmente confusa. Com certeza ela havia esperado ele regressar. Como ele pôde se enganar tanto a respeito dela?

'O que você estava falando para o Touya?' – ela levantou-se zangada e foi até ele, que mal fechara a porta de entrada.

'Não é da sua conta!' – ele respondeu sendo extremamente grosso.

'Claro que é da minha conta! Se ele descobrir que você mora aqui, ele me mata e depois mata você!' – ela começou a andar de forma nervosa pelo pequeno corredor de entrada.

'Estou morrendo de medo!' – ele começou a ir para o seu quarto.

'Eu ainda estou falando com você! Preciso saber o que aconteceu! O que vocês conversaram? Diga-me!'

'Eu não tive tempo de bater um papo com ele! Ele estava bem ocupado, se você me entende!' – ele respondeu de forma sarcástica e Sakura ficou ainda mais confusa.

'Como assim ocupado?'

'Oras, Sakura... você é completamente tonta ou apenas se faz? Acorda! O cara estava lá com outra garota... e estavam sozinhos! O resto você pode deduzir!' – ele parou na porta do quarto, esperando a reação de Sakura.

'Você está me dizendo que Touya e Rika...'

'Isso mesmo... e boa noite!' – ele se trancou no quarto, sentindo-se vingado.

Sakura ficou lá tentando entender tudo que havia acontecido naquela noite. Encontrar Syaoran e Touya juntos e sem saber o que haviam conversado era aterrorizante. Era ainda muito mais confuso entender o que Syaoran havia acabado de relatar. O que Touya e Rika tinham a ver com tudo aquilo? A não ser que ele imaginasse que...

'Não! Mas que cabeça dura!' – ela balançou a cabeça e sorriu.

Seria muito engraçado se Syaoran achasse que Touya era seu namorado e que ele a estava traindo com Rika. De repente tudo fazia sentido. Mas agora ela declararia guerra a ele e mostraria que não se deve mexer com quem está quieto.

* * *

Os dias seguintes passaram tranqüilamente e Sakura não havia encontrado Syaoran em nenhum momento. Porém, sexta-feira pela manhã, ela percebeu ao entrar no banheiro que ele não havia tomado banho ainda. Como era costume dele tomar antes dela, Sakura notou que ele ainda não havia se levantado. Será que havia perdido o horário? Estaria sentindo-se mal? Resolveu tomar banho rapidamente e talvez quando ela saísse do banheiro ele já haveria se levantado. Minutos depois ela já estava banhada e arrumada, mas Syaoran ainda não havia dado sinal de vida.

Ignorando completamente uma voz que lhe dizia pra não se meter com Syaoran, Sakura colocou-se em frente à porta do quarto dele e, quando finalmente tomou coragem para bater na mesma, ela ouviu a voz de Syaoran praguejar contra o despertador. Ela então foi até a cozinha ligar a cafeteira e aproveitou pra revisar seus impressos da pesquisa. Sentou-se à bancada da cozinha, serviu-se de uma xícara de café puro e começou a revisar os temas da pesquisa que precisava terminar rapidamente.

'Sakura!' – Syaoran surgiu em tom moderado de voz, porém expressando uma raiva fora do normal.

Ela, que não esperava aquela aproximação, assustou-se e acabou virando a xícara de café sobre o seu trabalho. Voltou-se para Syaoran com um olhar ameaçador.

'Olha só o que você me fez fazer! Não poderia ser um pouco mais suave?' – ela apontou para o seu trabalho arruinado.

'Como posso ser suave se entro no banheiro e vejo que você deixou pendurada essa calcinha velha no box do chuveiro? Você não tem vergonha?' – ele exibiu a calcinha, deixando Sakura completamente irritada.

'Vergonha de quê? Minha calcinha não é velha e está limpa, deixei lá secando! Trate de tirar suas mãos dela e não se atreva a tocá-la novamente!' – ela retirou com força a calcinha das mãos de Syaoran.

'Eu vou jogar pela janela da próxima vez que pegar uma dessas calcinhas velhas penduradas lá! Por que você não usa a secadora da lavanderia?'

'Não ouse jogar minhas calcinhas fora! Eu não uso a secadora, pois um monte de tarados fica esperando o momento para me verem lavando minhas roupas íntimas e é por isso que lavo e seco em casa! Mas isso era motivo pra você me assustar e acabar com o meu trabalho? Não vou ter tempo de imprimir tudo de novo!' – ela disse cheia de raiva, mas depois suspirou cansada, desistindo da briga.

'A culpa é sua! Está avisada! Espero nunca mais ver suas calcinhas penduradas no chuveiro!' – ele voltou a entrar no banheiro e bateu a porta, sorrindo vitoriosamente.

Sakura olhou para o trabalho que estava todo melado e manchado de café. Não havia mais o que fazer, pois nenhuma página poderia ser salva. Quando sentiu os olhos começarem a pesar com vontade de chorar, encheu-se de fúria e recuperou o ânimo. Syaoran não merecia suas lágrimas e sim sua vingança. Ela foi até a geladeira e colocou pimenta em um dos pudins que ele comia todos os dias e, não satisfeita, ainda colocou sal no suco preferido dele. Depois sorriu de forma maldosa, deliciando-se com a imagem do que seria a cara de Syaoran ao comer suas deliciosas iguarias. Sentiu-se radiante como uma criança de dez anos. Pegou o CD onde estava gravado o seu trabalho e resolveu imprimi-lo mais tarde no seu local de trabalho, já que ela não tinha uma impressora em casa. Pegou suas coisas, olhou para o relógio descobrindo que como sempre estava atrasada e saiu correndo para a aula.

* * *

'Eu estou te falando, Eriol... essa garota me enlouquece! Eu tenho vontade de dar umas palmadas nela pra ver se ela cresce!' – Syaoran falava freneticamente ao amigo durante o almoço.

'Mas Syaoran... eu só não entendo uma coisa. Como você consegue tanto contato com ela? Ela é de outro curso e de outro prédio e mesmo assim vocês parecem sempre se toparem!' – Eriol analisou a situação.

'Er... engraçado mesmo! É o acaso, sempre nos encontramos!' – Syaoran lembrou-se de que deveria manter segredo de onde morava pra não dar margem a fofocas. Ele nem poderia falar que o motivo de sua raiva era por ter tomado suco salgado.

'Mas se essa garota te aborrece tanto, evite-a! E não se preocupe... mulher bonita aqui no campus tem de monte. Você pode escolher qualquer uma!'

'E é isso mesmo que eu vou fazer! Não quero mais saber da Sakura!' – ele levantou-se com o punho fechado e olhou para os céus, como se fizesse uma promessa sagrada.

'É assim que se fala, caro amigo!' – Eriol levantou repetindo os gestos de Syaoran, passando toda a emoção de seu companheirismo.

'Mas... só na semana que vem! Esse final de semana ainda estarei com dor de cotovelo!' – Syaoran sentou-se cabisbaixo e Eriol quase caiu pra trás.

'Você é quem sabe, mas se ainda quiser conhecer umas gatas, venha hoje comigo a uma festa da turma de jornalismo! Essas festas sempre são cheias de gatas inteligentes e muito bem informadas... entende? Informadas... jornalismo!' – Eriol ria da própria piada sem graça e Syaoran nem movia o lábio, entediado.

'Vou indo! – ele levantou-se aborrecido - 'Tenho uma aula de ética agora! Você deveria freqüentar essas aulas também, você precisa aprender a ter respeito por certas coisas!'

'Sou muito jovem e belo para ser ético! Deixe a ética para as pessoas que não conseguem se safar das situações de forma brilhante, como eu faço!' – ele falou de forma tão normal que Syaoran não soube identificar se era brincadeira ou não.

'Você é terrível! Não sei como ainda aturo sua presença!' – Syaoran saiu rapidamente de perto de Eriol que lhe causava calafrios.

* * *

'Mas professor! Eu tenho o trabalho aqui no CD, eu só não pude imprimi-lo porque a impressora da papelaria quebrou! Deixe-me entregar amanhã ou então aceite o CD!' – Sakura pedia desesperada ao professor com cara de poucos amigos.

'Entenda de uma vez, Sakura! Todos os seus colegas entregaram seus trabalhos como deveriam ser! Não posso te dar tratamento especial! Você deveria ser mais organizada e não deixar as coisas para última hora!' – o professor estava firme em sua palavra.

'Eu tinha o trabalho impresso, mas derrubei café nele por acidente nessa manhã! Depois tentei imprimir novamente na papelaria, mas a impressora quebrou!' – Sakura estava desesperada com a possibilidade de perder uma nota tão importante.

'Muito boa essa desculpa! Você não tem idéia na quantidade de desculpas esfarrapadas que já ouvi em todos esses anos de profissão! Eu não posso te ajudar, Sakura! Prazos foram feitos para serem cumpridos!' – o professor começou a sair da sala de aula, onde só restavam ele e Sakura.

'Por favor!' – ela pegou na mão do professor, que se virou e ficou cara a cara com ela. Ele pôde perceber que ela estava sendo sincera, mas não falou nada, deixou que ela argumentasse um pouco mais. – 'Se o senhor pudesse ver pelo menos o CD, veria que o trabalho está muito bom! Fiz uma grande pesquisa, está completo!' – ela tinha um brilho nos olhos que o professor encarou como um desafio.

'Está bem!' - ele suspirou vencido e pegou o CD das mãos de Sakura – 'Mas só vou fazer isso em consideração aos seus pais! Espero que você tente ser um pouco mais como eles!'

Sakura viu o professor sair da sala de aula e sentiu-se completamente humilhada. Todos procuravam nela o talento que seus pais tinham na arqueologia. Será que algum dia alguém a reconheceria pelo seu próprio mérito? Pelo menos ela não teria problema com uma nota baixa por causa desse trabalho. Se o professor responsável pela avaliação de seu pedido de bolsa de estudos ficar sabendo, talvez suas chances de consegui-la se reduzam a zero.

Tudo que ela queria era voltar pra casa e se enfiar embaixo dos lençóis de sua cama e dormir. Curtir a depressão que estava caindo sobre ela bem quieta em seu canto, mas ela não podia. Tinha que se apressar para não chegar atrasada ao seu emprego de meio expediente, ou ficaria sem o seu pobre salário e seria obrigada a se humilhar, pedindo ajuda ao seu irmão ou ainda pior, aos seus pais. Parou pra pensar em como tudo isso aconteceu e a raiva tomou conta de seu ser quando se lembrou de que era tudo culpa de Syaoran. Por culpa dele, ela havia derrubado o café no seu trabalho e por culpa dele ela estava com uma terrível dor de cabeça.

'Ele me paga!' – ela pegou suas coisas e marchou para o trabalho.

* * *

Após o turno de trabalho, Sakura seguiu pra casa ansiosa em tomar banho e dormir. Não que estivesse exausta e com sono. Sentia-se ainda deprimida por causa do problema do trabalho que quase não conseguiu entregar e por causa do comentário ridículo do professor, desacreditando seu mérito. Depois do banho, ela vestiu a sua roupa mais confortável pra ficar em casa e estava pronta pra ir pra cama, quando a campainha tocou. Ela atendeu e deu de cara com sua amiga Naoko, que estava bastante animada.

'Não acredito que você não está arrumada pra uma sexta-feira à noite! Por acaso planejava ficar em casa?' – Naoko entrou na casa, sem esperar ser convidada.

'Planejava, não! Planejo!' – Sakura disse com ar cansado.

'Não, não, não! Hoje você vai sair comigo! Vamos a uma festa da turma de jornalismo! As festas deles são cheias de rapazes lindos e inteligentes! Você não vai me deixar ir sozinha!'

'Naoko... hoje eu não estou com ânimo pra festa! Prefiro ficar em casa e dormir!' – Sakura jogou-se no sofá e fechou os olhos.

'Ah não... nessas horas que eu sinto falta da Tomoyo! Se ela estivesse aqui me ajudaria a te persuadir! Levanta daí e vamos nos arrumar!'

'Como assim _vamos?_ Você ainda não está pronta?'

'Claro que não! Você é quem tem lindos vestidos e eu tenho sorte de ter o mesmo manequim que o seu! Você vai me emprestar aquele vestido azul. Aquele que você usou na festa da turma de administração!' – Naoko puxou Sakura pelo braço, fazendo com que se levantasse, e seguiram juntas para o quarto.

Sem que Sakura pudesse argumentar os mil motivos pelo qual não queria ir à festa, Naoko já havia a penteado e a maquiado. Estavam prontas pra arrasar alguns corações. Sakura sempre gostava quando Naoko arrumava os seus cabelos, pois ficava com um ar menos infantil.

'Só falta o perfume agora! Passe aquele que é suave, mas se estiver disposta a seduzir alguém, coloque aquele que a Rika te deu de presente no seu aniversário! Ela conquistou o Touya com ele. Foi o que ela me disse!'

'Prefiro o suave! Não tenho intenção de conquistar ninguém hoje ou nesse século!' – Sakura falou desanimada.

'Poxa... o século mal começou! Então coloque o suave, eu vou buscar pra você. Está no outro quarto, certo?' – Naoko saiu do quarto sem que Sakura tivesse tempo de impedi-la.

Ao abrir a porta do quarto, Naoko estranhou o fato do quarto parecer estar sendo habitado por alguém. Ela entrou e teve certeza de que havia alguém o usando e esse alguém não era Sakura. E todos os seus sentidos lhe diziam que era um homem.

'Mas o quê... você conseguiu alugar o quarto?' – Naoko perguntou.

'O perfume está no meu quarto! Vamos que já são quase dez horas e você não quer perder essa festa cheia de rapazes lindos e inteligentes, não é mesmo?' – Sakura empurrou Naoko, que estava relutante em sair do quarto, e fechou novamente a porta.

'Você alugou ou não o quarto? Eu acho que você alugou! Pra quem foi? É alguém que eu conheça?'

'Eu aluguei e não quero falar sobre isso!' – Sakura fechou a porta do apartamento e começou a descer a escada, sendo seguida por Naoko.

'Como assim não quer falar? Você vai me matar de curiosidade! Veja só como estão aparecendo manchas vermelhas por todo o meu corpo!' – Naoko apontou regiões do corpo onde supostamente havia manchas que só ela conseguia enxergar.

'Não insista, Naoko! Se eu te contar, você vai acabar contando pra Rika e ela tem o costume de falar enquanto dorme, sendo assim, meu irmão ficará sabendo!'

'Que horror, Sakura! Você fala como se eu fosse algum tipo de fofoqueira! Mas se você não quer que seu irmão saiba é porque é um homem que está vivendo com você! Isso está cada vez mais emocionante!' – Naoko tinha estrelas brilhando nos olhos de tanto entusiasmo. – 'Ele é bonito? Eu o conheço? Conte-me, Sakura! Por favor!' – ela perguntou suplicante.

'Eu já falei que não vou contar!' – Sakura falou bastante irritada.

Ela acelerou o passo, mas paralisou em seguida e ficou pálida. Naoko virou-se para ver o motivo dessa repentina palidez de sua amiga e encontrou a cara espantada de Syaoran. Imediatamente ela se deu conta de que era ele quem vivia com Sakura. Ambos estavam tensos e só se encaravam.

'Algum problema, Sakura? Parece que viu uma assombração...' – Naoko provocou divertida.

'Você tem razão! Eu vi uma assombração e você sabe o quanto eu odeio assombrações! Vamos embora!' – Sakura seguiu apressadamente com Naoko ao seu lado.

Syaoran ainda sentia o coração dar pancadas no seu peito. Sakura estava mais bonita do que nunca, se é que era possível. Não que ela estivesse sensual ou algo do tipo, pelo contrário. Ela usava um vestido discreto e mesmo assim fez seu coração baquear. O seu perfume era suave, na dose certa para invadir os seus sentidos com o doce aroma de baunilha e canela, parecendo as delícias do outono. Ficou curioso pra descobrir aonde ela iria e sentiu ciúmes de todos os homens que olhariam para ela e até flertariam. Cheio de revolta, ele decidiu se arrumar e aceitar o convite de Eriol para ir à tal festa dos jornalistas. Se Sakura seguia com sua vida, ele também deveria seguir com a dele.

* * *

'Era ele, não era?' – Naoko perguntou desesperada de curiosidade.

'Ele quem?'

'Aquele rapaz! Você ficou pálida quando o viu! É ele quem vive com você, acertei?'

'Se você contar para alguém...' – Sakura estava furiosa.

'Eu sabia! Eu vou ser uma excelente investigadora! Agatha Christie, morda-se de inveja!'

'Agora vamos logo pra essa festa! Quanto antes chegarmos, mais cedo volto pra casa!'

'Com um gato daquele sob o mesmo teto até eu preferiria ficar em casa!' – Naoko sorriu maliciosamente.

'Que gato que nada... ele está mais pra cachorro vira-lata e pulguento!' – Sakura disse irritada, fazendo Naoko voltar a ficar com manchas imaginárias de curiosidade pelo corpo.

'Preciso saber tudo, Sakura! Conte-me os detalhes, vou morrer de curiosidade!'

'Outra hora! Afinal chegamos à festa que você tanto queria vir!'

O salão estava cheio de pessoas da universidade. Havia um palco onde uma banda tocava e a iluminação deixava o ambiente como se fosse uma boate. Sakura concordou com Naoko quando essa comentou que a turma do jornalismo sabia como dar uma boa festa. As duas passaram os olhos rapidamente pelo salão e do outro lado avistaram Touya e Rika e foram até eles.

'Touya! Você, que tanto odeia festas universitárias, hoje resolveu descer até os pobres mortais?' – Sakura brincou.

'Até parece que você não sabe quem me arrastou até esse inferno! Rika e Yukito me obrigaram a vir!' – ele falou entediado.

'O Yukito está aqui?' – Naoko corou da raiz do cabelo até as unhas dos pés.

'Até parece que você não sabia, Naoko! Ele é do último ano de jornalismo e você sabe muito bem! Você sabe até a ordem de preferência das sobremesas dele!' – Rika caçoou da amiga, que ficou ainda mais vermelha.

'Agora isso não importa! Venha comigo até o banheiro que tenho uma notícia bomba pra te contar!' – Naoko puxou Rika pelo braço, que foi impedida por Touya de avançar.

'Tudo que tiver pra me contar pode contar na frente do meu namorado! Não temos segredos!' – Rika disse calmamente abraçando Touya e Naoko irritou-se.

'Tudo bem se você conta seus segredos pra ele, mas não conte o segredo de outras pessoas! Agora venha!' – puxou a amiga novamente pelo braço obtendo sucesso.

'Naoko, você prometeu que não ia contar _"não sei o que"_ pra _"não sei quem"_!' – Sakura advertiu.

'Ai que horror, Sakura! Fique aí com seu irmão! Até parece que você não me conhece!' – e correu rumo ao banheiro feminino arrastando Rika junto.

'Essa garota é uma fofoqueira! Não sei o que o Yukito viu nela!' – Touya balançou a cabeça e escondeu um sorriso.

'Você sabe... ele é jornalista e Naoko parece saber de tudo e de todos! Ela sempre arranja grandes notícias para ele!' – Sakura brincou e fez o irmão rir um pouco. – 'Espero que hoje ele se confesse para ela! Já está irritando esse _"chove mas não molha"_ desses dois!'

'E você acha que ele inventou essa festa para quê? Ele só arranjou uma desculpa para vê-la!'

'E você e a Rika parecem estar se dando muito bem!'

'Sim! Estou pensando em falar com ela sobre morarmos juntos!'

'Você deve amá-la muito! Fico feliz por vocês!'

'Mas por que será que aquelas duas estão demorando tanto? Naoko deve estar contando a Rika fofocas de algum rapaz! Aposto que é sobre algum rapaz e você, Sakura!' – Touya disse, aguardando a reação de Sakura. Era apenas uma estratégia para descobrir se a irmã lhe escondia algo. Porém, Sakura já estava acostumada com as armadilhas do irmão e dissimulou calma.

'Bobagem! Eu não estou gostando de ninguém!' – mentiu – 'Vim paquerar alguém na festa!'

'Que coisa feia! Isso é muito vulgar de sua parte! E essa roupa? Não tinha algo mais decente pra usar? Se eu fosse você ia embora antes de passar por alguma situação embaraçosa!'

'Não tem nada de errado com a minha roupa! Além disso, a Rika tem uma parecida! Você por acaso pensa o mesmo dela?'

'Isso não tem nada a ver!' – ele desconversou.

'Claro que tem! Não lhe convém! Você fala essas besteiras pra mim que sou sua irmã! É vulgar de minha parte me arrumar e vir a uma festa paquerar, mas e você?'

'As coisas comigo são bem diferentes! Eu sou homem!'

'Você é realmente um homem! Um _homem pré-histórico_! Deixe-me ter uma conversinha com a minha amiga Rika!' – Sakura ameaçou.

'Eu não sou tão antiquado assim e, para te provar, você pode paquerar quem você quiser nessa noite, que eu nem vou me estressar!'

'Foi só ameaçar que você já desconversa! Pode deixar que não vou contar nada pra Rika sobre você ser um machista!' – Sakura sorriu vitoriosa.

Naoko e Rika voltaram do banheiro e Rika não parava de encarar Sakura e sorrir. Sakura fuzilou Naoko com os olhos, pois estava na cara que ela havia falado o que não devia. Agora Sakura teria que convencer Rika a não dormir ao lado de Touya por alguns dias, até a ansiedade da notícia passar.

'Boa noite!' – Yukito juntou-se ao grupo e voltou-se pra Naoko – 'Está muito bonita nessa noite, Naoko! Gostaria de dançar comigo?'

'Claro! Adoro dançar!' – Naoko seguiu junto com Yukito, com a face corada. Os amigos tiveram a impressão de que ela flutuava.

'Agora que a Naoko já tem com quem ficar, acho que vou embora! Estou um pouco cansada!' – Sakura falou enquanto bocejava com sono.

'Isso mesmo! Você está com uma cara de sono! Olhe só essas olheiras! Vá pra casa e descanse!' – Touya encorajou, preocupado com a idéia de Sakura levar adiante o plano de paquerar alguém da festa.

Sakura já ia se despedir quando o tempo parou. Já não havia som, já não havia festa, já não havia pessoas naquele salão. Do outro lado do salão estava apenas Syaoran acabando de entrar. Touya e Rika ficaram curiosos e olharam na mesma direção, encontrando o motivo pelo qual Sakura parecia estar no mundo da lua. Notaram Syaoran chegar na festa junto com o famoso paquerador da universidade, Eriol. Touya imediatamente reconheceu Syaoran e ficou irritado. Agora não restavam dúvidas de que Sakura o conhecia. Só precisava saber de onde. Seu lado irmão protetor gritava _"ALERTA"_ no volume mais alto.

'Venha dançar essa música comigo, querida irmã!' – Touya tomou Sakura nos braços e saiu rodopiando com ela pela pista de dança.

'Você nem curte dançar músicas lentas como essa! O que deu em você?'

'Nada! De repente senti vontade de dançar com minha irmãzinha! Algum problema?' – ele caprichou na cara de cínico.

'Nenhum, mas eu estranhei!'

Ainda do outro lado do salão, Syaoran olhava para as pessoas ali presentes. No momento, a banda tocava músicas lentas e românticas e havia vários casais dançando coladinhos na pista. Foi então que sentiu uma fisgada no estômago. A visão era tão desagradável que sentiu a gastrite queimar-lhe sem piedade. Sakura estava nos braços do namorado e sorria para ele. Estavam felizes. Como ela podia ser tão tola? Ele beijava outra e agora ela estava ali desperdiçando seu lindo sorriso para ele. Ele mal podia suportar.

A música terminou e Sakura e Touya voltaram até a presença de Rika. Logo Naoko e Yukito juntaram-se ao grupo. Sakura sentiu que começava a sobrar e decidiu ir embora, mas Yukito insistiu para que ela ficasse mais um pouco para uma apresentação especial que ia acontecer em seguida.

Sakura não parava de procurar com os olhos por Syaoran. Ela nunca imaginou que se encontraria com ele justamente ali. E para melhorar ele estava lindo. Havia algum tempo que Sakura sabia que qualquer coisa que Syaoran vestisse ficava simplesmente perfeito, e agora ele estava vestindo uma camisa social cinza com detalhes vinho, que o deixava com um ar muito elegante, e o colarinho aberto pelo menos em dois botões, que o tornava muito mais _sexy_ do que seria capaz. A calça era social preta, com um corte perfeito, deixando-o ainda mais alto e esguio. O Criador havia sido generoso com Syaoran no fator beleza.

Imaginando que ele talvez pudesse estar dançando com alguma garota, resolveu ir embora antes que se encontrasse com ele. Mas, antes que conseguisse sair do meio da multidão, Yukito subiu ao palco com o microfone e chamou a atenção de todos. Sakura presenciou a maior declaração de amor em público que jamais vira antes. Yukito dizia o quanto achava sua amiga Naoko especial e a pediu em namoro. Um refletor iluminou Naoko no meio da pista e ela estava sorrindo com lágrimas nos olhos. Emocionada, correu em direção ao palco e jogou-se nos braços do rapaz por quem estava apaixonada e não imaginava que era correspondida.

Todos começaram a aplaudir e assoviar. Sakura era uma das presentes mais empolgada e colocou os dedos na boca e assoviou com gosto, batendo palmas em seguida. Rika puxou o famoso grito do _"beija"_ e a multidão copiou. O casal sem hesitar se beijou com grande amor.

Syaoran não prestava atenção na cena romântica que acontecia no palco, pois no momento só tinha olhos para Sakura, que estava a menos de dois metros dele. Ela não o havia percebido, mas ele estava hipnotizado por todo aquele sorriso e empolgação que ela apresentava. Sua vontade era ir até ela e afastá-la de Touya, que estava logo atrás dela. Ele era tão canalha que enquanto Sakura não percebia abraçava sua amiga Rika pela cintura. Como ela podia ser tão cega? Touya cochichou algo no ouvido de Rika e depois se afastou da garota para ir até Sakura e tomá-la pela mão. Syaoran sentiu cada fibra de seu corpo tensa de fúria. Touya levou Sakura até a saída do salão e depois voltou até Rika, dando-lhe beijos íntimos.

'Patife!' – Syaoran disse para si próprio – 'Ele fez a namorada ir embora e voltou para a amante! Esse cara não vale nada! Mas eu prometo que acabarei com a alegria dele!'

* * *

Sakura entrou no apartamento e retirou a sandália de tiras finas e salto alto, massageando os pés. Aproveitando que estava sozinha em casa, começou a retirar o vestido enquanto sentava no sofá. O vestido era um dos seus favoritos, mas apertava muito na cintura e ela queria se livrar dele o quanto antes. Massageou mais uma vez os pés cansados e resolveu ir para o quarto.

Apesar de ter saído e encontrado seus amigos e seu querido irmão, ela não conseguia se animar. Estava triste demais pelo fato de Syaoran ter feito aquela cena pela manhã e destruído o seu trabalho. O pior de tudo era a humilhação que havia passado com o professor, que só aceitou o seu trabalho no formato de CD devido à amizade que tinha com seus pais. Ela estava farta de viver à sombra do nome de sua família e ainda mais cansada de ser comparada a eles. Quando será que começariam a olhar seu trabalho pelo seu próprio esforço e mérito? Ela merecia um pouco de respeito, pois fazia sempre o seu melhor.

Colocou a camisola sobre o corpo nu e deitou-se na cama, olhando o teto sem nenhum pensamento no momento. Não demorou muito para pensar em Syaoran novamente. Começava a acreditar que dividir o apartamento com ele havia sido um erro. O que ela sabia dele afinal? _Nada!_ Essa era a realidade. Ela tinha uma imagem dele que se confirmou errada quando conheceu o seu empregado Wei. Syaoran possuía segredos e ela já não conseguia dizer se estava interessada em decifrá-los. Desviou os olhos do teto e voltou-se para a janela, que estava meio aberta. Lá fora a lua brilhava em todo seu esplendor e fazia com que as folhas vermelhas da árvore que ficava do lado do apartamento parecessem ser banhadas de prata. Também podia sentir todo o frescor das noites do outono junto com o perfume das folhas secas invadirem o quarto e sua alma.

Por um momento sentiu falta de sua mãe e seus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas. Por mais que naquele momento desejasse ligar e desabafar com sua figura materna, seu orgulho falava mais alto e o ressentimento também. Ela já esperava que seu pai a criticasse pelas suas escolhas, mas sua mãe não poderia ter ficado contra ela. Ela dissera que Sakura era incapaz de seguir o caminho da arqueologia e a aconselhou para que se casasse com um _playboy_ metido, filho de um amigo de longa data da família.

Sakura no início achou a idéia romântica como um conto de fadas, mas, quando sua mãe disse que ela deveria esquecer a arqueologia, seu sonho se partiu em mil pedacinhos e ela decidiu que não queria nem ao menos conhecer o candidato a marido. Indignada, saiu de casa e recusou qualquer ajuda financeira da família. Seu pai ainda a desafiou, dizendo que ela somente faria sucesso escalando à custa da reputação e nome da família.

Sentiu-se derrotada. Hoje o professor provara as palavras de seu pai. Ninguém a levava a sério por seu esforço. Trabalhava o dia inteiro numa papelaria agitada e ganhava um salário vergonhoso que ela fazia milagre pra durar até o final do mês. Tudo que ela desejava era ganhar o quanto antes a bolsa de estudo restante, que seu professor decidiria quem a merecia. Ela percebeu que teria que se esforçar pelo menos o dobro que os outros alunos, pois era o esperado dela por causa da reputação de sua família. Jamais sairia da sombra de seu sobrenome.

Pegou o telefone e começou a discar para sua mãe, mas desistiu antes do último número. Havia pouco mais de um ano que não falava com os pais. As lágrimas foram inevitáveis devido a sua frustração, mas em seguida deram lugar a um choro triste e solitário. Chorava do fundo do coração por não entender por que tudo parecia tão distante e difícil para ela. Sentia-se fraca e imaginou que talvez fosse melhor desistir de tudo. Mas então o que faria de sua vida caso desistisse? Deveria se casar com alguém que não conhecia? Cansada pelo dia desagradável e chorando baixinho, aos poucos foi abençoada pelo sono e adormeceu com a esperança de dias melhores.

* * *

Syaoran continuava de olho em Touya e Rika na festa. Eles nem se davam ao trabalho de disfarçar o caso que mantinham bem embaixo do nariz de Sakura. Eriol estava cansado de tentar convencer Syaoran a desistir de Sakura e Touya.

'O que preciso fazer pra te convencer a esquecer essa mulher, Syaoran? Você nem a conhece! Mulher bonita é o que não falta nessa festa! Sakura é só mais uma! Esqueça-a!'

'Eu não posso! Você não entenderia!' – Syaoran estava cada vez mais irritado com Touya e Rika.

'Entenderia se você me contasse! Eu sei que sou meio louco e tenho um comportamento que você desaprova, mas deveria confiar em mim! Eu te considero mais que um amigo! Pra mim você é o irmão que nunca tive!'

'Talvez eu te conte amanhã!' – Syaoran percebeu que Touya saiu, deixando Rika sozinha por um instante – 'Agora vá procurar alguém pra jogar seu charme que preciso falar com uma pessoa!' – deixando Eriol pra trás bastante preocupado.

Rika estava aguardando Touya buscar seu refrigerante e de onde estava observava a felicidade de Naoko e Yukito. Olhou novamente para a fila do bar e percebeu que Touya demoraria bastante. Foi então que notou a aproximação de Syaoran.

'Deseja alguma coisa?' – ela perguntou constrangida com o olhar estranho de Syaoran.

'Estou curioso!'

'Curioso?' – ela não conseguia entendê-lo.

'Sim! Gostaria de saber... como você consegue ficar com o Touya enquanto ele namora outra pessoa? Você é do tipo de pessoa que gosta de ficar com as migalhas? Você é uma garota bonita, não deveria se submeter a essa sujeira! Vocês me dão nojo e tenho pena da namorada dele!' – Syaoran falou cheio de revolta e deu as costas para a garota que chorava confusa.

Ele observou distante o momento em que Touya retornou com um copo e o entregou a Rika, que virou o conteúdo no rosto dele. Ela brigava com o rapaz sem dar chance para que ele dissesse qualquer coisa e depois lhe deu as costas e foi embora chorando transtornada. Syaoran estava satisfeito, pois estava na hora de alguém dar um basta naquela pouca vergonha, considerando que Sakura era a vítima nessa história. Percebeu que Touya estava parado e confuso, com uma cara que dava a Syaoran uma vontade de rir vitoriosamente. Decidiu ir embora com a sensação de trabalho bem feito. Sakura não sabia o quanto deveria ser grata a ele.

* * *

'Eu adorei a parte em que Yamazaki Daniel derrubou a perua da Naoko Hernandes na piscina de roupa e tudo! Chiharu do Bairro ficou emocionada com seu amado a protegendo!' – Wei tentou puxar assunto com Sakura, que mesmo ao assistir a sua novela favorita não se animava. – 'E aquela parte em que a Mizuki Sanches a levou pra comprar um carro, só que a Chiharu do Bairro não sabe dirigir! Vai ser hilário ela aprender! Aposto que vai acabar atropelando alguém! Não duvido nada que Yamazaki Daniel acabe lhe dando aulas particulares! – Wei percebia que Sakura não prestava atenção em nada do que ele falava e muito menos na novela.

Sem entender o que passava com sua nova amiga, levantou-se e foi preparar um chá. Teria que fazer com que Sakura desabafasse o que a deixava tão pra baixo. Nada melhor do que chá e alguns doces pra ajudar no processo. Instantes depois, a bandeja estava repleta de guloseimas na mesa de frente ao sofá. Foi até o quarto de Sakura para pegar um travesseiro e um cobertor, voltando até a sala e colocando Sakura deitada no sofá confortavelmente.

'O que está fazendo?' – Sakura despertou de seus tristes pensamentos.

'Se vai sofrer que pelo menos seja com conforto! Aceita um chá?' – ofereceu uma xícara.

'Quem disse que estou sofrendo?' – ela tentou disfarçar, aceitando a xícara de chá.

'Seu rosto! A ausência de sorriso em seus lábios, e o que mais explicaria a falta de interesse em sua novela favorita?' – ele disse de maneira calma.

'A novela já acabou?' – ela parecia ter ficado ainda mais triste.

'Sim acabou, mas isso não importa! Amanhã é domingo e vai reprisar! O que realmente importa no momento é descobrir o que está fazendo essa bela mocinha ficar tão triste assim!' – ele bateu com o dedo indicador na ponta do nariz de Sakura, como se ela fosse uma criança precisando de um mimo.

Sakura estava tão surpresa com aquela demonstração de afeto que se sentiu à vontade para chorar e desabafar com aquele senhor tão gentil.

_**Quem sabe eu ainda sou uma garotinha  
Esperando o ônibus da escola sozinha  
Cansada com minhas meias três quartos  
Rezando baixo pelos cantos  
Por ser uma menina má**_

'Estou tão cansada! Sinto-me derrotada!' – chorou copiosamente e Wei sentou-se ao seu lado, oferecendo um lenço enquanto retirava a xícara de chá de suas mãos trêmulas.

'Acalme-se e comece a contar o que te faz sentir assim!' – ele pediu com a voz calma, demonstrando sincera preocupação. Sabia o quanto Sakura significava para Syaoran, já que ele havia vindo ao Japão para conhecê-la.

Sakura contou sobre os problemas que enfrentava diante da falta de fé que as pessoas tinham em sua capacidade, a começar pelos próprios pais. Contou a situação humilhante que havia passado por causa da grosseria de Syaoran e a cena que ele armou por causa de sua calcinha no banheiro.

_**Quem sabe o príncipe virou um chato  
Que vive dando no meu saco  
Quem sabe a vida é não sonhar  
**_

'Por causa dele eu derrubei café num trabalho que estava pronto e perfeito! Agora sinto que minha nota vai cair quase pela metade!' – ela desabafou, mas Wei reparou que a voz dela não continha raiva e sim tristeza.

Ela contou sobre seu emprego e seu salário vergonhoso. Wei havia ficado preocupado quando ela disse que já não tinha dinheiro e faltavam ainda dez dias para seu próximo pagamento. Porém, quando Sakura começou a falar sobre a falta que sentia da mãe, seu choro ficou ainda mais triste e Wei não conteve o impulso de abraçá-la, o que deixou Sakura bastante confortável. Ela já o considerava como um grande amigo. Continuou a narrar todos os seus problemas, a carência desde que a sua prima havia partido para a França e até a decepção de dividir o apartamento com Syaoran. Seu esgotamento emocional era tão forte que acabou adormecendo em meio aos soluços.

_**Eu só peço a Deus  
Um pouco de malandragem  
Pois sou criança  
E não conheço a verdade  
Eu sou poeta e não aprendi a amar...**_

Wei a deixou confortável e foi lavar a louça do chá. Dormindo no sofá, estava uma jovem digna de toda sua admiração. Sakura era esforçada além de seus limites e ninguém acreditava em seu trabalho. Ela era como Syaoran. Seu protegido passava pelo mesmo drama em seu país natal e esse era um dos motivos pelo qual resolveu mudar para o Japão e levar uma vida anônima. Ele vivia à sombra do nome de sua família e era muito cobrado pelas responsabilidades que herdaria, além da abundante fortuna.

Era pressionado pelos seus pais diariamente a se casar com uma desconhecida e também começar a dirigir os negócios da família. Syaoran não agüentou a pressão e fugiu para o Japão sem avisar a ninguém o seu paradeiro, deixando para trás apenas uma carta pedindo um tempo sozinho para a família. Wei havia sugerido que ele fosse estudar nos Estados Unidos, mas Syaoran fazia questão de estudar nessa universidade no Japão. Ele não havia chegado a comentar, mas Wei sabia muito bem quais eram as intenções de Syaoran ao fazer essa escolha. Era para encontrar Sakura Kinomoto, a garota que estava prometida em casamento a ele há mais de uma década por causa da amizade entre seus pais.

* * *

'Eu não posso acreditar no que você acabou de falar!' – Eriol estava sentado na arquibancada da quadra poli esportiva, ouvindo toda a verdadeira história de Syaoran. – 'Então quer dizer que você é um rico herdeiro e sua família arranjou um casamento pra você com a Sakura?'

'Essa é a verdade! Eu nunca conheci a Sakura pessoalmente, mas eu conheço e admiro os seus pais! Tenho uma grande consideração pela mãe dela, que sempre me tratou com muito carinho!'

'Mas... agora você conhece a Sakura e está louco por ela!'

'Louco! Essa palavra é perfeita pra me descrever! Por ela eu fiz loucuras merecedoras de internação psiquiátrica!'

'Como soube como encontrá-la?' – Eriol estava diante da história de amor do ano e queria saber cada detalhe.

'Na última vez que encontrei a mãe de Sakura ela me disse que talvez sua filha não aceitaria um casamento arranjado! Fiquei aliviado. Mas depois fiquei sabendo que ela estava estudando nessa faculdade, e eu já não agüentava a pressão de minha família querendo que eu assumisse os negócios, então resolvi assim como Sakura fugir de minhas responsabilidades pelo menos por um tempo! Seu ato de dizer _'não'_ aos seus pais me incentivou a fazer o mesmo! Mas eu estava curioso!'

'Se eu soubesse que a minha noiva secreta tivesse recusado a se casar comigo também ficaria curioso, ainda mais se eu não soubesse como ela era!' – Eriol entendia perfeitamente a curiosidade do amigo.

'Tudo que eu sabia era onde ela estava estudando, o que cursava e o seu nome! Resolvi por puro impulso abandonar minhas responsabilidades e vir atrás dela! Ninguém sabe onde eu estou e adoro cada minuto do meu anonimato!'

'Como foi que encontrou a Sakura?' – Eriol persuadiu Syaoran a contar os detalhes.

'Um dia eu estava passando por um quadro de avisos na área comercial da universidade e encontrei uma pista! Sakura havia deixado um anúncio com o número de seu telefone para moças interessadas em dividir o apartamento! Por muito tempo hesitei em telefonar para ela e, quando reunia coragem para ligar, apenas a ouvia atender ao telefone e desligava em seguida!' – ele suspirou cansado lembrando-se de sua falta de coragem – 'Eu não sabia o que diria a ela!'

'Era só dizer que era o seu noivo e marcar um encontro com ela!' – Eriol falou a coisa mais lógica que teria feito no lugar de Syaoran.

'Não! Eu imaginava que ela daria alguma desculpa ou então pediria pra eu me afastar dela! Eu queria me aproximar e até dividir o apartamento com ela para conhecê-la melhor. Mas então um dia percebi que ela havia mudado o anúncio novamente! Eu estava lá, em frente ao quadro, recriminando-me pela minha covardia de não conseguir ligar para ela, e então uma moça me perguntou se eu tinha algum problema e se poderia me ajudar! Eu disse que ela poderia me ajudar se fosse a Sakura Kinomoto e que eu estava interessado em dividir o apartamento!'

'Meu Deus! Era ela?' – os olhos e o sorriso de Eriol se iluminaram ao imaginar a cena. Era digna de um filme de amor.

'Eu não sei nem dizer o que senti na hora em que ela disse ser Sakura Kinomoto!' – seus olhos tremiam de emoção ao se lembrar daquele dia – 'Eu me recordo que a chamei pra tomar um suco e falarmos sobre a divisão do apartamento. Acho que não prestei atenção em nada do que ela falou, pois eu estava hipnotizado por ter diante de mim a minha noiva. E cara... como ela era linda! Só sei que concordei em tudo que ela disse para ter a chance de dividir o apartamento com ela!'

'Agora eu entendo o seu comportamento nas últimas semanas! Você está vivendo com a Sakura e está subindo pelas paredes. Ela já sabe quem você é?'

'Eu ia contar, mas fiquei estressado! Ela era minha noiva e de repente descubro que ela tem um namorado. Fiquei louco de raiva!'

'Claro! O tal do Touya!' – Eriol sabia que Touya era irmão da Sakura, riu diante da confusão do amigo. Sabia que deveria contar a verdade para Syaoran, mas resolveu fazer o mesmo que ele estava fazendo com a Sakura. Omitir a verdade. – 'Como você descobriu que ela tinha esse namorado?'

'O cara não pára de telefonar para ela! Você precisa ver o tamanho do sorriso da Sakura quando ele liga!' – ele começou a falar em tom um pouco mais ríspido – 'Ela sempre dizia: eu também te amo, Touya! Como ela podia fazer isso com o noivo? Fazer isso comigo? Se eu não tivesse vindo em segredo atrás dela jamais descobriria!' – ele estava revoltado.

'Certamente ela não te deve respeito! Você mesmo disse que ela não aceitou o noivado arranjado!' – Eriol lembrou.

'Realmente, mas há quanto tempo ela vinha se relacionando com ele? Não tem como eu não me sentir traído. Além disso, ela ainda deu outras demonstrações de ter um caráter corrompido. Mesmo namorando o Touya, ela não ofereceu resistência aos beijos que roubei dela!'

'Caro amigo... essa história realmente é interessante. A cada momento fica mais excitante! Então me deixe tentar resumir... Você veio de seu país atrás de uma noiva que nunca havia visto nem em fotografia, quando a encontrou foi morar com ela sem lhe contar a ligação que existe entre vocês. Descobriu que ela tinha um namorado e mesmo assim você e ela estão colocando fogo no apartamento!' – Eriol começou a rir descontroladamente, deixando Syaoran nervoso e arrependido por ter confiado nele e contado sua história.

'Nós não colocamos fogo no apartamento e nem iremos colocar! Você só pensa nisso, Eriol!' – Eriol parou de rir e olhou nos olhos de seu amigo de um modo que Syaoran encarou como misterioso.

'Na verdade eu tenho um pouco de inveja de você! Você me surpreendeu com sua história e, ao contrário do que disse, você não foi um covarde! Precisou de muita coragem pra largar a segurança de seu lar e vir atrás de uma noiva que jamais conhecera. Eu não fui capaz de fazer o mesmo e tenho certeza de que jamais seria!' – seu olhar ficou distante, num tempo muito antigo, o que fez Syaoran pensar se um dia descobriria o que havia acontecido na vida amorosa do amigo. Seja lá o que fosse poderia ser a explicação de seu comportamento quase sempre forçado e anormal.

'Sakura não é mais a minha noiva! Ela tem o direito de escolher com quem quer ficar e ontem na festa eu dei um jeito de garantir que Touya e Rika parassem de traí-la de modo tão descarado!'

'Você fez o quê?' – Eriol perguntou preocupado.

'Nada demais! Mas acredito que o Touya teve o que merecia!'

Não poderia imaginar o que Syaoran havia feito, mas seja lá o que fosse somente o deixaria com cara de palhaço. Eriol não sabia que Syaoran havia feito Touya perder a namorada na mesma noite que iria propor que passassem a morar juntos.

'Preciso ir pra casa! Tenho que terminar um trabalho que vou entregar segunda-feira. O difícil é conseguir me concentrar com Sakura por lá!'

'Se ela quiser te distrair, amigo, aproveite!' – Eriol sorriu com malícia, voltando a ser o cara que irritava Syaoran.

* * *

Quando abriu a porta de casa, Syaoran encontrou Wei com a cara mais brava que já havia visto o seu tutor fazer na vida. Wei apenas gesticulou com o dedo na frente da boca pedindo silêncio a Syaoran e apontou para Sakura, que dormia no sofá.

'Precisamos conversar sério, meu rapaz!' – Wei sussurrou e empurrou Syaoran para fora do apartamento, pedindo que fossem a algum lugar onde pudessem conversar tranquilamente, de homem para homem.

* * *

_**Continua...**_

* * *

**Ruby:** Quantas revelações, não é mesmo?

Alguém já tinha percebido que o Syaoran tinha uma ligação com a Sakura? Sejam sinceros... Dicas eu dei de monte... desde o primeiro capítulo eu soltei alguns pensamentos do Syaoran em relação a essa ligação. Sinceramente, eu acho que ninguém suspeitou, pois nos comentários deixados nenhuma pessoa chegou a arriscar algo parecido.

O Syaoran, incrivelmente, conseguiu conceber outra absurda e errada impressão sobre a Sakura e o Touya... como diria minha amiga Cris... "que imaginação fértil tem esse rapaz". Agora para o Li a Sakura namora o Touya que a traí com a Rika e a Sakura também trai o Touya aceitando os beijos dele! Ai Kami-sama... não sei quem pensa nessas coisas...

A Sakura se estressou toda com o Li que acabou acidentalmente arruinando o trabalho dela e conseqüentemente, fez a Sakura surtar emocionalmente. Coitadinha... ainda bem que ela tem uma amigo como o Wei.

O Eriol é um amigo da onça, nem pra contar pro Li a verdadeira ligação entre a Sakura e o Touya, mas bem que o Li está merecendo!

Aiaiai Syaoran... o que o Wei vai te dizer de homem pra homem?

Sobre a atualização... continuarei com o mesmo método. Quanto mais rápido e satisfatório o número de comentários, mais rápido eu atualizo. Eu comentei no primeiro capítulo que cancelaria o projeto caso percebesse que o número comentários por capítulo fosse 3 vezes menor que o número de acessos, pois é... por enquanto o número de comentários é 10 vezes inferior que o de acessos... isso da última vez que conferi... assim desanima.

* * *

**Trilha Sonora:** Cássia Eller – Malandragem. Música escolhida e inserida pela revisora Cris-chan! Mais uma vez obrigada Cris... o trecho caiu perfeitamente.

* * *

**Agradecimentos:** A minha polivalente amiga, _Cris-chan_, que revisa e escolhe músicas pra fic! Você é a pessoa mais legal do mundo! Em seguida vem o Zorro, minha nova paixão!

Sinceros agradecimentos _**a todos**_ que leram e opinaram. Dessa vez os comentários de vocês me emocionaram tanto, que quase chorei. É tudo que uma escritora amadora como eu precisava pra prosseguir com o projeto! Quanta emoção!

Agradeço a _Yoruki Hiiragizawa_, minha principal incentivadora. Não só em Armadilhas, mas em outros projetos. Também agradeço a _Ana Priscilla _que com seu comentário no Orkut que me fez um bem danado. Cara... você também é o cara! Kissus para todos!

* * *

**Sakura Fanfics:** Convido a todos que leram a esse capítulo a participar dessa comunidade criada por mim no Orkut. O endereço está no profile. Somente lá vocês poderão conhecer a minha fanfic "Amor de Infância", que já está em seu segundo capítulo. Além disso, há outros autores também colocando suas fanfics por lá. Leiam as regras e participem! Endereço no meu profile!

Agora é com vocês... cliquem aí embaixo e comentem!

**Kissus  
****Ruby**


	4. Cap 4  O Príncipe Encantado!

_**Armadilhas do Outono.**_

_Por RubbyMoon_

_**Capítulo 4: O Príncipe Encantado!**_

* * *

Sentado de frente para Sakura, que permanecia dormindo no sofá, Syaoran poderia jurar que ela estava sonhando com um mundo perfeito. Pelo menos nos sonhos ela poderia ser mais feliz. Ele jamais poderia imaginar o tamanho dos problemas que aquela garota carregava nos ombros. Um aperto no peito o incomodou. Cerrou os dedos das mãos, contendo-se para não reagir ao impulso de tomá-la nos braços e dizer que tudo ficaria bem.

Estivera na última hora conversando com Wei, que estava muito preocupado com Sakura. O seu velho tutor acabara descobrindo que ela estava à beira de uma crise nervosa. Recordava-se de cada palavra que o velho amigo lhe dissera e sentia-se o pior homem do mundo. Sentia-se um egoísta insensível que não percebia as coisas mais claras que se passavam à sua frente. Wei havia sido capaz de enxergar tudo o que acontecia com Sakura passando algumas horas semanais em sua presença, enquanto ele, que vivia sob o mesmo teto, não.

Levantou e foi até a cozinha. Vasculhou os armários e notou que as coisas que ele havia comprado estavam lá. Abriu a geladeira e os alimentos que trouxera estavam intactos. Sakura não havia pegado nada que ele comprara. Notou os detalhes que Wei havia falado. Frutas cortadas pela metade, uma embalagem de suco aberta com um quarto do conteúdo. Alimentos fracionados em embalagens pequenas. Aquilo não era nenhuma dieta. Sakura economizava comida pela falta de dinheiro. Há quanto tempo ela vivia assim?

Syaoran sentiu-se inútil. Sabia que ela ganhava pouco, mas não imaginava que o seu orçamento era tão apertado. Como Sakura poderia estar passando necessidades, enquanto os seus pais eram tão ricos e famosos? Sakura era uma rica herdeira e era um absurdo o que ele descobrira.

Pensando melhor, percebia que as pistas estiveram sempre presentes, mas nunca fora capaz de notar os problemas. Ela trabalhava o dia inteiro e ganhava pouco. Vivia cansada, mas ainda assim dedicava-se arduamente aos estudos. Uma herdeira não teria que se sujeitar a tal sacrifício, trabalhando atrás de um pequeno balcão. Ela poderia apenas estudar sem se preocupar com o dinheiro.

Lembrava-se de que certa vez Sakura comentara que desejava com toda sua alma ganhar a bolsa de estudos que restava em sua classe. Nessa ocasião, Syaoran não fora capaz de perceber a necessidade financeira, mesmo depois que ela lhe disse que não aceitava ajuda dos pais por orgulho.

'Eu sou mesmo um burro!' – condenou-se, balançando a cabeça de forma inconformada.

Precisava fazer algo para ajudar a Sakura, mas percebeu que como as suas coisas estavam intocadas na geladeira e no armário, talvez ela não fosse aceitar que ele a ajudasse tão facilmente assim.

Voltou a sentar-se em frente a Sakura e contemplou a sua face serena dormindo. Era tão doce, inteligente e batalhadora. Syaoran sentiu o coração acelerar só de olhar para ela dormir de forma tão frágil. Queria protegê-la, dar apoio, dar seu amor. Era exatamente o que faria.

Olhou para o computador e teve uma idéia. Ele daria tudo que Sakura precisava e de uma forma que ela não pudesse negar. Começaria com o apoio moral. Sentou-se à frente do computador e acessou a internet. Após enviar um e-mail, que ele demorou a escrever mais do que gostaria, saiu para fazer compras.

* * *

Sakura acordou sentindo-se renovada. Notou que Wei havia ido embora. Sorriu ao lembrar-se da ternura que ele a tratara e como havia sido paciente ao ouvir seu desabafo. Levantou-se e seguiu até o computador, para trabalhar na pesquisa que resolveria seus problemas financeiros, garantindo a bolsa de estudo. Percebeu que havia recebido alguns e-mails e começou a conferi-los. Ela sentiu todos os pêlos do corpo arrepiados quando começou a ler o último. Depois de ler um pouco ela percebeu que havia sido enviado por ninguém menos que seu noivo rejeitado.

'Não acredito!' – continuou a ler o e-mail.

_Cara Sakura..._

_Sinto muito jamais ter tido a oportunidade de conhecê-la pessoalmente, mas tenho certeza de que você é uma excelente pessoa. Conheço e admiro seus pais, que sempre me disseram coisas maravilhosas ao seu respeito. Por isso mesmo nunca achei uma má idéia um casamento arranjado com você. _

_Honestamente fico feliz que tenha decidido acabar com o nosso noivado. Sempre achei que se você viesse a se casar comigo me odiaria por ter sido algo arranjado e não de sua própria escolha. Levei algum tempo para criar coragem e entrar em contato, mas quando revi seus pais pela última vez, não pude deixar de pensar em você. Tenho certeza de que seríamos grandes amigos, assim como sou deles. Foi por esse pensamento que resolvi escrever esse e-mail. Sei que pelo menos minha amizade posso lhe oferecer._

_Como tem passado? Eu estou passando por tempos difíceis, muita pressão na universidade e em casa. Quase entrei em crise. Prosseguirei com garra total, mesmo com esses problemas. Espero que você também esteja dando tudo de si._

_Um abraço._

_S._

Sakura levou um tempo pra aceitar aquela surpresa. Ela não sabia nada a respeito de seu ex-noivo. Não sabia sequer o seu nome. Sua mãe apenas dissera, quando ela ainda tinha dez anos de idade, que um dia ela se casaria com o filho de sua melhor amiga.

Após o impacto de ter recebido aquela mensagem diminuir, decidiu que seria educado responder. Ainda mais percebendo que eles eram parecidos nos problemas. Hesitou por um instante e começou a redigir o texto que enviaria para o misterioso senhor "S.". Ele havia oferecido sua amizade e no momento ela estava carente de amigos como nunca estivera antes.

_Caro S._

_Devo começar dizendo que fiquei muito surpresa ao receber a sua mensagem. Também sinto muito jamais tê-lo conhecido pessoalmente e percebo que você deve ser uma ótima pessoa. Fico feliz por você ter grande amizade com os meus pais. _

_Confesso que passei metade da minha adolescência ansiando por encontrá-lo. Fantasiava que você era o meu príncipe encantado e sonhava com um casamento de conto de fadas. Porém eu cresci. Resolvi agarrar-me a outro sonho, que era estudar arqueologia e ser como os meus pais. É um grande alívio saber que não ficou magoado por eu desistir do noivado arranjado. Por muito tempo quis me desculpar, mas não sabia como._

_Você já deve saber que não tive mais contato com os meus pais. Discordamos de importantes pontos de vista sobre como devo viver a minha vida. Também venho sofrendo muita pressão nos estudos e após ler a sua mensagem senti minhas forças se renovarem. Assim como você, darei o meu melhor._

_Espero receber novidades ao seu respeito. Aceito de coração sua amizade e ofereço a minha!_

_Um Abraço._

_Sakura._

_PS: Qual é o seu nome? (Desculpe-me, mas nunca me disseram muito ao seu respeito.)_

Levou um tempo para criar coragem e enviar a mensagem. Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. Munindo-se de entusiasmo, finalmente o enviou. Ela achou interessante o endereço digital dele e tentou descobrir traços de sua personalidade através da mensagem recebida. Porém ele permaneceria um mistério se não houvesse novas mensagens e ela esperava receber mais notícias sobre ele.

Ouviu o barulho da chave na porta de entrada e em seguida Syaoran entrou. Ele trazia dois pacotes grandes do mercado próximo ao apartamento. Ele os largou sobre o balcão da cozinha e percebeu a presença de Sakura finalmente. Ficaram encarando-se por vários segundos. Sakura sentiu a ar fugir dos pulmões como sempre acontecia quando olhava para ele. Desejava não sentir tanto amor por alguém que não se importava com ela, mas não compreendia como esse amor parecia aumentar cada vez que o olhava.

'Oi!' – ele a cumprimentou.

'Oi! Tudo bem?' – perguntou quase num sussurro.

'Não! Sinto-me péssimo pelo papelão que eu fiz ontem com você! Eu realmente sinto muito!' – ele estava embaraçado, porém não desviou o olhar.

'Não se preocupe com isso!'

'Não me preocupar? Eu fiz uma cena ridícula e estraguei o seu trabalho, nunca vou conseguir te compensar!'

'Não importa, aconteceu!'

'Eu não consigo te entender, Sakura! Brigue comigo, castigue-me, insulte-me! Eu sei que mereço!'

'Pare com isso! Eu já disse que não importa!' – ela suspirou de forma cansada e calma.

Syaoran analisou a reação Sakura. Estaria ela realmente tão calma em relação ao trabalho perdido? Talvez ela não se importasse com suas desculpas e preferia ignorá-lo. Teria acontecido alguma coisa enquanto estivera fazendo compras? Poderia ter lido o e-mail que ele havia enviado?

_**Quando a gente conversa  
**__**Contando casos, besteiras  
**__**Tanta coisa em comum  
**__**Deixando escapar segredos**_

'Fiz algumas compras! Comprei comida, mas vou chamar Wei pra preparar. Estou com dor de estômago e não consigo comer nada!' – ele disse tentando chamar a atenção dela.

'Está se sentindo mal?' – ela levantou da cadeira preocupada.

'Um pouco! Meu estômago dói e não sei preparar nada saudável!'

'Eu preparo algo pra você, se não se importar!' – ela ofereceu.

'Você faria isso por mim?'

_**E eu não sei em que hora dizer  
**__**Me dá um medo (que medo)  
**__**Eu preciso dizer que te amo**_

Te ganhar ou perder sem engano 

Sakura avaliou a situação. Como poderia explicar para Syaoran que faria isso e muito mais por ele? Ele não merecia sua ajuda, mas era mais forte que ela.

'Sinto-me mal por ter colocado sal no seu suco e pimenta nos seus pudins!' – ela confessou e sentiu as maçãs do rosto aquecidas de constrangimento.

'Eu mereci! Mas eu já estava sentindo dor de estômago antes. Não é sua culpa!' – ele a tranqüilizou. – 'Além disso, acho que adorei comer pudim de chocolate com pimenta!'

'Você é mesmo um bobo!' - Sakura riu com a piada dele.

'Um sorriso! Sinto-me muito melhor agora!' – ele disse sorrindo de volta. – 'Que tal se eu te ajudar com a refeição?'

'Se está sentindo dor de estômago vamos fazer algo leve! Nada de frituras!' – ela caminhou para a cozinha, sendo seguida por ele.

Syaoran estava feliz por ter arquitetado um modo de fazer Sakura comer o que ele comprara. Começaria a fazer mais refeições em casa para convencê-la a se alimentar junto com ele. Inventar uma dor de estômago havia sido uma mentirinha inocente para um bem maior. Nunca mais deixaria que ela passasse algum tipo de necessidade. Cuidaria sempre de sua amada.

_**Eu preciso dizer que te amo, tanto...**_

* * *

****

Yukito olhava aflito para o aparelho de telefone. Como jornalista, era difícil ficar esperando o telefone tocar e saber notícias, sejam elas boas ou más. Porém, não era um furo de reportagem e sim algo pessoal. O telefone enfim tocou e ele saltou de onde estava sentado para atendê-lo com o coração disparado.

'Touya? Onde você está?' – ele perguntou aflito.

'Não sou o Touya e quero notícias dele!' – a voz feminina e angustiada esclareceu.

'Não tenho nenhuma! Acho que a senhora deve ir falar com a Sakura!'

'É o que farei! Até mais tarde!'

* * *

'Estive refletindo, Syaoran... não sei quase nada sobre você!' – Sakura disse entre uma colherada de sorvete e outra.

'O que gostaria de saber sobre mim?' – ele comeu mais sorvete, compartilhando do mesmo pote com ela.

**_E até o tempo passa arrastado  
Só pra eu ficar ao seu lado  
Você me chora dores de outro amor  
Se abre e acaba comigo_**

'O básico... família, amigos, particularidades! Sorvete de chocolate vai fazer seu estômago doer?' – ela pegou uma generosa colherada de sorvete.

'Chocolate jamais me fará mal! Minha vida é um tédio! Tenho pai, mãe e quatro irmãs mais velhas!'

'Quatro irmãs? Eu sempre quis ter uma irmã!'

'Ainda bem que não teve! Minhas irmãs adoram decidir o que devo fazer! Aliás, toda minha família quer decidir o que é melhor pra mim sem consultar minha vontade!'

'Isso é tão familiar! Entendo como se sente...'

'Eu sempre fiz tudo o que pude pra não decepcionar minha família. Nunca segui meus próprios sonhos! Então num belo dia, larguei tudo e vim estudar nessa universidade sem dizer para onde ia!' – ele sorriu de forma que Sakura entendeu que havia sido uma decisão que o agradava.

'Você é louco? Eles devem estar preocupados!' – ela desistiu de tomar o sorvete, interessada pela história.

'Eu deixei uma carta. Disse a eles que precisava de um tempo pra mim e pedi para não me procurarem. Pedi dois anos de férias! Parece que eles aceitaram, já que eu trouxe Wei comigo! Ele é como um segundo pai para mim!'

'Ele é maravilhoso!' – Sakura sorriu – 'Estou feliz que tenha me contado sobre sua família e estranhamente sinto que somos parecidos! Conte-me mais!'

Syaoran sentiu os pêlos do corpo se arrepiarem com o sorriso gentil que Sakura lhe dera. Contendo suas reações, deu sorvete na boca dela e continuou sua história.

_**Nessa novela eu não quero ser  
**__**Só seu amigo**_

'Nunca tive amigos! Na verdade, os meus melhores amigos têm idade para serem meus pais! Eles são um casal que há muito tempo conhecem os meus pais, pois estiveram envolvidos juntos num trabalho importante! Cresci admirando-os e ambos sempre foram gentis comigo e não me trataram com indiferença quando eu era apenas um menino!'

'Minha melhor amiga é a minha prima, mas ela está na França! Sinto muito a falta dela!' – Sakura suspirou de forma saudosa.

'Mas você tem outras amigas aqui na universidade!'

'Realmente! Naoko e Rika são as mais próximas. Eu as adoro!'

'Não consigo entender como você pode ser amiga da Rika! Ela não me parece confiável!'

'Deixe de ser bobo!' – Sakura lembrou-se de que Syaoran pensava que Touya era seu namorado e que Rika tinha um caso com ele, entretanto resolveu continuar a esconder-lhe verdade. – 'Rika é como da minha família!'

'Desde que cheguei aqui fiz amizade com Eriol Hiiragizawa!'

'Ah! O paquerador do campus! Eu o conheci certa vez!' – Sakura deu um sorriso que deixou Syaoran com a impressão de que por trás dele havia uma história.

'Como o conheceu? Ele te cantou?' – ele perguntou, sorrindo por antecipação da história que viria.

'De certa forma... eu estava no trabalho e ele entrou na papelaria escondendo-se atrás de uma pilha de arquivos. Em seguida entraram duas garotas procurando por ele e elas eram gêmeas! Acho que ele saía com as duas sem que uma soubesse da outra, e estava prestes a ser desmascarado! Senti pena e não dedurei o esconderijo dele!'

'Esse é o Eriol com certeza! Ele é o pior!' – Syaoran balançou a cabeça, inconformado com o comportamento do amigo.

'Depois que as duas haviam ido embora, ele me agradeceu e me convidou pra sair com ele! O engraçado é que ele não sabia nem o meu nome quando me cantou! Esse comportamento só pode ser decorrente de um trauma, porque conheço alguém igual!'

'Eu também acho que existe um motivo que o levou a agir dessa forma! Mas em geral o Eriol é uma boa pessoa. Ele é o cara mais inteligente que eu conheço, mas vive desperdiçando seu talento com bobagens. Quando cheguei à universidade ele foi um dos primeiros a falar comigo, justamente quando eu me sentia deslocado!'

'Impossível! Você é tão querido, como pôde sentir-se deslocado?'

'Deslocado sim! A popularidade tem o lado ruim também. Algumas pessoas ficam com medo de se aproximar, pensando que somos intocáveis! Eriol sempre me tratou como uma pessoa normal e, mesmo ele me irritando a maior parte do tempo, tenho certeza de que nossa amizade é para a vida inteira!'

'É verdade! Eu tenho problemas com o lado ruim da popularidade também, mas no meu caso é a popularidade da minha família nessa universidade! Ninguém consegue me enxergar individualmente e me cobram pelo talento dos meus pais! Outra coisa que você falou é verdade. Eu já conhecia você por causa da sua popularidade, mas nunca teria coragem de me aproximar! Jamais pensei que um dia o popular Syaoran pudesse estar vivendo sob o mesmo teto que eu!'

'Acho que passamos pelos mesmos problemas! Não somos tão diferentes assim! E você gosta de sorvete de chocolate, assim como eu!' – ele deu sorvete para ela com a sua própria colher.

_**Eu preciso dizer que te amo  
**__**Te ganhar ou perder sem engano**_

Nesse momento seus olhares se cruzaram. Sakura não sabia se o arrepio que sentiu por todo o corpo era efeito do sorvete ou do olhar intenso de Syaoran. Estavam tão próximos sentados no sofá, a perna dele roçando na sua, e compartilhavam o mesmo pote de sorvete. Era tudo tão perfeito que ela intimamente estava apavorada com o fato de que tudo fosse apenas algum tipo de alucinação ou sonho. Ela percebeu o momento em que o olhar dele seguiu para a sua boca, que estava a ponto de tremer de tanta vontade de estar bem junto à dele provando todo o seu sabor. Syaoran colocou o pote de sorvete sobre a mesinha de centro e voltou a dar atenção ao olhar de Sakura, que era tudo menos indiferente ao dele. Sem hesitar tocou-lhe por trás da nuca, acariciando a sua pele e seus cabelos. Sakura começou a respirar profundamente e os lábios entreabertos ofereciam um irresistível convite a Syaoran.

Pouco a pouco ele sabia que alcançaria os seus objetivos com Sakura. Os principais eram protegê-la, apoiá-la e dar o seu amor. No momento ele queria dar todo o seu amor. Puxou-a para si, uma mão na nuca e outra na cintura. Seus corpos se encontraram e ele pôde sentir a intensidade da respiração dela em sincronia com a sua própria. Os seus rostos estavam tão próximos, o olhar dela estava cheio de desejo e, quando ela o desceu para os seus lábios, ele ofereceu o que ela ansiava.

Os lábios dele desceram sobre os dela num beijo excitante que a dominava totalmente. Sakura sentiu os joelhos tremerem e agradeceu mentalmente por estar sentada ou cairia. Sua mente estava entorpecida. O beijo dele era capaz de tudo isso e muito mais. Ele trilhou a sua boca com a língua e depois mergulhou em busca da sua de forma gulosa. Ele tinha gosto doce de sorvete de chocolate e ela o saboreou com fome. Estava muito assustada, mas não era pela ousadia de Syaoran e sim por seu próprio comportamento. Ela deslizou as mãos pelo peito dele, sentindo cada centímetro de seu tórax atlético. Alcançou seu pescoço forte e seus cabelos rebeldes, puxando ele para mais perto de si.

Syaoran começou a declinar seu corpo sobre o dela, que encontrou sob suas costas uma confortável almofada. Afagou-lhe o abdômen, subindo suavemente as mãos até que as pontas dos dedos roçaram levemente o bojo dos seios, arrancando de Sakura suaves gemidos. Ela queria lutar contra toda excitação que sentia. Sabia que tudo isso só traria mágoas no futuro, mas o seu corpo não obedecia e queria aproveitar cada momento, ignorando toda a razão.

Ele intensificou o beijo e seu toque tornou-se mais ousado, quando sua mão deslizou sobre um dos seios dela passeando o polegar sobre o mamilo. Sakura escutou o próprio gemido, mas estava excitada demais para sentir-se constrangida. Sabia que estava totalmente perdida. Syaoran sentiu o corpo de Sakura amolecer sob o dele após tremer longamente. O mesmo tremor tomou conta de seu ser e soube naquele momento que o desejo que sentia por ela era algo que jamais experimentara antes com nenhuma outra mulher. Ele trilhou a lateral do corpo dela com a mão e puxou a perna dela para o lado, ganhando um contato mais íntimo. Sakura quase enlouqueceu quando sentiu a excitação de Syaoran de encontro com a toda a sua feminilidade. Ela apertou ambos os braços do rapaz e o trouxe para mais perto.

Syaoran ergueu a cabeça interrompendo o beijo para conseguir respirar. Ele observou ela abrir os olhos lentamente. A paixão flamejava ali. A respiração difícil dela e o hálito quente escapavam dos lábios entreabertos, que oferecia de forma suculenta e úmida um convite para que mergulhasse novamente ali.

_**Eu preciso dizer que te amo, tanto...**_

'Você é tão doce, Sakura! Não vou conseguir resistir em fazer você toda minha! Sei que você também me quer!' – ele a acariciou nos seios.

Sakura tombou a cabeça para trás ao mesmo tempo em que um gemido saía de seus lábios. Ele estava certo. Ela o queria imediatamente, de forma urgente. Durante toda a sua vida ela tivera dúvidas de todas as escolhas que fizera, mas entregar-se a ele era a mais fácil e rápida que tomara.

'Sim, eu quero!' – ela admitiu – 'Mas não posso, não dessa forma!' – ela finalmente conseguiu recobrar a razão.

'Entendo!' – ele afastou-se dela com grande sofrimento. – 'Você precisa resolver seus problemas com o Touya antes?'

'Não é isso, seu bobo de mente suja!' – ela ficou triste quando sentiu o calor do corpo dele afastar-se do dela.

'Está querendo me dizer que não vai terminar com ele?' – ele perguntou irritado – 'Quero você, Sakura! Mais do que qualquer coisa que já quis na vida! O que preciso fazer pra você ser só minha?' – ele bagunçou os cabelos de forma nervosa.

'Você está entendendo tudo errado!' – ela riu das preocupações dele. Estava na hora de dizer-lhe a verdade sobre Touya ser seu irmão.

A campainha do apartamento foi acionada diversas vezes, fazendo os dois se assustarem com o barulho inesperado. Seja lá quem fosse parecia ser urgente. Syaoran levantou-se e foi abrir a porta sem se importar que pudesse entregar o segredo de que vivia ali com Sakura. Quando finalmente abriu a porta, ele arregalou os olhos por ver na sua frente tão conhecida figura e que ele jamais imaginou encontrar ali.

'Você?' – ele perguntou num sussurro.

'O que você está fazendo aqui no apartamento da minha filha?' – Nadeshiko Kinomoto perguntou tão espantada quanto ele por aquele encontro. – 'Na sua casa estão todos preocupados com a sua fuga! Sua mãe está inconsolável!' – ela o abraçou de forma aliviada.

'Por favor, fale baixo!' – Syaoran retribuiu o abraço com carinho – 'Sakura não sabe quem eu sou na verdade! Nem suspeita que eu seja seu ex-noivo!'

'Depois conversaremos, pois agora preciso falar com a Sakura!' – ela disse entrando no apartamento e seguindo para a sala.

Sakura congelou ao ver sua mãe em seu apartamento. Depois de um ano inteiro sem vê-la, estava diante da pessoa que a colocara no mundo e que a amara imensamente. Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas pesadas, mas ela lutou para não deixá-las cair. Não podia render-se ao sentimentalismo, ainda mais sem saber os motivos pelo qual sua mãe estava ali.

'Aconteceu alguma coisa?' – Sakura tentou parecer indiferente à repentina aparição de Nadeshiko.

'Orgulhosa como sempre, Sakura!' – Nadeshiko suspirou de forma cansada – 'Eu não queria te incomodar, mas é urgente! Seu irmão desapareceu!'

'Como assim desapareceu?' – o coração de Sakura acelerou nervoso só de imaginar algo acontecendo ao irmão.

'Yukito ligou me avisando que ele estava arrasado porque a namorada o deixou. Disse que ele estava bêbado e desapareceu desde ontem! Já entrei em contato com a garota e ela não sabe nada sobre ele! Yukito revirou todo o campus atrás dele, ligou no celular e até acionou a patrulha da universidade! Parece que ele sumiu do mapa!'

Sem conseguir lutar com tantos sentimentos conflitantes, as lágrimas de Sakura vieram abaixo. Syaoran não se lembrava de Nadeshiko ter lhe contado que tinha um filho. Pegou a conversa em andamento e ficou triste pela dor de Sakura.

'Vou procurá-lo!' – ela disse e sentiu-se zonza. Syaoran a amparou em seus braços antes que caísse e a fez sentar-se no sofá.

'Você não está em condições de sair agora! Diga-me os lugares que ele poderia ir e eu o procuro para você!' – Syaoran ofertou aflito, segurando-lhe a mão.

'Eu não sei! Talvez... acho que... no lugar onde ele conheceu a namorada! No vale que fica a vinte minutos da universidade. Lá há um lugar para acampar e muitos estudantes costumam ir até lá com suas barracas ou alugam um chalé! Ele a conheceu lá!'

'Sei onde é! Caso ele esteja lá como saberei quem ele é? Qual o nome dele? Você tem alguma foto recente dele?'

Sakura foi até a mesa perto da estante da sala e pegou a fotografia em que ela estava com Touya. Entregou para Syaoran, que não conseguia acreditar no que acabava de descobrir.

'Touya é seu irmão? Mas por que... por que não me disse antes?' – ele não conseguia aceitar a revelação. Sentia raiva, frustração e muito alívio.

'Você vai procurá-lo ou não?' – ela perguntou nervosa.

Syaoran saiu apressadamente. Não era o momento pra esclarecer os motivos de Sakura omitir que Touya era seu irmão, mesmo quando ele havia acusado uma relação entre os dois. Ele estava preocupado pelo fato de ter sido o responsável pela briga de Touya com sua verdadeira namorada, Rika. Se algo de mal acontecesse ao irmão mais velho de Sakura, tinha certeza de que ela jamais o perdoaria.

* * *

Sakura olhou para sua mãe, que parecia tão aflita quanto ela. Seus cabelos longos, com cachos tão lindos e brilhantes. Seu rosto jovem, pálido por natureza, e os olhos verdes de quem herdara os seus. Ela sempre estava impecavelmente vestida, tal como a fama e a riqueza lhe proporcionavam. Ela daria tudo por um abraço, mas não poderia tomar a iniciativa. Seus pais haviam pisado sobre seus sonhos, acusando-a de imatura e ela precisava vencer todos os desafios antes de poder perdoá-los. Nunca conseguiu imaginar que a distância entre eles seria ainda mais dolorida que suas críticas.

'Tenho certeza de que Syaoran vai encontrá-lo! Se você pretende ficar até eles voltarem, pelo menos se sente!'

Nadeshiko foi até Sakura e sentou ao seu lado. Olhava para o seu rosto buscando seu olhar gentil e o encontrou tão assustado e frágil quanto no dia em que a filha partiu. Sua menina precisava de tempo para crescer e provar que podia enfrentar o mundo, mas seu coração de mãe sempre soube que ela só se machucaria. Quis evitar tantos sofrimentos, porém só trouxe mais com sua atitude excessivamente protetora.

'Venha cá! Deixe-me abraçá-la! Senti tanto sua falta!' – Nadeshiko abraçou a filha com força, rendendo-se às lágrimas.

Sakura chorou ao sentir o calor de sua mãe, pelo qual ansiara por tanto tempo. Seus braços continuavam tão carinhosos e protetores quanto ela se lembrava. Abraçou a mãe com toda a saudade que sentia e não queria mais soltá-la com medo de perdê-la novamente.

'Eu senti sua falta também!' – ela confessou, derrubando as últimas barreiras de orgulho que sobraram.

'Conte-me tudo, filha! O que aconteceu no último ano? O que tem feito para se manter? Os cheques que enviamos todos os meses jamais foram descontados!' – ela enxugou as lágrimas de Sakura, ao mesmo tempo em que acariciava sua face.

'Eu nunca os descontei! Eu posso me sustentar!' – ela mentiu envergonhada.

'O que aquele rapaz estava fazendo aqui?' – Nadeshiko perguntou com cuidado por se lembrar do aviso de Syaoran sobre o fato de Sakura não saber na verdade quem ele era.

'Aquele é o Syaoran! Ele mora aqui! Divide o aluguel comigo! Touya não pode nem sonhar com isso!'

'Ele parecia muito preocupado com seu sofrimento! Vocês estão tendo um relacionamento?' – Nadeshiko buscava descobrir os detalhes da presença do ex-noivo da filha ali. Sakura sorriu.

'É uma história complicada! Ele pensava até minutos atrás que Touya era meu namorado!' – ela corou – 'Oh, mamãe! Eu estou apaixonada por Syaoran e acho que ele também está por mim!' – apertou as mãos da mãe nas suas e lhe ofereceu um olhar sonhador.

'Mas você deixou o rapaz pensar que Touya era seu namorado? Você é terrível, Sakura!' – Nadeshiko riu divertida.

'Foi ele quem tirou conclusões precipitadas!' – Sakura sorriu também. – 'Ele achava que eu era namorada de Touya e que ele me traía com a Rika!'

'Que mente ciumenta! E como foi que você o conheceu?'

'Ele é calouro na universidade assim como eu! Mas ele é muito popular! Eu me apaixonei no momento em que coloquei os olhos sobre ele numa partida de futebol! Mas conversei com ele pela primeira vez apenas muito tempo depois! Nós nos encontramos casualmente por causa do anúncio que coloquei para dividir o aluguel do apartamento!' – ela sorriu com a recordação.

'Então você se apaixonou à primeira vista? Fico tão feliz por você, filha! Acredito que não poderia ser de outra forma! Sinto que vocês foram feitos um para o outro!' – Nadeshiko sorriu segurando carinhosamente as mãos de Sakura nas suas.

'Isso é muito estranho, mamãe! Logo você, que insistia tanto para que eu aceitasse o casamento arranjado com o filho da sua melhor amiga! Além disso, não conhece bem o Syaoran pra ter essa opinião!' – Sakura desconfiou.

'Acredite em mim, querida! Eu sinto que ele pode te fazer mais feliz do que imagina! Pode chamar de instinto maternal, se preferir!'

'Como está o papai? Ele não veio por quê?'

'Ele está bem, Sakura! Ele não sabe sobre o desaparecimento do seu irmão, pois eu não contei! Ele já está ajudando o melhor amigo a procurar pelo filho que fugiu!'

'Você quer dizer o meu ex-noivo?' – Sakura espantou-se.

'Ele mesmo, mas acho que ele já foi encontrado!' – Nadeshiko sorriu. – 'Tenho certeza de que todos irão concordar em deixá-lo em paz por algum tempo! Parece que o rapaz teve bons motivos para fugir!'

'Recebi hoje um e-mail dele! Não é estranho? Ele me disse que estava com problemas familiares e que estava fazendo o seu melhor para resolvê-los!' – Sakura ficou pensativa por um tempo.

'O que foi?' – Nadeshiko perguntou ao perceber a filha pensativa.

'Syaoran também fugiu de casa! Ele me disse hoje mesmo! Alguns instantes antes de você chegar!' – ela ficou pensativa por mais um tempo – 'No e-mail... meu ex-noivo assinou como "S"...' – ela encarou a mãe, que por um momento desviou o olhar constrangida.

Sakura sentiu a conspiração no ar. Sua mãe sabia mais do que estava falando. Sentiu todos os seus alarmes soarem avisando que ali havia uma bomba prestes a explodir.

'Qual o nome do meu ex-noivo, mamãe?' – ela perguntou deixando claro que já sabia a resposta.

'O que isso importa? Você não vai mais se casar com ele mesmo! Será que esse rapaz já encontrou o seu irmão? Tem um tempão que ele saiu!' – ela tentou desconversar.

'Não mude de assunto! Pare de me tratar como uma criança estúpida uma vez na vida!' – Sakura ficou vermelha enfurecida – 'É ele, não é? Syaoran é o meu ex-noivo?'

Nadeshiko ficou sem saber o que dizer. O mais sensato seria deixar Syaoran dizer a verdade e explicar a sua razão para estar ali. Entretanto ela teria que mentir para filha e ela não seria convincente. Olhou nos olhos de Sakura e soube que não precisava dizer mais nada. De alguma forma, ela sabia que Syaoran era o seu ex-noivo.

'Eu sei que ele deve ter uma boa explicação, filha! Deixe o rapaz dizer o que pretendia fazer quando veio para cá! Talvez ele tenha só vindo estudar e acabou encontrando você! Até o momento em que ele abriu a porta eu não sabia onde ele estava!'

'Eu não estou zangada!' – Sakura revelou surpreendendo Nadeshiko. – 'Eu sei que deveria estar, mas não estou! Não consigo explicar! Eu estou feliz!' – duas lágrimas de felicidade escaparam de seus olhos.

'Eu o conheço muito bem! Ele é um excelente rapaz! Por isso eu sempre fiz questão do casamento arranjado, mesmo sendo tão incomum hoje em dia. Eu o vi crescendo! Ele é esforçado, responsável e encantador! Sei que será muito feliz ao lado dele, Sakura!'

'Ele me disse que seus melhores amigos eram um casal muito mais velho que ele! Ele estava falando de você e do papai! Tenho que certeza de que era!'

'Não nos afaste de sua vida novamente, Sakura! Sei que você deve estar pensando que fizemos você de boba, mas foram apenas mal-entendidos! Todos nós amamos você demais e queremos o seu bem! Tanto eu quanto o seu pai e tenho certeza que o jovem Syaoran concordamos em esperar você realizar seus sonhos!'

'Não se preocupe com isso, mamãe! Eu não irei nunca mais me afastar de vocês por orgulho bobo! Talvez eu tenha aprendido o que realmente me é valioso na vida! E talvez nunca tivesse entendido se não fosse dessa forma!'

'Fico tão feliz!' – Nadeshiko a puxou para um abraço aliviado– 'Tive medo de perder minha adorada menina novamente!'

'Só peço um favor, mamãe! Não diga ao Syaoran que eu descobri quem ele é! Também quero me divertir com essa história, até que ele me diga os verdadeiros motivos por ter me procurado!' – Sakura sorriu de forma provocativa.

'Essa é minha garota!' – Nadeshiko apertou as duas bochechas da filha – 'Conte-me, querida... vocês estão dormindo juntos?' – perguntou inocentemente.

'Mamãe! Isso é coisa que se pergunte?' – ela arregalou os olhos assustada com indelicadeza da mãe.

'Perdoe-me!' – Nadeshiko parecia profundamente constrangida e arrependida pela pergunta audaciosa – 'E então? Dormiu com ele?'

'Mãe! Você é pior do que eu imaginava! Não dormi com ele... ainda!' – ela tapou com as duas mãos a boca ao perceber que revelara a intenção de dormir com Syaoran. Sua mãe possuía o dom de fazer com que revelasse pensamentos.

'Querida... então vou te dar umas dicas de como seduzir um homem!' – ela fez com que Sakura se levantasse e fosse em direção ao quarto com ela – 'Mostre-me suas roupas íntimas! Ah, filha... confie em mim! Seu pai é o homem mais feliz do mundo! Que tal se fôssemos fazer compras? Umas camisolas e uns brinquedinhos pra começar! Eu vi o jeito como Syaoran olhou para você!'

'De que jeito?' – Sakura perguntou e ficou com medo da resposta.

'Como se quisesse cobrir você de chocolate e lamber tudo!' – ela sorriu maliciosamente.

'Eu não mereço!' – Sakura revirou os olhos, rendida pela mãe de outro mundo.

* * *

Syaoran encontrou Touya no lugar em que Sakura indicara. Ele estava no chalé de número oito do acampamento, como o responsável pelo local lhe informou. Touya não foi abrir a porta quando ele bateu, mas logo percebeu que estava aberta e entrou após pedir licença. O irmão de Sakura estava estirado na cama, fedendo como um gambá e roncando como um porco. Syaoran não pôde deixar de sentir-se pior do que já estava, pois a culpa era toda dele por ter caluniado o rapaz para a namorada.

'Ei, acorde!' – Syaoran o cutucou no pé, notando as roupas do rapaz jogadas por todos os lados do quarto. Começou a recolher e colocá-las sobre uma cadeira. Touya precisaria de um bom banho frio e uma xícara ou duas de café forte antes de voltar para casa.

'Rika... volte pra mim!' – Touya murmurou bêbado.

Syaoran olhou ao redor da cama e percebeu duas garrafas de saquê totalmente vazias. Isso explicava porque Touya fedia como um gambá.

'Ei! Levante-se! Preciso pôr você embaixo do chuveiro!' – Syaoran começou a levantar Touya, que foi acordando lentamente.

'Eu conheço você!' – Touya falou com a voz arrastada como só os bêbados conseguem – 'Você é aquele cara que está sempre perto da minha irmã! Cara... afaste-se dela... mulheres são um problema!' – ele começou a cambalear, apoiando-se em Syaoran.

'No momento eu quero mais é me afastar desse seu bafo!' – ele colocou Touya embaixo da água fria.

'Está gelada, droga!' – Touya ficou todo arrepiado – 'Tão gelada quanto o olhar da minha garota! Acredita que ela me mandou pro inferno no dia em que eu ia propor que morássemos juntos? Isso porque ela dizia que me amava!'

'Você ia propor? Agora me sinto mil vezes pior! Acho que se eu te contar a verdade você vai me matar!'.

'Como ela pôde fazer isso comigo? Ei, cara... eu escrevi uma canção de amor para ela! Quer ouvir?'

'Não! Obrigado! Cante para ela que tenho certeza de que acabará voltando para você!' – Syaoran passou o sabonete para Touya se esfregar.

'Você realmente acha que ela vai voltar para mim?' – Touya abriu um sorriso torto – 'Você é um cara legal!' – ele falou com dificuldade, quase caindo de bêbado. – 'Mas fique longe da Sakura! Ela tem um noivo! Isso é... ela tinha! Essas mulheres adoram mandar os homens passearem!'

'Fique aqui que vou ver se Wei já conseguiu um café bem forte pra você!'

Syaoran só foi até a porta do banheiro, com medo de deixar Touya sozinho. Ele estava tão bêbado que poderia escorregar e quebrar o pescoço. Wei entrava no quarto nesse mesmo instante segurando o café.

'Vou precisar que você me ajude a pôr a roupa nele! Ele está sem condição alguma!' – Syaoran abriu caminho para que Wei reparasse no estado do irmão de Sakura.

'Ele se parece com o pai! Não acredito que não tenha percebido!' – Wei falou de forma inconformada.

'Eu estava cego de ciúmes! A senhora Nadeshiko nunca me disse que tinha um filho!' – ele tentou se defender.

Wei e Syaoran deixaram Touya um pouco mais apresentável. Mas apesar do banho frio e do café, Touya permanecia embriagado. Ele sequer fazia esforço para melhorar. Com a ajuda de Wei, Syaoran colocou Touya no banco de trás do carro que havia sido emprestado por Eriol, e o rapaz voltou a dormir.

'Quero só ver a cara da senhora Nadeshiko quando entregarmos o filho nesse estado!' – Syaoran suspirou derrotado, começando a dirigir.

'Tenho certeza de que ela vai ficar aliviada por vê-lo são e salvo! Se eu a conheço bem e sei que conheço, ela está tranqüila e com a certeza de que você encontraria o seu filho!'

'Você é sempre tão otimista!' – falou, mais parecendo uma acusação.

'E você só pensa no pior!' – Wei rebateu sem dó.

'A qualquer momento Sakura vai acabar descobrindo quem eu sou! Preciso contar, mas tenho medo de sua reação!' – revelou sua preocupação, buscando conselhos.

'Coloque-se no lugar dela! Pense que seu ex-noivo acabou misteriosamente morando sob o mesmo teto que você e não te disse nada! E não se esqueça de que ele foi responsável pelo atual estado de seu irmão!' – respondeu sarcasticamente.

'Ela vai me matar!' – Syaoran deu um soco no volante.

'Prefere ser cremado ou enterrado?' – Wei provocou, zangado demais por todo o comportamento de Syaoran nas últimas semanas.

'Você não está ajudando muito!' – ele acusou, ficando mais nervoso pela falta de apoio.

'Você realmente está interessado em minha opinião? Então saiba que nunca mais falarei com você se fizer a doce Sakura sofrer! Proteja-a! Ampare-a! Deixe de ser um menino fujão e seja o homem responsável de que ela precisa! Céus, ela seria sua esposa e ainda pode ser! Não deixe essa garota por nada!' – ele falou de maneira calma, mas firme.

'Eu não vou perdê-la! Eu... eu... eu a amo!' – ele admitiu – 'Talvez tenha sempre amado, antes mesmo de conhecê-la!'

'Esse é o meu garoto!' – Wei sorriu, orgulhoso pelo comentário de Syaoran.

* * *

Sakura acordou de madrugada com a boca seca de tanta sede. A noite havia sido mais tumultuada do que esperava. Assim que Syaoran chegou com Touya são e salvo, Nadeshiko pediu para que ele o ajudasse a levá-lo para casa. Ela havia esperado um longo tempo até que Syaoran retornasse, mas ele demorou muito e ela resolveu ir dormir.

Olhou para o relógio e era um pouco mais de duas da manhã. Levantou-se apenas de regata e calcinha de cor rosa-bebê e foi beber água. De qualquer maneira Syaoran não iria levantar e vê-la naqueles trajes. Ele deveria estar dormindo como uma criança. Ela abriu a geladeira e serviu-se de um copo de água gelada. Quando terminou de beber passou o copo frio sobre a sua testa.

'Também não consegue dormir?' – Syaoran perguntou e Sakura, assustada, deixou o copo cair. Agradeceu mentalmente por ser apenas de acrílico.

'Eu apenas estava com sede!' – então ela percebeu que ele estava vestindo apenas uma calça de seda preta, deixando-o muito atraente com o tórax forte exposto.

_**Eu já nem sei se eu tô misturando  
**__**Ah, eu perco o sono  
**__**Lembrando cada riso teu, qualquer bandeira  
**__**Fechando e abrindo a geladeira  
**__**A noite inteira**_

'Você sempre anda assim tão à vontade de madrugada pela casa?' – ele a olhou da cabeça aos pés, dando uma atenção especial aos quadris – 'Preciso começar a acordar mais vezes nesse horário!' – ele sorriu maliciosamente.

Sakura lembrou-se de sua quase nudez e tentou cobrir a maior parte com uma folha de papel toalha, que era o maior objeto que dispunha naquele momento. Percebeu que estava fazendo papel de boba e mudou de atitude, fazendo de conta que não se importava com o modo que ele a visse.

'Eu não tenho vergonha de você!' – ela atirou a folha de papel toalha para longe – 'E não tenho vergonha do meu corpo!' – ela sentou-se numa das banquetas da mesa, ficando de cara com Syaoran.

A cozinha estava iluminada apenas pela luz da geladeira. Por esse motivo, Sakura riscou um fósforo e acendeu uma vela em forma flor que havia sobre a mesa. Syaoran sentiu a parafina derreter e revelar um delicioso perfume de canela. Ela empurrou a porta da geladeira e a fechou, deixando sobre a mesa a garrafa de água fria.

'Adoro viver aqui com você, Sakura! Tudo nesse apartamento tem seu toque! Essa vela que acendeu, por exemplo. Ela tem um perfume agradável que me lembra o outono!'

'Você gosta do outono?' – ela perguntou enquanto servia outro copo de água e o bebia em goles grandes.

'Gosto muito do outono aqui no Japão! No meu país não é tão belo como aqui! Aqui as cores são mais alegres, a temperatura é sutilmente fria à noite e o ar... ah, sim... o ar! O ar é carregado por um aroma doce e ao mesmo tempo amadeirado. Assim como o seu perfume, Sakura!' – ele falou com um timbre de voz rouco, olhando os lábios brilhantes de Sakura após outro gole de água gelada.

'Meu perfume?' – ela o estimulou a esclarecer melhor.

'Seu perfume! Tão doce com um delicioso aroma de baunilha e canela!' – ele tomou a mão dela e inspirou o perfume de seu pulso. – 'Maravilhoso!'

'Ainda estou zangada com você!' – ela tentou mudar o assunto ou se jogaria sobre ele ali mesmo e faria amor com ele no chão da cozinha, ou em cima da mesa.

'Sou eu quem deveria estar! Você deixou que eu acreditasse que Touya era seu namorado! Como pôde?'

'Você foi logo pensando que eu era algum tipo de vagabunda, que me deixava ser agarrada por você mesmo tendo um namorado! Eu tenho meu orgulho!'

'Eu sei e sinto muito! Eu admito! Estava apenas com ciúmes! Fui um idiota!'

'Repita!' – o coração dela saltou no peito.

'Fui um idiota!' – ele repetiu.

'Não! Repita a parte sobre você estar com ciúmes!'

'Eu estava cego de ciúmes! Só de pensar que Touya poderia ser seu namorado, eu me transformava no que tenho de pior escondido na parte mais profunda do meu coração!' – ele segurou a mão dela com a sua.

'Por quê? Por que sentia ciúmes de mim?' – ela franziu a testa, aguardando a resposta.

Syaoran a olhou por um momento. Palavras eram pouco pra expressar os motivos de seu ciúme. Sabia que precisava esclarecer muitas coisas com Sakura. Precisava acabar com a mentira que os separava, entretanto não era a hora para isso. Não agora, que os ânimos estavam tão exaltados com os últimos acontecimentos. Mas uma coisa ele poderia dizer com toda a sua alma.

'Porque estou apaixonado por você! Fiquei apavorado pelo fato de perdê-la para outro homem!' – ele disse sem timidez alguma.

'Então por que continua mentindo para mim?' – ela perguntou com uma expressão de sofrimento.

'Como assim?' – ele gelou da cabeça aos pés. Será que ela sabia?

Ela suspirou cansada por um momento. Seria pedir demais que Syaoran acabasse com toda aquela encenação de uma vez. Mesmo sentindo seu coração pular no peito diante da confissão de amor dele, ela deveria tomar cuidado para não se machucar com mais algum mal entendido. Esperaria ele confessar quem era de verdade. Ela então assoprou a vela e a cozinha e a sala voltaram à escuridão total. Syaoran só soube onde Sakura encontrava-se quando ela acendeu a luz de seu quarto e voltou-se para ele.

'Boa noite!' – ela disse e Syaoran a ouviu girar a chave da porta do quarto.

_Se ele quer jogar, eu também quero. Tenho certeza de que vou me divertir_, ela pensou ao deitar-se, sentindo o sono chegar.

_**Eu preciso dizer que te amo  
**__**Te ganhar ou perder sem engano  
**__**Eu preciso dizer que te amo, tanto...**_

* * *

_**Continua...**_

* * *

**Ruby:** Chegou uma semana mais cedo esse capítulo! Mas eu prometi! Eu disse que quanto mais rápidos e satisfatórios fossem os comentários, mais rápido também seria a atualização! A promessa continua... dependendo poderá ser ainda mais rápido... depende de vocês! Ou... a proposta de um capítulo a cada... sei lá quantos meses ganhará força _[Sorriso maligno!_

Aiaiai... finalmente o Syaoran sabe que a Sakura e o Touya não são irmãos! Mas em que encrenca ele foi se meter, não? Desmiolado de mente suja... Como podem perceber a Nadeshiko está nessa fic bem participativa... bota participação nisso... ela já chegou deixando a filhota toda maluca. Além disso, Sakura já sabe a verdade sobre Syaoran! O que será que a ex-noiva vai aprontar? Aquela cena do sorvete... que _imoral_! Eu não faço mais essas coisas feias, podem deixar!!

Agora que o Syaoran sabe que a Sakura e o Touya são irmãos e que a Sakura sabe que Syaoran é seu ex-noivo prometido, quando será que Syaoran vai descobrir que a Sakura já sabe seu segredo? Até que eu não ando tão misteriosa, né pessoal? Quem me conhece sabe que eu adoro um mistério básico, mas nessa fic não haverá muita lengalenga, podem ter certeza!

* * *

**Trilha sonora:** Eu preciso dizer que te amo – Marina Lima – Música escolhida e inserida pela Cris-chan!

* * *

**Agradecimentos:** A minha querida amiga, Cris-chan, que está sumida do mapa! Menina... está me fazendo uma baita falta... cadê você? Ainda acho que ela tirou férias e foi pra Tomoeda passear! Obrigada pela revisão e obrigada pela música! Beijos!

Agradeço a **todos** que comentaram, aliás, o próximo a comentar será o review de número 100 \o/... Quem será?

* * *

**Kissus  
****Ruby **

**Ah... Comentem!**

**-**


	5. Cap 5 Boa Noite!

_**Armadilhas do Outono.**_

_Por RubbyMoon_

_**Capítulo 5: Boa Noite!**_

* * *

****

Syaoran aproveitou a manhã de domingo pra conferir se Sakura havia respondido ao seu e-mail. Sorriu ao ver que ela começava a mostrar sinais de confiança em seu ex-noivo.

'Ex-noivo!' – ele pronunciou de forma triste. Desejava mais do que nunca ter Sakura como esposa.

Redigiu um novo e-mail e o enviou. Olhou para a porta do quarto de Sakura e ficou imaginando ela dormir como um anjo. Lembrou-se da noite anterior, quando a encontrou na cozinha somente de regata e calcinha cor de rosa. Sentiu um desconforto masculino manifestar-se em seu corpo. Balançou a cabeça para tentar afastar tais lembranças sensuais e angelicais. Para ele, Sakura era uma deliciosa mistura de inocência e sensualidade. Não sabia como agir com ela.

Decidiu tomar um banho bem gelado pra apagar o fogo de seu corpo, pois precisava sair o quanto antes pra procurar a amiga de Sakura, Rika. Ele precisava se desculpar pelo erro de interpretação que resultara no rompimento do namoro dela com Touya. Sentia-se tão envergonhado.

'Maldito ciúmes!' – resmungou a caminho do banho.

_**Gosto de ver você dormir  
**__**Que nem criança com a boca aberta  
**__**O telefone chega sexta-feira  
**__**Aperto o passo por causa da garoa  
**__**Me empresta um par de meias  
**__**A gente chega na sessão das dez  
**__**Hoje eu acordo ao meio-dia  
**__**Amanhã é a sua vez**_

* * *

Sakura acordou mais tarde do que o habitual. Andando pelo apartamento, percebeu que estava sozinha. Sentou-se no sofá e não demorou muito pra começar a se lembrar de todos os seus problemas. Seu estômago roncava e seu estoque de comida era escasso. A falta de dinheiro era preocupante. Poderia ela se formar antes de morrer de anemia? Resolveu parar de sentir pena de si mesma e foi beber a última parte de suco que lhe restava na geladeira. Porém ao abrir o refrigerador deparou-se com um bilhete.

_Eu sinto muito por tê-la assustado com minha confissão! Prometo não tocar no assunto se for te deixar desconfortável, mas quero te pedir um favor: Coma algumas frutas e um pedaço do queijo que tem aqui na geladeira. Creio que comprei muito e vai acabar estragando! Beba o leite também ou ele irá azedar! Odeio desperdícios, e você?_

Sakura sorriu. Syaoran era mesmo um exagerado. Era um defeito típico de homens que nunca viveram sozinhos antes não terem noção de quantidade ao fazer compras. Claro que ela concordava com ele quanto ao desperdício. Era um pecado jogar comida fora com tanta gente passando fome no mundo, incluindo ela.

Serviu-se de uma maçã, um pedaço do queijo branco e bebeu o leite. O estômago não roncava mais e a comida de Syaoran não seria mais desperdiçada. Foi tomar banho e sentiu a fragrância de Syaoran no banheiro. A lembrança da noite anterior veio à mente na hora em que sentiu o perfume masculino no ar. Ele apenas de calça, mostrando o peito bem definido, os braços fortes com veias saltando. Tudo nele exalava poder e sensualidade. Ela abriu o chuveiro, mas antes de entrar verificou se a água estava gelada o suficiente pra apagar o grande calor de seu corpo.

'Fria!' – disse ao entrar no banho – 'Excelente, mas não milagroso!'

Depois de acalmar seu coração, vestiu uma roupa simples planejando passar o dia em casa. Ligou o computador e, para sua surpresa, descobriu que Syaoran havia lhe mandado um novo e-mail se passando pelo seu ex-noivo. Ela balançou a cabeça numa negativa enquanto ria da situação. O que será que ele planejava afinal? Começou a ler a mensagem.

_Cara Sakura_

_Fiquei muito feliz por ter recebido uma resposta sua. Quando me disse que havia idealizado o nosso noivado como nos contos de fada me senti levemente como um príncipe. Sinto muito pelo fato de você ter problemas com os seus pais, mas faço votos para que tudo termine logo. Ambos a amam muito e a admiram grandemente, só querem o melhor para você, como todos os pais._

_Eu tenho problemas com os meus pais também, mas não duvido da confiança deles e de seu amor. Talvez o pecado deles seja o excesso dessa confiança e desse amor. Há algum tempo, começaram a me designar tarefas importantes da família que acredito não estar preparado para assumir por hora._

_Estou numa jornada em busca de um motivo para prosseguir. Um dia irei assumir o que esperam de mim com muito orgulho, mas antes tenho de descobrir algumas coisas. Coisas importantes._

_Meu nome? Talvez revele em outra oportunidade, vamos manter a amizade e a descontração, certo?_

_Um abraço._

_S._

Sakura sentiu algo novo naquela mensagem. Era como se Syaoran estivesse abrindo seu coração de verdade, escondido atrás do misterioso "S". Percebeu ao terminar de ler aquele e-mail que, através dessa brincadeira, acabaria conhecendo o verdadeiro Syaoran.

O que ele queria dizer com uma jornada? Será que ela fazia parte dessas descobertas? Por que de todos os lugares do mundo ele havia vindo parar justamente no Japão e ainda por cima morando sob o mesmo teto que ela? Respirou profundamente quando se deu conta que estava prendendo a respiração. Estava entusiasmada e ansiosa por mais. Colocou-se a responder a mensagem.

_Misterioso senhor "S"_

_Manter a descontração é realmente uma idéia bastante agradável, mas não me culpe por começar a chamá-lo de "misterioso". Fico muito feliz por essa nova amizade e ansiosa pra compartilhar boas notícias. _

_Eu finalmente consegui me reaproximar da minha mãe. Eu nem acredito que mais uma vez eu senti o seu abraço carinhoso e ouvi sua voz suave. A próxima etapa é reaproximar-me de meu pai. Eu o admiro muito. Sinto falta de seu lindo sorriso e seu olhar gentil. Se ele não fosse meu pai eu me casaria com ele._

_Quando você mencionou sua jornada, confesso que senti uma emoção inexplicável. Percebi que talvez os meus motivos e sonhos sejam pequenos diante do seu entusiasmo. Talvez eu também deva realizar uma jornada, começando pelo meu coração. Preciso entender o que está acontecendo no momento. Sinto que um novo sentimento e uma nova emoção nasceram no meu peito. É difícil explicar._

_Sem mais e ainda espero descobrir o seu nome!_

_Abraços._

_Sakura._

Ela enviou a mensagem e sentiu o coração acelerado. Não sabia o que estava acontecendo, mas era algo que com certeza mudaria a sua vida. Tentou desviar a atenção para o seu projeto de pesquisa que lhe renderia a bolsa de estudos, mas depois de algumas horas percebeu que o trabalho não rendia. Até um dia antes, aquilo era o que mais importava na sua vida. Percebia agora que era apenas um trabalho. Aquela necessidade de reconhecimento perante os professores e seus pais agora pareciam tão pequenos diante de uma nova etapa de sua vida. Syaoran estava certo. Ela precisava fazer uma jornada dentro de sua alma e reavaliar seus valores.

Levantou-se e caminhou até a janela da sala. O dia lá fora estava lindo. O sol fraco do outono brilhava em todo o seu esplendor. As lindas folhas avermelhadas das árvores começavam a cair, fazendo um lindo tapete pelo gramado. Um casal passeava de mãos dadas do outro lado da rua e havia um sorriso especial em suas expressões. Sakura suspirou. Queria tanto que Syaoran voltasse para o apartamento. Queria ouvir sua voz, sentir o seu perfume, sentir o seu toque.

Estava claro que todos os maus entendidos e omissões estavam chegando ao fim e, quando ele finalmente esclarecer todo mistério e ela julgue não haver mais mentiras, talvez enfim poderão se entender. Queria amá-lo, queria ser um dos motivos que Syaoran buscava para prosseguir. Queria ser importante para ele, como ele havia se transformado para ela.

A campainha tocou e ela não precisou pensar muito pra descobrir que só podia ser Wei. Num domingo, quem mais costumava visitá-la? Passariam a tarde assistindo às reprises de novela mexicana, falando mal das vilãs e suspirando pelo mocinho e pela mocinha. Ao abrir a porta, ela deparou-se com Wei segurando algumas sacolas.

'Isso está com cheiro de comida!' – ela falou, sentindo a boca encher de água.

'Seu olfato está muito bom hoje! Quer almoçar comigo?' – Wei foi entrando e colocando os pacotes sobre o balcão da cozinha.

'Você e Syaoran vão me deixar gorda!' – ela apontou pra uma gordura inexistente no quadril.

Wei sorriu para Sakura. Ela era tão doce que chegava a ser comovente achar que era gorda quando estava a meses passando fome para viver de seu orgulho. Hoje ele havia trazido o almoço reforçado a pedido de Syaoran. O seu protegido queria ajudá-la, mas conhecia a teimosia de Sakura. Ele estava arranjando formas criativas de fazer com que ela se alimentasse como devia, sem ferir seu orgulho.

'Por que você está rindo?' – ela perguntou.

'Nada. Vamos comer ou vai deixar essa deliciosa comida esfriar?' – ele foi ao armário buscar pratos e outros utensílios necessários.

* * *

'E foi tudo isso que aconteceu!' – Syaoran estava cabisbaixo tentando esconder a sua vergonha.

'Você é louco? Tem noção do absurdo que me revelou?' – Rika estava exasperada.

'Eu não tive culpa! Foi um mal-entendido!' – ele já não sabia o que dizer para deixá-la calma.

'Não adianta você fazer loucuras pela Sakura! Fiquei sabendo que ela se apaixonou por alguém!' – Rika tentou fazê-lo se sentir mal por vingança e também pra proteger Sakura daquele louco.

'Ela se apaixonou por alguém?' – ele sentiu o coração triste.

'Sim! Minha amiga Naoko me contou na sexta-feira! Parece que eles até estão morando juntos!' – Rika sentiu-se vitoriosa ao contar a bomba a Syaoran.

'Ela está apaixonada pelo cara que vive com ela?' – ele sorriu espontaneamente e Rika não entendeu a razão. – 'Obrigado por me dizer!'

'Não há de quê! Será que você pode ir embora agora? Preciso ir procurar o meu namorado e resolver as coisas com ele!' – ela sorriu ao pensar que ela e Touya voltariam a ficar juntos. – 'Eu prometo que vou esquecer tudo o que você fez, pois sei que está arrependido!' – ela acompanhou Syaoran até a porta.

'Mais uma vez eu peço desculpas! Até mais!' – ele foi embora se sentindo realizado. Sakura o amava. Precisa encontrar Eriol e compartilhar tudo que descobrira com ele.

* * *

Durante as próximas semanas, Sakura e Syaoran começaram a se encontrar casualmente. Além disso, a cada dia trocavam e-mails, mas com Syaoran fazendo papel de 'misterioso senhor S'. Algumas vezes falavam sobre os estudos, mas Syaoran tomava o cuidado de não mencionar onde e o que estudava. Constantemente falavam da família e os amigos. Até animais de estimação que ambos queriam ter era motivo para um e-mail.

Apesar de ser tudo ilusório, Sakura gostava da brincadeira. Se Syaoran queria bancar o ex-noivo amigo, ela não reclamaria. Realmente estava curtindo a situação. Gostava ainda mais quando Syaoran aparecia _"por acaso"_ em lugares que ela costumava freqüentar, como no barzinho onde o irmão se apresentava com sua banda, ou então no parque que ela freqüentava pra estudar quando o sol brilhava agradavelmente, no intervalo entre uma aula e outra. Até ela aparecia _"por acaso" _nos dias em que o time de futebol que ele fazia parte tinha jogo.

A última semana havia sido consideravelmente difícil. Sakura precisou fazer diversos trabalhos e pesquisas, e foi questionada quanto ao seu talento pela arqueologia ou à fama de sua família novamente. O trabalho na papelaria também foi bastante agitado e cansativo. O seu chefe resolveu fazer um balanço geral dos materiais e lógico que a escalou para fazer horas extras. Quando o balanço foi finalizado, o chefe avisou que faria um balanço financeiro. Novamente teve que trabalhar além do horário normal. Quando pensou que teria o descanso merecido, seu chefe resolveu fazer novas aquisições para a papelaria, novos produtos para serem cadastrados, guardados e ofertados. O dinheiro extra que ganhou com todo esse trabalho era muito bem vindo, mas o seu esgotamento físico e mental era grande.

Syaoran sempre dava um jeito de ajudá-la. Ele colaborava com a arrumação da casa, se bem que ela sabia que ele apelava para Wei nessa parte. Ela sempre encontrava refeições prontas quando voltava pra casa e quando algo estava ligeiramente salgado ou queimado, ela sabia que ele mesmo havia preparado. Algumas vezes ele a esperava acordado, mas outras ele estava trancado em seu quarto, estudando ou descansando, pois, assim como ela, estava com muito trabalho acumulado e os treinos de futebol eram puxados perto do campeonato que estava por vir.

O outono começou a caminhar para o inverno e o tempo começou a mudar. O frio estava se instalando lentamente. O sistema de aquecimento do apartamento era bom, mas a saída de aquecimento do quarto de Sakura estava com defeito. Enquanto o inverno não chegasse ela estaria bem, mas gastar com um conserto agora estava fora de seu orçamento. Apesar de todos os problemas com o excesso de estudo e trabalho, Sakura estava feliz. Ela sabia que devia esse feito a Syaoran. O amor que sentia por ele era algo puro e a fazia sentir-se forte. Ele a apoiava e dava forças. Ela sabia que era retribuída, mas por algum motivo Syaoran não voltou a falar com ela de amor. Sakura acreditava que era porque ele sabia que ela já estava preocupada com muitas outras coisas e admirava-o por esperar.

O prazo para entrega dos trabalhos que garantiriam a vaga na equipe de expedição arqueológica e a bolsa de estudos se aproximava. Sakura trabalha grande parte da noite e madrugada em seu trabalho e estava confiante de que estava bom o suficiente para ser aprovada. Seu professor era um homem muito gentil e sempre sorridente. Adoraria trabalhar com ele. A ansiedade era grande e tudo em sua vida dependia daquela bolsa, só assim poderia provar a todos de que ela era capaz.

* * *

Syaoran estava incomodado com o tempo frio que havia chegado para ficar. O período de provas também estava o incomodando muito. Medicina era algo muito trabalhoso e precisava dedicar muito tempo aos estudos. Ainda não estava bem certo se era isso que queria fazer em sua vida. Talvez sua família estivesse com a razão. O seu talento pelo lado empresarial e administrativo era algo natural impregnado em seus genes. Entretanto, ele queria tentar algo diferente. Sempre admirou a medicina e toda a sua magnitude. Ajudar pessoas e salvá-las de doença ou morte era algo gratificante. Ele era o segundo da classe, perdendo apenas para Eriol, que era insuperável. O seu melhor amigo dominava o assunto, assim como ele dominava o mundo empresarial. Era vocação.

Havia outra vantagem em estar estudando medicina naquela faculdade. Estar com Sakura. Ele a cada dia admirava o seu esforço. Ela era uma guerreira e tinha tanta força em seu corpo frágil e delicado que ele nem sabia de onde vinha. Ela trabalhava e estudava muito dando sempre o seu melhor, e ele por sua vez tentava ajudá-la com outras atividades. Cozinhar para ela era divertido, mas não queria ser responsável por lhe causar uma possível gastrite.

Certa vez, ele decidiu lavar roupas seguindo as orientações de Wei. A lavanderia do prédio parecia um cenário de filme de terror. As paredes precisavam de pintura, os encanamentos eram barulhentos e o chão de concreto bruto sempre estava úmido. Possuía cinco máquinas de lavar e três secadoras. Logo no primeiro dia encontrou-se com um vizinho mal encarado que estava lavando suas roupas, que pareciam ser na maioria _jeans_. O cara era metido a machão e ficava lá só observando enquanto outra vizinha utilizava as máquinas. Syaoran lembrou-se do dia que em brigou com Sakura sobre ela pendurar suas roupas íntimas na cortina do chuveiro. Ela havia dito que alguns tarados ficavam à espreita, aguardando ela lavar tais peças. Agora ele compreendia o tamanho do problema e humilhação que ela enfrentava. Sua vontade era quebrar a cara daquele brutamonte e depois socar a si próprio por ter brigado com ela. Lembrava-se de que naquele dia só queria provocá-la.

Outra coisa que Syaoran havia percebido era que o trabalho que Sakura preparava para ganhar a bolsa de estudo era na verdade a parte burocrática da expedição. Parecia que o professor responsável pela escolha do aluno estava os usando para redigir todos os relatórios. No final, o professor levaria todos os créditos pelo trabalho que os alunos estavam fazendo. Ele sabia que, se contasse a Sakura sua descoberta, acabaria partindo o seu coração, pois ela possuía grande admiração pelo professor. Resolveu ficar de olho no andamento do trabalho e se necessário fosse... delataria o professor.

A troca de e-mails com Sakura, escondendo o fato de ser seu verdadeiro ex-noivo, era outra coisa prazerosa. Não pela mentira, claro. Mas pela troca de experiência e informação. Através dos e-mails, ele conseguia se abrir com ela sem oferecer perigo. Se conversasse com ela frente a frente acabaria tentando seduzi-la e no momento devia respeitar suas preocupações com o estudo.

_**Vem cá, meu bem, que é bom lhe ver  
**__**O mundo anda tão complicado  
**__**Que hoje eu quero fazer tudo por você.**_

* * *

****

Era noite de sexta-feira e ele estava em casa, como a maioria dos estudantes que estudavam para as provas da semana seguinte. Nada de festas e agitação. Ouviu o barulho de chaves e percebeu Sakura chegando mais cedo que o habitual.

'Boa noite!' – ele a cumprimentou – 'Chegou cedo hoje!'

'Boa noite!' – ela sorriu gentilmente deixando Syaoran incomodado. Ela precisava ser tão linda? – 'Eu pedi para o meu chefe pra sair um pouco mais cedo! Estou muito cansada! Preciso descansar ou vou enlouquecer!'

'Então tome um banho, coma alguma coisa e trate de ir dormir!' – ele aconselhou.

'Não é isso o que eu tinha em mente! Quando digo cansada, quero dizer que precisava de um tempo para me distrair! Quero esquecer um pouco de tudo e dar algumas risadas, por isso aluguei duas comédias!' – ela mostrou a ele os dois filmes.

'Não é má idéia! Posso participar?'

'Claro! Primeiro vou tomar um banho e mudar de roupa! Poderia me fazer um favor?'

'Até dois! O que posso fazer por você?'

'Poderia trazer o colchão do meu quarto para a sala? Eu e minha prima costumávamos jogar dois colchões no chão da sala e assistir aos filmes. Em época de frio ficávamos embaixo de vários cobertores! Além disso, é prático porque acabo dormindo na metade dos filmes! Então já estarei confortável o suficiente pra embarcar para o mundo dos sonhos!'

'Realmente parece prático!' – ele riu da perspectiva. Sakura às vezes parecia criança. – 'Pode deixar comigo! Trarei seu colchão e até estenderei os cobertores!'

'Obrigada! Prometo que não demoro!' – ela seguiu para tomar um banho quente.

Syaoran fez como Sakura havia dito e ainda teve tempo de preparar um lanche caprichado para os dois. Ele já conhecia a maioria das preferências alimentares de Sakura e fazia questão de ter tudo à mão para agradá-la. Seu plano para manter Sakura bem alimentada estava funcionando perfeitamente. Até Nadeshiko Kinomoto havia entrado na história para colaborar. Vez ou outra a mãe de Sakura a convidava para jantar fora, a fim de colocarem a fofoca em dia, apesar de que quando Sakura voltava desses jantares não conseguia encará-lo sem ficar vermelha. Será que falavam sobre ele?

'Que cheiro maravilhoso!' – Sakura apareceu na cozinha vestida com um pijama verde claro com estrelinhas amarelas na gola. – 'Eu ia sugerir pipoca ou pizza, mas parece que você já tem tudo sob controle por aqui!'

'E tem o suficiente para umas cinco pessoas! Acho que eu nunca vou aprender a fazer as coisas sem exagero!' – ele fingiu só para não ferir o orgulho de Sakura.

'Eu já falei pra você pedir ajuda para o Wei na hora das compras! Além disso, estou te dando prejuízo, eu nunca mais tive oportunidade de fazer compras. Estou comendo da sua comida!' – ela estava profundamente desconfortável com a situação.

'Vai falar muito ou vai comer? Eu me mato no fogão e o mínimo que você poderia fazer é comer e me elogiar!' – ele se fez de ofendido.

'Não falo mais nada! Vamos comer!' – ela riu do jeito zombeteiro dele.

Sakura estava deitada confortavelmente no colchão estirado no meio da sala. Syaoran parecia inquieto. Primeiro estivera sentado no sofá, depois se sentou de pernas cruzadas sobre uma almofada no chão pra ficar perto de Sakura e poder dividir um chocolate. O primeiro filme era realmente muito engraçado e prendia a atenção. Era uma comédia romântica. Passava-se em torno de uma garota desajeitada que falava as coisas erradas na hora errada. Além disso, o cara de quem ela gostava, e que por acaso também gostava dela, pensava que ela era namorada de outro rapaz que era na verdade irmão dela. Um filme muito familiar para ambos.

'Devíamos processar Hollywood por esse roteiro!' – Syaoran comentou quando o filme acabou, enquanto colocava o segundo DVD no aparelho. Depois voltou a se sentar na almofada.

'Você não está com frio?' – Sakura perguntou. – 'Por que não vai pegar seu cobertor?'

'Estou bem!' – ele disse, apertando o botão do controle remoto para rodar o filme.

'Não está desconfortável? Tomoyo costumava dizer que ficava descadeirada quando assistia filmes nessa posição!'

'Tomoyo?'

'É o nome da minha prima!'

'Ah! Eu prefiro ficar aqui ao invés do sofá!' – ele esclareceu.

'Estou ficando nervosa de ver você aí no frio e desconfortável!'

'Pois não fique! Vamos prestar atenção no filme?' – ele ignorou as preocupações de Sakura. Não havia necessidade.

'Venha!' – ela afastou o corpo até a ponta do colchão liberando espaço pra Syaoran – 'O colchão é grande e aqui é bem mais quentinho, eu garanto!' – ela levantou os cobertores.

Syaoran arregalou os olhos. Um tremor atravessou o seu corpo inteiro. Sakura fazia um convite altamente tentador. Poderia ele se controlar ao estar deitado ao seu lado? Poderia ele recusar e não deitar ao seu lado? Percebeu Sakura bocejar de sono. O convite dela aparentemente era inocente e ele deveria comportar-se apesar da tentação. Sorriu sem jeito quando ela deu uma palmada no colchão indicando o lugar para ele deitar. Se ela soubesse o quanto aquele gesto era convidativo em outros sentidos...

'Pegue a almofada e use de travesseiro!' – ela aconselhou.

Syaoran não conseguia recusar. Deitou-se ao lado de Sakura, entretanto o colchão realmente era largo e ele nem tocava nela. O lugar estava quente, pois parte de corpo dela havia aquecido a região. Apesar de todo o calor embaixo das cobertas, ele sentia diversos arrepios e não era de frio. Sakura hora ou outra dava risada de uma cena do filme, mas ele não conseguia prestar atenção. Ele estava de costas para ela, mas sentia a sua respiração e o seu calor.

Na metade do filme, Sakura silenciou. Syaoran imaginou que ela havia dormido, mas não tinha coragem de se virar para conferir, pois poderia acordá-la. Mais uma hora se passou e o filme terminou. Ele esticou o braço e alcançou o controle remoto para desligar o aparelho de DVD e a TV. Precisava se levantar e ir dormir no próprio quarto.

Quando finalmente criou coragem para levantar-se sentiu a mão de Sakura passear em suas costas de forma sedutora e avançar em seu peito. Ele não pôde conter o tremor que apossou seu corpo. Ela estaria acordada o tempo todo? Virou-se lentamente e Sakura acomodou-se em seu ombro. Ela estava dormindo. Se ela continuasse a acariciá-lo daquela forma, ele acabaria subindo pelas paredes. Ele afastou lentamente a mão dela e começou a preparar-se pra levantar dali. Por um momento ele hesitou. Começou a apreciar o rosto de Sakura ao dormir. O que será que sonhava? Com quem? Sem resistir ele passou a mão sobre sua face, num leve carinho, afastando uma mecha do cabelo que cobria seu rosto.

Syaoran sentiu o coração se aquecer de ternura. Ela parecia um anjo. O seu anjo. Sua Sakura. Deu-lhe um beijo de leve nos lábios, como somente ele poderia ter o direito. Ela agitou-se por um momento e agarrou-se a ele novamente. Syaoran sentiu o perfume dos cabelos dela e a abraçou também, sempre tomando cuidado para não acordá-la, e sentiu a frágil estrutura de seu corpo magro e o seu calor, e o calmo bater de seu coração, indicando o sono tranqüilo. Não demorou muito e ele adormeceu também, bem juntinho a ela.

_**Temos a semana inteira pela frente  
**__**Você me conta como foi seu dia  
**__**E a gente diz um p'ro outro:  
**__**- Estou com sono, vamos dormir!**_

* * *

****

Sakura acordou sentindo-se renovada. Quando havia dormido tão bem daquela forma? Nem se lembrava mais. Mas havia algo estranho. Um peso sobre o seu peito. Ela abriu os olhos e primeiro percebeu que não estava em seu quarto.

'Ai, não... não!' – ela choramingou e começou a imaginar a situação.

Virou a cabeça lentamente e encontrou a vasta cabeleira castanha dourada de Syaoran, ainda mais rebelde do que costumava ser. Ele estava com o rosto escondido por estar encostado em seu ombro. Ela sentia a leve respiração do rapaz, demonstrando que ele ainda deveria estar tendo lindos sonhos. Um dos braços dele estava a enlaçando de forma bem presa a ele.

Primeiro ela tentou controlar a própria respiração, pois acordar nos braços de Syaoran era emoção demais para o seu coração apaixonado. Depois tentou desprender-se do abraço do rapaz. Quando estava quase conseguindo, ele se agitou um pouco e Sakura gelou imaginando ele acordar. Entretanto ele não acordou, mas acabou a prendendo ainda mais num abraço possessivo. Seus corpos acabaram ficando mais unidos. Sakura não agüentava mais aquela deliciosa tortura. Precisava escapar daquele abraço, antes que ela ficasse assanhada de verdade e o agarrasse.

Ela começou a escorregar o corpo para o lado, a fim de se jogar no chão da sala e se livrar dos braços de Syaoran sem acordá-lo, mas ao começar a manobra evasiva arrependeu-se, pois Syaoran remexeu-se e acabou com a mão pesada sobre um dos seus seios. Sakura paralisou onde estava e sentiu o corpo inflamar. Ela prendeu a respiração para conter um gemido de prazer e frustração que ameaçou a sair de sua garganta. Ela tentou levantar o braço dele com suas mãos sem sucesso. Ele era pesado demais pra levantar suavemente e ela acabaria acordando-o na atual cena constrangedora. A saída era empurrar o braço dele devagar.

Pouco a pouco, delicadamente, usando toda a força possível para afastar o braço forte masculino e sua mão pesada de cima de seu seio, Sakura foi vencendo centímetro por centímetro uma doce agonia, empurrando a mão do rapaz até sua barriga. Ela já estava sentindo-se um pouco mais aliviada, quando tentou escorregar o corpo para fora do colchão, comemorando cedo demais até perceber que Syaoran a prendera novamente. Só que para seu terror a mão do rapaz estava entre suas pernas, puxando a parte interna da sua coxa de modo íntimo demais pra ela derreter.

Depois de estremecer violentamente com a sensação incrível que experimentara, ela começou a se irritar. Até dormindo Syaoran era ameaçador demais para ela. Ou será que era ela que estava perigosa? Ela já estava quase mandando todo cuidado aos céus e disposta a levantar de uma vez, mesmo que acordasse Syaoran, quando ele começou a se mexer e a se virar, libertando-a de seus braços e de sua mão insolente. Sakura respirou aliviada.

Para sua surpresa, agora que estava livre, ela hesitou em levantar. Syaoran, ao se mexer, havia levantado o rosto e Sakura pegou-se hipnotizada contemplando cada linha suave de seu rosto jovem e belo. Ela sorriu de felicidade e o beijou de leve nos lábios, repetindo uma cena de um sonho lindo que tivera na noite passada, quando imaginou que Syaoran a beijava da mesma forma. Enfim, levantou-se e respirou profundamente. Quanto perigo!

* * *

'Seu trabalho está bom, filha, mas se você...'

'Mãe... não se atreva a dar palpite no meu trabalho! Isso é algo que preciso fazer sozinha!' – Sakura desligou o computador antes que sua mãe começasse a modificar todo o seu trabalho da bolsa de estudos.

'Tudo bem! Só digo que realmente está muito bom! Parece mais um relatório de expedição, caso queira a minha opinião... Tem certeza de que é isso que seu professor quer?' – Nadeshiko ainda tentou alertar.

'Também achei estranho, mas foi ele mesmo que me instruiu a fazer dessa forma! Pra tirar a dúvida... voltarei a perguntar essa semana mesmo! Agora vamos falar de outra coisa...' – não gostava de conversar sobre os estudos com a mãe.

'Como vão as coisas com Syaoran?' – Nadeshiko começou a lixar as unhas da filha, sem permissão.

'Nada mudou! Ele não voltou a dizer que estava apaixonado e não deu abertura alguma ao assunto! Lixa quadradinha que eu prefiro!' – relaxou no assunto das unhas.

'Eu te disse que ele era encantador! Está te respeitando!' – Nadeshiko apontou o dedo como se fosse atirar com uma arma em Sakura e piscou um olho. – 'Eu sabia que você ia gostar dele desde quando ele era garoto! Sinto muito nunca ter te levado a Hong Kong comigo para conhecê-lo! Mas eu estava sempre a trabalho e...'

'A senhora disse Hong Kong?' – Sakura arregalou os olhos. – 'Syaoran é de Hong Kong? Por isso ele estava tão interessado no meu trabalho!'

'Seu pai e eu já estamos trabalhando nessas ruínas há mais de dez anos! Foi assim que ficamos amigos da família de Syaoran! – ela parou de lixar a unha e ficou pensativa. – 'Para ser mais exata, estamos envolvidos nesse trabalho há quinze anos!' – voltou a lixar a unha de Sakura.

'Mas os pais dele também são arqueólogos?' – Sakura estava fascinada pelas novas informações.

'Não! Eles são os donos do local onde fazemos o trabalho! A família dele é dona de quase toda Hong Kong!'

'Por isso que Syaoran disse que aqui no Japão ele estava se sentindo um rapaz normal! Aqui ele não tem a fama que tem por lá! Diga-me, mamãe... a família dele é famosa? Poderosa? Conte-me tudo!'

Nadeshiko lixou a última unha da filha que restava e a olhou debochadamente. Sakura estava curiosa e isso era bom sinal. Confirma que ela estava apaixonada por Syaoran e Nadeshiko vibrava com a idéia de um casamento à vista.

'Acho melhor perguntar a ele!' – Nadeshiko sugeriu, pegando sua bolsa e retirando uma base de unhas, e começou a aplicar nas da filha.

'Você sabe que eu não posso! Mudando de assunto... estou achando uma coisa muito estranha. A expedição do meu professor também foi em Hong Kong!' – Sakura voltou a falar dos estudos com certo cuidado.

'Esse professor que você tanto admira não passa de um ladrão de verbas! Desde que estudávamos juntos, sempre foi invejoso! Está tentando ganhar um pouco do brilho do trabalho meu e de seu pai!' – Nadeshiko revelou e deixou Sakura chocada.

'Não pode ser, mamãe! Ele é tão renomado!' – a mãe só podia estar enganada.

'Estou te falando! Tome cuidado com ele! Se seu pai souber que é ele seu orientador da bolsa... não vai gostar nadinha!'

'Vocês estão exagerando! Não vá dizer nada ao papai que o perturbe! Eu sei me cuidar e, além disso... meu professor é um grande mestre! Não consigo acreditar que seja como a senhora diz!'

'Quando você era mais nova e eu dizia pra você levar um guarda-chuva pra escola porque quando voltasse estaria chovendo, o que você fazia?' – Nadeshiko olhou nervosa para Sakura.

'Eu levava e sempre chovia! Mas agora não é a mesma coisa! Acredito que sei julgar uma pessoa!' – Sakura devolveu o olhar nervoso.

'Depois não diga que não foi avisada!' – Nadeshiko terminou o trabalho nas mãos da filha. – 'Não foi a campainha esse som?'

'Sim! Deixe-me atender!' – Sakura admirava as unhas enquanto ia até a porta. Era Wei.

'Boa noite, Sakura! Sei que é dia de semana, mas vim trazer umas cuecas para o Syaoran! Ele encolheu as dele ao brincar de lavar roupa!' – Wei mostrou a sacola de compras para Sakura.

'Olá, Wei... entre e fique à vontade! Syaoran ainda não chegou!'

Quando Wei entrou na sala e encontrou Nadeshiko Kinomoto ficou pálido. Agora o disfarce de Syaoran corria perigo. Wei sempre conseguia desconversar quando Sakura perguntava coisas pessoais sobre Syaoran. Agora não sabia como reagir. Deveria cumprimentar Nadeshiko? Já havia conversado com ela no dia em que ele e Syaoran encontraram seu filho desaparecido. Entretanto, na frente de Sakura, como deveria reagir?

'Wei!' – Nadeshiko pulou do sofá pra abraçá-lo – 'Como vai? Faz algumas semanas que te vi e você prometeu que faria uma sobremesa pra mim!'

'Senhora...' – ele a olhava de forma desesperada e Nadeshiko compreendeu.

'Ah... está preocupado sobre Sakura descobrir sobre Syaoran? Bobagem... ela sabe quem ele é!'

'Mas como?' – Wei olhou pra Sakura, que sorria de forma meiga. Será que ele havia falado algo e prejudicado Syaoran?

'Syaoran começou a me mandar alguns e-mails se passando pelo meu ex-noivo! Não demorou muito pra eu perceber as semelhanças! Percebi naquele dia em que Touya havia desaparecido!'

'Mas ele não sabe que você sabe, não é?' – ele tinha certeza de que Syaoran não sabia, mas queria ouvir de Sakura.

'Não e espero que você não diga a ele!' – Sakura pediu com cara de súplica.

'Você é perversa, mocinha!' – Wei divertiu-se com a situação.

'Foi ele que começou com esse jogo!' – Sakura defendeu-se.

'Tudo bem! Ele merece! Syaoran pretendia ficar anônimo, mas pelo jeito ele é o único que não sabe que todo mundo já sabe sobre ele!' – Wei riu – 'Vai me matar quando descobrir que escondi essas informações dele! Mas não me importo!'

'Que tal se nós três fôssemos jantar fora?' – Nadeshiko sugeriu, piscando pra Wei, que entendeu o plano de alimentar Sakura decentemente.

'Adoraria jantar com vocês! Vamos, Sakura!' – Wei a pegou pelo braço a caminho da porta – 'No caminho podemos contar a sua mãe a fascinante história de "Chiharu no Bairro"!'

'Eu adoro essa novela! Vão pensando que eu não assisto!' – Nadeshiko seguiu atrás, depois de pegar sua bolsa.

* * *

'O que acha?' – Sakura tremia de expectativa pela resposta.

'Está quase como eu quero! Fez um excelente trabalho, senhorita Kinomoto! Melhore esses tópicos que eu citei e acrescente os que faltam! Tenho certeza de que seu trabalho alcançará o objetivo!' – o professor aprovou, fazendo com que o coração de Sakura pulasse no peito de tanta felicidade.

'Obrigada por me receber, professor! O senhor não tem idéia do quanto estou me empenhando nesse projeto! Estar nessa expedição é importante para mim! É a realização de um sonho!' – ela sorria empolgada.

'Sei que contar com a senhorita na equipe será bastante proveitoso e agradável!' – o professor olhou com malícia para Sakura. – 'Não quero demonstrar favoritismo, mas sei que a senhorita tem as qualidades necessárias para ser minha assistente!' – ele olhou Sakura de cima a baixo enquanto falava pausadamente. Sakura estranhou, mas tinha certeza de que era imaginação sua. O professor era um excelente profissional. O mais respeitado do ramo. Mais ainda do que seu próprio pai.

'Semana que vem entregarei o trabalho! Vou fazer o meu melhor! Com licença!' – Sakura agradeceu novamente ao professor, recolheu o trabalho e saiu de seu gabinete.

* * *

Era noite e o frio começava a se instalar. Era como se o outono começasse a dar adeus e o inverno quisesse chegar com força total. Syaoran havia acabado de sair do banho quente e se vestir com um conjunto de moletom forrado com flanela. Estava sozinho e desanimado. Sakura com certeza estava presa no trabalho. Depois de preparar um chocolate quente, sentou-se à frente do computador para conferir se ela havia respondido seu último e-mail mandado como _Misterioso senhor "S"_.

_Olá mais uma vez, misterioso senhor "S"_

_Esse é o nosso e-mail de número vinte, você sabia? Acho que realmente somos amigos depois de tanta coisa compartilhada! _

_Eu estou empolgada com a aproximação da data de escolha do aluno que receberá a bolsa de estudos! Sinto do fundo de meu coração que tenho chances de ser escolhida. Cruze os dedos e torça por mim, querido amigo! Está chegando o grande dia!_

_Agora me conte tudo sobre aquela garota que você disse estar interessado. Conseguiu confessar seus sentimentos a ela? Não posso negar que por um momento senti ciúmes da sorte dela. Queria tanto que o mesmo acontecesse comigo, mas não me entenda mal, não me refiro a você e sim ao rapaz por quem estou apaixonada! Eu já te contei sobre ele? Acho que não, mas isso fica pra uma próxima vez! No momento toda a minha energia e atenção estão direcionadas aos meus projetos e estudos! Só depois poderei respirar aliviada._

_Vai me contar o seu nome da próxima vez? Você é mesmo muito misterioso! Você trabalha com algo secreto? Talvez seu nome seja Bond. "S" Bond! Diga-me... quem você espiona?_

_Sakura._

Ao terminar de ler a mensagem, Syaoran sentiu uma deliciosa energia vibrar em seu peito. Finalmente Sakura admitia estar apaixonada. Ela não deu pistas de quem fosse, mesmo assim Syaoran podia sentir que era por ele. Seu amor seria retribuído. Fechou os olhos e se lembrou de todos os momentos íntimos que compartilharam. Por muito pouco não haviam feito amor. Sim. Ela o amava! Na sexta-feira, após a entrega do trabalho mais importante da vida dela, ele confessaria que a amava e quem era na verdade. Não sentia medo. Ela entenderia os motivos dele por ter vindo atrás dela sem revelar nada.

Ele estava tão feliz. Deu risada ao reler o e-mail e a frase final chamou sua atenção. _Quem você espiona? _Se ela soubesse que ela era o alvo de toda a sua atenção. Ela não poderia imaginar o tamanho da loucura que ele sentia por ela. Todos os dias, ele se levantava de sua cama por ela. Alimentava-se por ela. Vivia por ela. Ela era seu ar, seu motivo de existir, seu tudo. Por mais difícil que o dia fosse, por mais cansativo que fossem os estudos e os treinos de futebol, por mais saudade que sentisse de sua família, nada disso importava quando ela voltava para casa após o seu trabalho na papelaria e lhe dizia: _Boa noite! Como foi seu dia?_

_**Quero ouvir uma canção de amor  
**__**Que fale da minha situação  
**__**De quem deixou a segurança de seu mundo  
**__**Por amor  
**__**Por amor...**_

Desligou o computador e verificou se havia algo para Sakura jantar. Depois de examinar que ela encontraria todas as coisas de que gostava, resolveu assistir ao noticiário da universidade. Entretanto, as notícias não eram nada agradáveis. Os repórteres informavam que havia um molestador de mulheres a solta no campus. Três mulheres já haviam sido atacadas e por muito pouco conseguiram escapar de um estupro. A polícia não tinha pistas do homem e aconselhava as mulheres a jamais andarem sozinhas a noite.

'Sakura está demorando!' – Syaoran olhava nervoso para o relógio. Seu coração ficou apertado com a perspectiva de algo de mal acontecer a Sakura.

Levantou e resolveu ir buscá-la no trabalho. Estava colocando o tênis quando ouviu o barulho da chave de Sakura na porta. Ela entrou com aparência cansada e percebeu Syaoran colocando o seu tênis. Ela sorriu de forma espontânea e disse:

'Boa noite! Como foi seu dia?' - Sakura não entendia por que ele não se mexia e não piscava. Parecia estar em outro mundo.

Ele largou o tênis, levantou rapidamente e a abraçou bem apertado. Se ela soubesse o pânico que ele sentira a apenas um instante atrás, nunca mais sairia debaixo de seus olhos. Tudo havia passado quando ela sorrira e dissera _"Boa noite"_. O alívio era algo indescritível para Syaoran. Sakura não entendia o que estava acontecendo, mas achou que ele estava muito estranho.

'Boa noite!' – ele respondeu finalmente afastando seus braços dela – 'Você está gelada! Tome um banho quente!' – ele deu as costas para ela, que continuava parada e confusa.

'Aconteceu alguma coisa?' – ela perguntou enquanto seguia para o banho quente que ele sugerira, se bem que o caloroso abraço de recepção havia deixado todo seu corpo aquecido.

'Graças a Deus, não!' – ele respondeu aliviado. Sakura nada entendeu.

* * *

_**Continua...**

* * *

_

**Ruby:** Aiai... esses dois me causam dor de cotovelo... digo... a situação deles... a relação deles... ah... vocês entenderam! O Syaoran está tão atencioso que me irrita... eu quero um Li desses pra mim também... e o pior é que ele vai ficar cada vez mais fofo daqui pra frente nessa fic! Bem... o Syaoran se explicou com a Rika e desfez o papelão salvando o relacionamento do irmão da Sakura. Quem mandou ser ciumento? E agora vive trocando e-mail com a Sakura... parece criança! Aquela sessão de filmes foi bem interessante... o Li é tão meigo... sempre me faz suspirar... daqui a pouco vocês vão achar que eu sou louca de ficar apaixonada pelo personagem, mas não consigo evitar... aposto que nem as outras leitoras dessa fic... e os leitores, dependendo de sua preferência sexual... Não sei como a Sakura não o agarrou ainda, isso que é teste de resistência! Sakura escute a sua mãe... todas as mães sabem o que dizem! Aquele professor... sei não...

Ah não... vocês todos ficam me acusando de assanhada... eles é que ficam botando fogo no apartamento e eu que sou assanhada? Não tenho nada a ver com isso... E a mãe da Sakura... aiai fico feliz que todos tenham gostado dela! Rê chan e Thata... vocês me matam de rir com seus comentários! Dragon Fly... como assim mente sádica? Não entendi... Kissus!

A MerryAnne foi o review de número 100!!! Te adoro amiga! Está comigo desde o princípio! Analu-san, não se entristeça. Quem sabe você não será a de número 200? 300? Será que a fic chegará lá? Sei não... não escrevo tão bem assim pra alcançar isso tudo...

Sobre a atualização... eu ia deixar pra postar esse capítulo no Natal... mas ele tava aqui prontinho, corrigido e eu gostei tanto dele... então resolvi postar por todos aqueles que venceram a preguiça e comentaram... e me fizeram rir com seus comentários cada vez mais empolgados... continuem assim pessoal! Estou adorando ver que todos entraram no espírito da história! Então se vocês continuarem se esforçando pra comentar... continuarei postando regularmente como tenho feito... afinal eu também posso ter preguiça de postar, não é? Nada mais justo... Quem já leu o capítulo 23 de Na Magia e No Amor, levanta a mão!!! Não leu ainda? Então te convido a ler e comentar!

Agora tenho que ir... vou assistir Chiharu do Bairro com o elenco da fic... bye!

* * *

**Trilha sonora:** O mundo anda tão complicado – Legião urbana – Música escolhida e inserida pela amiga Cris-chan! Adoro essa música, Cris!!!! Aliás... acho que não existe nenhuma do Legião de que eu não goste!

* * *

**Agradecimentos:**

Agradeço a querida amiga e revisora Cris-chan por mais uma vez colaborar com a fic, corrigindo os erros absurdos que cometo a cada capítulo! Obrigada amiga!

Agradeço a todos que acompanham, comentam e incentivam a fanfic! Obrigada pelos reviews, e-mails com dicas e comentários e recados deixados no meu Orkut. Vocês são demais!

* * *

**Outros:**

O capítulo 6 de Amor de Infância encontra-se atualizado na comunidade Sakura Fanfics! Confiram! E ajudem a divulgar a comunidade, combinado?

Assistam Hana Yori Dango _Live Action_ e fiquem viciados como eu! Assistam também a segunda temporada que encerra a série!

**Kissus  
****Ruby**


	6. Cap 6 Frustração e Insegurança!

_**Armadilhas do Outono.**_

_Por RubbyMoon_

_**Capítulo 6: Frustração e Incerteza.**_

* * *

Sakura terminou de atender ao último cliente na papelaria. Ela retirou o avental verde que usava para trabalhar, vestiu sua blusa de lã, sua jaqueta e por último protegeu-se com o cachecol. Despediu-se do chefe gentilmente, agradecendo pelo dia de trabalho e, quando saiu da loja, encontrou Syaoran esperando por ela. Ficou surpresa e confusa.

'Estava esperando por mim?' – ela perguntou.

'Eu estava passando por aqui e resolvi te esperar!' – ele mentiu, fingindo casualidade. Estava preocupado com a segurança dela, devido ao maluco que estava à solta no campus, atacando mulheres inocentes.

'Preciso passar em um lugar antes de voltar pra casa!' – ela disse – 'A saída de aquecimento do meu quarto está enguiçada e preciso ver se o técnico pode resolver isso amanhã!'

'Você estava sem aquecimento na noite passada?' – ele ficou seriamente preocupado – 'Estava frio demais! Por que não me disse?'

'Não havia motivos para incomodá-lo! Nem estava tão frio assim!' – ela disse e em seguida espirrou duas vezes.

'O que faço com você, Sakura? Você parece criança!' – ele passou o braço em volta dela, protegendo-a do frio, e começou a caminhar a seu lado.

* * *

'Como assim viajou?' – Sakura estava inconsolável.

'A mãe dele quebrou o pé e está no hospital! Ele só volta daqui a uma semana!' – a mulher informava.

'Mas somente o seu marido faz esses consertos por aqui?' – Syaoran perguntou.

'Parece que sim!' – a mulher respondeu e deu de ombros.

'Obrigada!' – Sakura agradeceu e se retirou junto com Syaoran.

'O que vai fazer?' – Syaoran perguntou preocupado.

'Não tenho dinheiro pra gastar com um aquecedor portátil! Vou ter que me virar com bolsas de água quente!' – ela disse e espirrou três vezes.

'Pode ficar no meu quarto se quiser!' – ele disse, e percebendo o espanto inicial dela, acrescentou: – 'Claro que você teria que se contentar em deixar o seu colchão no chão, no espaço ao lado da minha cama! Se você não roncar não irá me incomodar!'

'Eu não ronco!' – ela deu um soco fraco no braço dele.

'Então está resolvido! Você coloca o colchão lá e não ronca!' – ele a provocou novamente.

'Não quero invadir seu espaço!' – ela parou de andar e o fitou de maneira desconfortável.

'Eu não quero que você fique doente! Está espirrando sem parar, Sakura!' – ele estava realmente preocupado.

'Não estou doente! É apenas uma bobagem... posso ficar na sala!' – espirrou mais duas vezes.

'Na sala não tem vedação! Assim que o técnico voltar, pedirei para ele consertar seu aquecedor e vedar a sala! Até lá, você pode ficar no meu quarto com a condição de não roncar!'

Ela pensou por um momento e Syaoran notou seu desconforto. Ele deveria ficar ainda mais desconfortável por ter que segurar seus instintos quase animais de cravar as garras nela. Entretanto, faria o sacrifício de conter-se por Sakura.

'Está bem, mas não quero incomodar!' – ela disse enfim.

'Tenho certeza de que não irá incomodar! Vamos passar no mercado e comprar algo pro jantar!' – Syaoran a abraçou, protegendo-a do frio.

Sakura caminhava ao seu lado com a agradável sensação de estar protegida. Syaoran era tudo que ela sempre sonhara em encontrar. Nesse momento, sentiu a pulsação acelerar por tê-lo tão próximo, como se fosse seu namorado. Gostaria de ter coragem de confessar a ele o que sentia em seu coração. Dizer o quanto ele era importante para ela, pedir-lhe um beijo apaixonado. Estava tão envolvida que, nos momentos em que ele a abraçava, como fazia agora, ela mal conseguia pensar direito. Era algo avassalador.

Depois do jantar, Sakura sentia-se muito melhor. Estava realmente ficando resfriada. O caldo quente e o chá relaxante que comprara haviam acalmado e aliviado os pulmões. Syaoran se retirara dizendo que tomaria um banho quente. Sakura ficou em frente à tela do computador trabalhando em seu projeto. Começou a sentir um sono leve a incomodando.

'O banheiro está livre! Pode usá-lo! Posso pegar o seu colchão e colocá-lo no meu quarto?' – Syaoran perguntou, ao sair do banho.

Sakura o observou e esqueceu-se de respirar por alguns segundos. Ele estava com os cabelos molhados, vestindo uma túnica de seda chinesa negra que estava aberta, revelando o peito forte, e a calça que fazia conjunto, mas a cintura estava quase toda exposta. Sakura encarou como um convite tentador para suas mãos deslizarem por toda aquela região desnuda. Ficar no quarto com Syaoran não era uma boa idéia se não estivesse pronta pra tomar um passo importante naquela noite.

_Nasci pronta pra você, Syaoran_, ela pensou, levantando-se para tomar banho.

'Ficarei grata se levar o colchão para mim! Ele é muito pesado!' – ela entrou no banho.

Enquanto se banhava, planejava qual camisola deveria usar. Ela tinha uma camisola de cetim de cor vinho que era própria para o frio. Era bonita e tinha um decote que valorizava os seios. Pensou que Syaoran havia se vestido daquela forma para provocá-la e tentou imaginar se ele havia percebido que conseguira com sucesso.

Saiu do banho enxugando-se e aplicou algumas gotinhas de perfume em pontos estratégicos do corpo. Atrás da orelha, no caminho do pescoço, antebraços, cintura e outros lugares. Nada de exagero, apenas pequenas marcações com a fragrância que Syaoran dissera uma vez que gostava.

No quarto, Sakura colocou a camisola e escovou os cabelos. Olhou-se no espelho e sentiu-se muito feminina. Vestiu sobre a camisola o robe que completava o conjunto. Não usaria nenhuma maquiagem, afinal não era para o Syaoran descobrir suas segundas intenções. Caminhou para o corredor e o apartamento todo estava escuro e silencioso, com exceção da luz fraca que vinha do quarto de Syaoran, que estava com a porta encostada. Sakura passou pela frente da porta do quarto dele umas cinco vezes antes de ter coragem suficiente para entrar, pois estaria dando um passo importante em sua vida assim que entrasse ali. Respirou fundo e entrou.

Syaoran estava dormindo como um bebê, abraçado a uma enciclopédia enorme de medicina que com certeza estava pesando sobre o colo. Sakura não pôde deixar de rir. Ela estava errada sobre as intenções dele. Retirou a enciclopédia dele, marcou a página e fechou, colocando-a sobre a escrivaninha. Ela fechou a porta do quarto e sentiu o calor do ambiente proporcionado pelo aquecedor invadir seu corpo. Antes de deitar-se, arrumou o cobertor sobre Syaoran e apagou a luz do abajur, acomodando-se sozinha em seu colchão.

_Na segunda noite..._

Sakura jogou os cabelos de forma sedutora, respirou fundo e entrou no quarto de Syaoran. Ele estava dormindo com fones de ouvido e o aparelho de mp3 ligado. Ela riu e deitou sozinha em seu próprio colchão. Notou que se sentia ligeiramente indisposta antes de adormecer.

_Na terceira noite..._

Sakura estava entusiasmada. Arrumou-se toda e colocou uma camisola branca acetinada, deixando sua pele rosada em evidência. Cumpriu o ritual do perfume e entrou no quarto de Syaoran pronta pra chamar a atenção. Encontrou-o dormindo e sonhando. Ela ficou decepcionada, mas amanhã era outro dia... Tossiu algumas vezes. Estaria ficando doente? Syaoran ficou preocupado quando notou Sakura tossir, mas continuou fingindo que estava dormindo. Era tentação demais tê-la tão perto.

Sakura já não sustentava mais intenções de seduzir Syaoran quando acordou no dia seguinte. Começava a sentir-se como uma tola. Estivera tão entusiasmada em seus planos de amor que nem teve tempo de ficar chateada quando foi informada da prorrogação do prazo da entrega do trabalho da bolsa de estudos. Já era a terceira vez que seu professor adiava a data e ela começava a perceber que isso já não a abalava mais.

Não era a primeira vez que ela percebia que o sonho de receber a bolsa de estudos já não a satisfazia como antes. A obrigação de provar aos seus pais que ela era capaz de vencer na arqueologia agora se tornava pequena diante de novos sonhos que invadiam a sua vida diariamente. Syaoran. Parecia que agora toda sua vida girava em torno dele. Ficava tão feliz quando todos os dias ele vinha buscá-la no serviço. Ele dizia que era perigoso ela andar sozinha naquela hora da noite.

Sakura ainda podia sentir o sabor dos lábios de Syaoran e a força em seus beijos exigentes. Ao fechar os olhos ela conseguia relembrar o toque de suas mãos e suas carícias ousadas, e de quando seus corpos se encontraram de maneira quase íntima. Pensou no que poderia ter acontecido se a roupa não fosse uma barreira na última oportunidade. Levantou as mãos para perceber que tremiam só pela lembrança de ter tocado o peito firme e forte dele. Era um tremor que a consumia e seu corpo estava envolto em uma onda de calor, a garganta seca e oh céus... não conseguia levantar o corpo do colchão.

Violentas pontadas por todo o corpo a agulhavam implacavelmente. Tudo girava. Gemeu alto ao tentar se levantar novamente. Ela deveria estar sonhando, pois em seguida os lindos olhos castanhos de Syaoran estavam sobre ela. _Que sonho maluco!_, ela pensou, afinal Syaoran já estaria fora de casa há tempos. O sonho era tão surpreendentemente real que Sakura o sentiu saltar sobre ela e colocar a mão sobre seu rosto numa delicada carícia, antes que ela adormecesse outra vez.

* * *

Syaoran nunca gostara muito de ambiente hospitalar e agora começava a se questionar se cursar medicina foi uma boa escolha. Quando chegasse o momento de fazer residência seria capaz de se adaptar ao desafio? Tudo na teoria era mais interessante, mas e a prática? Agira por impulso ao vir ao Japão para estudar. Escolhera a faculdade apenas pra encontrar Sakura. Agora que havia a encontrado, começava a enxergar que talvez seguir a carreira médica estava cada vez mais distante de sua vontade. Entretanto, estava disposto a permanecer no curso apenas para ficar ao lado de Sakura enquanto ela concluía seu curso de arqueologia.

'Senhor Li?' – uma enfermeira chamou-o.

'Sim!' - ele levantou-se da poltrona onde aguardava – 'Enfermeira... Ruby, não é mesmo?'

'Sim! Correto! A senhorita Sakura já foi colocada na sala de observação e o doutor virá conversar com você em instantes!' – ela sorriu para ele passando conforto.

'Pneumonia?'

'Como?' – a enfermeira Ruby espantou-se.

'Pneumonia!' – ele repetiu – 'Ela deve estar com pneumonia!'

'Ainda não temos certeza, mas os resultados dos exames sairão a qualquer momento!' – ela o avaliou por um instante e percebeu sua angústia. – 'O senhor por acaso é médico? É muito jovem para ser um, mas...'

'Sou aluno... mas não fui capaz de perceber mais cedo que havia algo errado com ela!'

'Ela vai ficar bem! O doutor Umeda virá assegurar-lhe! Agora com licença, preciso ver se a Sakura precisa de algo! Depois poderá entrar e vê-la!'

'Por favor...' – ele a segurou pelo jaleco branco – 'Cuide bem dela! Ela é o meu bem mais precioso!'

'Claro! Não se preocupe!' – a enfermeira Ruby sorriu novamente, encantada pelo carinho entre os jovens.

'Obrigado!' – ele agradeceu abatido.

Syaoran sentou-se novamente na poltrona, sentindo-se totalmente inútil. Queria ver Sakura e ficar ao lado dela. Logo o doutor Umeda veio conversar com ele.

'Tenho aqui os resultados! É uma infecção, ela vai precisar receber alguns antibióticos, manter repouso e permanecer aquecida por alguns dias. Estamos recebendo muitos casos iguais nessa semana. Todo ano quando o inverno se aproxima é a mesma coisa.'

'Poderei levá-la para casa?' – ele perguntou angustiado.

'Claro, mas só no final do dia, depois que ela receber duas doses de antibiótico! Depois receitarei outro remédio, que ela poderá tomar em casa mesmo. Vamos mantê-la em observação por hora!' – o médico leu a ficha novamente e fez uma expressão que chamou a atenção de Syaoran.

'Algum problema?'

'A senhorita Sakura é uma paciente frágil! Vejo em sua ficha que esteve diversas vezes esse ano em nosso pronto socorro! O senhor deveria convencê-la a tomar mais cuidado com a saúde, cuidar melhor da alimentação, pois ela está um pouco anêmica! Vejo que o outro médico que a atendeu havia receitado diversas vitaminas e complementos alimentares...' – o médico olhou para Syaoran e o avaliou – 'Vocês têm problemas financeiros? Não puderam adquirir os itens receitados? Posso sugerir um programa social, onde poderão...'

'Dinheiro não é problema!' – Syaoran irritou-se, não com o médico, mas por Sakura não ter comprado as vitaminas necessárias. Com certeza alguém que fracionava e economizava a própria comida por falta de dinheiro também não tinha o suficiente pra comprar vitaminas.

'Excelente! Receitarei os remédios e as vitaminas! Fique de olho para que ela receba tudo nos horários corretos! Ainda encaminharei uma nutricionista para orientar sobre a alimentação...'

'Tenho certeza de que não será necessário! Sua família estará sempre por perto zelando pelo que for necessário! Sua paciente estava passando por uma fase rebelde e acabou assim nesse estado, mas agora eu ficarei no pé dela!'

'Assim sendo... tenho certeza de que ela vai ficar bem!' – o médico sorriu e fechou a ficha. – Se quiser ver como ela está... fique à vontade!' – despediu-se.

Syaoran voltou a se sentar na poltrona. Apoiou os braços nos joelhos e afundou o rosto entre as mãos. Começou a pensar nas novas descobertas. O que ele faria com Sakura? Se ela não estivesse doente ele poderia dar umas palmadas nela por sua irresponsabilidade. Por que ela não poderia aceitar ajuda de sua família? Pra que tanto orgulho? Até que ponto ela chegaria pra alcançar aquela maldita bolsa de estudos? Não se importava se lhe custasse a vida?

Ele sentiu um calafrio só de pensar em perder Sakura. Crescera imaginando uma vida com ela e, agora que estava quase conseguindo chegar ao seu coração, não poderia imaginar viver sem ela. Ainda se lembrava do dia em que sua mãe dissera-lhe que seu noivado com a filha dos Kinomoto havia sido rompido. Era como se uma parte dele houvesse sido arrancada. Sakura era um sonho que se perdia.

Não conformado, decidira que era tempo de vir atrás dela. Depois de uma longa procura a encontrara e passaram a morar juntos. Jamais a perderia novamente. Estava convencido a ter Sakura para sempre em sua vida e cuidar dela. Syaoran estava decidido. Contaria toda verdade em breve a Sakura. Revelaria que ele era seu noivo e que antes podia apenas sonhar com ela, mas que agora não podia mais ficar sem ela. Não depois de conhecê-la pessoalmente e se apaixonar.

Mas... e se ela recusasse o seu amor? Rejeitasse a idéia de uma vida a dois? Ela seria capaz, já que estava passando por tudo isso devido a sua teimosia, seu orgulho, tudo em busca de realização profissional. Poderia Sakura desistir dele também em nome da arqueologia? Não que ele esperasse que ela deixasse tudo por ele, mas ela já havia desistido e abandonado tanta coisa para provar ser capaz de chegar ao sucesso sem ajuda de ninguém. Poderia afastar-se dele também?

Levantou-se da poltrona com mil perguntas no pensamento. Talvez agora não fosse o momento apropriado para conversar a respeito do futuro com Sakura. Permaneceria em silêncio ao seu lado, cuidando dela, até que o momento certo chegasse.

* * *

Sakura sentia-se como se houvesse sido atropelada por um caminhão. O corpo todo doía somente por respirar. A boca estava seca e ela não tinha forças para pegar o copo de água que estava bem ao seu lado. Sentia raiva. Queria ser forte, mas não conseguia. Quando as coisas pareciam dar certo em sua vida, descobria que a felicidade sempre era passageira. Não era justo. Nada era justo. Matava-se de trabalhar e estudar, porém tudo parecia cada vez mais distante e difícil. Era frustrante.

_**Eu quero ficar só  
Mas comigo só  
Eu não consigo  
Eu quero ficar junto  
M**__**as sozinho só  
Não é possível...  
**_

Esticou o braço para pegar o copo de água, mas acabou o derrubando no chão. Sentiu as lágrimas virem aos seus olhos, mas não se permitiria derrubá-las. Estava deprimida, fraca, doente e não havia nada que pudesse fazê-la sentir-se melhor, até que...

'Você vai ficar bem!' – Syaoran entrou no quarto com um sorriso que aqueceu seu coração como um dia quente de verão.

_**É preciso amar direito  
Um amor de qualquer jeito  
Ser amor a qualquer hora  
Ser amor de corpo inteiro  
Amor de dentro prá fora  
Amor que eu desconheço... **_

Foi o suficiente para que as lágrimas que tanto tentou segurar rolassem pela face. Um soluço estrangulado saiu de sua garganta e ela sentiu vergonha do papel de tola que estava fazendo. Mas ela não podia evitar. Amava tanto Syaoran que só de sentir a segurança que emanava dele, desarmava-a de todas as suas defesas. Ele se aproximou e a abraçou suavemente. Com as poucas forças que tinha, Sakura o abraçou e chorou até sentir-se melhor. Ele enxugou-lhe o rosto e os olhos com um lenço, dando um beijo em sua cabeça em seguida. 

_**Quero um amor maior  
Um amor maior que eu  
Quero um amor maior, hié!  
Um amor maior que eu...**_

'Da próxima vez que eu disser que você vai ficar bem você deve sorrir e não chorar!' – ele alisou seus cabelos carinhosamente com os dedos.

'Estou com sede!' – a voz dela era um sussurro fraco que cortou o coração de Syaoran.

'Um momento que vou pegar água!'

Ele percebeu o copo de água no chão e imaginou o que havia acontecido. Também havia observado a sua aparência tão frágil e os sinais da doença em sua face. A dor invadiu o seu peito violentamente. Tentou não demonstrar o quanto o estado de Sakura o afetava. Tinha que parecer forte por ela, mesmo que estivesse sentindo-se em pedaços e inútil. Pegou outro copo descartável e o encheu com a água da jarra da mesinha de cabeceira. Imaginando a franqueza dela, nem ofereceu o copo em suas mãos, levando ele mesmo a borda aos lábios dela, que bebeu um grande gole.

'Obrigada!' – ela respondeu com um novo sussurro.

'Agora descanse! Eu vou ficar aqui ao seu lado até o médico te liberar!'

Sakura não discutiu, pois as suas pálpebras estavam fechando-se pesadas devido ao seu estado. Sentia-se como se houvesse corrido uma grande maratona e rendeu-se ao cansaço. Com a mão de Syaoran segurando a sua, adormeceu.

* * *

'Como ela está?' – era Wei tocando-lhe levemente o ombro.

Syaoran afastou-se para que a conversa não a acordasse e foi com Wei para o corredor.

'É uma pneumonia feia! O médico mostrou-me as radiografias! Além disso, está um pouco anêmica!' – ele cerrou as mãos ao lado do corpo, tentando conter sua raiva.

'Avisei a mãe dela como você pediu. Em instantes ela estará aqui!' – Wei informou, sem deixar de reparar na revolta de Syaoran – 'Não deve se sentir culpado! Você conhece a teimosia dela! Ela só não está pior, pois você criativamente vem dando um jeito para que ela não deixe de comer corretamente e ainda conseguiu convencê-la a ficar em seu quarto até o conserto do aquecedor!'

'É tão teimosa que não aceitou nem ficar com minha cama. Eu ficaria bem melhor dormindo no chão!'

'Ela não gosta de incomodar! Não teria outro modo ou ela se recusaria a dividir o quarto!'

'Sakura acaba de comprar uma briga feia! Ela vai ter que andar na linha e não prejudicar mais sua saúde!' – ele passou a mão pelos cabelos, bastante nervoso.

'Eles chegaram!' – Wei apontou na direção de onde vinham os pais de Sakura.

Syaoran não costumava sentir-se intimidado na presença de ninguém, somente diante do senhor Fujitaka Kinomoto. Era um homem muito gentil e prestativo, contrastando com sua grande sabedoria e habilidade diante de qualquer assunto. Conhecia aquele homem há muitos anos, e apesar de todo comportamento refinado, Syaoran já havia presenciado dois episódios em que o homem havia se enfurecido e não era uma memória agradável de recordar. Naquele momento, a expressão zangada do senhor Fujitaka significava problemas.

'Bom dia!' – Syaoran cumprimentou o casal.

'Boa tarde!' – Fujitaka respondeu secamente. Syaoran nem havia reparado o passar das horas. – 'Sua família está muito preocupada com você! Principalmente sua mãe!' – Fujitaka disse de forma zangada.

'Querido... eu já conversei com Yelan, não brigue com Syaoran!' – Nadeshiko colocou a mão sobre o ombro do marido – 'Desculpe-o, Syaoran, ele está nervoso porque Sakura está doente!'

'Vocês jovens não sabem ouvir os seus pais! Eu sabia que a Sakura se daria mal! Agora veja... ela está num hospital!' – Fujitaka explodiu inconformado.

'O que ela tem?' – Nadeshiko, que estava mais calma, perguntou.

'Pneumonia e anemia!' – Wei respondeu, pois Syaoran estava embaraçado demais, como sempre costumava ficar diante de Fujitaka.

'Vou levá-la pra casa agora!' – Fujitaka estava quase entrando no quarto, mas foi impedido por Nadeshiko.

'Espere e se acalme! Tudo começou assim desse modo. Queríamos dizer a Sakura o que fazer e não valorizamos suas vontades, então ela se rebelou e saiu de casa. Quer piorar ainda mais as coisas?' – Nadeshiko estava firme em seu argumento.

'Mas tínhamos razão! Ela não tem forças o suficiente pra se virar sozinha!' – Fujitaka esbravejou.

'O senhor está enganado!' – Syaoran manifestou-se. – 'Sakura é forte! Muito forte!'

Todos voltaram suas atenções para ele, que estava zangado.

'Sakura é muito forte sim! Estuda com dedicação e se sai muito bem em tudo que faz! Trabalha em um local com grande movimento, volta pra casa tarde e mesmo assim vai estudar mais. Realiza pesquisas sem fim, prepara trabalhos dignos de prêmios e só se rende quando seu corpo não suporta a exaustão. Ela dá um duro danado e apesar de todas as dificuldades jamais se queixa. É uma guerreira destemida! Se o senhor entrar lá para lhe dizer o que ela pode ou não fazer, esteja preparado pra começar uma guerra. Sakura não vai aceitar que nada e nem ninguém se coloque diante de seus objetivos!' – Syaoran terminou, firmemente.

'A que custo? Diga-me? Ela vai sacrificar a própria vida para se formar? Vai passar fome e frio para conseguir?' – Fujitaka estava inconformado.

'Sim! Ela daria a vida por tudo que ela ama e acredita!' – Syaoran disse sem intimidar-se.

'Eu não vou permitir que minha filha viva dessa forma! Não quando ela tem um pai que pode lhe dar tudo o que precisa!'

'O senhor não pode lhe dar a satisfação de conseguir alcançar as estrelas com as próprias mãos!'

Fujitaka estava admirado. Syaoran estava certo. Se ele entrasse no quarto e confrontasse Sakura acabaria a afastando mais. Mas quem poderia entender o coração de um pai aflito? Um pai que morria de saudade da filha que saíra de casa depois de uma briga. Observou Syaoran e espantou-se por perceber que ele não era mais aquele menino tão traquinas que ficava colado em seus calcanhares no local das escavações o enchendo de perguntas. Estava diante de um homem determinado que também fora em busca do que queria, não aceitando o destino que sua família traçara para ele. Ele e Sakura eram parecidos.

'Você tinha razão!' – Fujitaka comentou com a esposa. – 'São perfeitos um para o outro!'

'Eu sempre tenho razão!' – ela disse cheia de si. – 'Agora quero ver minha filha!' – ela entrou no quarto.

Os pais perceberam que Sakura dormia e apenas deram-lhe beijos em sua testa levemente. Retiraram-se do quarto, para que continuasse descansando. Despediram-se de Syaoran e Wei, dizendo que depois a visitariam em casa.

'Cuide bem dela!' – Fujitaka pediu a Syaoran.

'Farei o meu melhor!' – ele disse cheio de orgulho. O homem por quem ele tinha grande admiração confiava nele.

'Eu sei!' – Fujitaka bateu de leve em seu ombro e sorriu antes de ir embora.

* * *

'Eu não quero comer essas coisas... quero me levantar!' – Sakura bufou nervosa.

'Vai comer tudo isso e vai continuar na cama! O médico disse pra você repousar, manter-se aquecida, tomar seus remédios, alimentar-se corretamente e beber muito líquido!' – Syaoran disse, empurrando um prato nutritivo numa bandeja pra Sakura.

'Eu estou bem! Preciso ir trabalhar!' – ela tossiu, sentindo dor no peito, e tentou não demonstrar.

'Você não vai a lugar nenhum, Sakura! Se você levantar dessa cama pra ir a qualquer lugar que não seja apenas o banheiro, levarei você de volta para o hospital e a internarei para que fique aos cuidados dos médicos e das enfermeiras!'

'Mas...' – ela tentou argumentar.

'Chega de mas... já avisei a seu patrão que você está de licença médica! Também já levei o atestado até ele, que desejou-lhe melhoras.'

Sakura sentia-se indignada. Syaoran a tratava como um bebê, embora ela admitisse que estava se comportando com mais teimosia do que uma criança birrenta! Ela olhou novamente para a refeição nutricionalmente correta que ele havia preparado-lhe. Alimentos ricos em ferro para combater a anemia. Na bandeja também estavam os comprimidos que ela deveria tomar. Estava no quarto dele, deitada em sua cama, tomando seu espaço. Ele estava cuidando dela. Sempre tão carinhoso e atencioso e ela sempre o irritando com seu orgulho bobo. Ela sentiu a face queimar e sabia que estava ficando vermelha só por pensar no quanto o amava.

'Está tudo bem?' – ele preocupou-se com o repentino rubor dela – 'Não está com febre novamente, não é?' – ele colocou a mão em sua testa e em sua face.

'Es-tou... b-bem!' – ela pegou o talher e serviu-se de um pouco de comida – 'Está uma delícia!'

'Coma tudo!' – ele sorriu e preparou-se para se retirar do quarto.

'Syaoran...' – ela o chamou quando ele chegava à porta e ele voltou-se – 'Obrigada! Por tudo!'

'Apenas fique boa!' – ele sorriu e se retirou.

Syaoran deixou Sakura aos cuidados de Wei e saiu um pouco de casa. Precisava afastar-se um pouco de Sakura ou ficaria louco. A cada instante que ficava próximo a ela seus medos cresciam insuportavelmente. Queria apenas tomá-la nos braços e dizer que a amava muito, mas não podia, não devia. Seu principal receio era ser rejeitado e depois afastado de sua vida. Não suportaria. Precisava pensar em um modo de provar para Sakura seu amor e revelar quem era sem que ela o repudiasse. Rumou até a biblioteca pra estudar um pouco com seu amigo Eriol.

* * *

'Estou ouvindo, Syaoran!' – Eriol mostrou-se atencioso, mas seu sorriso zombeteiro deixou Syaoran irritado. – 'Então você não sabe como vai contar toda a verdade para a Sakura? Que tal pelo começo?'

'É fácil falar! Não é você que vai virar picadinho!' – Syaoran disse sarcasticamente – 'Além disso, não vou suportar caso ela peça para que eu vá embora!'

'Está tão acostumado assim a viver com ela? Então proponha casamento! É perfeito, já que eram noivos prometidos antes! Começo a me sentir romântico com essa história!'

'Se eu soubesse o que ela sente...' – Syaoran suspirou cansado e colocou os livros que usaria sobre a mesa de estudos.

'Só saberá se perguntar! Pelo amor de Deus, Syaoran! Resolva isso logo! Eu fico nervoso como se fosse comigo!'

'Você já passou por algo parecido?' – Syaoran perguntou, mas parecia mais uma afirmação. Eriol arregalou os olhos azuis que brilhavam pela surpresa. Sorriu tentando disfarçar o espanto.

'Sim, meu caro! Não cometa o mesmo erro que eu! Não seja covarde!'

'Conte-me tudo!' – Syaoran percebia o sofrimento dele, apesar do sorriso afetado que ele mantinha nos lábios.

Eriol olhou para seu amigo naquele momento e soube que poderia contar seu drama para ele. Existia uma grande amizade entre eles e ele nunca havia falado sobre o ocorrido com ninguém antes. Precisava desabafar sua tristeza com alguém. Passou as mãos nos cabelos lisos e pretos que caíam sobre os olhos.

'Eu vivia na Inglaterra e amei muito uma garota! Ela era tudo pra mim e eu faria qualquer coisa por ela!' – ele suspirou cansado – 'Nossas famílias poderiam representar Romeu e Julieta conosco se quisessem, pois a empresa do pai dela era concorrente da do meu pai! A briga além de feia já durava por três gerações!'

'Isso realmente cheira a tragédia shakespeariana! O que aconteceu?' – Syaoran incentivou o amigo a continuar com sua história.

'Nós estávamos tendo um caso em segredo! Encontrávamos furtivamente e nada importava, desde que estivéssemos juntos! O mundo era pouco para nosso amor! Queríamos nos casar!'

'Só que a sua família e a dela não aceitaram!' – Syaoran arriscou o palpite.

'Exatamente! Resolvemos fugir e nos casar assim mesmo!' – Eriol sorriu de modo sonhador, como se estivesse assistindo ao filme de sua vida. – 'O pai dela de alguma forma descobriu nossos planos e me procurou com um ultimato! O velho me ofereceu salvar a empresa do meu pai da falência, fato que eu não sabia até aquele momento, mas somente se eu deixasse a filha dele em paz! Eu a amava e daria minha vida por ela, mas estava em minhas mãos salvar minha família! Meu pai não agüentaria a humilhação da falência e já se recuperava de uma cirurgia delicada no coração. Ele morreria! Minha mãe e minhas duas irmãs ficariam na miséria!'

'Você fez o acordo com o velho?' – Syaoran perguntou, mas já sabia a resposta.

'Sim e ele cumpriu sua parte! Meu pai não se importou em sacrificar minha felicidade pra manter sua empresa e nome salvos. Nem se importou com o tradicional orgulho e recebeu a ajuda financeira de seu maior inimigo!' – havia ressentimento na voz de Eriol.

'Mas o que aconteceu com a garota?' – Syaoran estava verdadeiramente triste pela infelicidade do amigo.

'Os pais dela são divorciados e a mãe vive aqui no Japão! O velho não pensou duas vezes em mandá-la para cá! Nunca consegui conversar com ela e pedir perdão!'

'Você veio ao Japão atrás dela? E a encontrou?' – Syaoran sorriu com as coincidências de suas vidas.

'Eu sei o que está pensando, amigo! Nossas fugas realmente tiveram a mesma motivação! Ir atrás do amor de nossas vidas!' – Eriol sorriu novamente, mas era um sorriso triste – 'Mas eu não tive a mesma sorte que você! Eu não consegui localizá-la! Nem sei em qual lugar do Japão ela está!'

'Eu sei que a encontrará!' – Syaoran colocou a mão no ombro do amigo passando força – 'Quando vim atrás da Sakura cheguei a pensar que jamais a encontraria. Só sabia o seu nome e nada mais. Pelo menos você conhece a fisionomia de sua amada!'

'Eu já desisti de procurá-la! Além disso, existe um acordo assinado que me impede de ser feliz ao seu lado! Eu só queria pedir perdão!' – dessa vez ele não tentou disfarçar o quanto o seu ato de covardia o deixava mal. Fechou os olhos de forma angustiada e respirou fundo.

'Por isso você namora tantas garotas e não consegue se envolver?' – Syaoran perguntou, deduzindo.

'Não quero namorar, noivar ou casar se não for com quem amo! Não quero amar mais ninguém além dela! Fico com tantas mulheres pra tentar apagar um pouco a obsessão que sinto por ela, mas é em vão! Eu não tenho o direito de ser feliz!'

'Você não deveria desistir de procurá-la e tenho certeza de que ela entenderá os seus motivos! Ela deve estar magoada, mas se ela te ama do mesmo modo que você diz amá-la, não existe acordo no mundo que os impeça de ficarem juntos!' – Syaoran disse e entendeu que as suas palavras também faziam sentido para seus próprios medos.

'Sei que a Sakura entenderá seus motivos também! Conte a verdade a ela, Syaoran! Não seja covarde como eu fui!'

'Eu vou contar tudo no dia que ela entregar o seu trabalho da bolsa de estudos, e também a pedirei em casamento! Quero que ela seja minha noiva novamente e futuramente minha esposa!' – uma nova esperança surgia em seu coração.

* * *

Sakura estava assistindo aos filmes que Syaoran havia trazido para ela. Ele havia levado a TV e o aparelho de DVD até o quarto para que ela se distraísse enquanto se recuperava. Sakura sentia falta de Syaoran. Ele sempre estava por perto, incentivando-a alimentar-se bem, dando-lhe os remédios na hora certa, verificando se ela precisava de algo, mas apesar de carinhoso e atencioso, ele parecia mais distante do que nunca. Sempre dava um jeito de esquivar-se de sua presença.

Ela assustou-se ao perceber o quanto estava emocionalmente dependente de Syaoran. Bastava somente a presença dele para que ela se sentisse pronta pra enfrentar o mundo. Ele dava-lhe forças e segurança. Jamais dizia algo que a colocasse pra baixo e nunca a censurava por seus sonhos. Ela o amava. Queria fazê-lo feliz, queria ser sua inteiramente.

A cena do filme que ela assistia era de amor. A mocinha finalmente vencera seus medos e declarara todo seu amor ao belo rapaz, que era o mocinho. O sorriso do ator era de pura satisfação, então ele tomou a mocinha com alegria em seus braços e a beijou, em seguida fizeram amor... Sakura corou. Queria que Syaoran fizesse o mesmo com ela. Como será que seria? Ele perceberia sua inexperiência? Deveria contar a ele que nunca fizera nada parecido antes? Será que ele havia percebido que nem beijar ela sabia quando ele a beijou pela primeira vez? Ficou tão perdida sobre esses pensamentos que nem reparou o filme acabar.

'Olá! Como vai a minha filhota linda?' – Nadeshiko entrou no quarto.

'Mamãe!' – Sakura quase chorou de alegria. Sua mãe a abraçou fortemente. – 'Voltei pra casa ontem mesmo! Syaoran disse que você foi me ver no hospital, mas eu estava dormindo!'

'É verdade! Eu e seu pai ficamos muito preocupados!'

'Então é verdade... papai também esteve lá?'

'Esteve sim e está aqui comigo! Está na sala conversando com Wei!'

'Ele está aqui?!' – os olhos de Sakura brilharam em expectativa.

Antes que Nadeshiko pudesse responder, Fujitaka entrou no quarto e aproximou-se de Sakura bastante sério. Ele apenas ficou a observando sem nenhuma expressão que desse qualquer pista a Sakura do que ele estivesse pensando. Se ele viesse pra desafiá-la... não suportaria. Foi então que ele sorriu amavelmente e abaixou-se para abraçá-la carinhosamente. Sakura chorou de emoção e abraçou o pai com a força de toda a sua saudade.

'Ei, ei, ei... pra que todo esse choro?! Seu pai cheio de saudade e preocupação veio visitá-la e você vai ficar chorando?' – ele acariciou o seu rosto, enxugando suas lágrimas.

'Eu também senti muito sua falta!' – ela o abraçou novamente.

'Você me parece bem melhor do que ontem! Syaoran está cuidando bem de você pelo visto!' – Fujitaka sorriu em cumplicidade para sua esposa.

'Ele sempre foi muito gentil comigo!' – Sakura disse e corou.

'Sua mãe me disse que você sabe que ele foi seu noivo prometido, mas que ele não sabe que você sabe! Até quando vai fazer esse jogo com o rapaz?'

'Estou esperando ele dizer a verdade! Não entendo por que ele ainda não disse!'

'Deve estar com medo!' – Nadeshiko explicou – 'Deve achar que você vai brigar com ele e mandá-lo embora!'

'Eu já havia pensado nisso!' – Sakura disse – 'Uma hora ele vai ter que confessar. E eu criarei muitas oportunidades!' – Sakura suspirou.

'Você o ama?' – Fujitaka perguntou.

'Sim! Muito!'

'Fico feliz! Mas e seus estudos? Sua carreira? Syaoran talvez não fique aqui até você se formar! Vai separar-se dele até se formar?' – Fujitaka perguntou, surpreendendo Sakura. Ela jamais havia pensado sobre essas questões. E se Syaoran fosse embora?

'Existem faculdades e curso de arqueologia em Hong Kong?' – ela perguntou e sorriu, fazendo os pais sorrirem junto.

'Existem sim, querida... eu e sua mãe seremos em breve professores de lá! Seria uma honra tê-la como aluna!'

_**Então seguirei  
Meu coração até o fim  
Prá saber se é amor  
Magoarei mesmo assim  
Mesmo sem querer  
Prá saber se é amor  
Eu estarei mais feliz  
Mesmo morrendo de dor, hié!  
Prá saber se é amor  
Se é amor... **_

Quero um amor maior  
Um amor maior que eu...

* * *

_**Continua...**_

* * *

-  
**Trilha sonora:** Amor Maior – Jota Quest! Música escolhida e inserida pela querida amiga Cris-chan!  
-

* * *

**  
Ruby:** Olá queridos amigos! Gostaram do capítulo? Então comentem e me digam o motivo!

Sakura é do tipo de garota que faz tudo mesmo pra alcançar seus objetivos com a própria força! Mas descuidar da alimentação e saúde foi exagero dela! Se o Syaoran não tivesse aparecido em sua vida... as coisas poderiam ser mais graves.

Diante disso, o medo do nosso querido Syaoran apenas aumentou. Ele viu o que sua amada Sakura é capaz de fazer e agüentar para se formar, então agora ele encara que ele seja outro obstáculo na vida da Sakura! Porém ele nem imagina no quanto está enganado. As prioridades da Sakura são bem diferentes. Agora ela quer o Syaoran em primeiro lugar. Quando será que esses dois vão se entender? No próximo capítulo??? Mas já??? Esperem pra ver...

O passado do nosso gatinho e _Don Juan_, Eriol Hiiragizawa, veio à tona também! Será que ele vai encontrar a amada e pedir perdão?

O papai da Sakura finalmente pintou na história e de cara teve de engolir umas verdades do Syaoran. Mas ele é apenas um papai muito preocupado com sua filha querida. Afinal, qual pai ou mãe não comete os mesmos erros por amar demais seus filhos???

A Sakura fica só no repouso, assistindo filmes e tendo idéias do que ela quer fazer futuramente com o Syaoran... mas que menina assanhada? Não sabia beijar? Deixa que o Syaoran ensina tudo Sakura! O segredo é praticar muuuuito!

Percebi que o pessoal tem adorado a novela Chiharu do Bairro... Preparem-se para uma surpresa lá pelo capítulo 8!

Todo mundo está preparando as pedras para o professor da Sakura... será que os palpites estão corretos? Será que ele vai aprontar com nossa Sakurinha? Aiaiai... que medo!

O quê??? Vocês só querem cenas assanhadas? Cenas fogosas entre Sakura e Syaoran? Querem o apartamento pegando fogo? Bando de assanhados! Mas vocês sabem que faço tudo por vocês, então o capítulo 7 vai pegar fogo! Mas não me responsabilizo se os monitores de vocês queimarem... ou se vocês tiverem seus olhos puros e inocentes queimados... usem pelo menos um óculos de sol com lentes de proteção extra... quem avisa amigo é!

Quero atualizar o capítulo o quanto antes, pois ele já está aqui, prontinho e revisado, então... agora façam a parte de vocês! Comentem...

Ou então... ao invés de presente de natal, terei de dar o presente de carnaval! Ou páscoa?

* * *

**Agradecimentos: **

Agradeço a amiga do meu coração, **Cris-chan**, por revisar e inserir músicas que dão um toque muito especial ao capítulo. Não tem problema atrasar um pouco a revisão, Cris... todos nós sabemos que você está com difícil acesso a internet. O importante é que você enviou.

Agradeço a **todos os leitores** que deixaram seus comentários, palpites, sugestões e etc... A fic é o que é graças a todos vocês! Continuem fazendo parte dessa história!

Sobre os comentários... vocês ainda e matam de rir... adoro as opiniões malucas que recebo! Continuem assim! Oh... quase 200 reviews??? Muito obrigada mesmo!

* * *

**Curiosidades:**

**Doutor Umeda ou Umeda-sensei:** É personagem do mangá/Jdorama "Hanazakari no Kimitachi E", ou popularmente conhecido como: "Hanakimi". – Leiam esse adorável mangá disponível na net!

**Enfermeira Ruby:** Sim! É essa escritora atacando de personagem novamente! Contracenando com o querido Syaoran!

* * *

**Outros:**

Já temos 430 participantes na comunidade Sakura Fanfics no Orkut! Somente lá você poderá conferir a fanfic "Amor de Infância!", com 7 capítulos postados. O capítulo 8 está em fase de revisão.

O endereço da comunidade está no meu profile! Venha participar você também!

* * *

**Comentem...**

**Kissus  
****Ruby**


	7. Cap 7 Somente Minha!

_**Armadilhas do Outono.**_

_Por RubbyMoon_

_**Capítulo 7: Somente Minha.**_

* * *

_**Observação: Capítulo com conteúdo "altamente maduro". Se você não curte ler cenas onde os personagens Sakura e Syaoran estejam envolvidos em cenas "adultas", pare a leitura por aqui. Não recomendo a leitura para menores de 17 anos.**_

* * *

Sakura recuperava sua saúde a olhos vistos. Ela seguira todas as orientações médicas e também as de Syaoran, e por isso sentia-se totalmente recuperada. A tosse, a febre e as dores sumiram completamente. Apenas Syaoran fingia não perceber. Ele não fazia o tipo super protetor, o que deixava Sakura aliviada, pois já bastava seu irmão e seus pais nessa função, mas Syaoran era atencioso e isso a deixava muito feliz.

'Como é bom sair um pouco da cama!' – Sakura comemorou, enquanto sentava-se à mesa para jantar com Syaoran.

'Mas é apenas um pouco! Somente pra jantar e depois deve repousar mais!' – Syaoran serviu a refeição que Wei havia preparado e pegou os remédios que Sakura deveria tomar.

'Tudo bem... mas gostaria muito de checar rapidamente meus e-mails! Preciso ver um em especial!'

Syaoran já ia dizer que ela não deveria abusar, mas entendeu que Sakura se referia aos e-mails do _misterioso "S"_...

'Então seja breve! Nada de ficar estudando! Agora vamos comer!'

* * *

Depois do jantar, Sakura verificou seus e-mails e após terminar foi tomar banho. Syaoran estava feliz por perceber que ela estava recuperada, mas queria continuar cuidando dela, por isso fingia que não havia percebido. Aproveitou a oportunidade para procurar entre seus e-mails um que Sakura pusesse ter enviado ao _misterioso "S"_ e lá estava ele. Tinha que ser rápido, antes que Sakura terminasse seu banho. Abriu a mensagem, bastante curioso e entusiasmado.

_Querido "S"_

_Estive passando por uma pequena turbulência. Mas é interessante quando ficamos doentes, pois isso nos dá a chance de refletir sobre nós mesmos. Sobre nossas vidas. Estive pensando em você! Jamais tive a chance de conhecê-lo e__ depois de trocarmos inúmeros e-mails, desenvolvi grande estima por você! Algo em meu coração diz que você também sente o mesmo, por isso resolvi que é hora de nos encontrarmos!!!_

_Topa conhecer-me pessoalmente? Seria uma grande alegria vê-lo e poder conversar frente a frente. Que tal na próxima semana? Ficarei honrada __em __recebê-lo e hospedá-lo na casa de meus pais! Estarei esperando por você. Escreva para confirmar, por favor!_

_Um grande abraço._

_Sakura._

Syaoran estava boquiaberto. Como sairia dessa situação agora? Em seguida ficou furioso. Estava com ciúmes do _misterioso "S"_, o que ele sabia ser irracional, pois era sentir ciúmes de si próprio. Sakura estaria interessado no _"S"_? Isso era um pesadelo. Ela deveria amá-lo e não a outro. Mas o principal problema era sair dessa situação. Sakura queria ver o _"S"_ frente a frente. Seria chegada a hora de abrir o jogo? Ele queria esperar até ela entregar o trabalho da bolsa de estudos, mas talvez não pudesse mais. Além disso, Sakura não poderia ficar "flertando" com seu pseudônimo. Ela era sua e de mais ninguém. A sensação de posse que ele sentia por ela o invadiu implacavelmente e num só segundo ele levantou-se para conversar com ela. Estava na hora de deixar claro que ele não tinha intenções de perdê-la para ninguém, nem que esse alguém fosse ele mesmo.

Enquanto isso, Sakura tomava um longo banho relaxante. Sentia todas as suas energias restauradas após a pneumonia abandonar seu corpo. Também não sentia mais a fraqueza proporcionada pela anemia. Estava nova em folha, graças a Syaoran. Desligou a ducha e enxugou-se. Então lembrou que não havia pegado roupas limpas e nem um robe pra sair do banheiro. Enrolou-se na toalha, penteou os cabelos e saiu.

Assustou-se ao encontrar Syaoran a esperando no corredor. A princípio ele parecia zangado com ela, mas depois o olhar dele tornou-se estreito e desejoso. Ele a olhou dos pés a cabeça até seus olhos se encontrarem. Sob a leitura atenta de Syaoran, Sakura sentiu o corpo inteiro estremecer e arrepiar-se. Ela permaneceu parada, totalmente imóvel, enquanto tentava lidar com as sensações que atravessavam seu corpo.

_**Luz de velas e alma eterna  
**__**Um sonho com você e eu juntos  
**__**Diga que você acredita, diga que acredita**_

Syaoran aproximou-se com o olhar ainda mais estreito e muito escuro. Sakura começou a respirar mais rápido, aguardando um toque, uma palavra, um beijo. Ela estava prestes a desmoronar, quando sentiu os braços dele a envolverem. Ele continuava olhando para seus olhos e ela pôde ver as chamas do desejo queimando vivas dentro dos olhos dele. O olhar selvagem de Syaoran dirigiu-se para sua boca e depois desceu até a borda da toalha, que deixava à mostra parte de seus seios, que subiam e desciam rapidamente com a freqüência enlouquecida de sua respiração.

Sakura não agüentava mais toda aquela tensão. Suas mãos não resistiram e subiram pelos braços fortes dele e chegaram ao seu peito, que pra Sakura era comparado à dureza do aço. Ele voltou a olhar para sua boca e, quando ela envolveu seu pescoço com os braços, ele abaixou-se e a tomou num beijo quente, exigente. Ela gemeu ao sentir seu corpo semi nu colar ao dele, num abraço possessivo e carinhoso.

'Sakura...' – ele falou com a voz rouca, ao afastar sua boca da dela alguns centímetros. – 'Abra sua boca para mim! Dê-me a sua língua!'

Timidamente, Sakura fez como Syaoran pediu assim que ele uniu novamente os seus lábios aos dela. Agora Sakura tinha certeza de que ele sabia que ela não tinha nenhuma experiência, tanto em beijar, como em todo o resto da arte de amar. Quando ele invadiu sua boca com sua língua buscando a dela, ela voltou a gemer e estremecer, e um calor começou a aquecê-la por dentro. Syaoran respirou mais forte e rápido, fazendo o beijo aprofundar-se de forma cada vez mais exigente, querendo mais e mais dela. Os toques tímidos da língua dela na sua o deixavam cada vez mais louco de vontade de ensiná-la tudo.

_**Livre sua mente das dúvidas e dos perigos  
**__**Seja verdadeiro, não seja um estranho  
**__**Nós conseguiremos, conseguiremos**_

Uma excitação assustadora percorreu todo o corpo de Sakura, deixando de ser prazer pra se tornar uma sedenta necessidade. Queimava-a por dentro e seu coração batia muito forte. Era um desejo tão incrível que, mesmo sem perceber, ela moveu-se para mais perto de Syaoran, sem conseguir controlar o seu corpo. As mãos dele apertaram sua cintura e um gemido escapou da garganta de Syaoran. Ele a puxou para si, ajustando seus quadris para demonstrar a ela a resposta física de sua excitação.

Sakura não podia acreditar que aquilo estava acontecendo. Não estava preparada para a sede de beijos e a masculinidade evidente de Syaoran totalmente desperta, mas ela queria mais. Uma frustração a dominava, como uma sensação de vazio que crescia dentro dela. Ansiava que Syaoran preenchesse esse vazio, ensinando-a a amar. Então ela sentiu o rapaz pegá-la nos braços e respondeu com um pequeno grito de surpresa. Sem tirar os olhos dos dela, ele a levou para o seu quarto e a deitou no centro da cama. Fechou a porta para que o ar quente proporcionado pelo aquecedor não escapasse do quarto.

Syaoran olhou para sua amada deitada em sua cama, coberta apenas pela toalha de banho. Observou suas longas pernas, subindo o olhar até o peito da garota, onde podia perceber os seios respondendo ao seu estado de desejo, ansiando um toque, um carinho. Mas eram os olhos de Sakura que o prendiam.

Ele estivera preocupado, imaginando que Sakura pudesse estar pensando em outro homem, enquanto o olhar dela revelava que ela pertencia a ele. Ao perceber isso, ele não pôde mais se conter. Precisava amar Sakura, torná-la sua mulher. Para sempre. Desejava-a mais que tudo em sua vida. Queria tocá-la, senti-la contra si. Deitou-se ao seu lado e a envolveu em seus braços, buscando a sua boca. Agora ela já sabia como deveria agir. Sakura respondeu aos seus beijos do modo como ele havia lhe ensinado.

'Sakura... preciso saber... antes que eu não possa mais parar...' – a voz dele estava rouca de desejo – 'Você realmente está pronta para fazer amor comigo?' – ele tremia tanto quanto ela.

'Não quero parar!' – a voz dela era um sussurro – 'Quero que você me ame!'

_**Venha um pouco mais para perto, querido  
**__**Vamos lá, vamos lá  
**__**Pois esta noite é a noite que dois se tornarão um só**_

Syaoran sorriu exultantemente. Havia esperado tanto tempo para tê-la e agora chegara a hora. Ela era macia e quente em seus braços. Aceitava tão avidamente todos os seus toques e beijos. Syaoran queria desfrutar cada instante, e memorizar com os lábios cada parte do corpo de Sakura. Sentiu o modo como ela tremeu quando ele afastou a sua toalha de banho e acariciou seus seios com as mãos e com a boca.

Sakura já havia lido e conversado sobre o assunto, mas nada do que imaginou se comparava a tudo que estava sentindo. Cada vez que ela sentia a boca de Syaoran torturando e beijando seus seios ela recebia uma onda de prazer que descia até seu baixo ventre e algo nela ganhava vida. Era como se seu corpo quisesse agir por conta própria. Ela nem percebeu que havia levado suas mãos aos cabelos de Syaoran o estimulando a continuar com suas carícias. Puxava-o cada vez mais para si e era muito pouco. Ela queria sentir a pele nua dele contra a sua, envolvendo-a com seu calor. Puxou a camiseta que ele usava pelas suas costas até retirá-la. O contato da pele dele contra a sua era perfeito. Sakura sussurrava timidamente a cada contato e o acariciava com suas mãos, querendo senti-lo todo desesperadamente.

Ele desceu os lábios, dando-lhe beijos molhados por sua barriga e umbigo. Sakura choramingou e disse algo que Syaoran não pôde entender o que era. Ele sorria diante da receptividade dela. Ela estava tão entregue a ele, o que o deixava cada vez mais excitado.

_**Eu preciso de amor como nunca precisei antes  
**__**(Quero fazer amor com você, querido)  
**__**Eu tive um pouco de amor, agora voltei atrás de mais  
**__**(Quero fazer amor com você, querido)  
**__**Liberte seu espírito, é a única maneira possível**_

'Beije-me!' – Sakura pediu, quando recuperou um pouco de fôlego.

'Irei beijá-la todinha, Sakura!' – então ele a surpreendeu, afastando suas pernas. – 'Toda, Sakura! Quero senti-la tremer e ouvir você chamar meu nome!' – então ele desceu os lábios sobre a parte mais íntima do corpo de Sakura.

'Eu não acredito que você... oh... esteja fazendo isso!' – ela disse estremecendo, quase perdendo o fôlego.

'Eu disse que iria beijá-la toda! Por acaso não gosta?' – ele voltou a estimulá-la, provando toda sua feminilidade.

'Eu... eu... oh... é uma sensação muito...' – ela não conseguiu responder ao sentir o prazer crescer cada vez mais em seu interior. – 'Isso está me enlouquecendo!' – ela agarrou os lençóis e se contorceu, arqueando seu corpo e sentindo a língua dele a queimar deliciosamente.

'Não lute contra isso, Sakura! Deixe acontecer!' – ele percebeu que ela estava muito próxima do clímax e intensificou suas carícias.

Sakura fechou os olhos e gemeu. Quase não podia suportar aquilo, era uma sensação tão boa. Sentia ondas de prazer percorrer todo seu corpo e intensificar-se entre as pernas. Seu corpo suplicava por uma liberação que ela nunca conhecera. Então seus sentidos explodiram e ela chamou pelo nome de Syaoran enquanto o corpo inteiro tremia. Ela respirava profundamente como se jamais fosse conseguir recuperar o fôlego. Seu corpo ganhou uma sensação de relaxamento indescritível. Não soube por quanto tempo havia ficado ali deitada, recuperando-se daquele momento extraordinário, mas quando finalmente abriu os olhos, Syaoran estava deitado ao seu lado, apoiado sobre um dos braços, contemplando sua face. Em seu rosto, um lindo sorriso.

_**Jogos tolos que você estava jogando  
**__**Palavras vazias que ambos estávamos falando  
**__**Vamos dar um jeito, vamos dar um jeito**_

'Você é tão linda, Sakura! Eu não consigo me controlar!'

'Eu não quero que você se controle! Isso que você me fez sentir agora... não tenho palavras pra descrever!' – ela confessou e ficou corada.

'Isso foi apenas o começo!' – ele sorriu e acariciou a face dela.

'Quer dizer que fica melhor?' – os olhos dela brilharam somente por imaginar.

'Oh sim... muito melhor! Quer que eu prove?' – ele desceu uma das mãos sobre um dos seios dela.

'Quero tudo! Quero você!' – a voz dela saiu meio rouca, sentindo o corpo voltar a queimar de desejo.

Syaoran levantou-se por um instante e retirou as meias. Em seguida, desafivelou o cinto e abriu o botão de sua calça, sob o olhar ardente de Sakura. Abrindo o zíper, retirou de uma só vez a calça e a cueca, ficando totalmente nu.

O coração de Sakura disparou. Sentia-se de repente... pequena. Syaoran era grande, forte e inegavelmente másculo. Sakura não conseguia desviar os olhos de sua masculinidade. Estava um pouco assustada por imaginar-se incapaz de recebê-lo dentro de si. Syaoran percebeu a preocupação dela.

'Não tenha medo!' – ele deitou-se ao seu lado e a acariciou gentilmente.

'Apenas não acredito que será possível!' – ela disse, revelando seus medos.

'É possível! Serei muito gentil e você verá que será confortável!'

'Confio em você!' – ela deu seu consentimento e Syaoran voltou a tocá-la e estimulá-la com as mãos por todo o corpo, reascendendo seu calor.

_**Qualquer coisa que fizemos  
**__**É que rapazes e garotas  
**__**Sentem-se bem quando estão juntos  
**__**Aceite ou deixe isso, aceite ou deixe isso**_

Sakura também queria explorar o corpo de Syaoran. Deslizou as mãos por suas costas e seu peito, acariciando cada parte que ela descobria fazê-lo tremer. Vez ou outra ela o ouvia gemer com a voz rouca e sentia uma sensação de poder apossar-se dela. Era muito bom saber que podia excitá-lo. Sentiu o corpo inteiro se contrair quando Syaoran deslizou um dedo pelo centro de sua feminilidade. Ela não podia acreditar que algo pudesse superar aquela sensação, mas sabia que haveria mais e não tinha certeza se conseguiria sobreviver a tudo aquilo. Tanto prazer era inacreditável. Syaoran afastou-lhe as pernas com gentileza e continuou com a exploração.

Abriu os olhos e encontrou o olhar de Syaoran fixo no seu. Os olhos dele estavam negros, quase selvagens e havia suor brotando em suas têmporas. Em seguida, Sakura o sentiu deslizar, vagarosamente, um dedo em seu interior e ambos gemeram e tremeram convulsivamente. Syaoran sabia que não conseguiria se segurar por muito tempo. Ela estava pronta pra recebê-lo.

Sakura percebeu que estava mais ansiosa do que assustada, quando ele moveu-se entre suas pernas, aninhando-se em seu corpo. Suspirou profundamente quando o sentiu rígido e quente. Seus olhares se encontraram e Syaoran começou a penetrá-la. Lágrimas brotaram nos olhos de Sakura e deslizaram por sua face, enquanto ela aceitava a lenta penetração. Syaoran beijou-lhe os olhos, e depois sua boca com todo seu amor. Sakura sentia uma intensa dor queimando-lhe, mas também um imenso prazer. Foi quando a barreira de sua virgindade cedeu e Syaoran investiu fundo em seu interior, gemendo alto de puro prazer.

'Você é minha, Sakura! Minha...' – a voz dele era puro orgulho e ao mesmo tempo tão gentil.

_**Você é tão bom quanto eu me lembro, meu bem  
**__**Vamos lá, vamos lá  
**__**Pois esta noite é a noite que dois se tornam um só**_

Mais lágrimas escaparam dos olhos de Sakura. Havia dor, mas também havia um encanto maravilhoso que a fazia subir ao infinito. Syaoran proclamara sua possessão e ela estava maravilhada em tornar-se sua mulher. Sim, ela era dele. Amava-o tanto que mal conseguia expressar. Talvez esse fosse o real motivo de suas lágrimas, a manifestação de toda a emoção por se transformar em mulher. A mulher de Syaoran.

O olhar dele era tão apaixonado naquele instante que ela sabia que jamais o esqueceria, assim como carregaria na memória para sempre cada detalhe daquela ocasião tão linda. Syaoran dava-lhe muitos beijos delicados por toda sua face e por fim beijou-lhe nos lábios com todo seu amor. Ele se moveu de novo e Sakura percebeu que todo desconforto inicial havia desaparecido. Quando ele realizou um novo movimento ela gemeu e se arrepiou toda. O corpo arqueava-se o querendo mais. Para Syaoran, ficou claro que tudo estava bem e então começou a se mover aumentando aos poucos a velocidade e a força.

_**Eu preciso de amor como nunca precisei antes  
**__**(Quero fazer amor com você, querido)  
**__**Eu tive um pouco de amor, agora voltei atrás de mais  
**__**(Quero fazer amor com você, querido)  
**__**Liberte seu espírito, é a única maneira possível**_

Sakura pensou que aquilo tudo poderia enlouquecê-la. Queria senti-lo mais, então o envolveu com seus braços e pernas, permitindo maior contato íntimo. Seu gesto arrancou gemidos descontrolados de Syaoran, que investiu mais profundamente. Ele era tão maravilhoso e tão dedicado, não demorou muito pra ela mover-se no mesmo ritmo, quase instintivamente. Tudo passou a ser mais frenético. Sussurros, palavras de amor, respiração difícil, sensações cada vez mais urgentes. Syaoran a sentiu tremer enquanto dizia o seu nome e com um movimento mais profundo também se rendeu ao êxtase. Seus corações e seus corpos plenos de amor.

Sakura precisava admitir que Syaoran não exagerou quando disse que poderia ser ainda melhor. Tudo que sentira era totalmente impossível de ser descrito. Estava além de qualquer imaginação. Sentir o peso do corpo dele sobre o seu, sua respiração buscando fôlego como a dela, tudo isso era parte de sua satisfação. Senti-lo no exato momento em que ele chegara ao prazer máximo havia sido arrebatador, como se ela fizesse parte dele. Como se ele fizesse parte dela. Agora entendia porque muitos diziam que o casal se tornava apenas um quando fazia amor.

O silêncio era intenso, dando lugar apenas ao som das respirações que começavam voltar ao normal. Sakura queria tanto saber o que Syaoran estava pensando. Será que ele havia sentido tudo que ela sentira? Quando ela achou que tinha forças o suficiente, acariciou os cabelos dele. Ele então se moveu e retirou seu corpo de cima do dela, deitando-se ao seu lado. Sakura buscou seus olhos e encontrou muito amor estampado neles. Ela suspirou mais calma. Syaoran a envolveu, trazendo-a para bem perto de si e sussurrou em seu ouvido:

'Minha Sakura... te amo muito!' – Sakura sentiu um gostoso arrepio percorrer-lhe o corpo.

'Você fez minha primeira vez ser maravilhosa!' – ela disse para ele.

Foi assim que eles adormeceram. Envolvidos em um abraço, sentindo todo o calor de seus corpos.

* * *

O telefone tocou, despertando Syaoran. Quase era impossível perceber o barulho que vinha da sala. Ele se levantou devagar pra não despertar Sakura e colocou a calça antes de sair do quarto. Olhou o relógio e viu que um novo dia havia começado. Eram oito horas da manhã.

'Alô!' – ele atendeu com voz sonolenta.

'_Xiao Lang?' – uma voz feminina perguntou. Ele estava surpreso, mas não havia dúvidas._

'Mãe?'

'_Xiao Lang, filho! Senti tantas saudades! Como você está? Tem se alimentado direito? Como vão os estudos? Fez bons amigos? Como vai a Sakura? Nadeshiko me contou que estão vivendo no mesmo apartamento e que ela não sabe que você é seu ex-noivo! Pode se encontrar comigo hoje?' – ela disparou sem fôlego._

'Por favor, mãe... pergunte uma coisa de cada vez! Como assim me encontrar com você hoje? Você está aqui no Japão?'

'_Estou hospedada com os Kinomoto! Quero muito te ver, filho! Senti tanta saudade!'_

'Também senti muitas saudades!' – ele percebeu que era verdade. – 'Vamos nos encontrar no almoço, que tal?'

'_Acho maravilhoso! Gostaria muito de conhecer a Sakura, mas acho que até você dizer a verdade a ela será impossível!'_

'Vou contar logo! Você vai adorá-la, mãe! Ela é tão linda. Tão doce!'

'_Xiao Lang está apaixonado! Deixe-me contar isso __às__ suas irmãs! Elas vão vibrar!' – ela falou num tom de voz brincalhão._

'Pode contar, pois é a mais pura verdade! Então que tal a gente se encontrar no restaurante Tailandês no centro de Tóquio ao meio-dia?'

'_Estarei lá! Até logo!'_

'Até logo!'

Syaoran desligou o aparelho radiante. Ainda podia sentir em cada fibra do seu ser a presença de Sakura em sua vida. Voltou para cama e para os braços de sua amada, adormecendo coladinho a ela.

* * *

Depois de rever algumas lições atrasadas, Sakura desligou o computador. Até que não havia muito pra colocar em dia. Sentia-se energizada. Suspirou sonhadoramente. Esse bem-estar que sentia tinha nome: Syaoran! Ao fechar os olhos podia reviver em seus pensamentos cada parte de seu ato de amor. Se ele não tivesse saído...

A campainha tocou a retirando de seus sonhos românticos. Caminhando até a porta, ela ficou na dúvida se andava ou flutuava. Amar era tão bom! Abriu a porta.

'Otani? Como vai?' – ela cumprimentou o colega de classe.

'Estou bem, Sakura! Espero que você esteja melhor!'

'Estou sim! Mas aconteceu alguma coisa?'

'Na verdade fiquei encarregado de trazer a última parte da matéria que você perdeu! Koizumi não pôde vir dessa vez!' – ele estendeu uma pasta com diversos arquivos para ela.

'Muito obrigada! Você e sua noiva Koizumi são minha salvação nos momentos difíceis!'

'Eu vou encontrá-la agora no almoço! Gostaria de vir? Estarão lá alguns de nossos colegas de classe!'

'Eu gostaria muito! Assim fico sabendo de tudo que andou acontecendo nesses dias que faltei! Deixe-me apenas pegar uma blusa!'

* * *

'Então papai não está zangado comigo?' – Syaoran perguntou a sua mãe.

'Ele ficou tão preocupado com você que nem teve tempo de ficar zangado! Quando encontramos sua carta... ficamos bastante angustiados. Não havíamos percebido o quão egoístas estávamos sendo, pressionando-o diariamente a comandar os negócios. Não paramos pra pensar em suas vontades. Nós sentimos muito!'

'Não se preocupem! Eu estou bem! Ainda não tenho certeza do que quero fazer, mas estou gostando muito de cursar medicina!'

'Você na verdade veio atrás dela, não foi?'

'Sim! Graças ao gesto dela, por ter desafiado seus pais! Isso me deu forças para fazer o mesmo! Wei queria que eu fosse estudar nos Estados unidos, mas acabei vindo até ela!'

'Nadeshiko me contou tudo! Que a Sakura acabou permitindo que você dividisse o apartamento por causa das despesas, mas que não sabe quem é você na verdade!'

Yelan teve que admitir que era uma boa atriz. Nadeshiko havia lhe informado que Sakura já sabia quem Syaoran era. Somente ele não sabia desse fato. Era uma situação divertida e ela queria estar perto quando toda a verdade viesse à tona.

'É verdade! Sakura e eu nunca fomos muito informados a respeito um do outro! Nossos pais apenas decidiram que deveríamos nos casar e bastava!' – ele disse com deboche.

'Certo... todos fomos um bando de idiotas! Eu admito!' – ela levantou as mãos, mostrando estar arrependida.

'Quero me casar com Sakura! Mas acho que só voltarei pra casa quando ela se formar! Isso é muito importante para ela!'

'Mas antes tem que dizer a verdade para ela!' – ela o lembrou.

'Vou dizer em breve!'

'Desejam fazer o pedido de vocês?' – uma garçonete perguntou à mãe de Syaoran.

'Sim... queremos o item 'sete' completo e traga um champanhe francês para comemorarmos!'

'Comemorar o quê, mamãe? Champanhe e comida tailandesa não tem nada a ver!'

'Ora... não é todo dia que um filho meu decide se casar!'

Nesse momento, Sakura chegou acompanhada por Otani ao mesmo restaurante onde estavam Syaoran e sua mãe. Foi até a mesa onde estavam seus amigos e foi recebida com grande alegria.

A garçonete voltou com o champanhe e duas taças de cristal. Syaoran abriu a garrafa e acabou chamando a atenção de Sakura, que o avistou. Ela não podia acreditar. Syaoran estava sentado com uma garota lindíssima e estavam comemorando algo. Quem era aquela mulher? Por que Syaoran estava com ela? Ela sentiu um novo sentimento crescer em seu interior e percebeu que era aquele que diziam se chamar _ciúmes_!

A mulher que estava com ele era bela. Tinha longos cabelos pretos, presos num rabo de cavalo. Ela se vestia com elegância e usava jóias maravilhosas. Sakura olhou para si mesma sentindo-se inferior. Usava uma calça jeans velha, surrada pelo excesso de uso. Sua jaqueta era de três invernos passados. Isso não importava. Aquela mulher sem dúvidas era rica e bem arrumada, mas Sakura também poderia ser. Ela era herdeira dos Kinomoto. Sua fortuna era incontável.

'O que foi? Conhece aquele casal, Sakura?' – sua amiga Koizumi perguntou.

'Você me acha bonita, Koizumi? – ela perguntou insegura.

'Não só eu, mas todo o Japão! Você é tão bonita que penso em fazer uma plástica toda vez que olho pra você!'

'Quem é aquele rapaz, Sakura?' – foi seu amigo Otani que perguntou – 'Estou enganado ou é o craque do time de futebol da nossa faculdade?'

Sakura não ouvia mais seus colegas, pois só conseguia olhar para a mulher que estava com Syaoran. Ela ria e conversava com ele como se fossem amigos muito antigos, ou pior, parecia que tinha total intimidade com ele. Em um momento, a mulher pegou a taça de champanhe e fez um brinde com ele e, enquanto bebia um gole, segurou a mão de Syaoran com carinho.

'Basta!' – Sakura disse revoltada. Levantou-se e começou a ir em direção à mesa de Syaoran.

'Otani... você que é homem faça alguma coisa! Acho que a Sakura vai atacar aquela mulher por alguma razão!' – Koizumi o empurrou em auxílio para Sakura.

Syaoran estava se divertindo muito com sua mãe. Ela estava tão feliz por ele e por Sakura. Estava o tempo todo dizendo tudo que faria para que a cerimônia de seu casamento fosse um sonho. Até havia sugerido um brinde pela felicidade do casal. Ele bebeu um gole de seu champanhe e, quando abaixou a taça, não pode acreditar em seus olhos.

'Sakura? O que está fazendo aqui?' – a expressão dele era de puro espanto.

'Sakura?' – Yelan ficou surpresa.

'Quem é ela? Por que está de mão dada com essa mulher?' – Sakura deixou todo seu ciúme transparecer.

'Por favor, Sakura! Volte para nossa mesa!' – Otani a puxou pelo braço.

'Quem é esse baixinho, Sakura? Por que você está aqui com ele?' – Syaoran levantou furioso.

'Eu perguntei primeiro! Oh Syaoran... como você pôde? E eu pensei que você fosse diferente dos outros homens!' – ela já havia interpretado e o julgado culpado de traição.

'Não é nada do que você está pensando... ela é...' – ele calou-se. Não poderia apresentar Yelan como sua mãe ou ela acabaria descobrindo a verdade na hora errada.

'Quem? Por que não diz quem ela é? Aliás... não me importa!' – Sakura saiu correndo para o banheiro feminino.

'Espera, Sakura...' – ele correu em vão, pois ela já havia entrado no banheiro – 'E você, quem é?' – ele perguntou furioso para Otani.

'Eu sou colega de classe dela e nada mais!' – ele estava sentindo que ia acabar apanhando por alguma razão daquele rapaz – 'Escuta... a Sakura veio aqui se encontrar conosco, minha noiva e nossos amigos estão ali!' – ele apontou pra mesa onde todos estavam pálidos diante da cena.

Syaoran ficou mais calmo quando viu o anel de noivado no dedo do rapaz. Por muito pouco não perdera a cabeça e o picara em mil pedacinhos. Percebeu sua mãe caminhando em sua direção.

'Xiao Lang... Tudo isso é sua culpa. Devia ter contado a verdade a ela desde o início!'

'Eu sei, mamãe... mas também não posso contar agora! Preciso dar um jeito de desfazer essa confusão!'

'Eu vou falar com ela!' – Yelan foi em direção ao banheiro.

'Vai dizer o que a ela?' – ele preocupou-se.

'Nada que possa te prejudicar! Não se preocupe! E você tinha razão quando disse que ela era linda!' – ela sorriu e entrou no banheiro.

Sakura andava de um lado para o outro no corredor do banheiro. Ela não podia acreditar que na noite passada tinha se entregado a um falso como Syaoran. Quantas namoradas ele deveria ter por aí? Ele era tão popular e ela fora tão ingênua em acreditar que ele não tivesse mais ninguém. Era um pesadelo.

Syaoran havia sido tão maravilhoso, cuidando dela enquanto esteve doente e sempre dava um jeito de fazê-la sorrir. Desde que ele surgira em sua vida tudo havia ficado perfeito. Sakura deu pulinhos de raiva e bufou, mais por medo de perdê-lo do que por tê-lo visto com outra mulher. Mas se aquelazinha achava que poderia ficar com ele estava muito enganada. Syaoran já pertencia a ela desde quando tinha apenas dez anos de idade. Não desistiria dele.

Foi quando ela entrou sorrindo no banheiro. Sakura sentiu-se ainda mais inferior perante aquela mulher. Ela era muito bonita e tinha muita classe. O modo como ela andava era gracioso e o porte era de uma rainha.

'Podemos conversar?' – Yelan perguntou ao perceber que Sakura parecia um filhote de gato assustado.

'Não tenho nada pra dizer!' – ela queria soar grosseira, mas sua voz só demonstrava medo.

'Acabei de conhecer minha ex-futura nora e ela não tem nada pra me dizer?!' – Yelan divertiu-se com a cara de espanto dela.

'Mentira! A mãe de Syaoran não pode ser tão jovem assim...'

'Oh minha querida... agora fui eu que me apaixonei por você!' – Yelan sorriu e a abraçou – 'Minha aparência é apenas resultado de bons cuidados e claro... nada que o dinheiro e um bom cirurgião plástico não resolva!'

'Meu Deus! A senhora é mesmo a mãe dele?' – ela custava a acreditar.

'Sou Yelan Li! Estou hospedada na casa de seus pais! Nadeshiko já me contou que você descobriu que Syaoran é seu ex-noivo! Não se preocupe que não direi nada a ele!' – ela sorriu em cumplicidade.

'Oh... estou tão envergonhada!' – Sakura não sabia onde esconder a cara – 'Fiz uma cena e tanto lá fora, mas eu nunca senti tanto ciúmes na vida! Acho que nunca senti ciúmes!'

'Fico feliz em perceber que o ama!'

'Eu já o amava antes de descobrir quem ele era! Acho que me apaixonei por ele na primeira vez que o vi!' – Sakura sorria muito aliviada. Syaoran não a traiu.

'Bem, mas agora que esclarecemos tudo, o que diremos a ele?' – Yelan perguntou.

'Que tal não dizer nada? Vamos deixá-lo se remoer de curiosidade!'

'Concordo!' – Yelan sorriu – 'Afinal é tudo culpa dele!'

Syaoran estava nervoso. O que elas poderiam estar falando? O que sua mãe poderia dizer a Sakura para livrá-lo daquela situação? Ele permanecia em pé aguardando o momento em que as duas saíssem do banheiro, o que não demorou muito. Incrivelmente elas estavam sorrindo. Seja lá o que sua mãe dissera tinha resolvido tudo.

'Sakura... eu...' – ele não terminou de dizer, pois ela o interrompeu colocando um dos dedos sobre seus lábios.

'Desculpe-me por ter duvidado de você!' – ela disse e em seguida lhe deu um beijo carinhoso. – Vou voltar até meus amigos! Até mais tarde!'

Yelan sentou-se novamente com seu filho.

'O que você disse a ela?' – Syaoran estava curioso.

'Segredo! O que realmente importa é que salvei sua pele!' – ela sorriu para a garçonete que trouxe o seu pedido.

* * *

'Foi muito engraçado, Nadeshiko! Sakura estava furiosa pensando que eu fosse uma namorada de Xiao Lang!' – Yelan ria sem parar.

'Furiosa é pouco! Eu queria matá-la!' – Sakura acrescentou e também riu.

'Eu disse à senhora que Sakura era maravilhosa!' – Wei comentou.

'Filha... eu queria ter visto a cara do Syaoran na hora da cena!' – Nadeshiko ria com todos.

Os quatro estavam na sala de estar da mansão dos Kinomoto no bairro de Tomoeda. Haviam jantado e agora conversavam sobre o episódio do restaurante Tailandês. Sakura estava encantada com a mãe de Syaoran. Ela era tão glamorosa externamente, mas muito humilde em seu interior. Yelan comunicou que passaria uma longa temporada no Japão. Nadeshiko também convenceu Wei a aceitar ficar em sua casa.

'Quando será que Syaoran vai contar toda a verdade a Sakura?' – Nadeshiko perguntou ao grupo.

'Pelo que entendi, ele está apenas esperando Sakura entregar um trabalho que envolve uma bolsa de estudos!' – Yelan explicou.

'Quando será, Sakura?' – Wei perguntou.

'Na próxima segunda-feira!'

'Daqui a cinco dias? Até que enfim essa novela vai acabar! Vou mandar a história de você a alguma emissora de novela mexicana!' – Nadeshiko zombou – 'Seria emocionante se Sakura fosse interpretada pela atriz que faz a Chiharu do Bairro!'

'Concordo!' – Yelan entrou na zombaria.

'Eu também!' – Wei reforçou.

'Eu não tenho culpa, bando de noveleiros! Digam isso a ele! E se minha história virar novela, o papel de Syaoran deve ser do ator que faz o Yamazaki Daniel!'

* * *

Syaoran não estava gostando nada daquilo. Sakura havia avisado que ia jantar na casa dos pais e era lá que sua própria mãe estava hospedada. Algo lhe alertava que alguma coisa estava fora de seu controle. Afinal... o que sua mãe poderia ter dito a Sakura no restaurante? Continuava pensando sobre isso e assistia ao noticiário.

O apresentador novamente noticiava sobre a onda de ataque a mulheres no campus universitário. Outra garota havia sido atacada e molestada por um homem que sempre conseguia fugir. A polícia desconfiava que as garotas soubessem mais do que diziam e não davam maiores informações por sentirem vergonha. Todas elas tinham algo em comum. Haviam aceitado uma bebida e não sabiam que estavam sendo drogadas. As autoridades alertavam sobre o risco que elas corriam em andar sozinhas à noite, horário que o molestador costumava agir.

Syaoran ficou perturbado com a notícia. Já era muito tarde e Sakura não voltava pra casa. Estaria ainda na casa de seus pais? Voltaria sozinha pra casa? Olhava inúmeras vezes para o relógio sentindo-se cada vez mais impaciente. Então ela chegou.

'Até que enfim!' – ele disse, respirando mais aliviado.

'O que aconteceu? Não é tão tarde assim!' – ela disse após verificar o horário.

'Não assistiu ao noticiário? A polícia está à procura de um molestador de mulheres que ataca aqui no campus!'

'Oh...' – ela realmente não sabia nada sobre aquilo – 'Mas não se preocupe! Meu irmão me ensinou noções de autodefesa!' – ela disse despreocupadamente.

'Noções de autodefesa? Não diga bobagens! Apenas não se exponha ao maníaco que está à solta!' – ele estava zangado com a falta de bom senso dela.

'Eu sei me cuidar! Caso ele apareça eu o derrubarei!' – Sakura realmente acreditava em suas palavras.

'Caso ele apareça, corra! Salve-se! Não subestime a força de um homem!' – ele disse nervoso.

'Está exagerando!'

Sem que ela tivesse chance de perceber o que estava acontecendo, estava encurralada entre Syaoran e a parede da sala. Ela tentou se soltar, mas não conseguia mover nenhum membro que ele conseguira imobilizar completamente. Ele era forte e conseguiu deixá-la assustada. Syaoran a encarou enfurecido e em seguida roçou o nariz pela sua face, até que ela sentiu a boca dele em sua orelha.

'Jamais subestime a força de um homem! Prometa-me que vai tomar cuidado!' – ele disse, causando-lhe arrepios por todo o corpo.

'Sim!' – ela disse com a voz assustada e ele a soltou.

'Esqueci de desejar-lhe boa noite quando chegou!' – ele a beijou – 'Senti sua falta!' - ele disse isso e foi para o quarto. Sakura não pensou duas vezes para segui-lo.

* * *

_**Continua...**_

* * *

**Trilha Sonora:** 2 become 1 – Spice Girls – Musica escolhida e inserida pela Cris-chan! Perfeita Cris... fiquei até arrepiada!

* * *

**Ruby:** E lá lá... prometido e cumprido!

Pegou fogo no apartamento ou não??? Gostaram? Não? Por quê? Comentem e me digam o que acharam do capítulo em geral, ou vou imaginar que não agradou e não voltarei a ousar...

Muita gente queria cenas da Sakura morrendo de ciúmes do Li... fico feliz de poder satisfazer esse aspecto também! A entrada da mãe dele foi ótima pra essa situação! Gostaram da Yelan?

Esse capítulo está pronto tem um tempão, mas confesso que estava amarelando na hora de postar por causa do teor caliente... porém contei com a ajuda de três grandes amigas que disseram que estava aprovado e como confio na opinião delas, o capitulo foi atualizado assim mesmo... sem cortes! Obrigada Cris, Yoru e Merry por me ajudarem a sair do dilema!

Gente... pode falar sinceramente. Syoaran é ou não é o homem dos sonhos de qualquer pessoa do sexo feminino? Ou masculino dependendo da opção sexual, claro... Ah muleque... preciso arranjar um desse pra mim! Quem sabe a vida imite a arte? Ou vice-versa!!!

Desejo a todos boas festas! Muita paz, saúde, fartura, sucesso e prosperidade! Um 2008 com muitas alegrias!

**Comentem! Ah... o próximo capítulo está aqui... esperando por vocês todos comentarem nesse para poder ser atualizado!**

* * *

**Agradecimentos:**

Agradeço a querida amiga Cris-chan por revisar e escolher músicas que embalam a história magnificamente! Feliz 2008 amiga!

Yoru e Merry, agradeço a vocês meninas que ouviram todos os meus medos e me ajudaram a tomar decisões em relação ao conteúdo do capítulo. Agora peço para que vocês torçam por mim, para que os leitores não imaginem que só penso "naquilo"!!! Feliz 2008!

Agradeço todo o carinho de vocês leitores que dedicaram um tempinho pra ler a história e comentar... graças ao incentivo de vocês a história é o que é hoje! Espero que no ano que vem vocês continuem me dando essa alegria! Um beijo no coração de todos vocês! Paz!

* * *

**Curiosidades:**

Koizumi e Otani são os personagens principais do anime/mangá Lovely Complex, que na atualidade é o meu vício. Adoro a situação dos dois, recomendo que confiram se possível!

**Kissus  
****Ruby**


	8. Cap 8 Intimidade!

_**Armadilhas do Outono.**_

_Por RubbyMoon_

_**Capítulo 8: Intimidade.**_

* * *

_**Observação: Capítulo com conteúdo "altamente maduro". Se você não curte ler cenas onde os personagens Sakura e Syaoran estejam envolvidos em cenas "adultas", pare a leitura por aqui. Não recomendo a leitura para menos de 17 anos.**_

* * *

'Estamos chegando?' – Sakura olhou novamente pela janela do trem.

'Falta pouco menos de dez minutos! Você parece uma criança ansiosa!' – Syaoran sorriu ao vê-la tão feliz.

'O dia está tão lindo hoje! Nem parece que o inverno está chegando...' – ela disse olhando o horizonte.

'Eu não queria que o outono acabasse nunca mais!'

'Por que não?' – Sakura perguntou, voltando toda sua atenção para ele.

'Por que foi durante o outono que te conheci! Foi quando começamos a morar juntos e foi quando eu a fiz minha!' – os olhos dele estavam brilhando de paixão.

_**Tudo de bom que você me fizer  
**__**Faz minha rima ficar mais rara  
**__**O que você faz me ajuda a cantar  
**__**Põe um sorriso na minha cara**_

Sakura abandonou a janela do trem e foi sentar-se no colo de Syaoran, abraçando-o. Ele era tudo que ela um dia sonhou. Ele a beijou carinhosamente. Fazia apenas dois dias que ele a fizera sua, mas cada vez que a tocava sentia ainda mais necessidade dela.

'Chegarão outros outonos, sabia?' – ela disse – 'Mas o mais importante é que também chegarão os invernos, as primaveras e os verões!'

'Estará comigo em todos eles?' – Syaoran perguntou, surpreendendo Sakura.

Era a primeira vez que Syaoran mencionava o futuro. O coração de Sakura disparou somente por pensar que ele pensava em passar a vida ao lado dela. Poderia ser mais feliz?

'Se você quiser!' – ela o beijou com amor.

O trem começou a diminuir a velocidade. Sakura pulou do colo dele e voltou para a janela.

'Veja, Syaoran, que lindo! Daqui já posso ver os templos da cidade!' – ele estava exultante.

'Eu sabia que você ia gostar desse lugar! Espere até ver o nosso hotel!' – ele se levantou e pegou as bolsas de viagem no compartimento de bagagem.

'Estou tão feliz! Não consigo me lembrar quando foi a última vez que viajei!'

O hotel-fazenda era uma atração à parte. Era rico em arquitetura japonesa e também conhecido por ter um restaurante internacional cinco estrelas. A parte de lazer era extensa, com uma infinidade de fontes termais, salões temáticos, e aconteceria naquele final de semana um festival. Sakura se encantava a cada instante com tudo.

Depois de registrados na recepção, foram encaminhados para um quarto de casal. A primeira coisa que Sakura notou foi uma cama espaçosa. Não pôde deixar de corar e Syaoran sorriu.

'Eu também estou louco de vontade de te levar pra lá, mas se formos agora não sairemos mais pelo resto do dia!' – ele a beijou – 'Trouxe você aqui pra passear, então vamos!'

'Vou apenas mudar de roupa. O dia está ótimo pra usar um vestido!' – ela tentou parecer natural após o comentário dele, mas ainda não estava acostumada com toda a intimidade que surgira entre os dois.

_**Meu amor, você me dá sorte  
**__**Meu amor, você me dá sorte  
**__**Meu amor, você me dá sorte na vida**_

* * *

'Elas viajaram!' – informou uma senhora de aproximadamente sessenta anos.

'Saberia me dizer onde ela está agora?' – Eriol continuava sua investigação.

'Ela e a mãe fizeram as malas e foram pra Europa! Mas não sei exatamente onde estão!'

'Sabe quando elas vão voltar?'

'Ah... isso eu sei sim!' – a mulher ficou feliz por poder responder a uma pergunta. – 'A senhora voltará em breve, mas a filha parece que ainda vai demorar bastante!'

'Obrigado! Eu voltarei em outra oportunidade!' – ele retirou-se triste.

Estava tão próximo de reencontrá-la. Eriol não podia deixar de ficar empolgado. Depois de tanta procura, finalmente encontrara a primeira evidência concreta de que encontraria novamente a dona de seu coração. Precisava desesperadamente vê-la, senti-la apenas uma última vez. Precisava explicar-se e lhe pedir perdão por sua covardia. Então enfim poderia se despedir e deixar que ela prosseguisse normalmente com sua vida. Ele olhou para o céu escuro da noite, onde as estrelas brilhavam com grande esplendor, como se sorrissem pra ele trazendo a nova possibilidade de encontrar mais uma vez seu amor.

* * *

'Eu descarto essa! Sua vez, Wei!' – Yelan disse enquanto arrumava as cartas de baralho em suas mãos.

'Assim não vale, Yelan!' – Nadeshiko protestou – 'Você fica jogando as cartas que eu preciso para o Wei!'

'Bati!' – Wei comemorou.

'Outra vez não!' – as duas amigas reclamaram ao mesmo tempo.

'Vamos parar um pouco? Já derrotei vocês duas tantas vezes que começo a sentir pena!' – Wei começou a retirar as cartas da mesa.

'Por mim... tudo bem! Admito que você conseguiu nos humilhar completamente!' – Yelan disse cansada.

'Estou com a cabeça em outro lugar!' – Nadeshiko explicou desanimada.

'Está pensando em Sakura e Xiao Lang?' – Yelan perguntou.

'Estou!' – ela abriu um grande sorriso – 'Acho que teremos um casamento em breve, não concordam?'

'Concordo!' – Wei arrumou a mesa e serviu um lanche sobre ela.

'Exatamente como todos nós queríamos!' – Yelan sorriu.

'Quando Sakura me disse que viajaria a sós com Syaoran eu nem acreditei!' – Nadeshiko fez uma cara cheia de malícia.

'Você acha que eles já dormem juntos?' – Yelan perguntou sem timidez alguma.

'Da última vez que perguntei a Sakura, ela me disse que não!' – revelou Nadeshiko.

'A senhora teve coragem de perguntar?' – Wei não conseguia acreditar.

'Claro que sim! Mas aquela criança ficou ofendida!'

'Xiao Lang nunca te contou nada, Wei?' – Yelan perguntou com um sorriso maroto.

'Nunca nesse sentido! Uma vez ele me confessou que amava muito Sakura! Somente!'

'Que droga, Wei! Vocês homens deveriam saber dessas coisas pra depois contar para nós!' – Nadeshiko reclamou.

'Você é muito chato, Wei!' – Yelan provocou.

'Ei... não vou mais assar nenhum biscoito pra duas bisbilhoteiras da vida alheia!' – ele retirou o pote de biscoitos da mesa.

'Mas... ontem enquanto jantávamos Sakura parecia diferente!' – Nadeshiko comentou de forma sonhadora, tentando lembrar a ocasião – 'Sakura parecia ter um novo brilho! Ela sempre foi uma jovem muito feliz, mas agora está radiante!'

'Deve ser o amor!' – Wei falou.

'Uma mulher realmente brilha quando ama e é amada!' – Yelan começou a entender o raciocínio de Nadeshiko.

'Acho que minha filha já não é mais uma garotinha! Meu bebê cresceu!' – os olhos dela encheram de lágrimas de felicidade.

_**Quando te vejo não saio do tom  
**__**Mas meu desejo já se repara  
**__**Me dá um beijo com tudo de bom  
**__**E acende a noite na Guanabara**_

* * *

O restaurante era deslumbrante. Foi o primeiro pensamento de Sakura quando entrou no salão naquela noite. Era a primeira vez que jantava a sós com um rapaz em um encontro. Estava muito feliz que esse rapaz fosse Syaoran. A recepcionista os atendeu e eles foram encaminhados a uma mesa próxima à grande parede de vidro que mostrava todo o lindo vale das imediações do hotel. A mesa, redonda, estava posta para duas pessoas. Syaoran havia explicado que naquele restaurante ela poderia pedir qualquer tipo de refeição. Os pratos mais populares dos quatro cantos da Terra. Ela estava louca de vontade para pedir espaguete ao estilo italiano, que era seu prato favorito, mas estava com vergonha do que Syaoran diria se soubesse.

'Desejam fazer seus pedidos?' – um garçom perguntou com um bloco de anotações em mãos.

'Que tal macarronada? É seu prato favorito, não é?' – Syaoran perguntou a Sakura.

Sakura quase pulou nos braços dele para beijá-lo. Syaoran era realmente o homem de seus sonhos! Ela não fazia idéia de como ele descobrira, pois não se lembrava de ter contado.

'Macarronada seria ótimo!' – ela sorriu e respondeu.

'E para beber?' – o garçom perguntou.

'Vinho! Não... pensando melhor, apenas água mineral!' – Syaoran pediu – 'O que quer beber, Sakura?'

'Suco de laranja, por favor! Ah... com açúcar!' – ela pediu e o garçom se foi.

'Água mineral?' – ela perguntou.

'Quero estar completamente lúcido essa noite!' – ele sorriu maliciosamente e pegou a mão dela, que estava sobre a mesa.

Sakura corou e olhou ao redor pra ver se alguém poderia ter ouvido aquilo. Quando ela se acostumaria com toda essa novidade?

'Adorei o dia de hoje!' – ela desconversou. – 'A cidade é linda! Todos aqueles turistas estavam enlouquecidos!'

'Que bom que está feliz! Depois de ter ficado tão doente, pensei que gostaria de mudar um pouco de ambiente!'

'Estou adorando, mas me sinto mal por estar usando o atestado médico sendo que estou totalmente recuperada!'

'Você merece uma folga! Estuda e trabalha muito!'

'Mas você teve de faltar às aulas de hoje! Por mim estaria ótimo ter vindo amanhã, que é sábado!' – ela estava demonstrando incômodo.

'Estar aqui com você é muito mais importante! Vamos nos divertir muito, combinado?' – ele pediu sorrindo.

'Certo!' – ela animou-se.

'Comprou lembrancinhas para os seus pais? Você estava cheia de sacolas quando saiu daquela loja hoje à tarde!'

'Comprei pra todo mundo! Meus amigos me matariam se eu voltasse de mãos abanando! Só não comprei para o meu irmão, pois ele acabaria descobrindo que vim até aqui e perguntaria com quem foi! Ele nos mataria se soubesse!' – ela sorriu ao lembrar-se do amado irmão – 'Ah... eu também comprei uma coisa pra você!'

'Para mim?' – ele estava surpreso – 'Onde está?'

'Depois do jantar eu te entrego!'

'Eu também comprei algo para você!' – ele disse com ar de mistério.

'Sério?' – ela vibrou de alegria – 'O que é?'

'Não vou contar! Não quero estragar a surpresa!' – ele a provocou.

'Assim não vale! Eu fiquei curiosa!' – ela fingiu ficar brava.

_**Meu amor, você me dá sorte  
**__**Meu amor, você me dá sorte  
**__**Meu amor, você me dá sorte de cara**_

Sakura percebeu um casal sentar-se próximo à mesa deles. Um instante depois a mulher se levantou e se retirou, então ela reconheceu quem era o rapaz que estava ali.

'Oh meu Deus!' – ela apertou a mão de Syaoran e ficou boquiaberta – 'Oh meu Deus, Syaoran! É ele! Eu não acredito!'

'Ele quem, Sakura?' – ele olhou disfarçadamente para onde ela olhava. – 'Quem é ele? De onde você o conhece?' – ele não sabia se ficava preocupado ou com ciúmes.

'Eu não acredito... será que devo falar com ele? Oh meu Deus... ninguém vai acreditar se eu contar! É ele, Syaoran! Bem aqui, a menos de cinco metros de nós!' – ele estava empolgadíssima.

'Eu não estou entendendo nada!' – Syaoran falou ao perceber o comportamento atípico dela.

'Acho que vou até lá! A mulher que está com ele está voltando... eu não acredito... é ela, Syaoran!'

'De onde você conhece os dois, Sakura?!' – Syaoran olhou para a bela mulher que chegava e se sentava com o rapaz.

'É o Yamazaki Daniel e a Chiharu do Bairro! Bem aqui na nossa frente! Minha mãe vai morrer de inveja! Wei também!' – Sakura faltava dar pulinhos onde estava sentada.

'Por que eles morreriam de inveja?'

'Eles são os astros de nossa novela favorita! Eu não acredito que estejam aqui! Ele é tão lindo e ela é tão fofa!'

'Vamos lá falar com eles então!' – Syaoran se levantou.

'Mas o que eu vou dizer a eles?' – Sakura estava incerta.

'Diga a verdade! Diga que é uma grande fã!' – Syaoran sentia vontade de rir por causa do ataque de tietagem de Sakura – 'Vamos logo, Sakura! Não é todo dia que você tem a chance de conhecer pessoalmente suas celebridades favoritas! Se a Angelina Jolie aparecesse aqui eu falaria com ela com toda a certeza! – ele estendeu a mão para Sakura, que aceitou indecisa.

Eles se aproximaram do casal, que analisava o cardápio do restaurante. Sakura estava corada da cabeça aos pés e não sabia o que dizer, foi nesse momento que Chiharu olhou para ela.

'Er... eu...' – Sakura não sabia o que dizer.

'Veja só, Yamazaki! É ela! Achamos!' – Chiharu se levantou da cadeira pulando de alegria e pegou a mão da Sakura, que faltou flutuar de emoção.

'Ela é perfeita!' – Yamazaki também se levantou e ofereceu a mão para Sakura num cumprimento – 'Qual o seu nome, minha jovem?' – ele apertou a mão de Sakura, que quase desmaiou.

'Sakura!' – ela respondeu morrendo de vergonha.

'Ela serve perfeitamente!' – Chiharu bateu as mãos em comemoração.

'Eu não estou entendendo nada! Sou eu que deveria estar dizendo que vocês são perfeitos. Que são meus artistas favoritos e que não perco um só capítulo da novela de vocês!'

'Desculpe-nos, Sakura! Nós nos empolgamos quando te vimos, pois passamos o dia inteiro procurando a pessoa perfeita pra fazer uma participação na novela e, quando estávamos quase desistindo, você surgiu!' – Yamazaki explicou.

'O quê? Eu?' – Sakura não conseguia acreditar.

'Sim! Queremos que faça o papel!' – Chiharu pegou as mãos de Sakura alegremente.

'Desculpe-me a intromissão, mas...' – Syaoran começou, mas foi interrompido por Chiharu.

'Hoje realmente é nosso dia de sorte! Veja só, Yamazaki! – Chiharu pegou as mãos de Syaoran dessa vez.

'Ele pode servir... coloque os dois lado a lado! Acho que pode funcionar!'

'Vocês poderiam explicar do que é que estão falando?' – Syaoran perguntou quando Chiharu e Yamazaki começaram a analisar ele ao lado de Sakura.

'Você serve! Qual é o seu nome?' – Yamazaki perguntou.

'Syaoran, mas...'

'Sakura e Syaoran! Veja só Yamazaki, até os nomes deles ficam perfeitos juntos!' – Chiharu disse mais entusiasmada ainda.

'Por favor, aceitem fazer uma participação em nossa novela!' – Yamazaki pediu, deixando o casal confuso.

'Será tudo muito rápido e vocês receberão um belo cachê!' – Chiharu explicou.

'Precisamos de um casal para apenas um episódio! Acreditamos que vocês dois possam dar conta da situação!'

'Espere... nós não somos atores!' – Sakura disse – 'Estamos apenas passando o final de semana aqui e...'

'Não tem problema! São cenas muito simples! E quanto ao tempo, tudo será muito rápido!' – Yamazaki fazia tudo parecer fácil.

'Mas vocês não precisam falar com os produtores antes?' – Sakura perguntou.

'Nós somos os produtores, escritores, diretores e até cantamos a trilha sonora da novela!' – Chiharu explicou e deixou Sakura de boca aberta.

'Acho que poderíamos tentar!' – Syaoran disse, chocando Sakura.

'Excelente!' – Chiharu comemorou – 'Deixe-me anotar o número do telefone do nosso hotel e do nosso quarto! Entrem em contato conosco logo cedo, por favor!' – ela anotou o número e entregou a Syaoran.

'Amanhã explicaremos tudo! Garanto que não se arrependerão e ainda vão ganhar um bom cachê! – Yamazaki apertou a mão de Syaoran, que sorria, e de Sakura, que permanecia chocada.

'Só uma coisa!' – Syaoran disse – 'Poderiam dar um autógrafo de vocês a Sakura? Ela é uma grande fã!'

'Claro! Gostaria que eu autografasse sua agenda?' – Chiharu perguntou.

'Na verdade... eu não trouxe nada para ser autografado, eu nunca sonharia que fosse encontrá-los aqui!' – Sakura disse sentindo-se embaraçada.

'Tive uma idéia!' – foi Yamazaki quem disse – 'Tenho aqui uma câmera polaróide! Tire uma foto conosco e nós autografaremos!'

'Seria maravilhoso!' – Sakura mal conseguia acreditar em sua sorte.

'Eu tiro a foto de vocês!' – Syaoran pegou a polaróide e esperou Sakura se posicionar entre o alegre casal. Em seguida bateu a foto. Logo a foto instantânea ficou pronta, deixando Sakura muito feliz.

'Posso pedir mais um favor?' – Sakura pediu timidamente – 'Poderíamos tirar também uma fotografia só da Chiharu? Poderia dedicá-la ao meu amigo Wei? Ele é um grande fã seu!'

'Claro!'

* * *

'AONDE ELA FOI? E COM QUEM?' – Touya vociferou.

'Eu já disse! Sua irmã viajou!' – Nadeshiko respondeu completamente tranqüila, enquanto todos que estavam na sala queriam fugir dele de tanto medo.

'Isso eu já sei, mas pra onde e com quem?' – ele voltou a perguntar. Sabia que alguma coisa estava errada.

'Oh... monstrengo! Pra que você quer saber pra onde sua irmã foi?' – Nadeshiko perguntou.

'EU NÃO SOU MONSTRENGO!' – ele explodiu – 'Sakura é muito nova pra ficar viajando sozinha! Sempre viajou comigo!'

'Filho querido! Quando grita assim parece uma fera, por isso te chamo de monstrengo! E sua irmã tem idade suficiente pra viajar sozinha ou com quem ela quiser! Até morar sozinha ela já mora!' – ela respondeu num tom tão calmo e indiferente que ninguém ali acreditava ser possível.

'EU NÃO ESTOU GRITANDO!' – ele gritou – 'Isso é um absurdo! A Sakura está vivendo com homem, verdade ou mentira?'

'Quem te disse isso?' – Nadeshiko finalmente parecia estar abalada com a conversa.

'Por acaso eu conheço alguém que tem o costume de falar muitas coisas enquanto dorme!' – ele olhou para sua namorada Rika, que se encolheu ainda mais no sofá.

'Rika... como pôde?!' – Nadeshiko perguntou inconformada.

'Eu não tive a intenção! Não foi porque eu quis!' – ela respondeu pálida.

'Então é verdade!' – Touya tentava escolher algum objeto de decoração da sala que ele pudesse quebrar em mil pedaços. – 'Que droga! Há somente fósseis e relíquias nessa sala? Por que você não é como outras mulheres que colecionam bibelôs de cristal?'

'Acalme-se, Touya!' – Nadeshiko pediu firmemente – 'Você também não está morando junto com a Rika? É a mesma coisa!'

'Não é a mesma coisa! Eu e Rika vamos nos casar logo! Sakura pode estar vivendo com um maníaco!'

'Meu filho não é nenhum maníaco!' – Yelan revoltou-se.

'Seu filho? SEU FILHO?' – Touya foi até a mulher, que se encolheu no sofá de medo da cara de mau dele. – 'Juro que vou matá-lo caso ele encoste um só dedo na minha irmã!'

'Agora chega!' – Nadeshiko se irritou e foi até Touya, pegando-o pela orelha – 'Você não vai matar ninguém! Que coisa feia! Nunca te ensinei a ameaçar ninguém! Além disso, Sakura já é adulta! Está na hora de você perceber isso!'

Ninguém conseguia acreditar na cena que acontecia ali. Aquela mulher tão pequena pegando o filho gigante pela orelha e lhe dando a maior bronca. Touya se encolhia cada vez mais diante do tom irritado de voz de sua mãe.

'Ai, mamãe... isso dói! Eu não vou matar ninguém! Desculpe, senhora Li! Eu estava fora de mim! Solta minha orelha, mãe!'

'Monstrengo... Sakura deve ser respeitada em suas escolhas!'

'Mas mãe... isso não está certo! Meu pai não vai concordar com nada disso!'

'Seu pai já sabe, Touya! Ele está plenamente de acordo!'

'Eu não acredito!' – ele se rendeu. – 'Todos estão loucos!'

'Touya... vamos pra casa! A Sakura sabe se virar!' – Rika se levantou e foi até ele.

'Tudo bem! Eu desisto!' – ele suspirou cansado, pegando o casaco – 'Desculpe-me por vir tão tarde até aqui, mãe!'

'Não é tão tarde assim, acabamos de jantar! Volte outras vezes com a Rika, mas não pra brigar, claro!' – ela foi até eles e beijou cada um em despedida.

Touya continuava inconformado. Um homem vivendo com sua irmãzinha querida! Ela estava em perigo. Antes de sair ainda tentou salvá-la:

'Aonde mesmo a Sakura foi?' – ele fingiu perguntar casualmente.

'Venha até aqui que eu vou responder!' – Nadeshiko pegou o chinelo ameaçadoramente e foi na direção dele.

'Corre, Rika! Vamos pra casa!' – saiu em disparada.

* * *

'O céu está lindo essa noite!' – Sakura falou sonhadoramente.

Syaoran a abraçou ainda mais forte. Estavam na varanda da janela do quarto apreciando a maravilhosa vista. Após o jantar foram dar uma volta no jardim do hotel e agora estavam de volta.

'Você é que está linda essa noite!' – ele beijou-lhe a nuca, causando-lhe um gostoso arrepio.

'Esse dia foi inesquecível, Syaoran! Obrigada por me trazer a esse lugar!' – Sakura virou-se e ficou de frente para ele.

'Mas o dia ainda não acabou!' – ele disse buscando seus lábios com os seus.

'Ah... seu presente! Deixe-me buscar!' – ela saiu com muito custo do caloroso abraço de Syaoran e foi até um amontoado de sacolas.

'Eu também vou pegar o seu!' – ele foi até onde estava uma pequena sacola sobre a cômoda.

Os dois trocaram ao mesmo tempo os presentes e sorriram animadamente. Sakura estava tão curiosa pra saber o que poderia ser. Seu coração bateu disparado. Ela tirou de dentro de uma sacola pequena uma caixinha com um laço de fita. Desatou o laço e ficou bastante emocionada. Syaoran por sua vez abriu um saquinho de veludo e surpreendeu-se com seu presente. Era uma surpresa adorável.

'É linda!' – Sakura retirou a delicada gargantilha da caixinha e admirou o pingente em forma de pétala de flor.

'A minha também!' – Syaoran retirou de dentro do saquinho uma corrente masculina com um pingente da letra "S" de prata. Ele a prendeu no pescoço e a admirou. – 'Eu nunca tive uma corrente antes! Adorei! Vou usar todos os dias!' – ele a beijou em agradecimento.

'Combina com você!'

'A sua também combina com você! Quero que a use!'

'Claro! Ajude-me a colocá-la, por favor!' – assim ele fez enquanto ela afastava o cabelo do pescoço – 'É linda! Muito obrigada!'

'Sakura... quando eu disse que queria que você usasse a corrente... quis dizer usar _somente ela_!' – ele falou sedutoramente.

'Oh...' – ela ficou enrubescida.

Sakura esperou por aquele momento o dia inteiro e agora estava paralisada pela timidez. O modo como Syaoran a olhava lhe tirava o fôlego. O calor começava a envolver seu corpo inteiro. Queria tanto que ele a tocasse, mas ele não se movia. Ela soube que precisava fazer como ele havia pedido. Agradeceu-se mentalmente por ter comprado naquele dia o conjunto de _lingerie sexy_ que estava usando. Queria tanto ver a reação dele quando o visse. Lentamente, ela abaixou o zíper do vestido. Ela percebeu aquele olhar selvagem de Syaoran voltar ao seu rosto, tão escuro e ansioso. Com apenas um movimento ela soltou o vestido, que foi de uma só vez aos seus pés. Syaoran quase sufocou com a magnífica visão.

'Vejo que você andou se preparando para esse momento! Vou fazer valer cada instante que você se dedicou a se arrumar para mim!' – Syaoran disse e se aproximou. Precisava ir devagar com Sakura. Ela ainda era inexperiente, mas ele ensinaria novos truques para ela.

_Ele tinha palavra_. Foi o que Sakura pensou muito mais tarde. Syaoran fizera com ela coisas que nunca pensou que fossem possíveis. Ela estava deitada de encontro a ele e um de seus braços sobre o seu peito. Seu ouvido sobre seu coração, ouvindo as batidas calmas e ritmadas. Estava tão feliz que suspirou relaxada.

'Está acordada?' – ele perguntou.

'Estou!' – ela levantou a cabeça e olhou para ele.

'No que está pensando?' – ele acariciou sua face.

'No quanto estou feliz!' – ela beijou-lhe o queixo. – 'Você me faz muito feliz!'

'Você também me faz muito feliz!'

'Mas eu tenho por você algo muito grande. Um sentimento que não cabe em meu peito. Você cuidou de mim, foi carinhoso, atencioso, tão maravilhoso, desde o primeiro momento que apareceu em minha vida!' – os olhos dela estavam brilhando de amor. - 'Obrigada por ter aparecido em minha vida! Obrigada por ter vindo atrás de mim!'

'Como assim, ter vindo atrás de você?' – Syaoran levantou-se nervoso. Do que ela estava falando? Será que ela sabia?

'Por ter vindo ao Japão mesmo depois de eu ter recusado ser sua noiva!' – ela falou com uma naturalidade que o deixou pálido.

Ele não podia acreditar. Ela sabia! Mas desde quando? Estaria zangada com ele? Não... ela acabava de agradecê-lo. Isso era um bom sinal.

'Desculpe-me por não ter te contado antes... eu não deveria mentir!' – ele disse sentando-se ao lado dela.

'Você não mentiu... apenas não revelou alguns detalhes!' – ela riu, deixando-o mais calmo.

'Não está zangada?' – ele precisava ter certeza.

'Nunca fiquei zangada! Quando eu descobri... fiquei tão feliz! Fiquei esperando você revelar toda a verdade todos os dias, mas acabei percebendo que você tinha seus medos!'

'Eu não queria te pressionar! Eu sabia que você estava preocupada com o projeto da bolsa de estudos. Não queria te deixar confusa, além disso... pensei que você me faria em mil pedacinhos!' – ele riu.

'Jamais! Seria um desperdício picar um homem maravilhoso como você!' – ela o abraçou, aconchegando-se em seu colo.

'Estou confuso... desde quando você sabe? Como descobriu?'

'Descobri por causa das informações dos seus e-mails, _misterioso senhor "S"!_' – ela tocou o pingente de Syaoran com a ponta dos dedos – 'E foi no dia que meu irmão desapareceu e eu fiz as pazes com minha mãe! Ela tentou disfarçar, mas eu soube que algo estava mal contado! Foi até fácil!'

'Ah, sua danada! Você sabe desde aquele dia e nem pra me dizer nada!' – ele a apertou em seus braços. – 'O último e-mail, que você pediu pra me conhecer pessoalmente, me deixou maluco!'

'Esse jogo podia ser jogado por duas pessoas, sabia? Na verdade por várias pessoas!' – ela disse rindo da cara de confusão dele.

'Outras pessoas sabiam que você descobriu a verdade?'

'Acho que todo mundo, menos você!' – ela sorriu divertidamente, mostrando-se a vencedora daquela brincadeira.

'Isso foi um complô! Vou me vingar de vocês todos, mas primeiro... vou me vingar de você!' – ele a jogou no meio da cama rindo junto com ela.

Syaoran a beijou por um longo momento. Apesar de sentir um grande alívio por ela saber a verdade e perdoá-lo, ele ainda tinha um medo. Sabia o quanto Sakura poderia ser obstinada para se formar em arqueologia com honra e mérito. Temia que ela pudesse considerá-lo um obstáculo em seu caminho. Ele a amava o suficiente pra jamais colocar-se entre ela e seus objetivos, mesmo assim queria tê-la para si. Queria que ela fosse sua esposa.

Já havia tomado sua decisão. Agora que não precisava mais se preocupar com a reação dela quando soubesse a verdade sobre ele, bastava esperar que ela entregasse o trabalho e depois a pediria em casamento. Estaria esperando por ela no mesmo dia, com uma proposta e um anel de noivado.

'Eu te amo, Sakura! Já te amava antes de conhecê-la!'

'Como é possível?'

'Eu não sei! Nunca imaginei como você pudesse ser pessoalmente, não sabia nada sobre seu comportamento ou temperamento!'

'Eu poderia ser uma bruxa verruguenta e ter um comportamento bizarro!' – ela fez Syaoran rir.

'A vida não poderia ser tão cruel! No meu íntimo, eu sabia que você era perfeita... Além disso, seus pais e os meus não fariam uma maldade dessas conosco! Apesar de exigentes, eu sei o tamanho do amor que meus pais sentem por mim, assim como seus pais sentem o mesmo por você! Sua mãe sempre me dizia o quão encantadora você era e eu sonhava com o momento de conhecê-la!'

'Eu uma vez comentei que te via nos meus sonhos como o príncipe encantado! Eu não estava enganada!'

'Preciso saber, Sakura... você também me ama?'

'Sim, Syaoran! Eu te amo muito!'

Com essas palavras a esperança de Syaoran em ser aceito por Sakura como esposo redobrou de tamanho. Agora bastava esperar o momento certo.

* * *

Eriol acordou naquele dia com uma estranha inquietação. Depois de tomar o café da manhã voltou para o seu quarto para estudar. Num sábado lindo como aquele, ele jamais ficaria em casa. Com certeza ele vestiria algo elegante e sairia com uma garota. Talvez duas. Porém, desde que havia contado a Syaoran toda sua história de amor mal sucedida, ele acabara refletindo no quão bobo estava sendo. A quem ele queria enganar? A si mesmo? Bastava daquela atitude juvenil.

Entretanto, algo estava para acontecer. Ele sentia em cada fibra de seu ser que alguma coisa estranha estava para se anunciar. Desde pequeno ele costumava ter sensações como essa, que revelavam acontecimentos futuros. Foi quando a campainha tocou, dando-lhe um baita susto.

'Eu sabia!' – ele disse indo até a porta – 'Espero que sejam boas notícias!' – ele abriu a porta e ficou ainda mais pálido do que era naturalmente.

'Olá Eriol! Como foi difícil te achar aqui no Japão!'

'Pai?'

'Deixe seu velho pai entrar!' – o homem, cuja aparência era igual à de Eriol, porém envelhecido, não esperou pelo convite e foi entrando. – 'Andei muito até te encontrar!'

'Como me encontrou? Eu já disse que não era pra ninguém me perturbar!' – sua voz apresentava mágoa.

'Eu precisava te ver! O que tenho pra dizer só poderia ser dito pessoalmente!'

'Aconteceu algo com minha mãe ou minhas irmãs?' – Eriol angustiou-se.

'Calma! Está tudo bem com elas!' – o homem disse e se sentou no sofá, sendo imitado por Eriol no lado oposto da sala.

'O que é então? Não consigo imaginar o que possa ser tão importante para você ter vindo pessoalmente! Geralmente você manda seus empregados!' – ele disse com deboche.

'Vim te pedir perdão!' – o homem falou de cabeça baixa. Realmente estava muito envergonhado.

'Não acha que é tarde demais? Minha felicidade já foi destruída! Além disso, é impossível eu ser feliz novamente!' – Eriol não conseguia acreditar naquilo. Qual era a necessidade daquele pedido?

'Não é mais impossível!' – o pai disse levantando a cabeça sorrindo.

'Eu não entendo!'

'Vendi a empresa!'

'Como? Desculpa... por um momento pensei ter ouvido você dizer que vendeu a empresa!'

'Eu realmente vendi!'

'Por que a vendeu? Aquela empresa é sua vida!' – ele levantou do sofá incrédulo. Afinal, o que estava acontecendo?

'Ela não me importava mais devido ao sacrifício que meu filho foi obrigado a fazer! Eu a vendi e voltaria a vender milhares e milhares de vezes para te ver livre daquele acordo!' – seu pai disse emocionado.

'Mas pai... o que vai ser de sua vida agora? Como vai manter a mamãe e as minhas irmãs?'

'Nós não estamos na miséria! Eu queria aquela empresa para que meu filho pudesse herdá-la, mas ele escolheu ser médico! Então vendi a empresa e resolvi me aposentar! Sua mãe reclamava que eu nunca tinha tempo para ela e as meninas!'

Eriol levou alguns instantes para entender tudo aquilo. Quando enfim se deu conta do que tudo aquilo representava, ele abraçou seu pai.

'Obrigado, papai! O senhor me devolveu a chance de ser feliz com a mulher que amo! Caso ela me perdoe!'

'Ela vai te perdoar! Na época não tive chance de te dizer a verdade e em seguida você sumiu! Aquela garota é uma excelente pessoa, você não sabe, mas foi ela quem pediu ao pai que salvasse nossa empresa, mas aquele velho maldoso impôs a condição de que ela jamais voltasse a ter nada com você! Ela te amava tanto que aceitou as condições do pai e partiu, como ele havia exigido!'

Ele estava ainda mais emocionado. Ela também havia sido uma vítima do destino. Agora que Eriol sabia a verdade jamais descansaria até encontrá-la e enfim voltar a ser feliz. Precisava compensar cada tristeza que ela fora obrigada a passar e ele a compensaria, com todo seu amor.

* * *

Era pouco mais de duas da tarde quando eles voltaram ao hotel. Sakura ainda não conseguia acreditar que tudo aquilo havia acontecido. Estava se divertindo muito. Havia feito uma pequena participação em sua novela preferida. Até a versão mexicana daquela trama ela havia assistido e agora era uma co-estrela da adaptação japonesa. E mais, havia atuado com Yamazaki Daniel, seu astro favorito. Na verdade, isso não era nada comparado à cena de beijo que ela e Syaoran filmaram e que iria ao ar em breve nacionalmente. Todas as fãs de Syaoran na faculdade morreriam de inveja dela. A única pessoa que não poderia assistir à cena era seu irmão. Ainda bem que ele não costumava assistir TV. Além disso, ganhara um excelente cachê.

Dinheiro havia deixado de ser um problema para Sakura. Não pelo cachê que ganhara naquele dia, mas enfim resolveu abandonar seu orgulho bobo e aceitou a herança a que era sua por direito. Desde que conhecera Syaoran, todos os seus sonhos haviam sido modificados e suas prioridades eram bem diferentes agora. Antes ela queria se formar sem ajuda de nada e de ninguém. Ela precisava provar a todos o seu talento na arqueologia, mas agora bastava que sua família, seus amigos e Syaoran soubessem que ela era capaz. O resto do mundo não importava. Seus pais estavam dando todo apoio para que ela seguisse seus sonhos e Syaoran... ele simplesmente era sua força e sua segurança. Ao lado dele, Sakura sabia que poderia conquistar qualquer sonho.

Sakura estava vestida com o _kimono_ do hotel. Pudera usufruir de um banho de imersão termal em uma das fontes do hotel. Aquele lugar era maravilhoso. Ela estava arrumando algumas sacolas das compras que havia feito e esperando Syaoran sair do banho de _ofurô_ que havia na suíte para depois decidirem se dariam mais algum passeio antes de ir ao festival que aconteceria naquela noite. Então a porta do banheiro se abriu e Syaoran surgiu completamente nu. Sakura ainda não estava acostumada a vê-lo tão à vontade daquele modo e corou.

'Você fica adorável vermelha desse modo!' – ele caçoou.

'Você fica zombando de mim!' – ela irritou-se. – 'Seu exibido!'

'Qual o problema? Você já me viu nu antes...' – ele se aproximou.

'É verdade, mas mesmo assim eu ainda não me acostumei a olhar para certas partes...'

'Está na hora de vencer essa timidez... olhe para mim!'

'Eu já estou olhando!' – ela observou timidamente a parte anatômica em questão.

'E então?' – ele esperou pela opinião.

'É... até que é legal!' – ela disse sorrindo.

'Legal? É isso que você tem a dizer?' – ele não esperava ouvir aquilo.

'Bem... não é nada mal!' – ela falou fazendo pouco caso pra irritá-lo.

'Talvez eu devesse te mostrar o quanto ele fica feliz perto de você!'

'Ele já está ficando! Cuidado pra onde você aponta isso!'

'Ele está apontando pra onde ele quer ir!' – Syaoran caminhou na direção dela.

'Socorro! Ele é insaciável!' – ela riu e fugiu em gargalhadas. – 'Uau... ele realmente parece feliz em me ver! Olha só como ele está!'

'Ele gosta de você!' – ele a abraçou.

'Eu... posso tocá-lo?' – ela perguntou incerta.

'Seria muito bom se você fizesse isso! Nós adoramos carinho!'

'Eu não sei direito o que devo fazer...' – ela já havia perdido todo o embaraço.

'Então venha... está na hora de aprender algumas coisas novas.' – ele a puxou até a cama.

'Ei... a gente não ia dar um passeio?' – ela falou apenas para testá-lo.

'É verdade! Talvez a lição fique para mais tarde!'

'Não mesmo!' – ela o empurrou para a cama e pulou sobre ele. – 'Isso é bem melhor!'

'Depois eu é que sou insaciável!' – ele riu e a beijou.

'É que acontece algo comigo cada vez que olho pra você e quando você me toca só se agrava!'

'Então eu já sei seu ponto fraco! Vou usar isso contra você!' – ele sorriu malignamente.

'Oh sim... por favor, faça isso! Tenho certeza de que não me incomodarei!' – ela sorriu de volta, com ar peralta.

A troca de carícias foi intensa e reveladora. Syaoran estava maravilhado com os toques de Sakura, que apesar de inexperiente conseguia ser muito sensual e curiosa. Quando ele achava que não poderia mais se conter, passou a acariciá-la, porém somente por tocá-la achava que era bastante difícil dominar-se. Ele adorava a expressão dela quando faziam amor. Os olhos tão brilhantes, a face tão rosada e os lábios quentes como se estivessem sendo consumidos por uma febre. Abraçou-a bem forte e rodou de costas com ela bem firme, até inverter as posições.

'O que está fazendo?' – ela perguntou quando se deu conta da nova posição, onde ela ficava sobre ele.

'Vou deixar você no controle!' – ele a posicionou melhor, arrumando-lhe as pernas.

Ela quase ficou sem ar quando notou que a nova posição fazia com que tudo ficasse ainda mais profundo. Seu corpo parecia fundido ao dele. Syaoran percebeu que ela encontrou o ritmo certo e notou que mudar de posição havia sido um erro, pois ela estava enlouquecendo-o e ele queria prolongar ao máximo aquele momento, então voltou a inverter a posição, ficando sobre ela.

'Não é justo!' – Sakura reclamou. – 'Eu gostei de ficar no controle!'

'Eu sei, querida Sakura, mas não quero decepcioná-la!' – e voltou a se movimentar.

Decepcioná-la era algo que Sakura achava impossível Syaoran conseguir. Logo ela estava tão envolvida com as sensações do ato de amor que por um momento ela achou que seu coração parou, seu corpo se entregou completamente à sensação de abandono e um intenso prazer cortou-lhe ao meio, fazendo-a dizer o quanto o amava. A resposta dele foi imediata e ele compartilhou o mesmo prazer.

Os dois ficaram ali deitados e dormentes por algum tempo. Sakura sentiu um pouco de frio e aconchegou-se contra ele. Ele a abraçou e lhe acariciou as costas, beijando-lhe gentilmente nos cabelos.

'Preciso começar a me arrumar para irmos ao festival!' – ela disse desanimada. – 'Você vai ter que me ajudar a vestir meu _yukata!_ Que bom que o tempo está bom para usar um!'

'Tudo bem! Mas eu prefiro ajudá-la a se despir!' – ele riu.

'Você é terrível!' – ela disse ao se levantar.

'Antes de começar a se arrumar volte aqui mais um pouco. Ainda temos tempo!' – ele bateu no espaço ao seu lado na cama.

'Mas acabamos de fazer amor!' – ela realmente se espantou.

'E daí?' – ele sorriu.

* * *

_**Continua...**_

* * *

**Curiosidades:**

_**Yukata**_ é a vestimenta japonesa composta pelo kimono, Obi (cinto) e Gueta (tamanco)

* * *

**Trilha Sonora:** _Sorte – Caetano Veloso_, também interpretada por _Gal Costa_ – Música escolhida e inserida pela Cris-chan! Amiga... até baixei essa música e ouvi mil vezes seguidas enquanto corrigia esse capítulo! Amei!

* * *

**Ruby:** Sim... na minha fic todo mundo fala a mesma língua... kkkkkkkkkk, e sim, não existe nenhuma explicação plausível pra tudo! XDD

Então pessoal... gostaram do capítulo? Eu sei que muitas pessoas não gostaram do estilo maduro que adotei, mas eu avisei no início do capítulo que caso não curtisse cenas do tipo seria melhor não ler. Mas fico feliz que a maioria dos leitores é safadinho, ops... digo, é apreciadora de cenas calientes! Nem demorei tanto assim com a atualização como andaram dizendo, é verdade que eu deveria ter postado antes do dia 20, mas como estou de férias viajei bastante, afinal trabalho como escrava, e ainda arranjo tempo pra escrever... eu merecia férias, né?

Essa paulista branquela estava da cor de um gesso pela falta de tomar sol, então no início do mês... fui ao RJ, passei uns dias na casa da amiga Yoruki Hiiragizawa e descansei bastante. Ela é super gente fina! A família dela é adorável! Todo mundo lê Suteki Da Nee, né? É a fanfic da Yoru-chan que é lindinha! Não percam!

Depois fui pra Fortaleza e conheci a amiga Pri-chan que é uma fofa! Gente... O Ceará é tudo de bom... fiz um super _tour_ por lá! Um paraíso! Fui ao Beach Park e sobrevivi ao _Insano... _na hora que desci aquele negócio de 41 metros de altura pensei: eu já era! Espero que alguém termine de escrever minhas fics hahahahaha! Voltei então pra SP e acabou-se o que era doce! Cris-chan... a gente precisa marcar nossas férias de 2009! Quero viajar contigo amiga! Alguém quer ir junto?

Agora falando sobre o que interessa... percebi que o capítulo 7 de Armadilhas agradou 98 por cento dos leitores, o que me alegra muito! Espero que o capítulo 8 tenha deixado vocês igualmente satisfeitos! Como vou saber??? Vocês todos que lerem devem comentar e dizer o que mais gostaram, a parte que suspiraram, se ficaram com raiva, se deram risada e etc...

Finalmente a Sakura revelou ao Syaoran que sabia que ele era seu ex-noivo! Coitada gente... ele quis se vingar! Acho que irei provocá-lo também... quem sabe ele não se vinga da mesma forma de mim também? Falando em vingança... resolvi me vingar pela Sakura pelas coisas que o Touya fez com ela a vida inteira, como por exemplo, chamá-la de monstrenga... Nadeshico apelidou o filho de monstrengo! E como ele reagiu? Dizendo: eu não sou monstrengo! Tome lindo! A puxada de orelha da mãe dele deve ser muito poderosa e a chinelada então? Enquanto o Touya apanha da mãe... Sakura curte uns dias, viajando com o amor de sua vida... aiai... o amor! E ainda encontra os seus amados ídolos! Que coisa de louco, essa história parece até uma novela mexicana! Até o Eriol agora tem motivos para voltar a sorrir sinceramente... que bom que o pai dele tornou isso possível novamente... o que será que o _ex-Don Juan_ vai fazer?

Sobre o capítulo 9... ele não está pronto ainda e não estou bem certa do que devo fazer com ele. É tão maravilhoso escrever as cenas de amor e comédia, mas na hora que chega a parte mais, digamos... dramática, eu começo a ficar desanimada! Então conto com vocês! Ajudem a Ruby a ficar animada, para isso comentem sobre o que mais gostaram no capítulo 8 que com certeza me animará muito! Quem será o review de número 300?

* * *

**Agradecimentos:** Primeiramente a **Cris-chan** por revisar o capítulo e quase me matar de rir com seus comentários sobre as cenas mais hots... adorei Cris! Fico feliz que o capítulo tenha te agradado em "vários" aspectos!

Agradeço **a todos os leitores** que leram e opinaram, doando a essa escritora amadora um pouco do tempo de vocês! Amei todos os comentários! Fico apenas um pouco triste quando o fanfiction me envia o aviso de que alguém acrescentou a fanfic aos favoritos e a pessoa não comentou dizendo os motivos por ter escolhido a fic como favorita! Mesmo assim, agradeço a essas pessoas que gostaram e acrescentaram a fanfic a sua lista! Também agradeço a todos que continuam enviando reviews nas fanfics já concluídas! Isso me faz flutuar de emoção! Ainda mais quando é na fanfic "Minha Vizinha" que é meu xodó!

* * *

**Participem na Comunidade do Orkut: Sakura Fanfics! Endereço no meu profile!**

**Comentem! Agora é com vocês!**

**Kissus**

**Ruby**


	9. Cap 9 Abismo!

_**Armadilhas do Outono.**_

_Por RubbyMoon_

_**Capítulo 9: Abismo.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Observação: Capítulo com conteúdo "maduro". Cenas de violência... Não recomendo a leitura para menores de 17 anos.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Festivais. Para Sakura os festivais eram os eventos mais divertidos para ir com a família e os amigos. Entretanto, dessa vez era tudo novo, pois estava com Syaoran. Tudo era exatamente igual e totalmente diferente. A festa, a música, a dança, a comida típica, as pessoas se divertindo, festejando, observando os fogos de artifício, igual a todos os festivais, porém era diferente por ela estar com Syaoran, pois em sua presença tudo era mais colorido, mais divertido, mais especial. O tempo todo ele a surpreendia e a fazia sorrir. O gesto mais simples a fazia feliz. Adorava olhar para ele nos momentos em que estava distraído com alguma coisa. Observar seu rosto, seu sorriso. Ela poderia se sufocar diante de tantas vezes que perdia o ar ao admirá-lo. Guardaria para sempre na mente e no coração esses dias maravilhosos onde o mundo era somente ela e Syaoran.

'Veja, Syaoran! Ali naquele quiosque estão vendendo cartões postais daqui da região!' – ela o puxou pela mão até o local – 'Vou comprar pelo menos um para enviar a minha prima!'

'Aquela sua prima que se chama Tomoyo?'

'Sim, aquela que foi para Paris estudar por um ano!'

'Você deve sentir muita falta dela!'

'Muita mesmo! Éramos inseparáveis! Você vai adorá-la quando conhecê-la!'

'Então também vou enviar um postal para ela!' – disse e começou a escolher um do mural expositor – 'Acha que esse aqui é bonito?' – mostrou um postal para Sakura – 'É uma imagem do hotel onde estamos hospedados! Dá pra ver todo o complexo!'

'É lindo! Ela com certeza vai querer visitar esse local quando retornar ao Japão! Vou enviar esse com uma imagem do festival!'

'Um dia iremos a Paris também!' – comentou Syaoran distraidamente.

Sakura sentiu o coração acelerar. Durante os últimos dias ela até perdera a conta das vezes que Syaoran fez menção de algo relacionado ao futuro deles. Ele nem fazia idéia do quanto isso a fazia feliz. Imaginar uma vida inteira ao lado dele. Cada um escreveu uma mensagem no próprio postal e enviaram após endereçar e selar, pois havia ali uma caixa de correio. Syaoran chegou a fazer uma brincadeira com o endereço de Tomoyo, porque segundo ele era um bairro famoso por ser moradia de personalidades marcantes do mundo do cinema e das artes.

* * *

O domingo chegou e passou rapidamente. E no final da tarde, depois de passarem horas viajando, Sakura e Syaoran estavam de volta ao lar. Deixaram as bagagens em casa e foram jantar na casa dos pais dela, onde Syaoran reclamou por ter sido feito de bobo por todos que já sabiam que Sakura havia descoberto sobre ele ser seu ex-noivo. Até Wei, que sempre o defendia em todo e qualquer aspecto, havia tirado um barato com a cara dele.

'Eu não acredito! Até você, Wei?' – Syaoran perguntou aborrecido.

'Sakura agora é a minha rainha! A vontade dela é minha prioridade!' – Wei disse, admirando o pedaço de papel que segurava com ar de hipnotizado.

'Você não está entendendo, Syaoran!' – Fujitaka falava de forma divertida – 'Depois que a Sakura deu ao Wei aquela fotografia autografada da Chiharu do Bairro, ele virou escravo dela!'

'Não é uma foto qualquer!' – Wei lembrou – 'A Chiharu dedicou _todo o carinho para o querido Wei_! Acho que vou mandar fazer um altar para essa foto, onde poderei adorá-la diariamente!'

'Não seja exagerado, Wei! Eu que estive metade do sábado com ela não notei nada de especial na garota! Tudo bem que ela é uma boa atriz, bonita e canta bem, mas...' – Syaoran não conseguiu terminar, pois Wei dirigiu a ele um olhar que congelaria até o fogo do inferno.

'Nunca mais diga que a Chiharu não é especial!' – ele disse ameaçadoramente – 'Só a Sakura me entende!' – Wei dramatizou.

'Calma, Wei!' – Yelan e Nadeshiko correram para confortá-lo – 'Nós também achamos a Chiharu muito especial!'

'Mesmo? Então eu vou servir a torta de chocolate para vocês, mas não vou dar nenhuma fatia para o Syaoran!'

'O quê? Torta de chocolate? Não é justo!' – Syaoran cruzou os braços e ficou emburrado.

Sakura pegou a sua fatia de torta e deu escondida ao Syaoran, que ficou feliz da vida. Ela sabia que a fraqueza dele envolvia qualquer coisa relacionada a chocolate. Mais tarde, quando estivessem a sós no calor do quarto de Syaoran, ela mostraria a ele outras formas de se deliciar com chocolate. Corou só por ter pensamentos tão ousados.

* * *

Syaoran despertou e reparou, devido à claridade que entrava pela janela, que a segunda-feira havia chegado. Ele esticou o braço e descobriu que estava sozinho na cama. Levantou-se e alongou-se preguiçosamente, percebendo que eram apenas seis da manhã. Resolveu tomar banho, pois ainda estava todo melado de chocolate, resultado da brincadeira que Sakura inventou na hora de dormir. Por causa disso, ele já imaginava outras brincadeiras nada inocentes, envolvendo outras delícias.

'Droga... agora vou ter que tomar um banho frio! Eu e meus pensamentos!'

Depois de banhado e vestido, encontrou Sakura na sala, desligando o computador. Ela sorriu e levantou da cadeira para abraçá-lo.

'Hoje é o grande dia! A entrega do meu projeto e a entrevista! Acabei de conferir meu arquivo e está tudo em ordem!' – Sakura disse, transbordando de empolgação. – 'Você está muito cheiroso!' – ela aproximou o nariz do pescoço dele e se perdeu no perfume.

'Essa bolsa de estudos já é sua! Você a merece! Trabalhou duro!' – Syaoran a abraçou passando confiança, ele sabia que Sakura estava ansiosa.

'Preciso terminar de me arrumar para sair!' – Sakura disse e deu um beijo rápido em Syaoran.

'Volte aqui!' – ele a segurou pelo braço e a virou de encontro a ele, envolvendo-a novamente em seus braços – 'Para que tanta pressa?'

'Preciso escolher a roupa que usarei na entrevista, além do sapato. E como será que devo usar o cabelo? É melhor ir simples ou social?' – ela tentou se soltar dos braços dele.

'Acalme-se! Seja apenas você mesma! O importante é que você está mais do que qualificada, portanto, nada de nervosismo!' – ele reparou que suas palavras acalmaram Sakura, que parou de resistir ao seu abraço.

'Você tem razão!' – ela respirou profundamente e relaxou. – 'Obrigada por dizer sempre a coisa certa para mim!'

'É um prazer! Desejo apenas tudo que há de melhor nessa vida para você!'

'Você é o melhor!' – ela passou os braços em volta do pescoço dele.

'Então sou todo seu!'

'Que bom!' – ela fechou os olhos quando os lábios dele tocaram os dela delicadamente.

'Após a sua entrevista vou levá-la para jantar fora e comemorar!' – ele disse entre os beijos.

'Mas ainda nem sei se conseguirei a bolsa!' – ela estava se derretendo nos braços dele.

'Mesmo assim haverá motivos para comemorar!' – ele traçou um caminho de beijos pelo pescoço dela.

'Quais motivos?' – perguntou ao sentir um gostoso arrepio tomar conta dela.

'É segredo! Espere até a hora certa e descobrirá. Agora esse momento é a hora certa para lhe dizer outra coisa!'

'Espero que não seja outro segredo!' – ela agarrou os cabelos dele entre os dedos, dando-lhe beijos quentes.

'Antes preciso que você olhe nos meus olhos.' – ele pediu de forma séria e ela obedeceu – 'Eu ainda não disse o quanto eu te amo hoje! Eu te amo, Sakura!

'Oh, Syaoran!' – os olhos dela encheram-se de lágrimas emocionadas - 'Sou tão feliz ao seu lado. Eu te amo muito!'

'Eu também te amo muito!'

'Muito mesmo?'

'Se eu a amasse mais do que já amo, teria de ser internado, porque me tornaria perigoso!' – ele a beijou demonstrando todo seu amor.

* * *

Momentos mais tarde, Syaoran descobriu que a vida era mais do que perfeita. Estava tão feliz com sua vida inundada de amor, que saber que seu melhor amigo estava a poucos passos de voltar a ser feliz de verdade e com a mulher que amava verdadeiramente, completou sua alegria.

'Você finalmente vai tomar jeito, Eriol! Chega de correr atrás de rabos de saia!' – Syaoran zombou, mas percebeu que a provocação não perturbava Eriol.

'Entendi que não adianta tentar me destruir para compensar o sofrimento que causei a ela! Mas agora sei que a encontrarei! Sinto isso aqui!' – ele colocou a mão no peito.

'Eu estarei torcendo sempre por você!' – Syaoran colocou a mão de maneira firme sobre o ombro do amigo.

'Então a Sakura sabia da verdade sobre você ser o ex-noivo e não te contou nada? Ela realmente é especial, Syaoran! Inteligente e tem bom humor!'

'Ela é fantástica! Hoje finalmente farei o grande pedido!' – Syaoran revelou com um brilho nos olhos.

'Não acredito... você vai propor casamento? Isso é maravilhoso! Faço votos para que vocês sejam muito felizes!' – Eriol abraçou com entusiasmo o amigo.

'Irei levá-la para jantar! Ela está muito ansiosa com a provável bolsa de estudos que receberá! Vou aproveitar o momento feliz da vida dela, para embalar o pedido de casamento! Cara... se ela não aceitar... acho que eu morrerei no mesmo instante!' – Syaoran colocou a mão no coração e sentiu a nuca ficar tensa com a possibilidade de rejeição.

'Se ela recusar depois de tudo que vocês viveram juntos... eu não acreditarei mais no amor! Não se preocupe, ela vai aceitar!'

'Deus te ouça, amigo!'

* * *

Sakura compareceu a todas as aulas do dia, mas não conseguiu se concentrar verdadeiramente em nenhuma. Depois foi ao seu trabalho na papelaria e também ficou com o pensamento em outro lugar, e não no serviço. Quando faltava apenas uma hora para encerrar seu turno, pediu para conversar com o chefe em particular e lhe entregou sua carta de demissão. O dono da papelaria ficou triste, mas já sabia que Sakura abandonaria o cargo a qualquer momento. Ele, assim como todos, sabia que ela era uma rica herdeira, mas teve que reconhecer que estava perdendo a sua melhor funcionária.

Sakura correu para casa e se arrumou. Pegou o projeto e correu para a entrevista. Entretanto, percebeu que estava mais ansiosa por encontrar Syaoran para jantar do que com o resultado de seu esforço. Será que gostaria mesmo de fazer parte das expedições e viajar por longos períodos com a equipe? Só de pensar em ficar sem Syaoran por apenas um dia já era horrível. Deveria aceitar essa bolsa nesse momento? Quais eram suas novas prioridades? A única certeza era de que pretendia estar ao lado de Syaoran, e de preferência para sempre.

Estava diante da bela porta do escritório do seu professor. Olhou ao redor e percebeu o campus universitário deserto. Não havia nenhuma atividade por ali. O céu estava escuro, sem estrelas, e o frio típico do inverno estava cada vez mais forte. Era o fim do outono. Sakura percebeu que era o momento de provar seu sonho e sua capacidade ao mundo, e seu talento próprio em arqueologia. Ela sabia que sua família reconhecia suas habilidades e era constantemente lembrada de seu sucesso por Syaoran. Nada mais importava nesse momento. Chegava a ser cômico depois de tanto esforço alcançar o sonho e ter de agradecer ao professor a oportunidade, porém estava disposta a recusar a bolsa e a vaga na equipe de expedição.

Já podia se imaginar sendo aluna no país natal de Syaoran e vivendo perto dele, ou até mesmo com ele. Sentiria saudade dos amigos, mas levaria em seu coração a adorável lembrança das amizades feitas, assim como sabia que faria novas. Estaria perto de seu pai e de sua mãe, que provavelmente seriam seus professores. De repente a vida parecia simplesmente perfeita.

Então por que sentia que alguma coisa ruim estava rondando? Sentia um estranho aperto no peito... Olhou mais uma vez ao redor, a escuridão do local deserto, bateu na porta e aguardou. Foi o próprio professor que a atendeu e com um sorriso pediu que entrasse no gabinete. Sakura acomodou-se na cadeira em frente à escrivaninha do professor e entregou a ele o projeto concluído. Após alguns instantes aguardando que ele verificasse o arquivo, Sakura finalmente o viu sorrir para ela e balançar a cabeça em aprovação.

'Está perfeito!' – disse o sorridente professor. – 'Seja bem vinda à equipe, Sakura!'

'Eu fui a melhor?' – Sakura ainda não estava convencida.

'Sim, foi! Eu sabia desde o início que você seria a escolhida! Havia em você uma determinação e inteligência que denunciava que conseguiria superar toda e qualquer expectativa!'

Sakura ficou sem palavras. Ele dissera exatamente o que ela precisava ouvir. Não havia comparado seu talento ao dos seus pais e seu irmão. Seu professor a via individualmente e atribuía seu sucesso ao seu esforço e capacidade.

'Isso é ótimo, estou muito feliz, mas... estou disposta a renunciar à bolsa e à vaga da equipe!'

'Não entendo!' – o professor não escondia seu choque – 'Não me restava dúvida de que você queria estar na equipe! Sempre demonstrou ser essa a sua vontade!'

'Sim, era!' – Sakura começava a sentir-se envergonhada – 'Era exatamente isso o que eu queria! Porém, aconteceram muitas coisas até aqui e...'

'Já sei... pelo jeito está acontecendo o mesmo!' – disse o professor.

'O mesmo?' – Sakura não entendia o que ele queria dizer.

'Sim... está abrindo mão da carreira pela família, namorado, amor... já vi várias vezes isso acontecer!'

'Ah! De certa forma está correto! Acontece que as circunstâncias mudaram bastante e minhas prioridades também!'

'Se pensa assim, não há nada que eu possa dizer ou fazer a não ser expressar o quanto fico decepcionado! Sinceramente contava com o seu trabalho na equipe, assim como seria muito agradável ter uma jovem tão bela por perto pra alegrar um pouco esse velho professor!'

Sakura não sabia o que sentia diante do olhar frustrado do professor. Estava decepcionando um notável arqueólogo pelo qual sentia muita admiração. Entretanto, achava muito exagerado o modo como ele se comportava. A solução era tão simples, era somente entregar a vaga e a bolsa ao aluno que ficara em segundo lugar.

'Deve estar se perguntando o porquê de eu estar tão desapontado, não é mesmo, Sakura?' – disse o professor ao perceber que Sakura estava estranhando seu comportamento. – 'Eu tinha preparado uma surpresa para você essa noite! Uma pequena comemoração!' – o professor levantou-se e foi até uma salinha, de onde trouxe um carrinho. Sobre ele havia uma garrafa de champanhe num recipiente com gelo e uvas e morangos.

'Oh!' – Sakura sentia-se cada vez mais sem graça diante do professor, ela jamais imaginaria uma atitude tão fora do convencional de seu professor – 'Eu... sinto muito! Não sei o que dizer!'

'Bem... seria um desperdício não bebermos dessa champanhe! Vamos brindar de qualquer forma!' – disse ao abrir a garrafa.

'Obrigada, professor!' – disse Sakura aceitando a taça que ele lhe oferecia.

'Por favor, chame-me de Shidou! Afinal ainda tenho esperança de vê-la mudar de idéia e integrar a equipe! Então vamos cortar formalidades!'

'Não acredito que exista algo que me faça mudar de idéia! Mas aceito o brinde com prazer!' – Sakura queria dizer que aceitava por educação, pois não desejava celebrar uma vaga que havia recusado.

'Diga-me, Sakura... como vão os seus pais? Eles devem ter comentado que somos velhos conhecidos!'

'Ah sim, minha mãe comentou algo!' – disse Sakura após tomar um pouco de champanhe.

'Sua mãe, mulher belíssima e muito inteligente! Bem, nem tanto, pois preferiu o seu pai e desprezou meu amor!'

'O senhor gostava da minha mãe?' – Sakura estava surpresa.

'Nos tempos de faculdade ela era tão linda quanto você, tinha uma personalidade marcante, e sempre se destacava. Não é à toa que conseguiu fechar contrato nos melhores sítios arqueológicos. Ela e seu pai nasceram com um dom e eu odiava quando eles faziam novas e grandes descobertas. Eu estava sempre em segundo lugar!'

'Vocês eram rivais?' – Sakura não conseguiu esconder um bocejo. Devia estar ficando tarde, pois estava com muito sono.

'Éramos?' – ele riu divertido – 'Não, minha bela dama! Nós somos até hoje! Eu sempre estou espionando seus movimentos e com ajuda do poder e do dinheiro consigo roubar uma fatia do trabalho suado deles!'

'O quê?' – Sakura tentou se levantar, mas sentia o corpo pesado.

'Você pode ser muito parecida com sua mãe fisicamente, mas não é tão astuta! No passado ela recusou quando lhe ofereci champanhe batizado. Ela tinha um sexto sentido que você não possui! Abençoada seja a sua ingenuidade!'

'Não... por... por que o senhor...' – ela estava se sentindo muito pesada e o sono era incontrolável, porém, o temor a envolvia completamente.

'Por que estou fazendo isso? Minha querida... quero você na equipe! Você vai aquecer meus lençóis nas noites frias e solitárias na expedição! Se eu precisar usar chantagem para isso, usarei com prazer! Fotos e boatos comprometedores poderiam destruir a carreira de seus pais e de seu irmão, e o que diria seu namorado ao descobrir que a linda Sakura tinha um relacionamento secreto com seu professor? Você não quer nada disso, não é mesmo, Sakura? Agora vamos ao que interessa!' – ela o viu se aproximar e tirar a gravata.

'Por favor... não!' – ela sussurrou fracamente.

'Querida! Preciso te punir, assim como todas as outras que puni antes. Isto é para vocês aprenderem a não aceitar bebida oferecida por estranhos! Alguns homens possuem más intenções!'

Ele carregou Sakura para o sofá que havia no canto da sala, ela não ofereceu resistência, pois não tinha forças para lutar. Sentia um pânico profundo, pois ele deixava claro que abusaria dela sexualmente e ainda forjaria provas para chantageá-la. O tempo todo ela pensava em Syaoran.

'Vamos nos divertir!' – disse o professor desabotoando os primeiros botões da blusa de Sakura. Ela apagou completamente.

* * *

Syaoran chegou cedo ao restaurante onde havia feito reserva para jantar com Sakura. Queria que a noite fosse perfeita, então precisava combinar alguns detalhes com o proprietário, desde o cardápio até a música ambiente. Tudo deveria estar de acordo com as preferências de Sakura.

Quando todos os detalhes estavam acertados, sentou-se no bar a fim de esperar a chegada de Sakura. No canto, a TV estava ligada no noticiário da universidade. As notícias de esportes prenderam sua atenção por um tempo, mas não podia deixar de olhar o relógio a toda hora para ver se estava na hora combinada do encontro. Pediu um coquetel sem álcool pra se distrair. Tateou o bolso do casaco pra conferir se a aliança de noivado não havia fugido dali, desde que havia conferido nos últimos cinco minutos.

'Uma pena, não é?' – puxou assunto o barman.

'Como?'

'É uma pena! O que vem acontecendo com essas garotas! Pela minha experiência, trabalhando a noite e no bar, posso garantir que isso é obra de bebida batizada! Algum covarde deve estar distribuindo drinques interessantes a essas gatinhas!' – apontou o barman para a TV que exibia as últimas notícias.

A notícia prendeu a atenção de Syaoran. O repórter dizia que outras garotas foram encontradas desacordadas e com sinais de violência sexual. Como as estudantes que foram atacadas anteriormente, elas não declaravam nada que pudesse ajudar a polícia do campus a agarrar o criminoso. O repórter ainda fez o apelo para que as jovens não saíssem sozinhas ao anoitecer e pedissem ajuda ao perceber que estão sendo seguidas.

'Bobagem!' – disse o barman – 'Está na cara que quem está fazendo isso é alguém que era de inteira confiança das garotas!'

Syaoran olhou mais uma vez para o relógio e ficou preocupado. Sakura não estava exatamente atrasada, mas provavelmente estava sozinha e andando pelo campus universitário. Encontrava-se num dilema. Se ficasse ali esperando não teria um segundo de paz diante da preocupação de que algo de mal pudesse lhe acontecer, mas se saísse para buscá-la provavelmente acabariam se desencontrando, pois Sakura devia estar a caminho. Resolveu esperar.

* * *

Sentia sua cabeça pesar tanto que parecia ser feita de chumbo. Ao abrir os olhos tudo girou. Percebeu que estava deitada e se não estivesse com certeza teria caído. Nunca se sentira tão estranha e sem forças durante sua vida. Lentamente, Sakura começou a se lembrar vagamente de onde se encontrava. O pânico voltou a reinar, imaginando o que poderia ter acontecido. Fazendo o maior esforço que conseguia, tentou se sentar, mas sentiu uma dor terrível na cabeça e gemeu.

'Está voltando a si? Que bom, afinal não gosto de me divertir sozinho!'

'O que... fez comigo?' – ela perguntou rendendo-se ao choro.

'Você é uma garota com pouca imaginação, Sakura! Pena que tenha dormido e deixado toda diversão e prazer somente para mim! Acho que devo ter exagerado na quantidade da droga! Mas agora que está voltando a si, poderá desfrutar também do prazer!'

'Socorro!' – ela tentou gritar.

'Ora, minha querida! Meu gabinete é o mais afastado de todos na universidade! Não há sequer uma alma nessa região, estamos totalmente a sós! Grite a vontade, adoro quando vocês gritam, choram, e imploram piedade!' – ele começou a acariciar os cabelos de Sakura.

'Não!'

'Sim! Você vai adorar! De hoje em diante teremos muitas noites nos braços um do outro. O que diria o idiota do seu pai se soubesse o que fiz com sua amada filha?'

'Por favor!'

Ele curvou-se para tentar beijar-lhe a boca, mas Sakura virou o rosto. Sentia aos poucos a força voltar-lhe, mas não suficiente para conseguir levantar e fugir. Sentiu quando ele lhe agarrou os cabelos para prender sua cabeça e sentiu nojo com o beijo forçado. Com ódio ela lhe mordeu os lábios, que começaram a sangrar.

'Você me feriu, vagabunda!' – ele imediatamente acertou uma violenta bofetada no rosto de Sakura, que ficou zonza com a dor. – 'Se você gosta de dor é o que lhe darei!'

Ela ouviu o som de botões serem arrancados e de tecido ser rasgado. Logo os dedos asquerosos do seu agressor estavam por toda parte de seu corpo. Ela conseguiu forças para levantar as mãos e cravar as unhas no rosto dele, provocando-lhe profundos arranhões.

'Vadia!' – ele deu-lhe outro tapa em sua face, abrindo-lhe um corte no lábio, que sangrou instantaneamente. – 'Vou acabar com essa briguinha! Vamos, vire-se!'

Sakura ouvia a respiração ofegante em seu ouvido enquanto ele a colocava de bruços e colocou todo o peso do corpo em suas costas, deitando-se sobre ela. Abaixou-lhe a calça e desesperada Sakura tentou se desvencilhar, mas continuava fraca, conseguindo apenas cravar as unhas na mão dele que se encontrava ao seu alcance. A reação de seu agressor foi lhe afastar as pernas e se posicionar melhor entre elas. Sentiu o volume rígido contra sua roupa íntima. A repulsa que sentia era equivalente ao pânico. Não conseguia acreditar que isso estava lhe acontecendo.

'Não, por favor!' – ela chorava. – 'Meu Deus, não! Alguém me ajude!' – ela tentava se liberar.

Ouviu sua calcinha sendo rasgada e teve certeza de que nada poderia ajudá-la. Começou a se sentir enjoada, sua cabeça girava, seu peito doía e seu corpo ficava pesado. Tudo começou a ficar escuro até que desapareceu. Em algum lugar de sua mente ela conseguia sentir que seu corpo caía sem forças. Também conseguia ouvir passos e vozes. Um grande estrondo se fez. Talvez fosse uma tempestade. Sentiu que alguém a virou com delicadeza e a cobriu.

'Você está bem, Sakura?' – ela ouviu a voz que mais amava no mundo.

'Syaoran?'

'Estou aqui, meu amor!' - ele a segurou com os braços trêmulos e chorou quando ela desmaiou.

* * *

'Ela continua em choque?' – Syaoran perguntou ao médico que a examinou.

'Sim! Foi uma situação muito traumática! Além disso, parece que ela ingeriu uma grande quantidade de drogas que induzem sonolência e fraqueza. Não sei por quanto tempo ela continuará inconsciente, mas vamos monitorá-la!'

'O doutor também vai prestar seu depoimento à polícia?'

'Sim! Agora que terminei o exame! O detetive me aguarda em meu consultório! Com licença!'

Syaoran aproximou-se de Sakura e segurou-lhe a mão. Ela parecia dormir tranquilamente, mas ele sabia que não era verdade. Seu rosto estava com uma marca roxa de uma agressão brutal, assim como o lábio machucado. Estava vivendo um pesadelo do qual não conseguia acordar. Ele sentiu as lágrimas escorrendo em seu rosto, mas não encontrou forças pra disfarçá-las ou segurá-las. Havia um misto de sentimentos em conflito no seu interior. Porém o mais forte era o ódio. Se o maníaco desgraçado não houvesse fugido, naquele momento Syaoran poderia estar preso por assassinato.

Podia ver a cena continuamente em sua mente. Decidira ir buscar Sakura na universidade para que ela não andasse sozinha pelo campus com a onda de ataques que estavam acontecendo, quando ouviu sua voz através da porta do gabinete do professor. Ela chorava e pedia por ajuda. A cena que viu ao arrombar a porta foi a pior de toda a sua vida. O maníaco debruçado sobre Sakura seminua. Rapidamente ele arrancou o monstro de cima dela e lhe desferiu um soco tão forte que sentiu os ossos da face dele partirem. Tentou agarrar-lhe novamente para matá-lo de uma vez, mas ele de alguma forma conseguiu fugir.

Ajeitou de forma delicada o corpo sem forças de Sakura em seus braços, que tremiam de ódio e de dor. Viu seu rosto machucado e seu peito conseguiu ficar mais apertado do que já estava. Notando os sintomas de choque em Sakura, levou-a sem demora ao hospital. O médico que a atendeu agiu de acordo com a rotina nesses casos, prestou os primeiros socorros e notificou a polícia. Syaoran prestou depoimento, mas estava muito alterado. O tempo todo queria apenas saber se Sakura estava bem. Com paciência o detetive responsável conseguiu extrair de Syaoran as informações que podia. Depois ficou aguardando o depoimento do médico.

Syaoran não sabia o que fazer. Enquanto Sakura não acordasse não sabia se devia ou não chamar sua família. O tempo todo ficava em conflito sobre avisar o que havia acontecido e se essa seria a vontade de Sakura. Sua consciência exigia que avisasse a família dela, pelo menos que ela estava no hospital, os detalhes nem ele sabia, então não haveria muito a dizer.

Em menos de meia hora todos estavam ali. Nadeshiko, Fujitaka, Touya, Rika, Wei e Yelan, que foi rapidamente abraçar o filho. Fujitaka e Touya foram conversar com o médico e o detetive que ainda estava por ali e em instantes ouvia-se o lamento de um pai e a fúria de um irmão. Fujitaka sem dizer uma palavra saiu sem avisar para onde ia, mas Syaoran sabia que ele faria o que ele mesmo gostaria de estar fazendo, que era caçar o animal responsável pelo sofrimento de todos, principalmente o de Sakura.

'Filha! A mamãe está aqui! Vou cuidar de você, meu anjo!' – Nadeshiko dizia aos prantos, enquanto fazia um carinho na face de Sakura.

'Vou acabar com ele! Ele tem que pagar...' – dizia Touya em fúria incontida, socando uma parede, enquanto Rika tentava acalmá-lo.

Três horas depois, Fujitaka retornou ao hospital, sua camisa rasgada e suja de sangue. Ninguém tinha coragem de perguntar onde esteve e fazendo o quê, até Touya perceber.

'Achou ele?' – perguntou Touya mal disfarçando a ansiedade.

'Sim!'

'Deu a ele o que merecia?'

'Quer saber se eu o matei? Vontade não faltou, eu garanto! Ele estava com o maxilar quebrado, mas gritava como uma mulherzinha indefesa! Fez um bom trabalho, Syaoran! Precisava ver a boca dele pendurada! O restante dos ossos deve estar igualmente quebrados nesse momento!'

'Ele está preso?' – perguntou Syaoran.

'Sim! Vocês não repararam que o detetive me seguiu quando eu saí daqui? Pelo menos ele fingiu por cinco minutos que não estava me vendo acabar com o canalha, só se meteu quando resolvi acabar com a vida do miserável!'

'Você está bem?' – perguntou Nadeshiko, olhando o estado das vestes do marido.

'Sim! Este sangue na minha roupa não é meu! Sakura já acordou?'

'Ainda não!'

Duas horas mais tarde, Sakura despertou lentamente e chorou. Exausta dormiu novamente e o dia já amanhecia quando ela voltou a acordar e recebeu o carinho de seus pais. Ela não queria que mais ninguém se aproximasse dela, nem mesmo Syaoran. Recebeu alta e foi para a casa dos pais, onde ficou por dias, trancada em seu antigo quarto, recusando qualquer contato que não fosse o de sua mãe.

* * *

Todos os dias, durante duas semanas, Syaoran tentava visitar Sakura, mas ela não o recebia. Todos lhe diziam que ela precisava de tempo e ele esperava em completa agonia. Ele desejava abraçá-la e prometer que a vida seria perfeita.

_**Eu perco o chão  
Eu não acho as palavras  
Eu ando tão triste  
Eu ando pela sala  
Eu perco a hora  
Eu chego no fim  
Eu deixo a porta aberta  
Eu não moro mais em mim...**_

Syaoran sentia-se solitário em seu apartamento. O cheiro de Sakura estava impregnado por toda a parte e a falta que ela fazia era desesperadora. Ele faltou às aulas e resolveu abandonar o curso de vez. Eriol aparecia sempre que possível e tentava distraí-lo, com notícias do centro acadêmico, fofocas esportivas e outros assuntos.

_**Eu perco as chaves de casa  
Eu perco o freio  
Estou em milhares de cacos  
Eu estou ao meio  
Onde será  
Que você está agora?...**_

Numa tarde, Syaoran recebeu uma visita que o deixou totalmente espantado, pois na sua porta estava Touya. Ele o convidou a entrar e a se sentar. Touya escolheu o sofá. Ficaram olhando-se em silêncio por algum tempo, como se estivessem se avaliando, até que Touya se manifestou:

'Minha mãe me contou toda a história de você vir de Hong-kong atrás de Sakura! Por que fez isso?'

'Tive curiosidade de conhecer minha ex-noiva que me recusou antes de sermos apresentados!'

'Precisava armar todo o espetáculo de sair de casa sem avisar pra onde ia, matricular-se na mesma faculdade que ela e dividir o apartamento sem dizer quem era de verdade?'

'Não precisava, mas eu sentia um pouco de medo que ela batesse a porta na minha cara se soubesse quem eu era!'

'Ela era bem capaz! Maldito orgulho!'

Voltaram a ficar em silêncio por algum tempo, até que Touya prosseguiu:

'Precisamos fazer alguma coisa pela Sakura!'

'Ela não me recebe!'

'Ela não recebe a mim também! Temo que ela jamais se recupere!'

'Ela vai sair dessa! Ela precisa...'

'Você a ama?' – Touya perguntou encarando Syaoran nos olhos.

'Sim! Amo!' – ele respondeu sem hesitação.

'Então precisa fazer alguma coisa pra tirá-la dessa situação!'

'Não sei o que fazer!' – Syaoran não escondeu o quanto se sentia impotente.

'Por favor! Ajude-a!' – Touya levantou-se e disfarçando o quanto estava angustiado foi embora.

_**Onde será  
Que você está agora?...**_

* * *

Fazia mais de um mês que Sakura permanecia trancafiada em seu quarto na casa dos seus pais, permitindo apenas que sua mãe se aproximasse. Por duas vezes ela permitiu a entrada de seu pai, mas somente porque ele estava junto com o detetive que precisava tomar seu depoimento. Ficou sabendo que o seu agressor estava preso e que várias garotas tomaram coragem de denunciá-lo, já que havia sido capturado. Ele não sairia jamais da prisão pela quantidade de crimes cometidos. Sentia alívio por isso, porém nada poderia mudar o fato de que ele havia destruído a sua vida.

Algumas vezes, Sakura ensaiava deixar a segurança de seu quarto, mas uma onda de medo caía sobre ela e desistia. Não queria ver ninguém e não queria que sentissem pena dela. Era como se existisse uma enorme placa colada ao seu corpo em que todos poderiam ler: _vítima de abuso sexual_. Sentia medo, vergonha, e a maior parte do tempo era tomada por um ódio terrível, algo totalmente diferente de tudo que sentira em sua vida. O pior de tudo era sentir culpa. Muitas vezes ela sentia que era culpada por ter se colocado naquela situação. Primeiro sua mãe tentara avisá-la que o professor não era uma boa pessoa e ela a ignorou. Segundo por ter aceitado aquela bebida e se tornado um alvo fácil. Dividida entre esses sentimentos conflitantes, os dias foram se passando e foi quando ela começou a perceber que algo estava errado.

Ela precisava agir. Não podia ficar para sempre se impondo total reclusão. Planejou bem o que deveria fazer e encontrou uma oportunidade numa tarde que fazia muito frio. Não havia ninguém em casa. Ela ligou para o seu apartamento e, como o telefone tocou sem ninguém atender, ela concluiu que Syaoran não estaria por lá. Correndo contra o tempo foi até o apartamento.

Sair sozinha pela rua era uma experiência terrível. Ela sentiu terríveis tonturas e enjôo, reconhecendo o início do pânico. Obrigou a si mesma a controlar-se e conseguiu chegar em casa.

_**Eu perco o chão  
Eu não acho as palavras  
Eu ando tão triste**_

Em seu quarto reuniu tudo que precisava em tempo recorde, pois havia planejado tudo anteriormente. Na sala, pegou na estante os documentos que precisava e outras coisas que achou que poderiam ser úteis.

_**Eu ando pela sala  
Eu perco a hora**_

_**Eu chego no fim**_

Chamou pelo telefone um táxi. Enquanto aguardava, sabendo que sofreria, foi ao quarto de Syaoran. Tudo parecia exatamente igual, como se sua vida jamais houvesse sido destruída. Mas a realidade era outra e ela carregava a prova em suas profundezas. Despediu-se do apartamento e das lembranças felizes que um dia tivera ali. Despediu-se do final do outono que lhe trouxera Syaoran e foi para o táxi.

_**  
Eu deixo a porta aberta  
Eu não moro mais em mim...**_

'Para onde deseja ir?' – perguntou o taxista.

'Para o aeroporto!'

_**Eu perco as chaves de casa  
Eu perco o freio  
Estou em milhares de cacos  
Eu estou ao meio**_

Porém, antes do táxi se deslocar, Sakura ouviu alguém a chamar. Em instantes, Syaoran estava diante dela, completamente ofegante, pois correra para alcançá-la. Ela sentia o coração acelerado. Olhar para ele era ao mesmo tempo maravilhoso e terrível. Queria estar em seus braços, mas não podia.

'Abra a porta, Sakura! Vamos conversar!' – ele se apoiou sobre o vidro da porta próxima a ela.

Sakura colocou sua mão sobre a de Syaoran. O vidro frio do carro entre eles. Olhou com tristeza para sua face atormentada e sussurrou um adeus que deixou Syaoran com medo.

'Pode seguir!' – ela pediu ao motorista, que fez o que ela pediu. Ela não voltou a olhar para Syaoran. Lágrimas quentes e amargas escorriam por sua face.

_E então o inverno chegou..._

_**Onde será  
Que você está agora?...**_

_**

* * *

**__**Continua...**_

* * *

_**Curiosidades:**_

_**Boa Noite Cinderela:**_ É o nome dado a um conjunto especifico de drogas: calmantes (benzodiazepínicos), lorazepam (lorax), flutnitrazepam (rohypnol) e bromazepam (lexotam).

Esse conjunto de drogas também é conhecido como "rape drugs" (drogas de estupro). Essas drogas têm em comum o efeito depressor sobre o sistema nervoso central, principalmente quando combinadas com bebidas alcoólicas, as quais têm efeito similar.

O nome _Boa Noite Cinderela_ (BNC) é proveniente de golpes, onde, um rapaz ou moça de boa aparência e falante se aproxima – normalmente numa danceteria, bar ou mesmo num restaurante – e puxa conversa.

No final da noite, oferece chiclete, bala ou bebida. Sem que a vitima saiba que ali há drogas, depois de algum tempo, a pessoa sente fraqueza e pode cair num sono profundo. Podendo ficar neste estado por mais de um dia, facilitando assim roubo ou estupro.

O bandido que se utiliza dessas drogas para aplicar o golpe, muitas vezes é bastante apresentável, o que faz com que fique difícil duvidar de suas intenções.

Esses casos dificilmente são registrados em Delegacias de Polícia, pois normalmente as vítimas ficam constrangidas em narrar o ocorrido, sendo que por vezes não conseguem recordar, ou melhor, ter certeza do que realmente ocorreu.

Sendo assim, não há estimativa sobre a ocorrência dos referidos crimes. Além disso, devido ao método empregado, tornam-se muito difíceis ações dos agentes policiais, a fim de que se diminuam ou se estanquem este tipo de delito.

Portanto, faz-se importante que todos estejam atentos ao aceitarem qualquer coisa de desconhecidos, traduzindo-se nos ensinamentos que recebemos de nossos pais quando crianças.

* * *

_**Ruby:**_ JAMAIS ACEITEM BEBIDAS E SIMILARES DE ALGUÉM QUE VOCÊS NÃO CONHECEM MUITO BEM, PRINCIPALMENTE DE UM TOTAL ESTRANHO. NUNCA!!!

É isso aí gente... esse capítulo foi... bem, digamos... educativo. E claro, aposto que muitas pessoas ficaram chocadas, e como não ficar?

Eu levei muito tempo para escrevê-lo apesar de saber bem o que escreveria, mas eu simplesmente _não conseguia escrever_... pois, uma série de sentimentos me atacava quando eu começava tentar expressar em palavras minhas idéias. Sentia a maior parte um aperto no peito por colocar nossa amada Sakura nessa situação... Depois de tentar diversas vezes, sempre em intervalos longos, consegui concluir.

O resultado me rendeu uma tensão muscular nas costas e na nuca e pra piorar, todos os capítulos das outras fanfics estão na mesma situação, momentos de tensão, dor e etc... Isso foi muito pra essa pobre autora amadora. Por isso, perdoe-me pela demora.

Sakura sofreu horrores, pagou por um erro que _qualquer um de nós_ poderia cometer. Syaoran também jamais irá esquecer aquele momento, quando chegou e percebeu o que acontecia com a Sakura. Até o Touya foi pedir ajuda para o Syaoran... todas a vidas foram mudadas para sempre.

Agora é a vez de vocês, comentem, digam como se sentiram ao ler, e se eu consegui de alguma forma deixar alguém tenso, emocionado, revoltado, triste... diga exatamente como se sentiu quando leu aquela cena e o capítulo em geral. Faça isso, ou pensarei que não está valendo a pena escrever essa fanfic... conto com vocês!

O próximo capítulo poderá ser o último, e está quase pronto, então a atualização será bem mais rápida!

**

* * *

****Trilha sonora:  
**Música: Metade  
Artista: Adriana Calcanhotto.  
Sugerida pela Cris-chan!**

* * *

**

**Agradecimentos:**

Agradeço a **Cris-chan** que revisou o capítulo e me impressiona sempre com sua atenção. Essa garota não deixa passar nenhum dos meus erros, deixando meu texto todo marcado de vermelho e me fazendo entender que ainda tenho muito que aprender. Também agradeço por todas as sugestões e dicas que ela me deu, tirando-me de um labirinto de dúvidas. Agradeço a sugestão de música também!

Agradeço também as amigas **Yoruki Hiiragizawa** que agüenta todas as minhas neuras, sempre pronta pra me ajudar com sugestões e opiniões. Também agradeço as amigas **Ana Maria e Thata**. Vocês todas moram no meu coração.

E não posso me esquecer de agradecer aos **queridos leitores**, que acompanham essa fic e sempre comentam. Todo meu carinho é de vocês!

* * *

**Participem na Comunidade do Orkut: Sakura Fanfics! Endereço no meu profile! Somente lá vocês poderão ler minha fanfic "Amor de Infância!"**

**O capítulo 13 de "Amor de Infância" foi atualizado dia 27 de fevereiro, e o capítulo 14, já se encontra em revisão com a Yoruki Hiiragizawa! Aguardem.**

**Comentem! Agora é com vocês!**

**Kissus**

**Ruby**


	10. Cap 10 Inverno!

_**Armadilhas do Outono.**_

_Por RubbyMoon_

_**Capítulo 10: Inverno.**_

**_(Capítulo dedicado a Thata! Parabéns pela sua formatura!)_**

__

_**E então o inverno chegou...**_

* * *

'Meu Deus, Syaoran! Faz um mês desde que Sakura desapareceu! Ela foi por conta própria! Você precisa se conformar!' – Eriol tentava fazer Syaoran reagir.

'Algum dia você se conformou por perder a mulher da sua vida?'

'Não, mas não me entreguei como você! Pelo menos não dessa forma... Você não come, não dorme! Está tão fatigado que não consegue pensar direito! Há quantos dias você não dorme, Syaoran?'

'Eu não sei!' – suspirou cansado – 'Você não entende, Eriol! Ela desapareceu de verdade! Já mandei vasculhar cada lugar que ela poderia estar!' – desabafou inconformado.

'Pense, Syaoran! Deve haver um lugar que você não tenha procurado!'

Eriol sentia pena do amigo, pois de coração despedaçado ele entendia bem. Ele estava pálido, magro, com expressão de vazio e derrota. Aquele Syaoran era outra pessoa que não lembrava nada seu amigo.

'Eu não sei, Eriol! Como encontrar alguém que não deseja ser encontrado?'

'Apenas não desista! Fico preocupado com você, pois estou embarcando hoje para a França! Estou seguindo uma pista...'

'Espere... você disse... França?' – Syaoran parecia ter levado um choque elétrico devido sua expressão.

'Sim! Essa noite mesmo embarco para Paris e...'

'Como não pensei nisso antes?' – uma sombra de sorriso despontou nos lábios de Syaoran. Se não estivesse tão exausto ele poderia pular de alegria e esperança – 'Posso ir com você?'

'Eu não estou entendendo nada, mas é claro! Assim posso ficar de olho em você enquanto faço minhas investigações!'

'Eu não sei bem, Eriol, mas sinto que de repente o mundo tornou-se muito pequeno!'

* * *

Em Paris, o inverno era magnífico. Sakura não cansava de olhar pela janela do quarto a bela paisagem da cidade européia. Ela não costumava sair muito, a não ser quando sua prima a obrigava, dizendo que ela precisava se exercitar um pouco.

'Está um lindo dia, não é mesmo?' – Tomoyo entrou trazendo-lhe numa bandeja o caprichado café da manhã.

'Outra vez trazendo-me o café da manhã no quarto, Tomoyo? Estou ficando mal acostumada!'

'Alguém precisa cuidar de você! Como está se sentindo hoje?'

'Estou bem!' – Sakura disse sem muito entusiasmo.

'Estive pensando... precisamos passar alguns dias no campo!' – Tomoyo queria distrair Sakura. – 'O ar fresco fará bem a você!'

'Eu não estou doente, Tomoyo!'

'Insisto que algum tempo no campo nos fará muito bem! Além disso, vai começar a temporada dos bailes de inverno e não há nada melhor que o campo pra apreciar uma boa festa, sem a loucura da cidade!'

'Não tenho interesses em bailes, mas não quero te prender aqui! Vá tranquilamente e não se preocupe comigo!'

'Não posso deixá-la sozinha!' – Tomoyo olhava Sakura como se ela tivesse dito uma loucura.

'Eu já disse que não estou doente!'

'Por favor! Venha comigo, Sakura! Quero que você conheça Pierre, ele é tão divertido!'

'Seu namorado da vez?'

'Ele é apenas um amigo que consegue ser um pouco insistente algumas vezes! Por isso quero você lá comigo, assim terei uma desculpa pra fugir dele se necessário! Na maior parte do tempo Pierre é muito divertido! Um excelente anfitrião! Por favor, que mal fará uma temporada no campo?'

'Eu não sei! Talvez seja uma boa idéia afinal. Estando-se na Europa, seria mais sensato aproveitar o turismo!' – Sakura estava apenas concordando para animar Tomoyo.

'Ótimo! Desde que minha acompanhante costumeira se casou eu não tive oportunidade de viajar para o interior! Espere o verão chegar! O sul da França é ainda mais magnífico e...' – Tomoyo saiu do quarto falando sozinha como costumava fazer. Era dona de uma energia inesgotável.

* * *

'Pensei que somente você viria comigo!' – Eriol olhou as poltronas do avião a sua frente e seus ocupantes.

'Eles me seguem para toda parte! Wei tem a idéia fixa de que represento um perigo a mim mesmo!'

Syaoran olhou com carinho para a comitiva que viajava junto com ele e Eriol. Wei, Nadeshiko e sua mãe Yelan, todos ocupados com seus passatempos durante a longa viagem. Wei lia uma revista de culinária e de fofocas de novelas, Nadeshiko lia uma revista da _National Geografic_, com um especial de arqueologia, e sua mãe lia uma revista de economia e administração de empresas, com uma matéria sobre as grandes mulheres executivas da história. Era um trio muito estranho, mas maravilhoso.

'Talvez se você descansasse um pouco e comesse melhor, eles não se preocupariam tanto!'

'Falta muito para aterrissarmos?' – Syaoran desconversou. Ninguém entendia que o vazio que sentia em seu interior não seria preenchido por nenhum alimento ou descanso. Ele precisava apenas encontrar Sakura.

'Tente dormir um pouco! Vamos pisar em solo francês apenas pela manhã!' – Eriol puxou seu travesseiro de viagem e se acomodou para uma soneca.

Syaoran permaneceu acordado. Cada minuto passado era um minuto mais próximo de Sakura. Ele podia sentir que em breve a veria.

* * *

Sakura acordou cheia de disposição. Ela precisava reconhecer que Tomoyo tinha toda a razão quando disse que uma temporada no campo lhe faria muito bem. Fazia uma semana que ela e a prima estavam na residência de férias da família de Pierre. Era um belo palacete, com amplos jardins, um bosque com trilhas para longas caminhadas e um lago com cisnes. Sentia-se mergulhada num cenário de conto de fadas. Pierre era um especial a parte. Um belo rapaz, agradável, inteligente, muito engraçado e extremamente desastrado perto de Tomoyo. Ele parecia totalmente apaixonado por ela, sempre pronto a lhe fazer as vontades.

No final de semana decorrente ao dia que chegaram, Pierre recebeu diversos amigos e promoveu um baile em homenagem a Tomoyo e Sakura. Tomoyo brilhava em toda sua luz e juventude, típicas de sua alegria contagiante, enquanto Sakura tentava manter-se discretamente longe dos holofotes. Apesar de tudo, havia sido uma noite maravilhosa.

Como aquela manhã estava particularmente quente em meio ao inverno, Sakura resolveu não perder tempo e se preparou para um passeio. Abandonou seu quarto e descobriu com a cozinheira, a senhora Augustine, que todos ainda estavam dormindo, então avisou que sairia para um passeio, mas voltaria para tomar café da manhã mais tarde com os outros.

Caminhou pelos jardins que estavam belos, com a vegetação sobrevivente ao inverno exibindo toda sua glória. Resolveu seguir as trilhas do bosque e procurar o lago. O ar estava gelado, mas não o suficiente para deixá-la com frio, pois o inverno não era tão rigoroso quanto o que ela enfrentaria em seu país. Pensar no Japão sempre lhe causava uma pontada de dor. Queria poder fechar os olhos e esquecer tudo. Toda a alegria que lhe fora arrancada quando teve sua vida destruída. Apesar de terem se passado três meses desde aquele dia horrível, ela sentia que tudo havia acontecido apenas um dia antes.

Quando viera viver com Tomoyo, nunca explicara a ela o que havia acontecido no Japão. Tomoyo, entretanto, a recebera sem perguntas, apenas lhe oferecendo sua casa para que ali vivesse como se fosse a dela, deixando-a bem a vontade e a cercando de mimos e cuidados, pois sabia que estava diante de alguém que fugia da vida.

No Japão, havia deixado apenas uma carta para sua família, pedindo um tempo para tentar esquecer o que havia lhe acontecido. Deixara bem claro que desejava não ser contatada por ninguém. Nem mesmo por Syaoran. Principalmente por Syaoran. Ele, que seria capaz de ficar ao lado dela apesar de toda a desgraça que lhe abatera. Como ela poderia permitir tal coisa? Destruir a vida dele também, somente porque a dela estava acabada? Ela jamais seria capaz! Ainda mais com tamanho fardo que carregava. Grávida. Ela estava grávida e não tinha coragem de recorrer ao aborto, pois o filho poderia ser de Syaoran. Desde que eles passaram a fazer amor, nenhum dos dois havia se preocupado com métodos de controle de natalidade. Ela sabia que era uma ilusão, não queria criar expectativas positivas, pois sabia que também poderia ser o filho do violentador em seu ventre.

Percebeu que estava tendo outro ataque de pânico. Suas mãos e pernas tremiam toda vez que se lembrava daquela noite. Ela sentiu o suor tomar conta do seu rosto e a tontura lhe atacar com toda sua força. Agachou-se para não ter uma grande queda e passou a respirar fundo, antes que acabasse desmaiando. Passado alguns instantes começou a se sentir melhor. Sakura soube que nunca mais seria uma pessoa normal novamente.

'Sakura!' – era Tomoyo correndo ao seu encontro – 'O que aconteceu?' – notou o abatimento da prima.

'Nada!' – Sakura não conseguia pensar em nenhuma desculpa para seu comportamento.

'Como nada?' – Tomoyo estava indignada – 'Está passando mal de novo! Acho que está na hora de procurarmos um médico!'

'Eu não estou doente!'

'Não está, mas precisa de cuidados! Não está na hora de começar um pré-natal? Você e o bebê precisam de vitaminas, uma dieta rica e acompanhamento.'

'Você sabe?' – Sakura estava espantada. Não imaginava que Tomoyo sabia de seu estado.

'Não me subestime, Sakura! Sabe que eu noto tudo sobre você! Tenho sido muito paciente não lhe fazendo perguntas, mas não está na hora de confiar em mim e dividir um pouco sua dor?' – Tomoyo parecia firme, mas se sentia derrotada por não saber como ajudar Sakura.

'Eu... não consigo falar sobre isso!' – Sakura lutava contra as lágrimas.

'Ele te abandonou... o pai de seu filho? Ele não quer a criança? Ele é casado?'

'Não é nada disso...'

'Então o que é?' – Tomoyo enxugava as lágrimas de Sakura. – 'Meu Deus, Sakura... não sei como te ajudar se não confiar em mim! Venha, vamos voltar!' – começou a caminhar com Sakura de volta para a casa – 'Sei que não está doente, mas que tal ficar na cama quentinha e me deixar cuidar de você por hoje? Até sentir-se melhor e então quem sabe... você possa me dizer o que aconteceu!'

* * *

'Está na hora do lanche!' – Wei anunciou.

Desde que chegaram à França, Syaoran e os outros haviam conseguido alugar um apartamento em Paris. Não queriam ficar em um hotel. Uma semana inteira se passara desde então e Syaoran não havia conseguido localizar Sakura, assim como Eriol ainda não conseguira encontrar sua amada.

'Será que Syaoran vem lanchar?' – perguntou Nadeshiko.

'Ele não vem! Está no escritório pendurado no telefone com um dos muitos detetives que contratou! Parece que encontraram o local onde Sakura e a prima vivem!'

'Se pelo menos eu conseguisse falar com a mãe de Tomoyo... mas Sonomi é outra que coleciona carimbos em seu passaporte! Não consigo localizá-la!' – Nadeshiko se lamentou.

'Cadê o amigo de Xiao Lang, Wei?' – Yelan perguntou.

'Saiu faz algum tempo!' – ele disse servindo o chá.

'Esse é outro! Não vai descansar até achar a tal!' – Yelan respirou fundo demonstrando tristeza.

'É verdade! Tão jovens e já passando por todas essas dificuldades!' – Nadeshiko também continuava abatida.

'Tem recebido novas mensagens de e-mail de Sakura?' – Wei perguntou a Nadeshiko.

'Pelo menos uma vez por semana ela escreve! Sempre diz que está bem e que está em boa companhia! Pelo menos agora sei que ela falava de Tomoyo!'

'Tome o cuidado de não mencionar que estamos na França ou ela vai fugir novamente!' – Yelan lembrou.

'Claro que não! Quero muito dar a minha filha a chance de reencontrar a felicidade e sei que será ao lado de Syaoran!'

'Ai não!' – Wei tapou os ouvidos com as mãos – 'Syaoran está gritando com alguém no telefone! Acho que não conseguiu pistas novamente!'

'Tenho medo quando o lado homem de negócios do meu filho o possui! Ainda por cima está tão cansado! Virou uma bomba relógio! Coitado de quem está por perto quando explode!'

'Talvez devêssemos colocar algum calmante escondido na comida dele!' – sugeriu Wei.

'Não brinque com uma coisa dessas!' – Nadeshiko levantou-se enfurecida.

Wei e Yelan se assustaram e então compreenderam o que acontecia. Nadeshiko estava se recordando que Sakura havia sido drogada através de uma taça de champanhe.

'Perdoe-me por falar uma idiotice dessas!' – Wei estava vermelho e triste.

'Não, eu é que peço perdão!' – Nadeshiko sentou-se e enxugou as lágrimas que insistiam em cair de seus olhos – 'Eu sei que você apenas estava pensando no bem de Syaoran! Minha reação foi exagerada!' – ela segurou a mão de Wei, que a puxou para um abraço. Odiava ver sua amiga sofrer.

* * *

Tomoyo a cada dia ficava mais preocupada com Sakura. Se não tivesse jurado a sua prima que nunca entraria em contato com sua família, teria telefonado a sua tia pra saber o que poderia estar acontecendo. Passaram-se alguns dias desde que Tomoyo revelou a Sakura que sabia de sua gravidez, mas ela continuava a recusar a marcar uma consulta médica. Sempre dizia que assim que retornassem a Paris procuraria um médico e por enquanto queria apenas desfrutar da paz do campo e abusar da gentileza de seu anfitrião, Pierre. Além disso, Sakura deixava claro que não pretendia lhe contar nada do que havia lhe acontecido e não parecia entusiasmada com o fato de ter um bebê. Nunca se sentira tão perdida em relação ao que fazer com Sakura.

'Tem certeza de que não quer participar da festa de Luc? A propriedade dele é logo aqui ao lado. Além disso, Pierre confirmou que compareceríamos!'

'Não tenho vontade de ir, mas vá com Pierre! Ficarei em meu quarto lendo um bom livro e navegando na internet um pouco! Preciso enviar um e-mail pra minha mãe!'

'Precisa contar a ela que está aqui comigo, Sakura! Também precisa lhe dizer que está grávida!'

'Eu sei! Mas ainda não tenho coragem! Preciso pensar melhor sobre o que fazer com o resto da minha vida!' – disse de modo desanimado.

'Que horror! Do modo que falou parece que sua vida está prestes a acabar!' – Tomoyo não escondeu como ficara aborrecida.

'Claro que não! Não seja boba!' – Sakura pensou que Tomoyo estava bem perto da verdade, porém não explicou que sentia como se sua vida já houvesse acabado – 'Agora vá com Pierre à casa de Luc e divirtam-se!' – Sakura deu um beijo em Tomoyo e a expulsou do quarto.

Espreguiçou-se e sentou em frente ao computador. Em instantes abriu o servidor de seu e-mail e enviou uma mensagem para a mãe. Como todas as anteriores, era uma mensagem vaga, apenas pra informar que tudo continuava bem e pedia para que não se preocupassem. Respirou fundo, sentindo uma grande tentação de escrever outra mensagem, dessa vez escrevendo sobre toda a desolação que sofria. Queria dizer que sentia saudade, queria sentir novamente seu abraço, seu cheiro, ouvir sua voz. Precisava da mãe, mais do que nunca. Porém não fez nada disso. Fechou os olhos e resistiu bravamente ao ímpeto de fazer aquilo que desejava.

Resolveu olhar a caixa de entrada e havia pelo menos uma centena de e-mails novos de Syaoran. Como de costume, ela não abriu nenhum, pois não queria sofrer mais do que já sofria. Todavia, ela queria vê-lo mais uma vez. Desejava ter consigo uma foto dele, mas não tinha. Lembrou que a família de Syaoran era muito influente mundialmente e talvez encontrasse notícias relacionadas a seu nome na rede.

Ficou impressionada com a quantidade de tópicos que encontrou num site de buscas. Com uma alegria infinita e uma pontada de dor, começou a ler tudo relacionado a Syaoran e sua família e passava horas admirando as imagens que encontrava. Após algum tempo, percebeu que chorava e enxugou seu rosto, decidindo que era tempo de parar de se iludir. Não havia mais um futuro para ela e Syaoran.

Quando estava prestes a desligar, uma janela de mensagem instantânea se abriu. Assustada, ela nem havia se dado conta de que se esquecera de ocultar que estava conectada à rede. Com assombro ela percebeu que era Syaoran. Seu coração disparou e sentiu o suor juntar-se em seu pescoço e face. Se ela fosse uma pessoa sensata poderia ter feito de conta que não havia visto, ou podia simplesmente dar as costas e ainda desligar o computador, mas ela não era nem um pouco sensata e, ao invés de agir dessa forma, começou a ler tudo o que ele enviava.

'_Sakura... onde você está? Por favor, vamos nos encontrar! Preciso te ver, preciso falar com você. Por Deus, preciso te abraçar! Por favor, Sakura...'_

_**Eu preciso te falar  
Te encontrar de qualquer jeito  
Pra sentar e conversar  
Depois andar de encontro ao vento**_

Ela imaginou por um momento que precisava das mesmas coisas que ele, mas não respondeu nada.

'_Diga-me onde você está, Sakura! Responda-me pelo menos! Diga-me se está bem! Diga-me se está viva! Droga, Sakura... seu silêncio está me matando!'_

_**Eu preciso respirar  
O mesmo ar que te rodeia  
E na pele quero ter  
O mesmo sol que te bronzeia  
Eu preciso te tocar  
E outra vez te ver sorrindo  
E voltar num sonho lindo**_

Nesse momento ela não resistiu e respondeu.

'Se eu não estivesse viva, seria meu fantasma conectado nesse momento!'

Syaoran sentiu um calor envolver seu peito. Ela finalmente respondia. Deus, como era bom ter pelo menos esse contato com ela.

'_Onde você está?' – ele perguntou novamente._

_**Já não dá mais pra viver  
Um sentimento sem sentido  
Eu preciso descobrir  
A emoção de estar contigo  
Ver o sol amanhecer  
E ver a vida acontecer  
Como um dia de domingo**_

'Não importa onde estou! Acho que fui bem clara quando disse que precisava de um tempo para mim! Esqueça-me, Syaoran! Eu não sou mais a mesma! Não sou a Sakura que você amava!'

'_Claro que é! Você é e sempre será a Sakura que eu amo!'_

'Preciso desconectar! Adeus!'

'_Não, não desconecte! E se eu prometer não tocar no assunto de nós dois?'_

'Você promete?'

_**Faz de conta que ainda é cedo  
Tudo vai ficar por conta da emoção  
Faz de conta que ainda é cedo  
E deixar falar a voz do coração**_

'_Claro! Vamos falar sobre o que você quiser! Qualquer coisa! Que tal falarmos sobre novelas?'_

'Você falando sobre novela?' – Sakura até conseguiu sorrir.

'_Claro... eu fiquei viciado naquela novela que você tanto gosta! Acontece um barraco atrás do outro, é muito interessante!'_

'Corta essa, Syaoran! Interessante?' – ela riu novamente. Era tão boa aquela sensação.

'_Na verdade é terrivelmente brega! Mas é engraçado! O Yamazaki Daniel ainda habita seus sonhos?'_

Como ela poderia explicar a Syaoran que fazia tempo que ela não tinha nenhum sonho? Suas noites eram habitadas apenas por pesadelos horríveis que a fazia gritar em meio ao sono, matando Tomoyo de preocupação.

'Eu não acompanho mais a novela! Aqui onde estou não tenho acesso ao canal!'

'_E onde você está?'_

'Você está fazendo novamente...'

'_Desculpe-me, esqueci! O que tem feito?'_

'Conheci alguns lugares muito bonitos!'

'_Ah, aproveitando pra fazer um pouco de turismo!'_

'De certa forma... estou passando uns dias no campo! É um lugar tão bonito e... acho que não vou entrar em detalhes!'

O coração de Syaoran deu um salto no peito. Precisava imediatamente comunicar esse detalhe aos seus investigadores. Estivera procurando por Sakura o tempo todo na cidade, enquanto ela estava no campo.

'_O importante é que está passando dias agradáveis, não é? Espero que também esteja cercada por boas pessoas!'_

'Não tenha dúvida quanto a isso! Acho que é melhor eu desconectar agora, eu já estava indo fazer uma coisa e...'

'_Vamos conversar novamente?'_

'Eu não sei... não acho uma boa idéia!'

'_Por favor!'_

'Talvez! Adeus!'

'_Adeus, não! Até logo!'_

Com tristeza, Syaoran notou quando ela apareceu como desconectada na rede. Tocou com a ponta dos dedos o monitor de seu computador como se pudesse sentir um pouco de Sakura com esse gesto.

'Volte pra mim, Sakura! Eu te amo tanto!' – sussurrou para a tela, cheio de esperança. Desejava que suas palavras chegassem a ela.

_**Faz de conta que ainda é cedo  
Tudo vai ficar por conta da emoção  
Faz de conta que ainda é cedo  
E deixar falar a voz do coração**_

* * *

Sakura percebeu que havia algo de errado com Tomoyo na manhã de domingo. Sua prima parecia evitar seu olhar e sempre respondia suas perguntas de forma evasiva ou com o uso de monossílabas. Na hora do almoço, Sakura já estava cansada demais de tentar adivinhar o que poderia estar acontecendo e cobrou respostas enquanto faziam a refeição, de modo que Tomoyo não fugisse.

'Chega de agir desse modo, Tomoyo! Quer me dizer logo o que está acontecendo?'

'Como assim? Está acontecendo alguma coisa?' – Tomoyo parecia realmente não entender do que Sakura falava.

'Você esteve estranha a manhã inteira! Parece que está me evitado!'

'Impressão sua!' – disse, mas sem conseguir encarar Sakura nos olhos – 'Pierre, você acha que estou estranha?'

Pierre, que segurava a taça de vinho tinto, deixou cair metade do conteúdo sobre sua camisa branca de seda. Olhou para Sakura e corou violentamente, entregando através de sua expressão de medo que sabia de alguma coisa, mas que permaneceria quieto.

'Tudo bem, Tomoyo! Se não quer me contar eu respeitarei sua decisão, mas saiba que começarei a pensar que fiz algo errado!'

'Não! Você não fez nada errado, é só que...' – ela respirou fundo, percebendo que precisaria ser sincera com Sakura – 'É uma coisinha à toa! Preciso ir a Paris pra acertar uns detalhes da exposição de inverno! O museu me chamou essa manhã!' – suspirou desanimada – 'Você parece estar tão bem acomodada aqui e eu não gostaria de arrastá-la de volta a cidade! Fazer toda essa viagem e depois voltarmos daqui a dois dias seria demais para você no seu estado!'

'Estou cansada de dizer que não estou doente e sim grávida!' – Sakura viu Pierre derrubar a outra metade do vinho tinto sobre a camisa branca, esqueceu-se de que ele não sabia da gravidez. Ele estava agora com a camisa tão manchada que mal dava pra lembrar de que um dia havia sido branca.

'Mesmo assim, é uma longa viagem! Talvez se eu fosse somente com Pierre poderíamos fazer tudo que precisamos o quanto antes e voltaríamos no mesmo dia!'

'Que bobagem, Tomoyo! Se Pierre não se importar eu posso ficar aqui aguardando por vocês, mas não quero que façam a viagem correndo por minha causa! Vão com calma, resolvam o que precisam fazer e sem pressa! Eu ficarei bem!'

'Mas quem vai cuidar de você?' – Tomoyo parecia apavorada. Sakura revirou os olhos, cansada da proteção exagerada da prima.

'Eu não preciso que ninguém cuide de mim! E até parece que a senhora Augustine não vai ficar o dia inteiro me enfiando comida goela abaixo! A cozinheira de Pierre acredita que se eu não comer até explodir ficarei desnutrida!'

'Eu não sei...' – Tomoyo parecia achar loucura deixar Sakura somente com a cozinheira como companhia.

'Oh, por favor, Tomoyo!' – Sakura agitou as mãos no alto da cabeça, externado sua irritação – 'Vá logo arrumar as suas coisas e volte pra Paris! E Pierre precisa trocar de camisa!'

'Eu voltarei o quanto antes!'

'Eu sei, Tomoyo! Se fizer você se sentir melhor, que tal me ligar de hora em hora?'

'Como não pensei nisso antes?' – Tomoyo sorriu.

'Você não pensou, mas com certeza pensaria! Não se preocupe!'

Horas depois, Sakura via o carro de Pierre se afastar da propriedade, seguindo junto com Tomoyo para a cidade. Tomoyo tinha razão, a viagem era muito longa e ela começava a se sentir cansada devido a gravidez. Ir a Paris e voltar em seguida era bobagem. Ela ficaria muito bem por ali, junto com a senhora Augustine. Talvez se ficasse um pouco longe dos cuidados excessivos da prima, poderia recobrar o controle sobre si novamente.

Já era tempo de pensar sobre o futuro. Não havia como negar que carregava em seu ventre uma criança inocente e que precisaria de cuidados. Aos poucos, as mudanças em seu corpo se intensificavam. Os seios mais fartos, o ventre já se encontrava arredondado, porém, era bem disfarçado pelas roupas de inverno. Não havia sentido em nenhum momento os enjôos matinais, nem grande sonolência, no entanto não podia esquecer o aumento de apetite. Sakura alisou carinhosamente o ventre e sorriu.

'Você é inocente! Não tem culpa de nada de feio que acontece nessa vida!'

Decidiu que a primeira coisa que faria quando voltasse a Paris seria marcar consulta com um obstetra. Precisava marcar exames e cuidar para que nada faltasse a vida que crescia em seu interior. Jamais abandonaria, ou desprezaria seu próprio sangue. Aquela criança inocente seria somente dela. Não teria jamais um pai. Com esse pensamento, ela adormeceu.

* * *

Eriol preferia andar por Paris durante o dia. Para ele esse era o melhor momento para encontrar aquela por quem buscava. Sabia que ela era como o sol e que precisava do astro rei para se sentir bem e disposta.

Ele havia saído logo cedo de casa, pois não agüentava mais ver e ouvir Syaoran brigando com os investigadores que procuravam por Sakura. Pelo menos o amigo se desculpava com os pobres homens após cada explosão, alegando não ter direito de descontar neles seu cansaço e nervosismo. A mãe de Syaoran era outro motivo para Eriol sair tão cedo. Não agüentava mais ver o desespero nos olhos daquela mãe ao ver o filho cada dia mais abatido. A senhora Nadeshiko era um caso ainda pior, pois estava diante de uma mãe abatida que apenas queria reencontrar uma filha que sofrera uma crueldade sem tamanho e que precisava dela. Wei era o equilíbrio da casa. Apesar de estar abalado, mantinha-se forte levando todos adiante. Não havia como Eriol achar que seu problema era comparável ao deles, mas era tão importante quanto.

Após visitar uma galeria de arte, Eriol buscou um lugar ao sol numa cafeteria. Pediu um cappuccino ao atendente e o jornal do dia. Depois de saborear seu café e ler as principais manchetes da França, decidiu que era tempo de continuar sua busca. Pagou a conta e saiu para outra caminhada.

Nesse momento o sol brilhou para ele. Seu coração disparou e por um momento perdeu o ar. Ali, no final de uma alameda encontrou a elegante garota que conhecia tão bem. Ela estava descontraída, saindo de uma mercearia onde aparentemente havia feito compras para o almoço. Usava saia longa de lã e um casaco combinando. Sempre estava linda. Quando o olhar dela cruzou com o dele, ela empalideceu e deixou cair a sacola que carregava. Seu olhar espantado era igual ao dele. Por muito tempo os dois ficaram apenas se estudando, até que Eriol fez o primeiro movimento, caminhando até ela, onde pegou a sacola esquecida no chão.

'Eriol Hiiragizawa!' – a voz dela era um sussurro fraco.

'Kaho Mizuki!'

'O mundo pode ser mesmo pequeno, não é?' – ela forçou um sorriso, mostrando estar nervosa.

'Sim, quando sabemos onde procurar o que queremos!'

'Encontrou o que buscava?'

'Sim e não! Sinto que estou muito próximo!'

Eles ficaram novamente em silêncio. Era bem desconfortável não saber o que dizer. Ele tinha tantas perguntas pra fazer e não sabia por onde começar, entretanto notou um brilho no dedo anelar da garota que o desconcertou. Uma aliança?

'Você se casou?' – ele demonstrou surpresa.

'Sim! Faz alguns meses!'

'Oh, espero que seja alguém que a ame muito!' – ele parecia confuso.

'Sim, assim como eu o amo!' – ela estava tão embaraçada quanto ele.

'Claro! Desejo felicidades!'

'Obrigada! Eriol... sinto muito, preciso ir agora!'

'Está fugindo de mim?' – ele riu nervoso, não podia deixar que ela se fosse.

'Claro que não!' – ela parecia ainda mais nervosa.

'Pois parece! Acha mesmo que vou deixá-la ir assim depois de todo esse tempo?' – ele riu.

'O que quer de mim, Eriol?' – ela demonstrou-se derrotada, respirando profundamente.

'Você sabe muito bem! Quero saber onde ela está!'

'Não tenho o direito de te contar! Ela não deseja vê-lo!'

'Pare com isso, Kaho! Você não tem idéia de quanto tempo estou procurando por ela!'

'Por favor, não posso te ajudar, entenda!'

'Ela é feliz?'

'Claro!'

'Não! Quero saber se ela é feliz de verdade!'

Kaho olhou para Eriol e se angustiou. Ela sabia muito bem que sua melhor amiga não era feliz de verdade. Entrava em relacionamentos e saía deles tão fácil como se trocasse de sapatos. Era triste vê-la autodestruir-se como se assim pudesse esquecer esse rapaz que estava diante de si. Era tempo de dar um basta naquele sofrimento.

'Ela estará hoje no museu da rua imperial, está arrumando os detalhes de uma exposição de inverno! Sei que Tomoyo jamais o esqueceu! Vá e nunca mais a deixe sofrer!'

'Obrigado, Kaho! Muito obrigado!' – ele sorriu para a amiga e começou a caminhar – 'A gente se encontra por aí!'

'Eu sei que sim!' – ela gritou, porque ele já estava bem distante, e não pôde deixar de sorrir.

* * *

'Tem certeza?' – Syaoran perguntou pela segunda vez.

'Sim, senhor! Descobrimos que ela está em algum lugar ao oeste! Está hospedada com um playboy conhecido! Parece que esse rapaz tem uma paixão não correspondida pela senhorita Tomoyo!'

'Vocês precisam descobrir o endereço! Quero saber a localização desse lugar antes que o dia de hoje acabe, entendeu?'

'Si... si...sim senhor!' – o investigador estava com medo de que Syaoran explodisse novamente em um ataque de estresse. – 'Po... po.. pode deixar, senhor! Hoje mesmo o senhor saberá onde encontrar a senhorita Sakura!'

'Agora vá!'

Syaoran sorriu. Seu humor melhorara muito. Finalmente encontraria a sua Sakura. Finalmente! Mal podia esperar para abraçá-la, sentir o seu perfume e ouvir a sua voz. Andava de um lado para o outro dentro de seu quarto, sem rumo, dominado por uma ansiedade intensa. De repente ele sentiu seu apetite voltar.

'Wei!' – chamou.

'Pois não, Syaoran!' – Wei invadiu o quarto com o avental branco que costumava usar quando preparava as refeições.

'Estou com fome!'

'Ah, sim, claro...' – distraído, Wei levou um tempo pra perceber o que Syaoran realmente dizia – 'Como? Você disse que está com fome? Fome de verdade?' – ele mal podia acreditar.

'Estou faminto! O que teremos para o almoço?'

'Eu... eu... farei qualquer coisa que você queira, desde que coma bem! Nada de refeições largadas no prato e mal tocadas!'

'Comerei o que tiver!'

'Eu já preparo algo delicioso, é só um instante!' – Wei saiu agitado em direção a cozinha.

'O que está acontecendo, Wei?' – perguntou Yelan, quando Wei passou eufórico pela sala.

'Syaoran está com fome!'

'Xiao Lang está com fome? Fome de verdade? Quero dizer... ele vai comer mesmo?' – Yelan estava tão admirada quanto Wei.

'Sim!' – Wei começou a abrir e fechar portas do armário da cozinha em busca dos ingredientes da refeição perfeita.

'Ouviu isso, Nadeshiko! Sabe o que significa?' – Yelan perguntou a Nadeshiko que ouvira toda a história.

'Significa que... Oh meu Deus, ele deve ter localizado a Sakura!' – os olhos de Nadeshiko encheram-se de lágrimas de alegria e esperança.

* * *

Sakura passeou pela propriedade na parte da manhã. O tempo continuava bom, com o sol aquecendo a fria estação. Mais tarde, insistiu para que a senhora Augustine lhe ensinasse a culinária francesa, deixando claro que cozinhar não era o seu forte. Com grande alegria, a cozinheira ensinou-lhe uma série de pratos simples e as duas almoçaram ali na cozinha.

'Mousse de chocolate é tão francês!' – Sakura disse, raspando o fundo do prato de sobremesa.

'Pierre é louco por chocolate!'

'Conheço outra pessoa que ama chocolate mais do que a vida!' – disse com um sorriso triste.

'O pai de seu bebê?'

'Oh... quando a senhora percebeu que estou grávida?'

'Desde que chegou! Sabe, tenho muita experiência! Fui mãe de cinco crianças maravilhosas! Todos estão casados hoje e têm suas próprias vidas!'

'Vou criar meu bebê sozinha!'

'Que pena! Toda criança precisa de uma figura paterna! Bem, os tempos mudaram muito desde que eu criei o meu caçula!'

'Estou apavorada!' – Sakura confessou com os olhos lacrimejantes.

'Oh minha querida!' – ela apertou a mão de Sakura passando força – 'Vai dar tudo certo! Você apenas precisa pegar seu bebê nos braços uma única vez e descobrirá que pode enfrentar o mundo inteiro por ele!'

'Espero que sim!'

'Tenho certeza de que aquela sua adorável prima vai estar sempre por perto te dando apoio também!'

'Não há dúvidas quanto a isso!' – sorriu pensando na prima. – 'O que será que ela está fazendo agora em Paris?'

* * *

Tomoyo descobrira que o chamado do museu em Paris era por detalhes simples e capricho do diretor. Quase sempre ser estagiária era muito estressante. A exposição estava perfeita e faltavam poucos detalhes para a inauguração. Decidira ficar mais um dia na cidade para resolver tudo que faltasse e assim poderia voltar para o campo e ficar ao lado de Sakura sem preocupações.

Olhou para o relógio e percebeu que passava da hora do almoço. Precisava ligar para a prima e perguntar se havia se alimentado corretamente. Sabia que estava exagerando com sua atenção e afeto, mas era tudo que sentia ser capaz de fazer por Sakura. Se ao menos sua prima conseguisse falar sobre o que havia acontecido, talvez assim ela pudesse fazer algo mais.

A princípio, Tomoyo ficara um pouco chateada com o fato de Sakura não lhe contar seu problema, pensando que fosse por falta de confiança, entretanto com o tempo percebeu que não era esse o problema. Pouco a pouco notou sinais perturbadores. Inicialmente percebeu pela postura da prima que ela havia passado por algum episódio ruim em sua vida, algo que havia roubado o brilho de seus olhos e o sorriso de seus lábios.

As mudanças que aconteceram em Sakura não pararam por aí, pois ela estava constantemente assustada, evitando toda e qualquer companhia, principalmente a masculina. Tomoyo podia ver em seu rosto um grande medo quando algum rapaz se aproximava e o modo como Sakura passou a evitá-los. À noite, esses sinais eram ainda mais perturbadores, pois Sakura passou a ter pesadelos freqüentes. Tomoyo perdeu a conta das vezes que Sakura acordava chorando ou aos gritos. Eram noites angustiantes para as duas.

Não demorou muito pra Tomoyo perceber a mudança mais surpreendente em Sakura, que era o fato de ela estar grávida e infeliz. Além de nunca comentar sobre a gravidez, ela parecia não desejá-la. Seria um rapaz que teria mudado para sempre a vida de sua prima? Ela teria amado esse homem misterioso? Ele a abandonara?

Tomoyo fechou os olhos e respirou profundamente, pois se sentia muito mal por não conseguir fazer algo para que Sakura voltasse a ser do mesmo modo que costumava ser antigamente. Infelizmente não conseguia desvendar o mistério que cercava Sakura.

'Terminou por hoje?' – Pierre perguntou a Tomoyo.

'Sim! Não havia muito a se fazer! Vou almoçar agora! Quer vir junto?'

'Eu gostaria muito!' – tentou esconder a timidez que sempre sentia ao lado de Tomoyo – 'Mas preciso resolver muitas coisas!'

'Não tem problema! Vou aproveitar pra visitar a Kaho! Faz tempo que não a vejo!'

'Mande lembranças minhas!'

Tomoyo pegou sua bolsa e passou a caminhar até sua casa. Estava louca de vontade de arrancar os sapatos de salto e tomar uma xícara de chá. Nada de chá inglês ou francês e sim o bom e tradicional chá japonês.

Andar por Paris era como caminhar por uma pintura do século XIX. Tudo era tão antigo e ao mesmo tempo moderno, mas principalmente artístico.

Resolveu passear diante das vitrines, assim poderia comprar um presente pra alegrar o ânimo de Sakura. Será que algo para o bebê poderia causar algum efeito positivo sobre sua prima? E algo para a futura mamãe também, como um novo casaco? O inverno ainda não estava tão frio, mas não demoraria muito pra começar a incomodar. Poderia comprar também um mimo, nada melhor do que um mimo pra fazer uma mulher sorrir. Entrou numa loja de departamentos, onde poderia encontrar tudo o que precisava e ainda poderia comer alguma coisa.

Lembrou-se que Pierre planejava oferecer outra reunião para os amigos mais próximos e decidiu comprar uma garrafa de vinho pra agradecê-lo por tudo que estava fazendo por ela e por Sakura. Os dias no campo estavam sendo mais prazerosos para Sakura do que a agitação da cidade.

Não sabia qual era a melhor opção para presentear um homem, então resolveu pedir a opinião de um rapaz que estava por ali.

'Com licença, poderia me dar uma sugestão? Acha que esse vinho poderia... o que foi? Por que está me olhando assim? Nós nos conhecemos de algum lugar?'

O rapaz era um total estranho para ela, mas ele a olhava de modo que não deixava dúvidas de que a conhecia. Começou a se sentir assustada. Ele havia ficado de repente pálido.

'Você é ela... a prima... onde ela está?' – disse o rapaz.

'Desculpe-me, mas não compreendo!' – Tomoyo começou a se distanciar do rapaz de comportamento estranho.

'Não vá... desculpe-me por assustá-la! Eu preciso falar com você! Preciso de informações! Onde está a Sakura?' – ele a segurou pelo braço.

'É melhor me soltar!' – Tomoyo parecia prestes a gritar por ajuda. – 'Eu vou chamar o segurança!'

'Tomoyo?' – chamou outra voz masculina.

Tomoyo arregalou os olhos. As pernas ficaram moles e o coração disparou. Aquela voz ela conhecia muito bem... ela se virou e deparou-se com ele. Eriol, em carne e osso.

'Eriol...' – sua voz saiu num sussurro diminuto.

Eriol não poderia estar mais espantado do que naquela ocasião. Ele havia aceitado acompanhar Syaoran até aquela loja pra ouvir as novidades sobre a busca do paradeiro de Sakura, enquanto eles compravam algumas coisas que Syaoran precisava e o vinho que Wei havia pedido pra preparar uma receita. Eles se separaram apenas por um momento, enquanto ele conferia a sessão de informática e quando foi se juntar a Syaoran ele a viu. Tomoyo. Ela estava tão linda e perfeita, exatamente como ele se lembrava. Por um instante ele sentiu que o chão se abria e o engolia, tamanho o abalo que sentiu por todo o corpo. Ele viu quando Tomoyo foi perguntar algo para Syaoran e ficou chocado ao perceber o que acontecia.

'Solte-a, Syaoran! Ela está assustada!' – ele viu o amigo a soltando confuso – 'É bom te revê-la, Tomoyo! Estive te procurando por muito tempo!' – ele a olhava fascinado, quase em transe.

'Procurando por ela? Não me diga que...' – Syaoran não conseguia acreditar na história que se desenrolava bem ali.

'Sim, Syaoran! Estou tão surpreso quanto você, eu não sabia que Tomoyo é a prima de Sakura!'

'O que está acontecendo? Por que você está aqui, Eriol? Por que esse rapaz procura a Sakura?' – perguntou uma Tomoyo atônita.

'Estamos aqui por motivos diferentes! Syaoran está procurando por Sakura desde que ela saiu do Japão sem dizer para onde ia!'

'Por favor, diga-me onde ela está! Leve-me até a Sakura!' – Syaoran pediu de forma ansiosa.

Tomoyo olhou para o rapaz estranho a sua frente e notou certa intimidade na relação dele com a prima. Provavelmente eles estavam ligados amorosamente. Será que Sakura gostaria de reencontrá-lo? Nesse momento, ela compreendeu que poderia entender alguma coisa do que vinha acontecendo com sua prima.

'Tenho perguntas a fazer antes de dizer onde ela está!' – tentou controlar um pouco os ânimos das pessoas ali presentes.

'Por mim tudo bem! Gostaria de ir até nosso apartamento?' – Syaoran sugeriu.

'Creio que o meu esteja mais próximo! Acompanhem-me, por favor!'

Durante o caminho de apenas um quarteirão de distância, Tomoyo esteve consciente da presença de Eriol o tempo todo ao seu lado. Lembrou-se de que ele havia dito que ele e o tal Syaoran estavam ali por motivos diferentes. Qual seria o motivo de Eriol estar em Paris? Não podia negar que revê-lo havia sido uma tortura. Não conseguia acreditar que seus sentimentos por esse rapaz pudessem estar tão fortes depois de tanto tempo de separação.

'Fiquem à vontade!' – disse Tomoyo, convidando os dois rapazes a entrarem em seu apartamento e se sentarem. – 'Conte-me como você me conhecia?' – ela perguntou ao amigo de Eriol. Aquele rapaz estava muito ansioso, mas ela percebia que ele tentava manter a calma.

'Olhe!' – Syaoran puxou a carteira do bolso e de lá retirou algumas fotografias. – 'Veja como a reconheci! Essa foto pertence à Sakura! Ela me contou sobre você! Diga-me onde ela está? Leve-me até ela! Por favor...'

Tomoyo olhou para a fotografia, onde ela e Sakura estavam juntas. Lembrava-se da ocasião. Olhou novamente para o rapaz. Ele estava angustiado, parecia estar sofrendo, mas havia nele um ar digno. Não parecia ser um perseguidor, muito menos um maluco.

'Espere... Eriol te chamou por Syaoran? Você é o rapaz que dividia o apartamento com a Sakura?'

'Isso mesmo! Meu nome é Syaoran Li! Desculpe-me por não me apresentar, mas eu fiquei desesperado quando te reconheci!'

Tomoyo passou a andar pela sala refletindo sobre as novas informações. Ainda não conseguia compreender o que estava acontecendo. O que teria acontecido com Sakura que a fez fugir para a França? Estaria fugindo desse rapaz? Seria dele o bebê que a prima esperava? Será que ele sabia da gravidez?

'O que aconteceu com a Sakura no Japão? Ela está mudada! Estou aflita!' – Tomoyo perguntou de uma vez por todas.

'Ela não contou a você?' – Syaoran abaixou a cabeça entristecido.

'Ela não me conta nada! Não sei mais o que posso fazer por ela!' – desabafou demonstrando seu cansaço.

'Não tenho o direito de lhe contar o que aconteceu! Cabe a Sakura decidir quem deve saber ou não!' – Syaoran respondeu com medo de que Tomoyo ficasse nervosa e não lhe dissesse onde Sakura estava.

'Mas algo de mal aconteceu?' – perguntou angustiada.

'Sim! Por favor, não posso dizer mais nada!' – Syaoran queria fazê-la entender.

'Como saberei se você não foi o causador do mal?'

'Não fui! Você precisa acreditar em mim! Eriol, diga a ela que não fiz nada de mal a Sakura e que nunca faria!'

'É verdade?' – Tomoyo finalmente olhou para Eriol, pois ela esteve evitando-o.

'Sim!' – Eriol confirmou.

'Os dois precisam se colocar em meu lugar. Sei que algo aconteceu com a minha prima, que é uma das pessoas que mais amo nesse mundo. Sei também que foi algo horrível, que roubou sua alegria de viver! É lógico que vou desconfiar de qualquer pessoa que apareça assim de repente a procurando!'

'Entendo sua lealdade!' – Syaoran a tranqüilizou – 'Você não precisa acreditar em nós, mas acreditaria em sua tia Nadeshiko?'

'Claro, ela é a mãe da Sakura, mas...'

Tomoyo ficou em silêncio vendo Syaoran retirar do bolso do casaco um aparelho celular. Não demorou muito para ele discar o número e falar brevemente com uma pessoa. Em menos de um minuto explicou a situação para a outra pessoa na linha e passou o aparelho para Tomoyo.

'_Tomoyo?'_

'Tia Nadeshiko?' – ela não disfarçou sua surpresa.

'_Por favor, diga a Syaoran onde ele pode encontrar a Sakura! Nós a estamos procurando há muito tempo!'_

'Posso confiar nele?'

'_Claro que sim!' _

'Tia... aconteceu algo muito grave com ela?' – Tomoyo começou a temer a resposta.

'_Oh querida... Sakura não foi capaz de desabafar com você?'_

'Ela não me conta nada...'

'_Façamos assim... você diz onde ela está para o Syaoran, ele é o único que provavelmente poderá ajudá-la! Se ele conseguir, tenho certeza de que Sakura conseguirá desabafar com você!'_

'Espero que sim... espero que sim! Vou contar então!'

'_Ótimo! Espero encontrá-la em breve!'_

'Sim, claro!'

Tomoyo desligou o aparelho e o devolveu a Syaoran. Pensou rapidamente na situação, mas não conseguia entender o que estava acontecendo. Caminhou até sua bolsa e retirou uma agenda, de onde copiou numa folha à parte o endereço da casa de campo de Pierre. Percebeu o quanto Syaoran estava ansioso pelo papel, mas antes de entregá-lo ela pediu:

'Por favor, ajude-a!'

'Farei o melhor que puder!' – pegou o endereço que ela lhe passou – 'Obrigado! Não sabe o quanto eu preciso encontrá-la!'

Tomoyo queria perguntar se Syaoran amava Sakura, mas não deu tempo, pois ele já havia saído correndo e, o pior de tudo, ele a deixara a sós com Eriol. Ela se virou e deparou-se com o rapaz a fitando atentamente. Sentiu a pele de seu corpo inteiro arrepiar-se... Céus, como ela amava aquele homem.

**

* * *

_Continua..._

* * *

**

**Trilha sonora:** _Um dia de domingo  
**Artista:** __Tim Maia  
__**Música sugerida pela Cris-chan.**_

**

* * *

**

**Ruby:** Quem adivinhou que a Sakura tinha fugido para a França levanta a mão! Só isso? Mas parecia tão óbvio...

Well... revelações bombásticas! Sakura fugiu e Syaoran está se acabando de preocupação e saudade. OMG! A Sakura está grávida! Como deve estar a cabecinha dessa menina? Como será que ela vai sair dessa? Ela vai sair dessa? Se alguém souber essas respostas me diga, pois eu estou curiosa!  
Aê galera... a palavra chave é: "Empatia!" Isso mesmo, a capacidade de se colocar no lugar de outra pessoa. Coloquem-se no lugar dela, imagine-se passando por tudo que ela passou. Sinistro, não é?

Aiaiai, Eriol reencontrou Kaho Mizuki, vocês viram? Mas o amor da vida dele era na verdade a Tomoyo, porém acho que enganei quase todo mundo com aquela cena, não foi!? (risada sinistra) E será que a vida resolveu oferecer uma segunda chance ao nosso amado casal? Sei não, muito tempo se passou, eles mudaram e... eles estão totalmente sozinhos! Imaginando as possibilidades! Ahhh muleque, isso promete!

Er... cof cof... mudando de assunto: Muito obrigada a todos! (Ruby se curva em reverência aos seus leitores). Ué, Ruby, mas por quê? Ah... explico: estou agradecendo por todos o comentários que recebi pelo capítulo 09. Acho que foi o capítulo mais comentado até agora e eu fiquei tão feliz que escrevi esse capítulo com toda a minha dedicação e tentei acelerar o máximo que pude. Foi um mês de trabalho intenso, mas valeu! Sei que já falei isso antes, mas o fim se aproxima! Talvez o próximo capítulo seja o último, mas tem probabilidade da fanfic alcançar 12 capítulos!

Agora é com vocês: Comentem! E não se preocupem, eu não me importo com críticas, adoro sinceridade e acredito que aprendo mais sabendo se agradei ou não e o motivo. Quem será o comentário de número 400? Será que essa pessoa terá gostado? (roendo as unhas)

* * *

**Agradecimentos:**

Minha amiga querida, revisora, sonoplasta, conselheira, a TDB: Cris-chan! Para você o meu muito obrigada! Adorei os palpites e aceitei a todos se você perceber! Juro que tentei melhor o que você me cobrou, mas acho que provei ser amadora afinal, eu não consegui fazer muito mais pela cena.

Outras amigas importantes que me impulsionam sempre positivamente, com sinceridade e me ajudam a encontrar soluções quando tudo parece perdido: Yoruki Hiiragizawa, Thata e Ana Maria. Obrigada por tudo!

* * *

**Não pude resistir:**

**_Enquanto isso, no msn..._**

Ruby - Amor de Infância - Atualizado! No ar cap 14! diz (23:05):  
Resolvi "não fazer" o reencontro da Tomoyo e do Eriol uma coisa melosa e sim uma confusão total

_[b][c=2]YoruMarmalade Boy!![/c=49][/b] diz (23:05):  
algo meio Kyo e Tohru??  
__XDDD__  
ela o vê e sai correndo?__  
XDDD_

Ruby - Amor de Infância - Atualizado! No ar cap 14! diz (23:05):  
hahahaha... hehehehe, não, muito mais confuso

_[b][c=2]YoruMarmalade Boy!![/c=49][/b] diz (23:06):  
ah... achei que seria engraçado...__  
ela no meio da loja de departamentos...  
__e de repente o vê... todo atraente e másculo caminhando em direção a ela, com um ar de confiança...__  
aí ela congela, empalidece e depois sai correndo e gritando..._

Ruby - Amor de Infância - Atualizado! No ar cap 14! diz (23:07):  
XDD...  
Nem, pare de sonhar sua romântica  
vai ser como um choque, o primeiro impacto nada romântico, vai frustrar o leitor  
hahahahaha

_[b][c=2]YoruMarmalade Boy!![/c=49][/b] diz (23:07):  
ah... o.Ò  
__nada romântico?  
__o.Ò  
__como assim, nada romântico?_

Ruby - Amor de Infância - Atualizado! No ar cap 14! diz (23:07):  
...

_[b][c=2]YoruMarmalade Boy!![/c=49][/b] diz (23:08):  
nada romântico... ela disse..._

Ruby - Amor de Infância - Atualizado! No ar cap 14! diz (23:08):  
... =] *cara da inocência*

_[b][c=2]YoruMarmalade Boy!![/c=49][/b] diz (23:08):  
Então como seria?_

Ruby - Amor de Infância - Atualizado! No ar cap 14! diz (23:08):  
pensei em algo assim:  
- o Li sai correndo pra encontrar a Sakura  
- Eriol e Tomoyo ficam num silêncio incômodo, e eles se estudam por um tempo, cada um com seus botões...  
- então puxam papo, o Eriol ainda diria que ela não devia mais se preocupar com a Sakura, pq se havia alguém capaz de ajudar a prima, esse alguém era o Li  
- então o assunto passaria a ser sobre eles

Ruby - Amor de Infância - Atualizado! No ar cap 14! diz (23:16):  
Assim:  
oh... oq vc faz aqui?  
nada demais, vim te procurar  
Me procurar? q estranho, mas pq?  
pq te amo e preciso de vc!  
ah legal... q bom pq eu tb te amo, então me dá um beijinho?

Ruby - Amor de Infância - Atualizado! No ar cap 14! diz (23:17):  
hahahaha, algo assim XDDD

_[b][c=2]YoruMarmalade Boy!![/c=49][/b] diz (_23:17_):  
«I imaginando o Eriol fazendo um beicinho e pedindo um beijinho..._

_[b][c=2]YoruMarmalade Boy!![/c=49][/b] diz (_23:18_):  
«I imaginado a Tomoyo fazendo um beicinho e pedindo um beijinho..._

_[b][c=2]YoruMarmalade Boy!![/c=49][/b] diz (_23:19_):  
o.Ò  
em ambos os casos é inimaginável..._

Ruby - Amor de Infância - Atualizado! No ar cap 14! diz (23:20):  
bem... boa noite, quando a fic for pro ar vc vê oq acontece  
kissus

_[b][c=2]YoruMarmalade Boy!![/c=49][/b] diz (23:20):  
máááááááááááááááá_

Ruby - Amor de Infância - Atualizado! No ar cap 14! diz (23:20):  
eu??? nem

**Assim nasce uma cena hahahahaha! Espero que vocês tenham compreendido o espirito da concepção da idéias dessa doida aqui!**

* * *

**_Participem da Comunidade Sakura Fanfics no Orkut, somente lá vocês podem conferir a fanfic "Amor de Infância" que teve o capítulo 15 postado na semana passada! Participem, leiam e comentem! Endereço no profile!_**

* * *

**_Anime da Semana: Itazura na Kiss! Parece novela mexicana! Amei!  
Dorama da Semana: Nodame Cantabile SP! Simplesmente divino!_**

**_Agora... Comentem! Kissus!_**

* * *


	11. Cap 11 Despertar!

_**Armadilhas do Outono.**_

_Por RubbyMoon_

_**Capítulo 11: Despertar!**_

_**

* * *

**_

Sakura observou o pôr-do-sol. Sentiu uma agradável preguiça antes de voltar de sua caminhada pela propriedade, retornando lentamente para a casa de Pierre. Já podia sentir o delicioso aroma do jantar preparado pela gentil senhora Augustine. Sorriu ao se lembrar dos exagerados mimos da cozinheira, que assumira a tarefa de Tomoyo ao deixá-la mal-acostumada com os excessos de carinho e atenção. Antes de entrar na casa ainda olhou uma última vez para o sol poente e apreciou o luminoso espetáculo da natureza. Sakura sentia-se leve como há muito tempo não sentia devido à paz que encontrou na quietude do campo. Sabia, porém, que os dias de isolamento estavam chegando ao fim, pois enfim decidira o que faria com o restante de sua vida.

Voltaria em breve a Paris e iniciaria um acompanhamento médico. Depois que o bebê nascesse, desfrutaria da ajuda de Tomoyo por mais algum tempo, pois entendia que seria uma época difícil e compreendia que não conseguiria passar por tudo sozinha. Entretanto, não poderia abusar para sempre da hospitalidade de Tomoyo, então procuraria um emprego e moradia na colônia japonesa em Paris. Não queria movimentar sua conta bancária, pois sabia que sua família, principalmente Touya, poderia assim descobrir sua localização. Já havia decidido que quando o bebê houvesse nascido e estivesse com cerca de um ano, contaria a sua família toda a verdade, pois haveria passado tempo suficiente para acalmar os ânimos de todos quanto ao ataque que sofrera.

Respirou fundo, aliviada por ter encontrado uma pequena luz na escuridão que a cercava, porém(,) era estranho perceber que em algum lugar do seu coração vinha surgindo um sentimento conflitante. Nos meses que se passaram desde sua tragédia pessoal, Sakura havia aprendido a conviver com os fatos, claro que não poderia dizer que se conformara. Muito menos havia superado, mas aprendera sim a conviver e entender que sua vida deveria continuar pelo bem do ser inocente que crescia em seu ventre.

Mesmo assim, não entendia o que era esse sentimento que vinha incomodando-a nas últimas horas. A última vez que se sentira assim era o aviso de que algo ruim estava para acontecer e infelizmente ela não entendera os sinais. Dessa vez, porém, ela não se sentia angustiada, somente um pouco apreensiva. Colocou a mão sobre o pequeno ventre arredondado e falou em voz alta para o bebê:

'Não sei o que vai acontecer, mas tenho certeza de que não estamos em perigo! Basta agora esperarmos para ver!' – e finalmente entrou na casa, seguindo o aroma convidativo do jantar.

* * *

'Quer fazer o favor de se sentar aqui por um instante e explicar o que aconteceu? Onde está a Sakura?' – Yelan apontava à poltrona - 'Pelo amor de Deus, Xiao Lang! Você está pálido! Eu sabia que ficaria doente mais cedo ou mais tarde, devido a sua falta de descanso e má alimentação!'

'Não seria melhor levarmos Syaoran ao pronto-socorro?' – sugeriu Nadeshiko, diante da palidez e agitação do rapaz.

'Não! Não tenho tempo pra bobagens! Só vim buscar a chave do carro e uma muda de roupa! Preciso partir imediatamente, antes que a Sakura desapareça novamente!' – Syaoran estava no limite da ansiedade.

'Ela não sabe que você está indo atrás dela, então não fugirá! Sente-se e beba um pouco de água, coma alguma coisa, descanse e então quando estiver melhor você poderá partir!' – aconselhou Wei.

'Não me tratem como se eu estivesse doente! Mãe, a senhora escondeu a chave do carro de novo? Devolva-me agora!' – Syaoran explodiu sua irritação. Moveu-se rapidamente e sentiu o mundo todo rodar. Se não fosse Wei a lhe segurar, teria beijado o chão.

'Aqui, Wei, coloque-o no sofá, oh céus!' – Yelan ajudou.

'Estou bem!' – Syaoran mal conseguia abrir os olhos – 'Reconheço que estou um pouco cansado, mas não tenho tempo a perder! A prima, Tomoyo, eu nem acredito que a encontrei, mas a Sakura não estava com ela. Eriol está!'

'Eriol está com Sakura?' - Yelan perguntou confusa.

'Não, está com a prima. Ele a ama!' – explicou Syaoran.

'O quê? Eriol ama Sakura?' – perguntou Wei.

'Não! Sou eu quem ama a Sakura! – Syaoran começou a achar que o sofá era o lugar mais confortável do mundo e também o mais quentinho. Ideal para uma soneca, se ele tivesse tempo...

'Isso nós sabemos!' – explicou Yelan – 'Você não está falando nada com nada!'

'Vocês é que não entendem nada! A prima que me deu o endereço, moça simpática! Um pouco nervosinha, mas legal! Eriol está com a Tomoyo e ela era a amada dele o tempo todo!' – explicou e bocejou. Por que as luzes estavam desaparecendo? Nem era noite ainda...

'Oh meus Deus...' – Nadeshiko colocou a mão sobre o coração disparado – 'Eriol e Tomoyo?'

'O mundo pode ser pequeno mesmo, não é?' – Yelan sorria de orelha a orelha.

'Caramba, isso é melhor do que novela! Queria ser uma mosquinha para poder bisbilhotar esse reencontro!' – vibrou Wei.

'Onde está minha filha, Syaoran? – Nadeshiko perguntou, mas então percebeu de que nada adiantava – 'Vejam, ele adormeceu!'

Yelan cobriu Syaoran com a manta de lã do sofá – 'Ele estava no seu limite e acabou sucumbindo ao cansaço!'

'Eriol e Tomoyo!' – Nadeshiko sorria – 'Por isso a Tomoyo possuía aquela tristeza enraizada! Agora percebo que ela também sofria por amor!

'Uma mosquinha bem pequena, era tudo que eu queria ser agora e voar sobre o reencontro!' – desejou Wei.

* * *

Ela tinha orgulho de ser considerada uma pessoa exemplar. Era constantemente citada como referência em equilíbrio e paciência, principalmente por ser diplomática em situações complicadas e sempre ostentava um gênio cheio de bom humor. Porém, nada havia lhe preparado para aquele momento. Não sabia o que dizer e muito menos como deveria agir.

Tomoyo não conseguia acreditar que Eriol estava ali bem na sua frente, ainda mais depois de ter se convencido de que jamais voltaria a vê-lo por toda a sua vida.

Respirou fundo e caminhou até a janela da sua sala de estar. Olhou a adorável paisagem de Paris. Aquilo sim era a verdade. Aquela paisagem era real, as pessoas caminhando pelas ruas eram reais. A vida fluindo a cada esquina era a realidade. O que era fruto de sua imaginação fértil, pura fantasia, truque de sua mente cansada e preocupada, era a sensação de que ali, na mesma sala que ela, estava exatamente a pessoa com a qual ela jamais deveria voltar a se encontrar.

Isso mesmo, tudo era parte de sua imaginação. Eriol não estava ali. Não estava.

Ela realmente deveria estar ficando louca, pois agora ela até conseguia sentir o calor familiar da presença de Eriol parado bem atrás dela. Como que pra confirmar que estava sofrendo de alucinações, ela conseguia até mesmo sentir o toque suave das mãos dele em seus braços, forçando-a a se virar e a olhar diretamente para ele, dentro do oceano de seus olhos cheios de emoção.

Com suavidade ele deslizou sua mão em sua face e Tomoyo sentiu o corpo inteiro estremecer, reconhecendo as sensações que ele costumava despertar em todo o seu ser com apenas um toque. Oh Deus! Aquilo não era uma fantasia e sim a realidade. Nem em seus sonhos mais doces Tomoyo conseguira encontrar aquela sensação, aquele calor. Seus lábios tremeram e uma lágrima escorreu por sua face. A felicidade há tanto tempo esquecida encontrara uma brecha em sua armadura e invadira sua alma.

'Tomoyo!' – Eriol disse com emoção e a abraçou, desejando estar colado ao corpo dela, reconhecendo seu calor, sua forma, seu perfume.

'Você está aqui! Está aqui!' – ela também o abraçou desesperadamente – 'Não deveria! Não deveríamos! Nunca mais deveríamos nos encontrar!' – disse cheia de dor.

'Impossível! Seria o mesmo que pedir para o planeta parar de girar, ou fazer com que o sol nunca mais voltasse a brilhar! São coisas impossíveis e é por isso que estou aqui! Não podia mais ficar longe de você e estive te procurando por muito tempo!'

Então era isso que ele esteve fazendo em Paris, pensou Tomoyo. Esteve procurando por ela por muito tempo, ele dissera. Ela sentia o coração batendo desenfreadamente. Havia vindo por ela.

'Mas Eriol... e a promessa que você fez aos nossos pais?'

'Foi a coisa mais estúpida e infeliz que fiz em toda minha vida! Hoje sei que você também foi obrigada a fazer uma promessa ao seu pai! Sei o quanto você foi nobre!'

'Eu precisava fazer algo por você! Percebi o quanto estava desesperado e temia pela vida de seu pai!'

'Hoje meu pai está com uma excelente saúde! Depois que me rebelei e virei às costas para a sua empresa, disse a ele que voltaria a procurar por minha felicidade! Devo confessar que ainda sentia um pouco de culpa por voltar a te buscar, mesmo conhecendo os riscos pela quebra da promessa, porém eu estava forte em minha decisão!'

'Você não deve sacrificar sua herança! Não quero ser a causa de desentendimento entre pai e filho!' – ela tentou se afastar dele, mas ele a segurou com firmeza.

'Não há desentendimento algum! Assim como você, estive longe da Inglaterra por muito tempo! Até mesmo minha família não possuía autorização para me procurar, a não ser se estivessem a fim de briga! Isso não intimidou meu pai, e alguns meses atrás ele veio me devolver a liberdade! Ele vendeu a empresa! Passei a te procurar sem sentir culpa!'

'Ele vendeu a empresa?' – Tomoyo sentiu um raio de esperança brotar em seu coração – 'Mas era a sua herança!'

'Eu resolvi fazer outra coisa de minha vida no dia que voltei a procurá-la! Eu sabia que seu pai poderia cobrar nossas dívidas e eu já não me importava em perder a empresa. Começaríamos do zero novamente!'

'O que você esteve fazendo por todo esse tempo?' – ela perguntou ainda assustada pela enxurrada de novidades que ele despejava a cada instante.

'Estudando! Segui a sua pista até o Japão, onde estive no último ano! Por um momento eu perdi a esperança de reencontrá-la e não me orgulho do que me tornei! Porém em relação aos estudos encontrei minha vocação! Estou cursando medicina e sou muito bom nisso!' – ele sorriu de forma convencida.

'Medicina? Como é possível? Ainda me lembro daquela vez que precisei levá-lo ao hospital e você quase desmaiou quando a enfermeira ia aplicar a...'

'Ei, ei, ei... se vamos começar a recordar os velhos tempos, que seja então sobre lembranças mais interessantes, como por exemplo, o modo como você costumava ficar com as bochechas coradas depois de um beijo longo e quente!'

'Isso não é verdade, eu...'

Tomoyo não teve tempo de argumentar, pois os lábios de Eriol desceram sobre os seus de forma saudosa, sôfrega, fazendo tudo que havia em sua mente desaparecer para só existir um turbilhão de sensações, necessidades e desejos. Ela se agarrou a ele como se sua vida dependesse daquele contato. Não imaginou o quanto esteve ferida e solitária, por todo tempo que esteve longe dele. Dessa vez era real, não era outro sonho que virava pesadelo de saudade no momento em que acordasse.

'Eu sabia! Elas estão rosadas!' – ele avaliou.

'Rosadas?' – ela tentava recobrar o fôlego e se lembrar do próprio nome.

'Suas bochechas!'

'Ah... Só rosadas? Acho então que não está de acordo com suas lembranças, afinal você disse que elas costumavam ficar vermelhas!'

'Será que não foi um beijo quente e longo o suficiente? Talvez devêssemos tentar novamente?'

'Só para ver se suas recordações estão corretas, é claro!'

'Sim, só pra tirar a dúvida! Como senti sua falta, Tomoyo!' – disse e a beijou de forma ainda mais intensa.

'Ainda não acredito que você está aqui! Pensei que nunca mais poderia sentir isso novamente!' – ela se abandonou em seus braços com alegria.

'Estou bem aqui e não quero perdê-la nunca mais!' – sussurrou ele, com os lábios percorrendo todo o rosto amado. – 'Então se certifique de que é isso que você deseja! Lembre-se de que você fez uma promessa ao seu pai!'

'Sim! Eu quero! Tenho certeza! Se meu pai quiser me impedir, ele que me processe se tiver coragem!' – ela sorriu, permitindo-se sentir esperança e júbilo depois de tanto tempo.

'Graças a Deus!' – ele respirou aliviado – 'Pensei que você poderia me expulsar e então eu seria obrigado a te sequestrar e em seguida levá-la pra um lugar longínquo, no alto de uma montanha, onde viveríamos de forma primitiva, enquanto eu a manteria amarrada e me aproveitaria de minha prisioneira.

'Você sempre teve esse dom! De me fazer rir!' – ela sorriu de forma verdadeira, como há muito tempo não se permitia.

'É porque amo vê-la sorrir. Quero sempre vê-la sorrir para mim! Promete que sorrirá para mim sempre que puder?' – inclinando-se sobre ela, ele esfregou de leve os lábios sobre os seus ombros.

'Prometo!' – uma sensação quente se espalhou pelo seu corpo, fazendo seus nervos pulsar. – 'Contanto que sempre me faça sentir dessa forma!'

'Eu farei!' – os lábios dele deslizavam ao longo de sua garganta agora, excitando-a – 'Seu perfume me deixa louco! Não faz idéia do quanto senti falta desse aroma.'

'Oh Eriol, beije-me!' – havia desejo na voz dela. Eriol não conseguiu se segurar.

Sua boca tomou a dela de uma forma quente, forte, dolorida, como se a estivesse marcando a fogo. Ele mudou de gentil para possessivo rapidamente e para Tomoyo a sensação era tão avassaladora que ela não pôde fazer nada, a não se ser se segurar enquanto ele a consumia.

Amor, ela pensou, com a mente girando. Ela sempre havia amado apenas aquele homem que a segurava em seus braços, onde ela se abandonava com segurança. E aquele beijo de tirar o fôlego era muito melhor do que todos aqueles que ela experimentara em seus sonhos. Muito melhor. Em um sobressalto de desejo ela respondeu às exigências do beijo dele com as suas próprias. Não, aquilo não era puro desejo, compreendeu. Era desespero completo.

Ela puxou-lhe a camisa, irritada com os botões, puxando-a para cima, desenroscando de sua cabeça. Queria enfiar os dedos em sua carne, sentir seus músculos.

'Sempre tomou a iniciativa, não é mesmo?' – ele beijou-lhe o ouvido.

'Você sempre me deixa com essa sede!' – Os gemidos baixinhos e constantes que ela emitia quando ele a tocava e saboreava penetraram e espalharam em seu sangue.

A iluminação do apartamento mudava lentamente e já escurecera devido ao anoitecer. Eles eram duas sombras que se misturavam na penumbra, como se fossem amantes secretos.

A respiração dela se tornou mais ofegante, quando ele a fez se arquear para que pudesse se banquetear ao longo da linha de sua garganta. Ela estremeceu quando ele afastou seu casaco que caiu de qualquer jeito, suas mãos sobre os seus ombros afastaram as tiras da blusa que havia por baixo, seus lábios fazendo o mesmo caminho que suas mãos percorreram antes, até livrá-la daquela barreira de pano. Os dedos dele brincaram sobre a renda do sutiã que não tardou a cair sobre a pilha de roupa que se acumulava ao chão. Ela tornou-se líquida no momento em que ele deslizou a língua em seu seio.

De forma quase reverente, Eriol começou a mover as mãos sobre ela recordando os caminhos que eram tão sensíveis ao seu toque. A inclinação dos ombros, a curva dos seios, a linha do torso. Abrindo o botão da calça dela, na altura da cintura, ele puxou o zíper para baixo. Lentamente.

Mais tarde eles poderiam se perguntar quando foi que encontraram o caminho para o quarto e se deixaram deslizar sobre os lençóis da cama, mas no momento o único desejo que possuíam era de dar amor e prazer um ao outro.

Ele não se apressou. Enquanto o desejo se tornava cada vez maior, Tomoyo se agarrava aos lençóis com força para não suplicar. Eriol saboreava seu pescoço, seguindo para os seios e barriga, onde se demorou brincando com seu umbigo.

'Senti falta do seu sabor mais do que tudo. Talvez você não compreenda o quanto pode tornar um homem viciado na delícia de seu sabor. Alimente-me, Tomoyo, nunca mais desejo sentir fome de você!'

'Façamos um trato! Eu o alimentarei se me deixar sempre beber de você. ' – ela disse quase sem fôlego – 'Por muito tempo estive no deserto e finalmente encontrei a fonte que desejo! Devemos saciar nossa fome e nossa sede!'

'Façamos então um banquete!'

Ele esmagou sua boca de encontro à dela e abafou seu grito no exato momento em que a penetrou. Ela se arqueou de prazer, e se fechou em torno dele, sua carne umedecida pressionada fortemente contra a dele.

De forma lenta e suave, profunda e constante, eles se moveram juntos. A cada instante que ela tentava buscar ar, sentia seu sangue correr cada vez mais depressa. Ele se viu perdido nela, aprisionado pelas emoções que ela criava em torno e através dele. Deixou-se arrastar pela correnteza de sensações causada por cada carícia, em cada sabor, em cada palavra.

Não demorou muito e o prazer máximo atravessou Tomoyo com tanta força que fez com que vibrasse forte, sentindo-se indefesa e trêmula. Eriol a olhava com encantamento, contemplando as lágrimas no rosto amado. Quando ela sussurrou seu nome com tanto amor, ele não suportou a beleza daquilo, e então tudo dentro dele desabou.

**

* * *

**

Wei acordou às três da manhã de seu sono leve, ainda preocupado com Syaoran. O jovem mestre literalmente desmaiara de cansaço após a forte emoção de sentir que estava na reta final de sua busca. O empregado havia preparado uma pequena bagagem, para que quando Syaoran despertasse pela manhã pudesse partir, deixando-a ao lado da entrada do apartamento.

Não conseguia parar de se preocupar com o jovem que ajudara a criar como se fosse um filho. Ainda acalentava a esperança de que Syaoran permitisse que ele fosse junto em sua busca, ou então poderia pelo menos aproveitar esse momento de felicidade de Syaoran e convencê-lo a tomar um desjejum caprichado.

Teimoso era uma palavra que descrevia Syaoran com perfeição, disso Wei não tinha dúvidas. Era só dar uma olhada no rapaz para perceber que havia lentamente adoecido por falta de descanso e alimentação. Jamais pensou que veria alguém adoecer de amor na vida real, assim como assistia em suas novelas favoritas, ainda mais alguém que lhe era tão estimado. Se pelo menos o jovem não fosse tão obstinado, teria aceitado os cuidados que ele, a senhora Yelan e a amiga Nadeshiko se desdobravam para dar já, que ele mesmo não os tomava. A cada pista errada ou falsa na busca por Sakura o deixava mais doente, porém, desde que chegou a Paris, o rapaz encontrara certa esperança e começou a cuidar-se um pouco. Com certeza não fora o suficiente.

Wei chegou à sala e conferiu o sofá onde Syaoran adormecera naquela tarde. Com forte dor no coração percebeu que seu ocupante não se encontrava mais ali. Olhou onde havia deixado a bagagem na entrada e a mesma não estava lá. Conferiu a temperatura do sofá e constatou que estava frio. Syaoran havia partido há bastante tempo.

'Garoto teimoso! Por favor, tome cuidado!'

**

* * *

**

Por algum tempo não falaram nada. Provavelmente horas passaram, até que Tomoyo despertou do merecido sono depois de viver emoções tão intensas nas últimas horas. Ela mantinha a cabeça sobre o ombro de Eriol, sentindo sua mão possessiva em seu quadril. Olhou para a parca luz do luar que penetrava em seu quarto através das cortinas. Devia ser madrugada avançada.

Estava feliz por finalmente reencontrar o motivo de seu viver. Mais uma vez conseguia vislumbrar um futuro de amor verdadeiro, da forma que costumava sonhar quando conheceu e se apaixonou por Eriol. Porém a felicidade não poderia ser completa.

Era de sua natureza se preocupar e proteger a todos que amava. Jamais poderia deixar de lado sua preocupação por Sakura. Sabia que estava perto de descobrir os temores de sua prima e quem sabe assim poderia agir e fazer algo que a ajudasse em sua misteriosa situação. Em seu íntimo sentia que já havia dado o primeiro passo para tirá-la do labirinto em que Sakura se encontrava. Ao dar o endereço da localização de Sakura a Syaoran, sentiu de alguma forma que era o certo a se fazer. Respirou profundamente chamando a atenção de Eriol.

'O que foi?' – ele perguntou acariciando as costas dela.

'Acordei você?' – ela o olhou.

'Não! Faz alguns minutos que despertei!'

'Eu também!'

'No que pensava que parece roubar seus pensamentos de mim?'

'Em Sakura! Você a conheceu, pelo que entendi!'

'Sim! Estudamos no mesmo local! Isso se ela retornar algum dia! Fugiu deixando a família e meu melhor amigo em desespero!'

'Seu melhor amigo? Esse rapaz que procura por Sakura? O tal Syaoran?'

'Ele mesmo! Estão envolvidos e se amam há muito tempo! Eram prometidos!'

'Eu não posso crer!' – ela sentou-se sobre as pernas diante o espanto – 'Esse Syaoran é aquele que uma vez Sakura comentou comigo que estava com casamento arranjado? Eu não acredito que essas coisas aconteçam em pleno século XXI!'

'Talvez não aconteçam, mas é a verdade! Syaoran ficou curioso por Sakura ter rompido o compromisso e foi ao Japão conhecê-la! A princípio ele planejava apenas dar uma olhada nela, sem se anunciar, enquanto dava um tempo nas obrigações que o aguardam nos negócios da família. Por rebeldia começou a fazer medicina e na mesma turma que eu. Ficamos amigos imediatamente. Claro que eu não sabia que ele procurava a Sakura! Foi uma comédia presenciar a relação desses dois!' – ele sorriu recordando.

'Conte-me, por favor!' – Tomoyo sorria ao imaginar a história que vinha pela frente.

'Acontece que a única pista que Syaoran tinha do paradeiro da Sakura era um cartaz que ela costumava deixar no mural da universidade anunciando um quarto vago para alugar em seu apartamento no campus! Um belo dia eles se esbarraram e ele decidiu conhecê-la melhor. Perguntou se ela não estaria disposta a dividir o apartamento com um rapaz! Só que meu bom amigo não mencionou o detalhe de que era o ex-noivo para a Sakura! Achou que ela o colocaria numa caixa e enviaria pelo correio de volta a Hong Kong!'

'Oh, agora me lembro! Sakura me disse que dividiria o apartamento com esse sujeito! Eu fiquei desesperada porque viajaria no dia seguinte para Paris e achava que ela estava em perigo com algum tarado. Ela me acalmou e garantiu que ele era gay!'

'Gay?' – Eriol ria com gosto – 'Não posso me esquecer de tirar sarro de Syaoran depois! Não, Tomoyo, ele não é gay e posso lhe assegurar que esses dois foram feitos uma para o outro! Logo quando se conheceram, Syaoran estava morrendo de ciúmes ao imaginar que Touya fosse namorado da Sakura, afinal ele não sabia que ela tinha um irmão mais velho. Você precisava ver que hilário! Eu sabia que eram irmãos, mas não contei a ele. Sei que fui mau, mas não resisti!'

'Eriol, você é impossível! Diga-me como ele descobriu!'

'Syaoran pensava que Touya enganava a Sakura com a namorada dele, a Rika, então causou uma confusão ao dizer a Rika que ela era a outra do Touya! Só sei que a Rika terminou com o Touya e seu primo desapareceu! Então a senhora Nadeshiko surgiu preocupada e descobriu Syaoran com a Sakura. Com a situação explicada, Touya e Rika se entenderam e até decidiram começar os planos de casamento. Sakura e a mãe fizeram as pazes. Foi nessa ocasião que a Sakura descobriu que Syaoran era o ex-noivo, mas não contou a ele que sabia!'

'Essa Sakura... e ela brigou com ele?'

'Não! Colocou o pobre em situações terríveis para que contasse a verdade. Primeiro a presença constante da mãe dela deixava Syaoran desesperado, e como se não bastasse, a própria mãe do meu amigo apareceu no Japão em visita! Todos sabiam que Sakura conhecia a verdade, menos ele próprio!'

'Ela se apaixonou por ele?' – Tomoyo descobrira que sim, mas queria ouvir mais da história.

'Sim, os dois se amavam muito e a cada dia Syaoran estava mais feliz! Ele sabia que Sakura desejava mais que tudo se formar em arqueologia por seus próprios méritos. Então esperou com calma até que ela entregasse o projeto mais importante que preparava há muito tempo. Ele não se importaria de esperar ao lado dela até que concluísse o curso, e até aproveitaria para estudar também. Naquele dia, o da entrega do projeto de Sakura, ele me mostrou a aliança. Ele a pediria em casamento e estava nas nuvens com tanta ansiedade!'

Eriol sorriu ao lembrar, de um modo que somente um amigo de verdade era capaz de sorrir pela felicidade de seu amigo. Então seu sorriso desapareceu e a dor tomou conta de seu rosto. Tomoyo sentiu um peso imediatamente.

'Oh céus, conte-me o que aconteceu! Por que sinto no peito que algo deu errado?'

'Algo deu errado sim, Tomoyo!'

Eriol olhava os olhos preocupados de Tomoyo e lutou internamente com seus princípios sobre revelar ou não o que acontecera a Sakura. Por fim decidiu que não tinha esse direito, porém poderia dar a situação a entender e Tomoyo concluiria por si própria sendo sensível como era.

'Algo aconteceu! Nem Sakura e nem Syaoran tiveram culpa!' – ele media com atenção suas palavras – 'A Sakura passou por um episódio que nenhuma pessoa, seja homem ou mulher, adulto ou criança, deveria passar!' – ele fechou os olhos, por um momento, tentando ocultar de Tomoyo o horror que ele sabia da história – 'Depois disso, Sakura não foi a mesma. Evitou a todos, fossem da família, amigos e até mesmo Syaoran. Então um dia desapareceu e agora sabemos que veio para cá!'

'Meu Deus, Eriol... ela... ela, Sakura foi atacada? Abusaram dela, foi isso que aconteceu, não foi? – as lágrimas escorriam de seus olhos pela compreensão encontrada. – 'Ela ficava nervosa em meio a multidões, preferia ficar isolada, evitava contato com o sexo oposto, só faltava sair correndo quando um homem lhe dava atenção! Passou algum tempo para que voltasse a conversar normalmente com um!' – ela levou as mãos à face e escondeu o pranto – 'Oh, meu Deus! As pistas estavam lá e eu não fui capaz de entender! Que droga de prima que eu sou!'

'Venha cá!' – Eriol puxou Tomoyo para seus braços e beijou-lhe os cabelos – 'Não se martirize! Sakura não estava pronta pra falar sobre o assunto! Quando ela conseguir falar, tenho certeza de que ela procurará você para desabafar! Talvez seja por isso que ela tenha vindo ficar com você!'

Tomoyo parou de chorar e Eriol ficou aliviado, entretanto o alívio ficou de lado quando ele tornou a ver que ela tremia e olhava para ele em desespero.

'O que houve?' – ele perguntou.

'Talvez não seja por isso que ela veio me procurar... agora realmente entendo porque Sakura fugiu de todos vocês! Acho que ela já sabia que havia ficado... droga, droga, droga! Preciso voltar imediatamente!' – ela se levantou e andou de um lado para o outro decidindo que precisava voltar ao campo o quanto antes. – 'Mandar seu amigo até ela foi um erro! A coisa vai ficar ainda pior na cabeça da Sakura! Preciso estar lá para quando ela precisar e acredite, ela vai precisar!'

'Não estou entendendo, Tomoyo! Sakura fugiu por quê? Por que mandar Syaoran até ela foi um erro?' – ele a segurou por um instante.

'Sakura não sofreu apenas marcas emocionais e físicas com o abuso, Eriol! Ela ganhou uma lembrança mais sólida! Ela... ela... Sakura está grávida e um bom observador conseguiria entender depois de uma boa olhada!'

Eriol retrocedeu até sentar-se na cama, pois ficou sem chão por um momento.

'Grávida? Meu Deus, essa garota deve ter sofrido muito quando percebeu!' – Eriol passou a mão sobre o rosto tentando aliviar os maus sentimentos que o atormentavam.

'Eu não entendo a razão para ela ter fugido e vindo até aqui, ao invés de ter interrompido a gestação enquanto ainda havia tempo!'

'Só se ela achar que a criança que vai ter também possa ser do Syaoran!' – Eriol disse após pensar. Tomoyo sentou-se ao lado de Eriol, avaliando essa possibilidade.

'Ela deve estar pensando isso e tudo que podemos fazer por ela é torcer para que assim seja. Como acha que seu amigo reagirá?'

'Eu não sei dizer, Tomoyo! Mas ele a ama muito, ficou doente de desespero quando ela o deixou. O Syaoran que você viu hoje não é nem a pálida lembrança do que ele costumava ser quando os dois viviam juntos!'

'Confesso que mesmo se eu correr para ficar ao lado de Sakura nesse momento, talvez não exista nada que eu possa fazer para ajudá-la com esse problema. Não é de meu estilo sentar e esperar, mas vou dar um voto de confiança a seu amigo e torcer para que o amor que ele sente por minha prima possa ajudar a curar as suas feridas profundas!'

'Vamos dar um tempo aos dois! Pela manhã vamos ao encontro de sua tia primeiro, a senhora Nadeshiko deve estar ansiosa por notícias, mas talvez você deva ocultar a parte da história que diz sobre Sakura estar grávida, pelo menos por enquanto!'

**

* * *

**

Sakura estava inquieta. Ficara acordada a maior parte da noite preocupada com algo que não sabia o que poderia ser. Quando adormeceu já era quase dia e mesmo assim dormiu muito pouco. Desistiu de ficar no quarto quando marcavam sete horas da manhã. Arrumou-se com uma roupa leve, pois o dia estava lindo e espantosamente quente. Quando chegou à cozinha encontrou a cozinheira atrapalhada correndo de um lado a outro.

'Bom dia, senhora Augustine!'

'Bom dia, querida! Vejo que caiu da cama tão cedo, o que me é favorável, pois precisava mesmo falar urgente contigo, menina!'

'Está acontecendo algo?' – Sakura sentou-se numa banqueta. – 'Posso ser útil de alguma forma?'

'Não se preocupe, não está acontecendo nada de sobrenatural! Acontece que irei me ausentar pelo resto do dia e talvez precise ficar fora até amanhã! Minha filha mais nova, aquela que eu lhe disse que também estava grávida, só que do terceiro filho, pelo visto o menino dela resolveu visitar esse mundo mais cedo! Esperávamos que viesse daqui a uns vinte dias, mas ele está pedindo pra vir hoje mesmo e parece que não se trata de nenhum alarme falso!'

'Que maravilha, todos devem estar ansiosos pela vinda de mais uma criança na família!'

'Sim, estamos sim! Mas é uma pena que eu precise me ausentar, ela mandou me chamar e faz pouco tempo que recebi o telefonema! Não me agrada deixar uma convidada de Pierre sozinha enquanto me ausento, porém não há outro modo!' – a mulher corria de um lado para o outro da cozinha aprontando alimentos. Então abriu a geladeira e indicou: 'Esses potes da esquerda são o seu almoço e os potes da direita são o seu jantar! Ainda há todas essas frutas e assei um bolo de chocolate para o seu lanche! Esses potes que acabei de preparar, os que estão no balcão, são alimentos que não necessitam ficar na geladeira!'

'A senhora esqueceu que sou somente uma? Há comida aqui para um time de vôlei!'

'Somente uma não, querida! Estou alimentando você e o filho que está carregando, o que me deixa ainda mais desconfortável por abandoná-la!'

'Pois não fique desconfortável! Ficarei bem, não sou criança, sabe? Logo terei um bebê, assim como a sua filha! Agora corra pra se juntar aos seus!'

'Ainda tenho tempo suficiente para lhe arrumar a mesa para o café da manhã e...'

'Não se preocupe! Acho que irei para aquele cantinho maravilhoso lá fora, aquele do jardim que tem as espreguiçadeiras, e levar um bom livro e algum alimento. Passarei a minha manhã debaixo desse sol que o céu nos deu hoje! A senhora se apronte imediatamente e vá em paz ficar ao lado da sua filha que precisa muito mais de ti do que eu!'

'Mas...'

'Mas nada... agora vá!' – Sakura deu um empurrãozinho de incentivo à senhora rechonchuda.

Sakura foi ao seu quarto e agarrou o cobertor de lã de sua cama e o livro de aventura que vinha lendo nos últimos dois dias. Retornando até a cozinha, preparou um pequeno cesto com alimentos, uma garrafa térmica com chá bem quente e alguns doces que a exagerada senhora Augustine preparara para pelo menos uma dúzia de pessoas. Juntou tudo e se colocou a caminho do jardim. O sol bateu em seu rosto e imediatamente ela se sentiu energizada com seu suave calor. Passaria o dia numa confortável espreguiçadeira tendo como companhia as aventuras do livro com seus heróis e mocinhas cativantes. Não demorou muito tempo e a senhora Augustine veio lhe dar novas recomendações e verificar mais uma vez se ela precisava de alguma coisa.

'Se por um lado me livro dos mimos da Tomoyo, por outro a senhora assume a missão de fazer com que eu me sinta uma criança!'

'Deixe de bobeira! Está bem confortável? Tem tudo de que precisa?' – a cozinheira baixinha arrumava as almofadas que trouxera para Sakura passar horas confortáveis ali se desejasse.

'Está tudo perfeito!'

'Então está tudo bem, aqui está o telefone sem fio, não se preocupe que funciona bem até mesmo nessa distância. Caso precise de qualquer coisa disque o número três da memória, é o da casa do nosso vizinho Luc. A governanta dele, minha velha amiga Louise, virá atendê-la. Já combinamos tudo! Agora vou embora, antes que meu neto resolva fazer sua estréia nessa vida sem a minha presença! Até logo, jovem!'

'Até logo e mande meus votos de felicidade a sua família!'

Sakura se acomodou de forma confortável nas almofadas fofas e se cobriu com o cobertor de lã. O sol fraco chegando até ela através das folhas da copa de uma árvore também a aquecia. Ao longe ouviu o carro da senhora Augustine saindo da propriedade. Estava completamente sozinha. Não demorou muito para abandonar a leitura e beber um pouco de chá e comer um pêssego. Ouvia somente o canto dos pássaros e o ruído de alguns insetos distantes.

A verdade é que estava apavorada por ficar sozinha. Sabia que era bobagem sentir tanto medo, mas não conseguia evitar. Antes sempre havia alguém por perto, à distância de um grito de socorro. E para piorar, havia esse sentimento estranho a perseguindo desde o dia anterior. Começou a respirar fundo para não começar a sentir os efeitos físicos que um ataque de pânico costumava lhe causar. Fechou os olhos e se concentrou em pensamentos felizes.

Então aconteceu. Sakura sentiu no interior um movimento que lembrava uma carícia, quase irreal por sua fragilidade. Paralisou e permaneceu muito quieta, aquecida pela coberta e o calor do sol. Estirada na espreguiçadeira, sorriu para si mesma. Uma vez mais voltou a senti-lo, esta vez com mais intensidade. Deslizou a mão até seu ventre, como se estivesse em um sonho, e seus pensamentos se esclareceram repentinamente. Lágrimas de alegria brotaram em seus olhos e, se precisasse descrever a emoção daquele momento, jamais encontraria palavras. Seu bebê se movia pela primeira vez de forma que ela sentisse. Era como se ele houvesse sentido seus temores e tentasse acalmá-la. Depois de chorar um pouco adormeceu onde estava devido ao cansaço da noite insone.

**

* * *

**

Suas pernas pareciam movimentar-se por vontade própria. Syaoran sentia-se exausto, o corpo pesava, os olhos clamavam por descanso e seu pensamento estava desconexo. Em alguma parte do trajeto se deu conta que sentia fome também. Porém não havia tempo para descanso, nem para alimentação. Precisava encontrar Sakura. Ela precisava dele e ele precisava dela. Segundo o endereço dado por Tomoyo ele estava no local correto.

A casa era linda vista de fora e ele tinha certeza de que por dentro deveria existir bastante conforto. Estava feliz por saber que Sakura estivera bem acompanhada a maior parte do tempo, pela prima que tanto amava. Olhou ao redor e notou o jardim enorme, um pouco judiado pelo inverno, mas ainda belo. Havia alguém ali e não demorou muito a perceber que era Sakura e que ela estava adormecida. Teve que conter sua agitação por correr e tomá-la em seus braços. Sabia que quando esse momento chegasse não poderia agir impulsivamente, não depois de Sakura ter passado por aquela terrível experiência. Tentando controlar o coração acelerado e a emoção de seu corpo, aproximou-se lentamente a contemplando.

Sakura despertou e abriu os olhos ao sentir que alguém se aproximou. Primeiro viu as pernas de alguém em frente a ela e soube que pertenciam a um homem. Agitada, tentou ver quem era, mas o sol cegou seus olhos e movida pelo medo tentou se levantar e fugir se necessário. Entretanto a pessoa sentou-se ao seu lado e a segurou levemente no local.

'Calma! Sou eu, Sakura!' – Syaoran percebeu o crescente medo desde a hora que Sakura despertou.

Sakura reconheceria aquela voz até mesmo se estivesse de olhos fechados. O medo inicial deu lugar ao espanto. Ela então fitou seu rosto e o espanto só fez aumentar. Syaoran estava muito diferente. O que havia acontecido com ele?

'Syaoran... como que... quando? O que está fazendo aqui?' – ela conteve a vontade de esticar o braço e tocá-lo na face.

'Vim te buscar! Acho que está na hora de parar de brincar de esconde-esconde conosco, Sakura! Confesso que estou muito cansado desse jogo!' – disse e bocejou.

'Como me encontrou?'

'É uma longa história!' – ele agitou a cabeça tentando afastar o sono, mas acabou ficando com tontura.

'Você está bem?' – Sakura percebeu o momento em que ele ficou pálido.

'Estou ótimo! Eu tenho tudo que preciso exatamente aqui!' – e segurou a mão dela – 'Mas se eu pudesse descansar um pouco, por um instante... é que foi uma longa busca!' – ele se acomodou ao lado dela na espreguiçadeira e fechou os olhos.

Sakura tentou se levantar, não acreditando na situação toda desde a chegada Syaoran, porém percebeu que apesar de Syaoran ter adormecido, segurava sua mão firmemente e ela não conseguia se afastar. Ela ficou ali tentando entender o que estava acontecendo. Syaoran a havia encontrado no lugar mais improvável para se buscar, porém ele estava ali e segurava sua mão como se agarrasse uma bóia salva-vidas no meio de uma tormenta no mar. Tentou acordá-lo, mas ele murmurou algo incoerente e continuou a dormir. Não havia outro modo a não ser esperar ele acordar para obter respostas.

Cerca de meia hora passou e ela continuava ali, presa pela possessiva mão de Syaoran. Aproveitou para observá-lo. Havia algo errado com ele. Estava magro, pálido, talvez até mesmo doente. Apesar disso, era belo o bastante para fazer seu coração bater enlouquecido e dolorido ao mesmo tempo. Ela sabia que um momento de aflição se aproximava quando fosse preciso confrontar Syaoran, dizendo-lhe que não havia mais futuro envolvendo os dois. Tudo seria mais fácil se ele já houvesse entendido isso.

Ela havia morrido no dia que aquele homem horrível abusou dela e a Sakura que vivia agora era a sombra nascida dos cacos quebrados da antiga. Além disso, era provável que ela estivesse gerando o resultado daquele dia fatídico. Jamais poderia envolver Syaoran naquela situação e não esperava nada dele, nem a mínima compreensão. Ele precisava acordar e ir embora antes de perceber que ela estava grávida. Levou um susto ao ouvir tocando o telefone que a senhora Augustine lhe dera mais cedo. Percebeu que Syaoran nem se moveu com o estridente toque. Ao atender, percebeu que as surpresas não acabariam quando Syaoran surgiu, pois na linha estava sua mãe.

'_Você está bem, Sakura?' –_ Nadeshiko segurou a vontade de chorar.

'Estou bem, mãe! O que está acontecendo? Eu pedi um tempo e agora estou conversando com a senhora e com Syaoran preso a minha mão enquanto dorme como se houvesse virado pedra!' – Sakura sussurrava pra não despertar Syaoran.

'_Graças a Deus ele chegou! Pensávamos o pior por falta de notícias! Ele não está bem, Sakura!'_

'Isso eu já percebi! O que aconteceu com ele?'

'_Desde que você desapareceu, ele não faz mais nada a não ser procurá-la! Nunca descansa e não se alimenta! Não há dúvidas de que ele acabou ficando doente de fraqueza!'_

'Ficou assim por minha causa?' – Sakura sentiu os olhos vacilarem com as lágrimas.

'_Não se culpe! Ele não precisava levar a situação ao extremo porque não te encontrava! Só espero que você tenha um pouco de consideração com ele antes de negar-lhe o que ele espera de você! Deixe-o ao menos se recuperar um pouco!' – Nadeshiko suspirou cansada – 'Você não sofreu sozinha, filha! Sua dor é nossa dor e não importa onde se esconda, ainda pensaremos em você e te amaremos!'_

'Sinto muito, mamãe! A senhora tem razão, mas não posso permitir que Syaoran se aproxime de mim e não quero lhe dar falsas esperanças! Ele precisa ir embora assim que acordar!'

'_Você vai mesmo ter coragem de mandá-lo embora da maneira em que ele se encontra? Pense bem, Sakura, pois se algo acontecer a ele não conseguirá conviver com essa culpa!'_

'Droga, afinal o que vocês querem de mim? Eu não tenho nada para dar, não sobrou nada de mim!' – irritou-se profundamente. Será que ninguém a entendia?

'_Não queremos que você nos dê nada, filha! Só queremos lhe dar. Aceite nosso carinho, nosso amor, nossa presença, nossos corações!' – Nadeshiko não escondeu a voz de choro. – 'Volte para nós, Sakura!'_

'Eu não sei!' – Sakura respirou cansada – 'Sinto sua falta, mãe! Preciso da senhora nesse momento mais do que eu imaginava! Vou pensar melhor e depois decido! Prometo que vou ligar o quanto antes!' – disse e desligou.

Syaoran continuava dormindo e Sakura puxou o cobertor que a cobria e o cobriu também. Acabou contagiada pela sua calma e mesmo lutando contra o sono, não conseguiu manter-se acordada. Adormeceu junto a ele.

**

* * *

**

'Estão juntos?' – Wei perguntou.

'Sim, parece que Syaoran chegou bem lá!' – Nadeshiko secava as lágrimas que ainda rolavam por seus olhos.

'Desculpe-me, tia Nadeshiko! Eu não sabia que estavam sofrendo tanto com a vinda de Sakura! Ela não me contou o real motivo de estar se escondendo!' – Tomoyo se lamentou.

'Não se desculpe!' – Nadeshiko abraçou a sobrinha – 'Quando descobri que ela só poderia estar com você fiquei imensamente feliz! Eu sou grata por você estar ao lado ela!'

'O que faremos agora?' – perguntou Yelan.

'Talvez seja uma boa idéia dar um tempo para os dois ficarem sozinhos. Vamos torcer para que o Syaoran consiga fazer Sakura mudar de idéia!' – sugeriu Eriol.

'Pelo bem dos dois, ele precisa alcançar a parte da Sakura que se perdeu!' – argumentou Wei.

'Espero que os dois não se machuquem ainda mais!' – Yelan refletiu em voz alta.

'Não vai ser fácil!' – disse Tomoyo desanimada e despertou a curiosidade de todos. Eriol deu um discreto apertão na mão dela.

'Por que diz isso, Tomoyo? Sakura está tão deprimida, mesmo depois de tanto tempo por aqui?' – Nadeshiko apertava as mãos em frente ao peito, demonstrando toda sua aflição.

'É que... talvez, a Sakura...' – Tomoyo não sabia o que dizer.

'O que Tomoyo quer dizer é que talvez Sakura fique chocada demais com a aparência de Syaoran e agora deve se sentir culpada e com certeza Syaoran dê um pouco de trabalho a Sakura, pois vocês sabem como ele é teimoso!' – Eriol rapidamente socorreu Tomoyo.

'Ah, por isso!' – suspirou Nadeshiko – 'Mas por outro lado essa situação pode até ser favorável ao Syaoran em seu intento. Sakura não vai fugir e deixar Syaoran nesse estado, ela vai ficar ao lado dele até ter certeza de que ele está melhor!'

'E até que melhore, vamos torcer para que Xiao Lang consiga resgatar a antiga Sakura!' – disse Yelan.

'Preciso pedir ao meu amigo Pierre para que permita que a Sakura fique alguns dias por lá com um convidado e abusar pedindo também que os deixe a sós!' – Tomoyo pegou a bolsa e se preparou para realizar essa tarefa. – 'Vem comigo, Eriol?'

'Claro! Vocês três fiquem em paz e não me esperem por hoje!' – disse aos amigos.

'Veja só esses dois! Pelo menos uma história teve um final feliz!' - Nadeshiko abraçou a sobrinha e se despediu.

'Então agora que decidimos deixar Sakura e Syaoran a sós, o que faremos enquanto isso?' – perguntou Wei.

'Você sabe... as mesmas coisas de sempre!' – Yelan disse e se jogou no sofá com ar cansado.

'Comer, beber, jogar cartas, sair e fazer compras em Paris, jogar cartas de novo, fofocar...' – Nadeshiko falava e enumerava as atividades nos dedos.

'A vida é mesmo bela quando quer! Vou fazer um lanche!' – disse Wei e se retirou para a cozinha.

**

* * *

**

Sakura estava num belo sonho. Era uma linda manhã com uma paisagem deslumbrante e o único homem que amou estava diante dela tão perto que conseguia sentir o toque de suas mãos. O sonho era tão real que ela conseguia sentir uma brisa suave que acariciava a sua pele e agitava suavemente os cabelos de Syaoran. Ela viu o brilho do olhar dele quando lhe sorriu e aproximou os lábios para um beijo. Desfrutou o beijo suave e então despertou.

'O que você está fazendo?' – assustada, tentou se afastar.

'Acalma-se, Sakura! Foi apenas um beijo!' – ele a reteve junto a ele.

'Por favor, solte-me!' – ela pediu com sofrimento.

'Não se afaste de mim, Sakura! Esperei muito tempo para tê-la assim perto! Apenas por um momento, deixe-me abraçá-la!' – ele a abraçou – 'Abrace-me também, por favor!' – e puxou os braços dela colocando em volta do seu pescoço.

Relutantemente Sakura fechou os braços em torno de Syaoran. Disse a si que seria somente aquela vez, como se fosse um abraço de despedida. Fechou os olhos e permitiu-se desfrutar daquela tortura por um momento. Só de pensar que nunca mais voltaria a ter aqueles braços em torno dela, seu sofrido coração sangrava.

Syaoran acariciava suas costas a apertando contra si, e pensou por um momento que se ele pudesse nunca mais voltaria a soltá-la. Sabia que estava forçando Sakura a uma intimidade que ela não desejava. Envergonhado, decidiu dar liberdade a ela, mas só por mais um instante queria sentir o seu calor. Percebeu algo estranho com aquele abraço. De forma automática, desceu a mão para investigar e a pousou sobre o ventre de Sakura. Sentiu o exato momento em que ela congelou em seus braços, prendendo a respiração. Afastou-se apenas um pouco para poder olhar seu rosto que estava pálido e assustado. A mão de Syaoran começou a tremer e não demorou muito para o restante do corpo acompanhar o tremor.

'Solte-me, Syaoran!' – ela o empurrou e, vendo-se livre, se afastou – 'Vá embora, por favor!' – sua voz era apenas um fraco sussurro.

* * *

Continua...

* * *

Ruby: Prontinho. Desculpe a demora da postagem, a verdade é que há meses o capítulo estava pronto, revisado e corrigido. Eu andei tão atarefada que acabei esquecendo que era escritora amadora nas horas vagas. Dá pra perceber que não tenho tido as tais horas. Hoje vendo meus e-mails me deparei com um aviso do ff de que um leitor fofo havia anexado Armadinhas como sua história favorita. Então eu quase caí da cadeira ao lembrar que ainda não havia colocado esse capítulo no ar.

O próximo capítulo está quase finalizado, estou fazendo o possível para que seja o último dessa história.

Bem, bem, bem, o que tivemos por aqui? Tomoyo e Eriol se entenderam. E como se entenderam. Mas nem tudo é perfeito, a felicidade da prima não foi completa ao se dar conta do que havia acontecido a Sakura. E o lindinho do Syaoran finalmente encontrou sua amada. Dando mais um passo para resgatar Sakura do isolamento a que se submeteu. Porém, Syaoran acabou descobrindo algo totalmente inesperado. Sua amada está esperando...

OMG!!! Como Syaoran reagirá? O que Sakura fará? Vai expulsá-lo da sua vida mesmo com o lindinho todo fraquinho? Será que ainda há chances dos dois serem felizes? Aiiii, o que vai acontecer? Como será que isso acabará? Se alguém souber o que está acontecendo me avise, pois estou arrancando os cabelos de curiosidade! Será que o próximo capítulo é final dessa fic?

Agora comentem, deixem a opinião sobre o capítulo, digam se gostaram ou não, se teve alguma parte em especial que marcou. O que vocês acham que vai acontecer no futuro. Algum palpite? Mas não deixem de comentar, ou pensarei que a fic não é mais do agrado de vocês.

**

* * *

**

**Sempre devo agradecer:** A maravilhosa amiga, Cris-chan. Ela que corrige, dá opiniões, dicas de como melhorar algumas colocações, além de dizer se ficou exagerado ou não, antes de eu colocar aqui no site e pagar um mico feio com erros de ortografia e exagero literário. Obrigada mais uma vez, amiga.

Agradeço a todos que estiveram me apoiando, com idéias, e a todos aqueles que comentaram, demonstrando carinhosamente que realmente estão envolvidos com a história. Fico imensamente feliz, pois é isso que espero: alcançar o leitor, levando entretenimento e emoção.

Agradeço também a todos que continuam comentando nas outras fanfics. Até naquelas que estão concluídas, isso me dá um prazer enorme, saber que depois de tanto tempo ainda tem gente que aprecia.

**

* * *

**

**Aviso:** As outras fics estão temporariamente interrompidas. Mas elas terão suas conclusões, por isso, não se preocupem.  
Amor de Infância é uma fic disponível apenas no Orkut, na comunidade Sakura Fanfics. Participem! (Endereço no profile)

Agora... gostou do capítulo? Não gostou? Só vou saber se vocês comentarem.

Comentem.

Kissus  
Ruby (=^.^=)


	12. Cap 12 Resgate!

_**Olá a todos! Enfim aqui está, o capítulo final dessa história. Estava pronto desde dezembro, porém somente agora foi possível apresentá-lo a vocês. **_

_**Sinto algo muito conflitante ao encerrar mais uma fanfic. Primeiro a satisfação por ter escrito algo que alguém leu e talvez tenha apreciado e segundo vem o sentimento de saudade, como se fosse uma viagem que fica apenas na memória.**_

_**Uma dica: Se faz muito tempo que você leu o capítulo anterior, recomendo que refaça a leitura, apenas pra recordar alguns detalhes.**_

_**Farei as considerações finais, claro, no final do capítulo, nos vemos lá.  
**__**Boa leitura!**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Armadilhas do Outono.  
**__Por RubbyMoon  
__**Capítulo 12: Resgate!**_

* * *

_**No capítulo anterior...**_

'_Não se afaste de mim, Sakura! Esperei muito tempo para tê-la assim perto! Apenas por um momento, deixe-me abraçá-la!' – ele a abraçou – 'Abrace-me também, por favor!' – e puxou os braços dela colocando em volta do seu pescoço._

_Relutantemente Sakura fechou os braços em torno de Syaoran. Disse a si que seria somente aquela vez, como se fosse um abraço de despedida. Fechou os olhos e permitiu-se desfrutar daquela tortura por um momento. Só de pensar que nunca mais voltaria a ter aqueles braços em torno dela, seu sofrido coração sangrava. _

_Syaoran acariciava suas costas a apertando contra si, e pensou por um momento que se ele pudesse nunca mais voltaria a soltá-la. Sabia que estava forçando Sakura a uma intimidade que ela não desejava. Envergonhado, decidiu dar liberdade a ela, mas só por mais um instante queria sentir o seu calor. Percebeu algo estranho com aquele abraço. De forma automática, desceu a mão para investigar e a pousou sobre o ventre de Sakura. Sentiu o exato momento em que ela congelou em seus braços, prendendo a respiração. Afastou-se apenas um pouco para poder olhar seu rosto que estava pálido e assustado. A mão de Syaoran começou a tremer e não demorou muito para o restante do corpo acompanhar o tremor._

'_Solte-me, Syaoran!' – ela o empurrou e, vendo-se livre, se afastou – 'Vá embora, por favor!' – sua voz era apenas um fraco sussurro_

'Sakura, por favor, espere...' – ele tentou segurá-la novamente em seus braços.

'Não se aproxime mais, Syaoran! Não ouse tocar-me!' – Todavia, era tarde demais. Syaoran a pegou pelo braço.

Sakura, por reflexo imediato, tentou livrar-se com um movimento brusco. Perdendo o equilíbrio, foi de encontro ao corpo de Syaoran, que a segurou com mãos fortes, impedindo que ela caísse.

Como se não compreendesse o que estava se passando, ele perguntou com espanto:

'O que há de errado com você? Não ia machucá-la... eu apenas...'

Ela tremia num acesso de total desespero ao ser amparada por Syaoran. Podia sentir o perfume que a perseguira durante os meses de separação. O calor do toque do homem que sempre amara. Com o coração tomado de pânico, ela tentou se desvencilhar mais uma vez do contato que estava embaralhando suas emoções. Será que ele não compreendia que estava causando uma tormenta de emoções em seu coração?

Por ironia do destino, como se tudo não estivesse conturbado o suficiente, o bebê que crescia em seu ventre escolhera aquele momento para se mexer, como se dançasse numa festa animada. Sakura arregalou os olhos e começou a rir sem conseguir se dominar. Syaoran, que também havia sentido os movimentos do bebê, quase deu um pulo de susto.

'Uau! Você sentiu isso?' – Syaoran perguntou – 'É claro que sentiu, que pergunta mais idiota...' – ele riu do comentário.

'Hoje foi a primeira vez que se mexeu! Ainda estou um pouco surpresa! Eu pensei que o bebê só mexeria perto do nascimento.'

Sakura encarou Syaoran e tentou avaliar como ele estava reagindo ao descobrir sobre o bebê. Não poderia culpá-lo caso ele se afastasse arrasado, por perceber que aquele episódio horrível provavelmente havia gerado uma lembrança sólida. Procurou em seus olhos a dúvida, a desconfiança, até mesmo repúdio, mas incrivelmente encontrou compreensão, ternura... amor.

'Meu Deus, minha mãe vai ficar louca quando descobrir que vai ser avó! Preciso ligar para ela... espera...' – ele sorriu por um instante com olhar sonhador – 'Espera um instante, eu, eu... vou ser pai!' – ele abraçou Sakura e inspirou o perfume de seus cabelos.

Sakura começou a tremer novamente. Será que Syaoran não entendia a situação? O bebê tinha cinqüenta por cento de chance de não ser dele. Se pelo menos ele não ficasse a segurando daquela forma... Distância. Era isso que ela precisava naquele momento, manter-se numa distância segura de Syaoran.

Ao sentir Sakura tremendo novamente, Syaoran achou que ela estava com medo dele. As sequelas daquela terrível noite eram ainda piores do que ele imaginava. Será que Sakura nunca mais aceitaria seu toque e seu abraço sem sentir medo?

'Sakura, pelo amor de Deus! Eu não vou te machucar! Você não pode achar realmente que...'

Ela se debateu em seus braços na tentativa de impor um espaço seguro entre eles, e então Syaoran a soltou, com a expressão arrasada, pensando que causava medo em Sakura.

'Por que veio, Syaoran? Eu pedi a todos para que me deixassem sozinha!' – a voz dela continha sofrimento.

'Como eu poderia ficar longe se você precisava tanto de mim? Precisava tanto de todos nós que te amamos... assim como nós precisamos de você!'

Sakura não percebeu quando as lágrimas inundaram-lhe o rosto. Somente sentiu o toque de Syaoran em sua face. Um toque tão suave, uma verdadeira carícia. Ele enxugou-lhe as lágrimas e afastou os cabelos que estavam em seu rosto. Sakura respirou fundo, e conteve o tremor de seus lábios apertando um contra o outro. Sentia-se tão vulnerável, sem forças para protestar.

'Syaoran, você precisa saber que essa criança, talvez ela não...'

'Cale-se, Sakura!' – ele colocou a ponta dos dedos sobre os lábios dela – 'Não diga nada que estrague esse momento!'

'Mas, Syaoran... pode ser que...' – ela tentou uma segunda vez explicar.

'Basta! Eu já estou suficientemente aborrecido por você não me comunicar que teríamos um filho! Fugir assim, quando deveríamos ter tomado providências acerca desse fato!'

'Você não entende... eu...'

'Você o quê? Pretendia esconder até quando a verdade de mim? Céus, Sakura! Eu precisava saber que vou ser pai, mas principalmente precisava de você! Eu preciso tanto de você!'

'Por que você precisaria de mim depois de tudo o que se passou? Eu estou marcada, impura e deixei de me sentir mulher! Você precisa me esquecer, Syaoran! Por favor, vá embora!'

As palavras de Sakura arrasaram o coração de Syaoran. Ele já imaginava que ela não havia superado os horrores a que foi submetida, mas tinha esperança de que ela não se sentisse daquela forma, sentindo-se menos mulher e digna por conta de tudo.

'Você me pergunta por que eu preciso de você? Você não entende?'

'Não, eu não entendo...'

'Simplesmente porque a vida não terá sentido se você não estiver comigo!'

'Não diga isso, por favor! Não me deixe mais confusa do que já estou!' – ela desistiu de lutar contra o choro e deixou todo o lamento de seu coração fluir.

'Eu não vou embora, Sakura! Você precisa entender que não há motivo para... motivo...' – ele cobriu os olhos com as mãos, parecia que o mundo girava.

'Syaoran, você está bem?' – Sakura o ajudou a se sentar na espreguiçadeira novamente. – 'Céus, você está branco como a neve!' – ela pegou na cesta de piquenique o chá e serviu um pouco na xícara. – 'Aqui, beba!' – ofereceu a ele.

'Isso está melado!' – ele fez cara de quem aprovava.

'É engraçado, mas parece que virei uma formiga!'

'Deve ser por causa da gravidez! Tem comida nessa cesta?' – a palidez dele sumia aos poucos.

'Somente doces!'

'Pra mim está perfeito!' – ele sorriu o mais lindo dos sorrisos.

Sakura observava Syaoran comer os doces e ficou preocupada. Era clara a mensagem de que ele estava faminto, exausto e fraco. Sentiu-se culpada ao recordar-se do que sua mãe havia lhe contado. Quantas pessoas sofreram com seu desaparecimento repentino? Se todos estivessem tão aflitos como Syaoran, ela se sentiria a pior das pessoas.

'Venha!' – ela se levantou e ofereceu a mão para ajudá-lo a ficar de pé – 'Você não tem idéia de quanta comida tem na cozinha! E sei de algo que vai deixá-lo ainda mais feliz: temos bolo de chocolate!'

'Hoje é o dia mais feliz da minha vida!' – ele se levantou e caminhou ao lado dela.

Sakura alimentou Syaoran e conversou com ele naturalmente. Ela sabia que poderia viver dessa forma, fingindo que nada havia acontecido, mas não seria justo para Syaoran. Quando ele exigisse de sua parte atos íntimos, ela não seria capaz de corresponder. O desejo dentro dela existia e ela pôde comprovar com a aparição de Syaoran, porém o medo sobressaía qualquer emoção. O melhor a fazer era se afastar da vida de Syaoran o quanto antes. Ele tinha o direito de encontrar alguém que pudesse amá-lo e correspondê-lo inteiramente.

Syaoran voltou a descansar. Dessa vez, dormindo no sofá, poucos instantes após uma breve conversa enquanto ele e Sakura assistiam a um programa da TV sem prestar muita atenção. Novamente ele agarrou a mão de Sakura e não a soltou por nada. Sakura decidiu não fugir, precisava ter certeza de que ele ficaria bem. Deixou Syaoran acomodar sua cabeça em suas pernas, mesmo com o volume do ventre limitando o espaço, e acariciou sua face e seus cabelos enquanto ele dormia. Céus, ela o amava.

A natureza exigiu que Sakura fosse aliviar sua bexiga, coisa muito freqüente devido a gravidez, e foi necessário despertar Syaoran. Ele a seguia por toda parte, mas lhe concedeu privacidade nesse momento. Ele jurou que a não a perderia de vista. Não poderia perdê-la novamente. Não suportaria.

Ao final do dia, Sakura ficou aliviada ao notar que a palidez de Syaoran dera lugar a um rosto rosado, com sinais de recuperação. Ela também estranhou que Tomoyo não ligou e nem a senhora Augustine.

'O que aconteceu? Por que está preocupada?' – Syaoran perguntou.

'Minha prima, Tomoyo! Ela não ligou e nem retornou ainda!'

'Acredito que não retorne tão cedo!'

'Como pode afirmar isso?' – Sakura estava verdadeiramente espantada.

'Lembra-se de quando comentávamos que sua prima e meu amigo Eriol eram muito parecidos nos dilemas de suas vidas?'

'Claro, mas o que isso tem a ver?'

'Acontece que não era apenas o dilema que os dois tinham em comum! Eriol buscava uma antiga paixão, e essa garota era sua prima! Eles se reecontraram em Paris e quando parti pra te encontrar eles ainda estavam juntos!'

'Então... o tempo todo... era o Eriol? O único amor da vida de Tomoyo! Isso é incrível!'

'Eu a encontrei numa loja e a reconheci através da foto que você tinha dela! Eriol estava comigo e foi nesse exato momento que percebi que o tempo todo era a sua prima que ele buscava!'

'Aposto que foi por causa da língua enorme dela que você me encontrou!' – Sakura se aborreceu, mas se arrependeu em seguida. Tomoyo era maravilhosa com ela.

'Foi difícil! Tomoyo não queria contar por nada! Tive que usar de tortura para que ela revelasse seu paradeiro!'

'Syaoran Li! Você não se atreveu a fazer algo de mal com minha prima!' – Sakura ficou chocada, mas depois de ver o riso debochado dele deu um soquinho em seu braço.

'Não fiz nada demais... apenas fiz com que ela confiasse em mim! Tive um pouco de ajuda...'

'Claro! Esqueci... a conspiração! Até minha mãe não deixou que eu me escondesse em paz! Bem, se a Tomoyo reencontrou o Eriol, acho que não volta hoje... nem a senhora Augustine!'

'Quem é senhora Augustine?'

'A cozinheira de Pierre, dono dessa casa linda! Ele foi pra Paris com Tomoyo e acho que só volta daqui alguns dias!'

'Você estaria sozinha se eu não viesse?'

'Sim e devo confessar que estava apavorada!' – ela deu um sorriso tímido.

'Não se preocupe, Sakura! Nunca ficará sozinha! Estarei sempre ao seu lado!' – ele acariciou o rosto dela.

'Eu... vou preparar um quarto para você dormir!' – ela se afastou do toque dele, disfarçando um tremor – 'Foi um dia longo, sinto muito sono e você ainda está cansado da viagem!' – ela subiu as escadas e abriu a porta de um dos quartos de hóspedes.

'De quem é aquele quarto com a porta aberta?' – Syaoran perguntou. Foi até o quarto e acendeu a luz.

'Esse é o quarto que estou usando!'

'Perfeito! Vamos dormir!' – ele se deitou na cama.

'Você não espera que eu... você não pode, eu prefiro que...' – ela não conseguia acreditar na atitude dele.

'Venha!' – Syaoran se levantou e levou Sakura até a cama e a enfiou sob os cobertores e edredons.

'Syaoran, eu...'

'O que foi? Ah, você quer trocar de roupa? Eu esqueci a minha mochila no carro! Vou ter que me virar assim mesmo!'

Sakura viu Syaoran trancar a porta, guardar a chave no bolso da calça e depois arrancar a jaqueta, blusa e camiseta, ficando apenas de calça. Em seguida ele se jogou embaixo das cobertas junto com ela.

'O aquecimento daqui realmente é excelente!' – Syaoran comentou, fazendo de conta que não notava o espanto de Sakura.

'Como você se atreve a me manter trancada com você e ainda dividir a cama?' – ela queria brigar, mas não conseguia, não tinha forças.

'Chamo isso de medida de segurança! Você me abandonou uma vez e não quero que fuja novamente!'

'Isso é um absurdo! Não pretendo dormir na mesma cama que você!' – ela tentou levantar, mas Syaoran a impediu.

'Nunca te dei motivos para ter medo de mim, Sakura! Não a forçarei a nada! Vamos apenas dormir!'

'Você é... é... impossível!' – Sakura virou de costas para ele e apagou a luz do abajur. Não encontrava forças para brigar e fazer valer sua vontade.

Não demorou muito e ela sentiu que Syaoran realmente dormia. Virou-se e observou sua face iluminada pela luz do luar. Envolvida por uma paz que há muito tempo não sentia, ela se entregou ao sono.

**

* * *

**

Syaoran despertou e olhou o relógio. Sorriu ao perceber que havia dormido uma noite inteira, pois nem se lembrava a última vez que fizera isso. Sentiu o agradável calor que vinha do corpo de Sakura e se inclinou para ver sua face. Entretanto, sentiu um aperto no peito ao notar que ela estava inquieta, parecia estar tendo algum pesadelo. Ele a abraçou com suavidade, querendo transmitir segurança, mas ela continuava agitada.

'Calma! Está tudo bem!' – ele sussurrou no ouvido dela – 'Não tenha medo!'

'Por favor, não! Não faça isso comigo!' – ela dizia em meio ao pesadelo. – 'Não me toque!'

Syaoran sentiu o desespero de Sakura e imagens vieram a sua mente, como se pudesse enxergar o que se passava em seu pesadelo. Ele se sentia impotente ao ver que ela sofria e ele não podia fazer nada a não ser ficar ao seu lado. Ela estava com medo, cativa e indefesa num lugar onde ele não poderia alcançá-la. Lágrimas quentes caíram de seus olhos e um tremor apossou seu corpo.

Sentia seu corpo pequeno e delicado, que costumava ter uma força indomável. Recordava de seu sorriso cálido, sereno. Porém agora ela não era mais tão indomável e o sorriso estampado em sua face estava extinto. Não sabia o que fazer por ela, não sabia como ajudá-la, mas nunca desistiria. Naquele momento ele seria capaz de dar um braço em troca da paz de espírito dela.

'Syaoran?' – Sakura despertava – 'Você está me machucando...'

'Desculpe-me!' – ele afrouxou o abraço. – 'Eu não medi minha força... estava apenas te abraçando!'

'Eu sei...' – ela se virou para ele e notou as lágrimas em seus olhos – 'O que houve? Está se sentindo mal?' – ela se preocupou.

'Estou bem! Apenas tive um sonho ruim!'

'Pobrezinho!' – ela acariciou o rosto amado – 'Agora que acordou está tudo bem! Preciso ir ao banheiro! A primeira vez de muitas visitas ao trono! Parece até que tenho vazamento!'

'Boba!' – ele riu do modo dela – 'Isso é normal para mulheres grávidas!'

'Eu não sei direito! Nunca fiquei grávida antes!'

'Mas deve ter conversado a respeito com seu obstetra!'

'Eu não consultei nenhum!'

'O quê?' – Syaoran ficou preocupado – 'Você já deveria ter ido ao médico! Já deveria ter feito umas 4 ou 5 consultas!'

'Eu sei, mas não me sentia pronta para encarar o assunto! Com licença!' – ela se levantou e foi ao banheiro da suíte.

Syaoran ficou estirado na cama olhando para o teto. Por um momento se colocou no lugar de Sakura e entendeu que ela devia ter ficado confusa sobre o que fazer com aquela gravidez, o que justificava o fato de ela não ter ido ao médico obstetra ainda. Por muito tempo ela devia ter ficado apavorada por ter uma chance do filho que esperava ser do... do... Não! Não conseguia nem imaginar essa loucura, pois o filho era seu. Seu filho e de Sakura, sua futura esposa.

Levantou-se possuído pela determinação e vestiu as roupas que havia jogado num canto. Pegou a chave que estava no bolso, destrancou a porta e foi procurar seu celular. Precisava providenciar urgentemente alguns detalhes. Achou o celular na bancada da cozinha e ficou feliz por ainda estar com a bateria carregada. Discou rapidamente e esperou.

'Wei! Sim, sou eu! Sim, estou com ela! Sim, ela está bem! Sim, também estou, mas será que posso falar agora? Preciso que providencie urgentemente um casamento bem discreto! Só nós que estamos em Paris, não vou esperar ninguém chegar de viagem! Vou ligar agora para o meu advogado e arranjar as licenças! Claro que ela vai se casar comigo! Wei, eu quero tudo o mais rápido possível, entendeu? Até logo!'

Syaoran desligou o celular e respirou fundo. Em seguida ligou para seu advogado dando-lhe a responsabilidade de conseguir uma licença especial para o casamento. Depois de desligar encarou o aparelho como se ele pudesse lhe dar algum conselho. Sabia que estava comprando uma briga com Sakura, mas ela nunca mais fugiria dele e assim ele poderia cuidar dela o tempo todo.

'Oh... está procurando o desjejum?' – Sakura entrou na cozinha. – 'A senhora Augustine deixou tanta comida que nem sei o que escolher!' – ela abriu a geladeira e olhou as opções.

'Que tal se eu preparar o nosso desjejum?' – Syaoran a retirou de frente da friagem da geladeira e a fez se sentar confortavelmente na cadeira.

'Eu ajudo!' – ela tentou levantar, mas Syaoran não permitiu.

'Eu insisto! Eu quero cuidar de você!'

'Cuidar de mim? Eu não preciso que ninguém cuide de mim, não estou doente!' – Sakura parecia cansada.

'Só isso que você tem a me dizer?' – Syaoran esperava ela começar a terceira guerra mundial pelo fato de ele estar sendo controlador, mas ela estava indiferente. – 'Não vai brigar comigo?'

'Eu não tenho forças pra brigar, Syaoran!' – ela desviou o olhar do dele – 'Perdi a vontade!'

Sakura assustou-se quando Syaoran jogou-se de joelhos e a abraçou. Ele escondia o rosto em seu colo e a prendia em seus braços. Então ela compreendeu que ele finalmente enxergava que ela não era a Sakura que ele um dia conheceu e amou. Ela acariciou os cabelos dele e sentiu compaixão. Não era fácil para ele descobrir essa Sakura que havia perdido a felicidade de viver.

'Por que veio, Syaoran? Devia ter ficado longe, apenas com a lembrança do tempo que eu era aquela garota obstinada, orgulhosa e feliz. Se ela ainda vivesse em seu coração seria bem melhor!' – Sakura conteve a vontade de chorar, pois estava farta de chorar por tudo que não podia voltar a ser – 'Agora você está aqui e encarou o que sobrou dela, que é quase nada. Você não devia ter vindo!'

'Não fale assim!' – ele disse de forma ríspida e a encarou – 'Não desista, Sakura! Aquela garota vive dentro de você e vou ajudá-la a se libertar!'

'Não! Eu cansei de lutar! Estou cansada! Por que não me deixa em paz?'

'Se está cansada eu a carregarei até que tenha forças! Não vou deixar você desistir de si própria, Sakura! Não vou deixar você desistir de nós, entendeu?'

'Não posso ser injusta, Syaoran! Não vou atrasar sua vida! Não vou ser um peso para você! Vá embora e recomece a sua vida! Esqueça-me e seja feliz!'

'Só posso ser feliz com você! Olhe para mim, Sakura! Olhe bem e me diga se pareço o Syaoran que você abandonou. Eu não dormia, eu não comia, acho que tenho até cabelos brancos de tanto que fiquei nervoso e preocupado sem saber onde você estava! Perdi peso e endureci meu coração! Eu não estou dizendo que é sua culpa, só estou tentando fazer você entender que perdi o prazer da vida sem você ao meu lado!'

'Não é justo!' – Sakura o abraçou também. – 'Eu não desejo ser um fardo para ninguém, muito menos para você!'

'E não será! Você será meu motivo de sorrir! Você é minha razão de viver!'

_**A vida tem sons que pra gente ouvir  
**__**Precisa entender que um amor de verdade  
**__**É feito canção, qualquer coisa assim  
**__**Que tem seu começo, seu meio e seu fim**_

De repente Syaoran levantou Sakura da cadeira, tomou o lugar e a sentou sobre seus joelhos. Ele a abraçou com ternura e ela enrijeceu.

'Seja minha razão de viver, Sakura!' – ele pediu e a abraçou mais forte.

_**A vida tem sons que pra gente ouvir  
**__**Precisa aprender a começar de novo  
**__**É como tocar o mesmo violão  
**__**E nele compor uma nova canção**_

Sakura não conseguiu mais se segurar, abraçou Syaoran e se entregou ao seu carinho. O amor que sentia por ele era forte demais para resistir.

'Eu senti tanto a sua falta!' – ela disse e começou a chorar – 'Eu te amo!'

O coração de Syaoran batia acelerado cheio de esperança. Ouvir de Sakura que ela o amava era o que mais queria.

'Estive no inferno longe de você! Eu te amo!' – ele a beijou.

_**Que fale de amor  
**__**Que faça chorar  
**__**Que toque mais forte esse meu coração...**_

Sakura suspirou e retribuiu o beijo que se aprofundou. Aos poucos ela parou de chorar e uma chama quente brotou em seu coração. Era como se o medo fosse embora e a alegria voltasse a fazer parte de sua vida. Syaoran a levantou em seus braços, caminhou para o quarto e a depositou suavemente sobre a cama. Ele identificou no olhar de Sakura vários sentimentos. Medo, pânico e amor, estavam lado a lado.

'Não tenha medo!' – ele esticou o braço e acariciou o rosto dela suavemente com a mão. – 'Não farei mal algum a você!'

'Eu sei! Mas não sei se consigo...'

'Vamos descobrir!' – ele a beijou delicadamente.

_**Ah! Coração  
**__**Se apronta pra recomeçar...**_

O beijo logo se tornou mais apaixonado e exigente. Sakura sorriu ao perceber que ainda era capaz de sentir desejo, por desejar desesperadamente Syaoran. Sim, ele era capaz de fazer com que voltasse a se sentir mulher. Era um amor imensurável que a maravilhava. Ela enlaçou as mãos atrás de sua nuca, trazendo-o mais próximo dela. Sentiu-o levantar sua blusa e o ajudou a retirá-la, deixando os seios à mostra.

'Estão maiores!' – ele acariciou com as mãos ambos os seios. Sakura se arqueou de prazer e um gemido suave escapou de seus lábios. – 'Parece que estão bem mais sensíveis também!' – Syaoran sorriu e se curvou para tomar-lhe um mamilo entre os lábios. Sakura exultou, tremendo toda.

Ele terminou de despi-la e a contemplou mais bela do que nunca ostentando a gravidez. Uma emoção sem tamanho tomou seu coração. Sakura teria seu filho ou sua filha e eles logo seriam uma família. Ele acariciou o ventre de Sakura e lágrimas de amor e orgulho vieram aos seus olhos, porém ele disfarçou-as o quanto antes e levantou-se para despir as próprias roupas, voltando a se juntar a amada.

Sakura sentia um misto de prazer e apreensão diante das carícias de Syaoran. Ela retribuía com paixão, mas uma parte dela estava com medo. Uma sombra estava em seu coração, tentando estragar aquele momento, estragando sua tentativa de amar. Por mais que tentasse não pensar sobre o assunto, a violência que sofrera voltava a assombrá-la.

Syaoran sentiu quando Sakura começou a se distanciar emocionalmente. Ele notou a luta que ela estava travando com seus medos e então diminuiu a intensidade de sua investida.

'Olhe para mim! Olhe bem nos meus olhos!' – Syaoran pediu com a voz calma e gentil. Sakura o atendeu. – 'Está vendo quem te ama? Sabe quem nesse momento te toca? Sabe quem irá fazer amor com você? Diga o meu nome!'

'Sim! Eu sei!'

'Diga o meu nome!'

'Syaoran!'

'Isso! E quem te ama?'

'É você, Syaoran!'

'Olhe para mim, para o meu rosto! Quero que veja o quanto te amo! O quanto terei prazer em fazer amor com você!'

_**Ah! Coração  
**__**Esquece esse medo de amar de novo...**_

Syaoran a beijou rapidamente nos lábios e, no momento que estavam fixamente se olhando com muito amor, ele começou a penetrá-la lentamente, estremecendo, afundando-se até o fundo nela com um gemido profundo, quase atormentado, de prazer. Sakura sentia um deleite tão grande, parecia que poderia tocar o prazer de tão sólido ele se fez dentro dela. Lágrimas de emoção deslizavam por seu rosto.

'Oh, Syaoran... eu me sinto tão viva!'

'Sim, meu amor! Eu também!'

Amaram-se com grande gentileza e ternura e trocaram palavras de amor entre os sussurros, grunhidos e suaves gritos. Mãos que agarravam freneticamente; respirações difíceis e investidas urgentes. Sakura reconheceu a febre que antecedia o máximo do prazer.

'Syaoran...' – ela sussurrou enquanto afundava os dedos na pele de seu amado.

'Deixe acontecer, entregue tudo para mim!' – respondeu ele com voz rouca.

Ele já não conseguia se conter, agarrou os quadris de Sakura, elevando-a, encaixando-se mais firmemente nela, oscilando sobre seu corpo.

Sakura sentiu a febre crescer até ficar quase insuportável, e então ela chegou às alturas, voando mais alto do que já havia alcançado. Disse em voz alta que o amava, enquanto seu corpo convulsionava com um prazer que se prolongou até acreditar que não suportaria. Syaoran investiu mais rapidamente e forte, seus gemidos se mesclaram com os de Sakura, até que ele se perdeu junto a ela no prazer, com o corpo trêmulo tanto quanto o dela, em perfeita harmonia.

_**Ah! Coração  
**__**Se apronta pra recomeçar...  
**__**Ah! Coração  
**__**Esquece esse medo de amar de novo...**_

'Case-se comigo!' – ele pediu enquanto buscavam fôlego.

'Não posso!' – Sakura respondeu após um breve momento de choque.

'Claro que pode! Nós nos amamos e vamos ter um bebê!'

'Justamente... essa criança talvez não...'

'É nosso filho!' – ele a interrompeu. – 'E vai precisar que seus pais estejam juntos! Vai precisar de sua família!'

'Se casaria comigo mesmo se...'

'Não diga nada que me aborreça, Sakura!' – ele a interrompeu novamente.

'Mas você precisa encarar a verdade, Syaoran! Vamos precisar falar sobre isso em algum momento!'

'Acabei de ter o maior prazer da minha vida fazendo amor com a mulher que amo! Aquela que espera o meu bebê! Isso é tudo que preciso saber!'

'Syaoran, esse bebê pode ser dele!'

Syaoran afastou seu corpo do dela e se levantou da cama. Andava nu e exaltado ao lado da cama, com uma fúria incontida.

'Na época eu me recusei a seguir todas as orientações médicas, não tomei aqueles remédios que as mulheres vítimas de abuso devem tomar, para que não ocorra uma gravidez ou alguma doença. Eu estava tão abalada que não parei para me preocupar com nada. Só pensava em me matar, mas fui covarde demais para isso!'

Syaoran parou de repente. Seu coração parou por um segundo ao imaginar Sakura tirando a própria vida. Ele não poderia suportar.

'Escute, Sakura!' – ele disse ao se sentar ao lado dela.

'Não, escute você... será capaz de me amar e amar essa criança diante dessa possibilidade?'

'Sim, Sakura! Eu jamais deixarei de amá-la!'

'Poderá amar o bebê?'

'Sempre amarei nosso filho! Eu sei que é meu filho, Sakura! Desde a primeira vez que fizemos amor, eu soube que você conceberia meu filho. Eu sei do fundo do meu coração que você carrega nossa criança! Case-se comigo!'

Sakura se emocionou com as palavras de Syaoran. Gostaria de sentir a mesma certeza que ele. Gostaria de sentir a mesma fé. Sentia aos poucos que poderia acreditar.

'Eu não sei... estou muito confusa!' – respondeu por fim.

'Eu sei que está, mas não há razão. Nós nos amamos, vamos ter um bebê, seremos uma família!'

'Você faz tudo parecer tão simples!' – Sakura se apoiou contra o peito de Syaoran.

'É simples! Agora enquanto você pensa sobre o assunto, que tal nós comermos alguma delicia que aquela senhora bondosa preparou para você? Você precisa se alimentar por dois!'

'Foi justamente o que a senhora Augustine disse para justificar o exagero de comida que preparou!' – Sakura até conseguiu sorrir.

**

* * *

**

A tarde já chegava ao fim e Sakura admirava o pôr-do-sol, sentada na espreguiçadeira onde Syaoran a encontrara no dia anterior. Ela acariciava os cabelos de seu amado enquanto ele tirava outro cochilo. Parecia que ele estava exausto não só fisicamente como também emocionalmente. Entretanto a cor pálida de seu rosto havia desaparecido por completo. Ele estava ainda um pouco abatido, mas parecia estar bem melhor.

_**A vida tem sons que pra gente ouvir  
**__**Precisa entender que um amor de verdade  
**__**É feito canção, qualquer coisa assim  
**__**Que tem seu começo, seu meio e seu fim**_

Como se percebesse que Sakura o olhava, Syaoran abriu seus olhos e ficou alguns momentos a olhando também. Ambos haviam mudado, sofrido e ido até o inferno, mas conseguiram retornar e agora estavam juntos novamente. O amor invadiu intensamente seus corações.

_**A vida tem sons que pra gente ouvir  
**__**Precisa aprender a começar de novo  
**__**É como tocar o mesmo violão  
**__**E nele compor uma nova canção**_

Sakura tocou delicadamente a face de Syaoran, com tanto amor, tanta gentileza que ele quase não aguentou o sentimento transbordando em seu peito. Ele segurou a mão dela e beijou sua palma.

'Você me ama, Sakura?'

'Sim! De todo o meu coração!'

_**Que fale de amor  
**__**Que faça chorar  
**__**Que toque mais forte esse meu coração...**_

'Será minha esposa?'

'Syaoran, eu...'

'Será minha esposa e permitirá que todos os dias de nossas vidas sejam repletos desse amor?' – ele a olhava com desespero e ansiedade. Sakura fechou os olhos e por alguns segundos prendeu a respiração.

_**Ah! Coração  
**__**Se apronta pra recomeçar...**_

'Sim!' – ela respondeu por fim, soltando a respiração e abrindo os olhos, encontrando o amor e a felicidade refletidos no olhar de Syaoran.

Syaoran a beijou longamente e depois retirou do bolso do casaco a aliança que ele nunca deixou de carregar e deslizou pelo dedo anelar de Sakura. Agora ela era sua noiva novamente e em breve seria sua esposa. Ele a carregou para dentro da casa onde fizeram amor novamente e novamente, até saciar seus corpos e suas almas.

_**Ah! Coração  
**__**Esquece esse medo de amar de novo...**_

**

* * *

**

Na manhã seguinte, o casal caminhava pelo jardim, sem conseguir tirar as mãos um do outro, roubando beijos e abraços, quando um carro se aproximou até parar na entrada da casa.

'Quem será?' – Sakura perguntou – 'Não é carro da Senhora Augustine e nem o de Pierre!'

'Vamos lá ver!' – Syaoran sugeriu.

A porta do motorista se abriu e Eriol saltou com um sorriso nos lábios. Do outro lado do carro surgiu uma ansiosa Tomoyo.

'Sakura!' – Tomoyo gritou e correu até os braços da prima a abraçando apertado.

'Olha só quem apareceu por aqui com um conhecido meu!' – Sakura zombou de Tomoyo por ela ter escondido o nome de seu verdadeiro amor por todos aqueles anos.

'É bom revê-la, Sakura!' – Eriol apertou levemente o ombro da prima de Tomoyo, já que a mesma não a soltava, e em seguida deu um tapinha amigável nas costas de Syaoran. – 'Tomoyo, querida... você está sufocando a Sakura, ela está ficando roxa!'

'Oh, desculpe-me! É que eu estava com saudades!' – ela afrouxou o abraço e então Sakura percebeu que havia lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto de sua prima.

'O que acontece com você, Tomoyo? Se o Eriol te fez alguma coisa podemos pedir ao Syaoran que o mate!' – Sakura brincou.

'Não foi nada!' – Tomoyo limpou o rosto com o lenço que Eriol lhe ofereceu e depois sorriu para Sakura.

'Alguma coisa errada?' – Sakura insistiu, pois Tomoyo a olhava de modo estranho, como estivesse triste. E então a compreensão a atingiu. – 'Ah, você descobriu o que eu vinha escondendo de você!'

'Sinto muito, Sakura!' – Tomoyo voltou a chorar – 'Eu sou uma péssima prima! Nem pude compreender o que se passava!'

'Não queria que você soubesse exatamente pra não ficar me olhando com essa cara triste!' – Sakura a abraçou. – Você é uma prima maravilhosa, pois me deu força, apoio e abrigo quando precisei. Além de muito carinho!'

'Mas... ' – Tomoyo tentou argumentar.

'Estou tão feliz que está aqui!' – Sakura apertou o nariz de Tomoyo levemente, numa brincadeira antiga.

Tomoyo então percebeu. Uma grande mudança havia acontecido em Sakura. Ela parecia mais descontraída, mais... feliz. Então ela olhou para Syaoran, ele havia visto aquele rapaz rapidamente, mas ele parecia mudado também, estava com uma aparência melhor.

'Obrigada!' – Tomoyo tomou as mãos de Syaoran entre as suas e o cumprimentou emocionada. Ele havia feito uma mudança na vida de Sakura, devolvendo-lhe a alegria perdida.

'Eu é que agradeço a você, por ter cuidado de Sakura todo esse tempo e por ter me dito onde eu poderia reencontrar minha felicidade!'

'Está com uma boa aparência, Syaoran!' – Eriol não pode deixar de comentar. – 'Parece até ter ganhado um pouco de peso!'

'Se você visse o quanto ele come, não se espantaria se fosse verdade!' – Sakura comentou.

'Syaoran comendo é o que me espantaria! Não sei quanto tempo não tenho o prazer de ver esse fato. Acho que você conseguiu um milagre, Sakura!'

'Ela é o meu milagre!' – Syaoran disse – 'Quero que seja o meu padrinho, Eriol! A Sakura aceitou se casar comigo!'

Tomoyo e Eriol cumprimentaram exaustivamente o casal e começaram uma maratona de comemorações, já que eles comunicaram que em breve também se casariam.

**

* * *

**

Mais tarde, Tomoyo ajudava Sakura arrumar suas coisas, pois todos voltariam para Paris no dia seguinte. Tomoyo falava sem parar sobre como amava Eriol, contando desde a época em que se conheceram e a separação, e depois o reencontro. Sakura estava fascinada com a linda história de amor de sua prima, e ainda mais fascinada por perceber o quanto o amor ou a ausência dele transformava uma pessoa. Quando conheceu Tomoyo ela já havia se separado de Eriol e a prima agia como uma _fêmea fatal_, destroçando todos os corações dos rapazes que caíam aos seus pés. Agora que havia reencontrado seu único amor, parecia uma jovem adolescente apaixonada pela primeira vez.

'E você, Sakura, abriu as portas de seu apartamento em Tóquio para seu ex-noivo e se apaixonou por ele sem ao menos saber desse detalhe. E quando soube quem ele era, escondeu dele esse fato até quase enlouquecê-lo!'

'Foi ele que começou com os segredos!' – ela riu da lembrança.

'É maravilhoso vê-la sorrindo dessa forma!' – Tomoyo se emocionou – 'Você o ama muito, não é mesmo?'

'Tanto que é impossível descrever!' – Sakura acariciou o ventre ao sentir o bebê mexer.

'Desculpe-me por fazer uma pergunta como essa, mas... como ele reagiu ao descobrir sua gravidez?'

'Ele ficou muito emocionado, feliz, não aceitou em nenhum momento que talvez o bebê seja...'

'Não precisa dizer mais nada! Eu entendi!' – Tomoyo poupou o sofrimento da prima, mas precisou descobrir mais – 'Você acha que é de Syaoran?'

'Sim! Por isso que não pude pensar em aborto! Tem que ser dele... tem que ser!' – Sakura cobriu o rosto com as mãos e controlou suas emoções. Tomoyo a abraçou.

'É dele, Sakura! Ele sabe e você sabe!'

'Eu queria que fosse simples assim, Tomoyo! Mas preciso descobrir a verdade! Preciso perguntar para aquele demônio se ele... se ele pode ser o pai do meu bebê!'

'O que pretende fazer, Sakura? Não me diga que vai realmente falar com o...'

'Sim! Irei e você vai me acompanhar até onde ele está preso, e não conte a ninguém! Pedi ao Syaoran para voltarmos ao Japão para nos casar e então irei ao encontro daquele maldito!'

**

* * *

**

Em Paris, Sakura foi recebida com muita emoção pela sua mãe e amigos. Nadeshiko não parava de acariciar o ventre da filha e abraçava-a a todo o momento, sempre muito emocionada. Todos falavam sobre o casamento, mas Sakura e Syaoran explicavam que preferiam apenas uma cerimônia simples e rápida, com os familiares e poucos amigos. Yelan lembrou Syaoran que ele era uma figura pública em sua terra natal, o que exigia uma grande cerimônia de casamento. A mãe só se conformou e aceitou o casamento simples quando Syaoran e Sakura concordaram em realizar, alguns meses depois do nascimento do filho, uma cerimônia como se exigia em Hong Kong.

Até mesmo Tomoyo encerrou seu estágio no museu, despediu-se dos amigos e decidiu partir para Tóquio junto com seu amado. Além disso, sabia que seu primo Touya precisava de ajuda no museu que administrava e ela adoraria encarar o desafio. E assim todos partiram de Paris para Tóquio.

**

* * *

**

Sakura apreciava estar novamente em seu apartamento que dividia com Syaoran. Eles decidiram ficar juntos ali, até o casamento, quando partiriam para viver em Hong Kong.

'Oh, você mandou consertar o aquecedor?' – Sakura sentiu o ar quente envolver todo o seu corpo quando entrou em seu quarto.

'Foi o Wei que consertou! Mas você não vai dormir nesse quarto e sim no meu que agora é nosso! Daqui a pouco chegará uma nova cama!'

'Você pensa em tudo!' – Sakura bagunçou o cabelo de Syaoran em provocação.

'Claro! Ouça... a campainha está tocando, deve ser a entrega e o montadores!'

Syaoran abriu a porta, mas não encontrou a entrega do móvel, e sim um muro de músculos e que estava bastante irritado. Touya entrou no apartamento, sem ser ao menos convidado e sem cumprimentar Syaoran.

'Foi nossa cama nova que chegou, Syaoran?' – Sakura perguntou em voz alta do quarto.

'Que história é essa de "nossa cama nova", hein moleque?' – Touya perguntou com voz baixa e ameaçadora.

'Comprei uma cama nova!' – Syaoran respondeu valentemente, sabendo que sairia perdendo numa briga com o irmão de Sakura. Se Touya fosse tão forte quanto o seu pai, o senhor Fujitaka, já demonstrara ser, ele estava morto. Nem seus anos de prática de artes marciais dariam jeito.

'Para quê?' – Touya perguntou ainda mais enfurecido com a insolência do moleque.

'Ora, para mim e minha futura esposa, é claro!'

'Futura esposa? Já ouvi um boato a respeito, mas claro que é uma idiotice! Minha irmã não tem idade para se casar! Talvez daqui uns 20 ou 30 anos!'

'Ei, Syaoran... acho que seria excelente usarmos a antiga cama uma última vez!' – disse Sakura lá do quarto – 'Uma despedida do nosso ninho de amor! Por que você não vem até aqui e me faz relembrar de nossa primeira vez?'

Syaoran olhou o rosto vermelho e furioso do irmão de Sakura e o suor brotou em sua testa. Procurou a porta que estava mais próxima para que ele pudesse ter alternativas de fuga se necessário, não que fosse covarde, só tinha um grande senso de auto-preservação. Poderia se trancar no banheiro, mas talvez Touya derrubasse a porta facilmente. Poderia correr para a porta da rua e se tivesse sorte um táxi estaria disponível, bem em frente ao edifício, para levá-lo até o aeroporto e assim pegaria um avião até a América do Sul, afinal sempre teve vontade de conhecer o Brasil e de repente o desejo se intensificou.

'Syaoran... o que você está fazendo?' – Sakura chamou e foi até a sala dando de cara com o irmão. – 'Touya!' – Sakura se jogou alegremente no colo do irmão e o abraçou apertado. – 'Senti tantas saudades!'

'Sakura!' – Touya a apertou com o coração aliviado depois de tanta preocupação, mas então algo estranho lhe ocorreu. – 'Você está bem? Parece meio... diferente.'

'Estou bem! Como vai a Rika? Quando irão se casar? Ahhh, acho que meu casamento será antes do seu! E quando o bebê nascer, faremos uma grande cerimônia em Hong Kong! A Tomoyo também irá se casar! Não é maravilhoso?'

'Ah, sim... maravilhoso! Bebê?' – Touya sentiu as pernas fracas, mas se recompôs. – 'Quem vai ter um bebê?'

Sakura alisou a blusa que vestia e então seu ventre globoso se destacou! – 'Eu vou ter um bebê! Você será titio!' – ela disse alegremente.

Touya ficou olhando para a barriga de Sakura, e assim ficou por algum tempo, totalmente petrificado.

'Você está bem? Parece meio pálido?' – Sakura perguntou ao irmão.

'Você vai ter um bebê?' – ele perguntou, não querendo acreditar. – 'Mas como?'

'Vai me dizer que não sabe como nascem os bebês? Fugiu das aulas de biologia na escola?' – Sakura brincou.

'Há quanto tempo está grávida?' – ele perguntou, mas se arrependeu em seguida, pois Sakura abaixou o olhar e ficou triste.

'Não sei ao certo, mas devo estar entre 19 e 20 semanas! Somente quando for a um obstetra poderei ter certeza!' – ela falou com a voz baixa, a alegria desaparecida.

Touya sentia uma tontura terrível e então olhou para Syaoran. O moleque estava vermelho de raiva, obviamente por causa da pergunta infeliz que ele havia acabado de fazer à irmã. Aquele bebê poderia ser do... Não! Por tudo que era mais sagrado, não podia nem pensar nisso. Mas pela angústia de Sakura, parecia ser possível. Ele precisava falar alguma coisa pra arrancá-la daquela tristeza. Ainda mais por estar pentelhando propositalmente o casal desde que chegou ali, querendo impor respeito de irmão mais velho, quando na verdade estava ali para agradecer a Syaoran por ter resgatado Sakura de seu isolamento.

'Eu vou ser titio? É melhor que seja uma menina tão linda quanto você e eu irei cuidar para que nenhum garoto safado chegue perto dela! Um moleque safado que nem esse aqui!' – ele disse e apontou para Syaoran.

'Touya! Syaoran não é um moleque e muito menos safado!' – Sakura se irritou, mas em seguida riu do jeito protetor do irmão.

'Meu Deus, Sakura!' – Touya a abraçou – 'Como senti sua falta!' – ele estava com a voz emocionada.

'E eu a sua!' – ela retribuiu o abraço.

A campainha voltou a tocar e Syaoran atendeu. Era a entrega da cama nova e os montadores. Touya olhou de forma ameaçadora para Syaoran, sem que Sakura percebesse.

'Preciso ir agora!' – Touya se despediu da irmã com um beijo. – 'Você vai jantar na casa da velha hoje?'

'Não chame a mamãe assim, Touya! Sim, irei com Syaoran!'

'Está certo! Até lá então! Ei, moleque, digo, Syaoran... posso trocar uma palavra em particular com você aqui fora?' – Touya nem deu chance de Syaoran recusar e o empurrou para fora do apartamento, fechando a porta.

'O que deseja?' – Syaoran perguntou fingindo uma calma que não sentia.

'Esse bebê...' – Touya começou.

'O que tem o meu filho?' – Syaoran se irritou.

'Sim...' – Touya admirou ainda mais Syaoran naquele momento – 'Seu filho!' – repetiu emocionado, pois a irmã havia encontrado alguém que a amava em toda e qualquer situação. – 'Obrigado! Muito obrigado!' – e virou as costas e foi embora, deixando Syaoran sem entender nada.

**

* * *

**

Uma semana depois da volta ao Japão, Sakura se encontrou com Tomoyo. Elas haviam combinado de comprar coisas para o enxoval de casamento de ambas, assim como começar a montar o enxoval do bebê de Sakura.

'Então você foi ao médico hoje cedo?' – Tomoyo perguntou enquanto elas lanchavam.

'Fui. Syaoran me levou! Está tudo bem com o bebê, segundo a ultra-sonografia. Mas ele remarcou o exame dizendo que precisa rever alguns detalhes. O médico achou o bebê meio pequeno para o tamanho da minha barriga. Acredita que ele me achou gorda demais? E eu nem estou comendo tanto e muito menos besteiras!' – Sakura estava inconformada.

'Pior que é verdade! Você se alimenta certinho, acho que come pouco, aliás! E sua barriga não está tão grande! Mas ele deve saber o que fala, afinal é um médico!'

'Vou fazer esse e mais alguns exames amanhã! Ele calcula mais ou menos 19 semanas de gestação!' – Sakura escondeu o rosto entre as mãos e respirou fundo para não chorar. – 'Meu Deus, Tomoyo! É exatamente o mesmo tempo em que tudo aconteceu!'

Tomoyo segurou as mãos de Sakura entre as suas, tentando transmitir um pouco de paz, um pouco de força. Mas como ela poderia transmitir tais sentimentos se seu coração se despedaçava junto com o de sua prima?

'Preciso saber a verdade, Tomoyo! Isso está me matando! O dia do meu casamento está chegando e sinto-me mal de envolver Syaoran com o filho de outro. Eu ficarei com a criança, pois ela não tem culpa de nada! É tão vítima quanto eu fui!'

'Mas como vai saber a verdade, Sakura?' – Tomoyo perguntou com medo da resposta.

'O médico disse que pode fazer um exame de DNA inserindo uma agulha na minha barriga e colhendo o material, mas o resultado ficará pronto somente daqui a um mês, isso porque o laboratório faria uma exceção para o meu caso, senão seriam três meses! Mesmo assim é muito tempo, meu casamento é antes desse tempo!'

'Então não fique pensando nisso! Case-se e seja feliz!'

'Estou morrendo aos poucos ao comprar as coisas para o enxoval de casamento! Não posso fazer isso com o Syaoran! Ele não merece viver com essa dúvida!'

'Mas Sakura... ele acredita que o filho é dele!'

'Eu também quero acreditar, mas minha fé não é tão grande quanto à dele! Preciso saber a verdade, Tomoyo! Se Syaoran não estivesse me pressionando para nos casarmos eu não me importaria, mas não tem outro jeito!'

'Não pretende ir até lá... você sabe... encontrar com o monstro no presídio, não é? Por favor, Sakura... diga que não irá!'

'Não há outra maneira! Eu estive pensando, existem muitas coisas estranhas da qual me lembro daquele dia...'

'Coisas estranhas?'

'Eu não me lembro direito, estava com a mente e o corpo meio fracos por causa da droga, mas não sei se houve realmente uma ejaculação! O exame que fizeram no dia do ataque constava a presença de sêmen, mas eu havia feito amor com Syaoran naquele dia. Eu não consigo me lembrar!' – Sakura ficou pálida só de tentar se lembrar.

'E você acha que aquele desgraçado vai te dizer a verdade?' – Tomoyo estava cada vez mais aflita com a lógica de Sakura.

'Eu tenho que tentar! Preciso ver nos olhos dele e descobrir a verdade! Diga que irá comigo, Tomoyo, não sei se consigo encarar isso sozinha! Prometa que não vai contar para ninguém, ou vão tentar me impedir!'

'Eu não sei, Sakura! Talvez isso te faça mal em seu estado!'

'Só preciso conversar alguns minutos com ele! Por favor, ou serei obrigada a ir sozinha!'

'Não, sozinha não! Eu vou com você! Quando planeja ir?'

'Amanhã! Depois que eu terminar os exames laboratoriais!'

**

* * *

**

Syaoran encontrou Sakura dormindo quando chegou em casa naquela noite. Havia conversado com seus advogados e colocado em dia seus negócios e investimentos. Havia aproveitado para ficar em dia com os negócios da família, que seriam de sua responsabilidade em breve, retirando do ombro de seus pais um pouco da alta responsabilidade que os consumiam.

Afrouxou o nó da gravata, sentou-se levemente na cama e observou Sakura adormecida. Percebeu que ela novamente estava tendo algum pesadelo, coisa que estava cada vez mais frequente desde que regressaram ao Japão. Algumas vezes ela chorava em seu sono e em outras vezes ela falava ou gritava em pânico. Syaoran não sabia o que fazer nessas situações, afinal como ele poderia proteger Sakura de sua própria mente? Além disso, ela se recusava a falar sobre o assunto, não contava nada do que se lembrava de seus pesadelos.

'Não tenha medo, Sakura! Estou aqui!' – ele sussurrou próximo ao ouvido dela e lhe beijou levemente a fronte.

'Não! Não me toque! Alguém, por favor, me ajude! Não faça isso!' – ela murmurava e se debatia.

'Sakura, se acalme!' – ele murmurou contra os cabelos dela – 'Aqui está a salvo!'

Porém Sakura estava presa ao pesadelo e Syaoran sabia que ela revivia aquele terrível momento e estava indefesa onde ele não podia alcançar. Não sabia como, mas precisava libertá-la daquele medo, daquele pesadelo para sempre.

'Solte-me, maldito!' – Sakura esbofeteou Syaoran e acordou em pânico, levando alguns segundos para entender o que havia acontecido.

Syaoran a olhava pálido, sem saber o que fazer, com uma expressão triste. Ficaram se olhando por algum tempo indefinido e então a realidade caiu sobre eles.

'Meu Deus!' – Sakura cobriu o rosto com as mãos – 'Eu sinto muito!' – e caiu num pranto desesperado.

Syaoran a atraiu para seus braços, apoiando-a contra o peito. Sakura se agarrou a ele, tentando sufocar o medo que sentia. O pesadelo havia roubado o frágil controle que tinha sobre suas lembranças e emoções. Por um breve momento ela tivera certeza de que voltara ao dia em que tudo havia acontecido e estava sendo atacada novamente.

'Não tenha medo!' – ele disse com carinho – 'Estou aqui e está a salvo!'

Sakura recobrou a calma e se afastou de Syaoran, que entendia que ela precisava se distanciar um pouco. Demorou alguns momentos para que ela estendesse a mão e acariciou a face que ela havia esbofeteado.

'Conte-me seu pesadelo!' – Syaoran lhe pediu – 'Talvez se você falar sobre o assunto possa te ajudar de alguma forma! Divida seu medo comigo!'

'Eu não sei se consigo!'

'Tente! Conte-me! Seus pesadelos são lembranças?' – ele perguntou.

'Sim! É quase uma repetição do que consigo me lembrar!'

'Ele a drogou e você dormiu?'

'Sim! Quando acordei, ele me contou que havia feito! Zombou dizendo que somente ele havia se divertido, mas agora que eu havia acordado ele... ele...'

'Continue! Desabafe!' – Syaoran pediu, mas sentiu o ódio crescendo dentro dele. Queria matar aquele verme.

'Ele disse que me forçaria novamente e me beijou, eu estava enojada e sem forças pra me defender, então o mordi e o feri. Ele ficou zangado e me bateu e eu voltei a ficar com tontura. Ele rasgou a minha blusa e eu o arranhei no rosto. Então ele me bateu com mais força e me virou de forma que eu não consegui mais me defender. Ele começou a se esfregar em mim...' – Sakura parecia em transe, nem percebia onde estava e que contava tudo a Syaoran – 'Ele rasgou minha calcinha e então eu, eu... tudo ficou escuro e só me lembro de você, de repente eu estava em seus braços e depois acordei no hospital.' – ela enxugou as lágrimas que nem sentiu verter.

'Quando cheguei, ele estava prestes a te possuir! Nós lutamos e ele fugiu!'

'Ele não havia me possuído?' – Sakura perguntou com o coração desgovernado.

'Não! O desgraçado estava de calça fechada! Você disse que ele apenas contou que havia te molestado, mas não se lembra do ato!'

'Sim! E na hora eu acreditei, mas agora...'

'Agora o quê?' – Syaoran sentia uma esperança, precisava descobrir se ela pensava o mesmo que ele.

'Eu estava completamente vestida! Estava com a roupa toda no lugar, o que não seria comum para alguém que havia sofrido abuso há poucos instantes!'

'Você acha que ele pode ter mentido?' – Syaoran olhava o rosto de Sakura, buscando antecipadamente qualquer resposta positiva.

'Não posso ter certeza!'

'O médico que a atendeu em seguida disse que os únicos sinais de violência eram os hematomas onde ele provavelmente a surrou. Havia sêmen em seu corpo, mas...'

'Aquele dia nós fizemos amor, Syaoran!'

'E não havia sinal de penetração forçada, como lesões!'

'Talvez não tenha acontecido!' – Sakura se jogou nos braços de Syaoran e se permitiu sentir esperanças. Começava a acreditar que em seu ventre crescia o fruto de seu amor. Mas como poderia ter certeza? No dia seguinte ela descobriria e teria que enfrentar a verdade, seja ela qual fosse.

**

* * *

**

'Estranho!' – o médico comentou, repetindo a ultra-sonografia de Sakura.

'Alguma coisa está errada com o meu bebê?' – ela se preocupou.

'Acho que não há nada errado, mas sua barriga está muito grande para um bebê que ainda está tão pequeno, espere um momento!' – o médico então se concentrou e aumentou o volume do áudio do exame.

Sakura ouviu o lindo som da vida batendo aceleradamente. Era o coração de seu bebê e então médico sorriu para ela. Ela sorriu de volta emocionada, desejando que Syaoran estivesse ali, mas como não queria que ele descobrisse seus planos para aquela tarde, ela não o incluiu naquele momento mágico e agora se arrependia.

'Agora está tudo explicado, senhorita Kinomoto! Sua barriga é grande para um bebê pequeno, mas não é grande para dois! Tinha alguém escondido, mas já se revelou!'

'Dois?' – ela sorriu feliz e ficou com medo em seguida. Mal estava preparada para um, imagine então dois!

'Deseja saber o sexo dos bebês?'

'Sim, por favor!'

'Terá um casal e eles estão plenamente saudáveis! A formação está excelente!'

**

* * *

**

Momentos mais tarde, Sakura ainda estava assustada com aquela responsabilidade, mas ao mesmo tempo sentia-se flutuando nas nuvens. Como Syaoran reagiria?

'Sakura!' – era Tomoyo chegando ao seu encontro e então a realidade voltou a assombrá-la.

'Vamos?'

'Você tem certeza de que quer fazer isso?'

'Eu preciso apenas confirmar algumas coisas e sairemos de lá rapidamente!'

Ao chegarem no presídio, foram conduzidas a uma área de espera, porém somente uma pessoa poderia entrar no cubículo onde o preso recebia a visita, mas estaria acompanhada por um oficial do local. Sakura garantiu a Tomoyo que ficaria bem. Ela se sentou e aguardou e então seu pesadelo apareceu encarnado na sua frente, vestindo um uniforme de detento. Ao olhar para Sakura o infeliz lhe sorriu debochado e se sentou na outra extremidade, onde uma mesa os separava.

'Ora, ora, parece que alguém sentiu minha falta!' – ele comentou maldosamente.

'Nossa, morri de saudade!' – Sakura ironizou, tomando o cuidado de ocultar a gravidez usando a mesa.

'A que devo a honra dessa visita? É por sua causa que estou preso aqui e é por causa do seu maldito namorado que tenho uma placa de metal na mandíbula! Como se não bastasse, seu pai me deu umas costelas quebradas de presente! Você deve estar satisfeita! Afinal, foi vingada!'

'Deve ser frustrante para você, não é mesmo?' – Sakura debochou. – 'Afinal, nem conseguiu se aproveitar de mim!' – jogou a isca e prendeu a respiração.

'Mas foi por muito pouco! Se você não tivesse desmaiado com a droga e se aquele rapaz não aparecesse, você teria sido minha!'

Sakura sentiu o coração falhar por um momento. Ela não havia sido estuprada. Os filhos que teria eram de Syaoran. Ela estava tão feliz que levantou revelando a gravidez.

'Você não fez nada! Você não...' – ela sorria e o seu antigo professor percebeu que somente agora ela descobria.

'Você me pegou!' – ele riu – 'É tão esperta quanto sua mãe, porém possui o coração mais inocente! Foi uma pena que meus planos não deram certo! Vá embora e esqueça que um dia tentei te fazer mal!'

Sakura se retirou e foi ao encontro de Tomoyo. Ainda estava em choque com a revelação. Seus bebês eram de Syaoran e ela não havia sido possuída por aquele ser desprezível.

'Você está bem, Sakura?' – Tomoyo se preocupou com o silêncio de Sakura.

Ela não enxergava e nem ouvia nada. Sakura tremia da cabeça aos pés e sentiu o corpo pesado. Tomoyo teve tempo apenas de colocá-la sentada antes que Sakura caísse inconsciente.

**

* * *

**

'Ela está acordando!' – Nadeshiko comentou.

'Onde estou?' – Sakura perguntou.

'Estamos no meu carro a caminho do pronto-socorro!' – Tomoyo falou enquanto dirigia.

'Mãe? O que a senhora está fazendo aqui?'

'Tomoyo me ligou avisando que você havia passado mal!'

'Eu não passei mal! Não preciso de pronto-socorro! Leve-me pra casa!'

'Mas você desmaiou!'

'Eu apenas fiquei muito emocionada! Não preciso de médico, apenas preciso da minha cama! Sabia que Syaoran comprou uma cama nova para nós?'

'Tem certeza de que está bem?' – Tomoyo perguntou aflita.

'Nunca me senti melhor em toda minha vida!'

'Tudo bem então! Estaremos na sua casa em apenas alguns minutos!'

Em casa, Tomoyo e Nadeshiko ajudaram Sakura a se deitar confortavelmente, encostada em vários travesseiros fofos, trazendo-lhe água, frutas, chá e doces.

'Coma tudo! Está comendo por você e por seu filho!' – a mãe recomendou.

'Filhos! Estou comendo por mim e meus filhos!' – Sakura mordeu uma pêra suculenta.

'Filhos?' – Tomoyo perguntou e levou um segundo pra entender.

'Filhos?' – Nadeshiko também perguntou mal acreditando.

'Um menino e menina!' – ela confirmou.

'Não é a toa que está desmaiando de emoção! Eu estou quase enfartando de tanta emoção!' – Nadeshiko se abanava com uma bandeja e depois abraçou Sakura. – 'Syaoran já sabe?'

'Ainda não, mãe!'

'Não é justo! Eu também quero um bebê!' – Tomoyo abraçou Sakura – 'Dê um dos seus pra mim!'

'Não, mesmo! Vá fazer os seus!'

'Se você estiver bem irei embora atrás do Eriol e começarei a providenciar isso!'

'Estou bem! Só estou ansiosa para que Syaoran chegue em casa para contar que os filhos dele são dois!'

'Dele?' – Tomoyo perguntou.

'Sim! Dele!'

**

* * *

**

Syaoran chegou mais cedo naquela noite e encontrou Sakura adormecida confortavelmente. Ela estava tranqüila, não havia sinais de pesadelos. Parecia até que sonhava feliz. Ele estava louco de vontade de acordá-la e lhe contar as excelentes notícias. Precisava lhe dizer que tinha entrado em contato com o médico que a havia a atendido naquela noite fatídica. O doutor lhe revelou que apesar do terror que Sakura havia sofrido, não havia sinais de consumação do estupro.

Ele deitou ao lado dela e resolveu aguardá-la despertar, entretanto acabou adormecendo e foi assim que Sakura o encontrou, quando despertou alguns instantes depois. Ela sentiu o coração transbordar de amor por Syaoran. Ele era tão maravilhoso, tão nobre. Ele demonstrava seu amor com todo o seu ser e estava disposto a ficar com ela, mesmo depois de pensarem que havia acontecido algo com ela. Queria ficar com ela, mesmo sabendo que poderia estar gerando o filho de outro homem.

Para Sakura, Syaoran era um louco maravilhoso. Um louco que havia vindo ao Japão atrás de uma antiga noiva, movido simplesmente pela curiosidade e um impulso. Um louco que havia se metido numa artimanha e acabou morando sob o mesmo teto que ela, um louco que havia arrebatado seu coração antes mesmo de trocarem o primeiro cumprimento.

Percebendo que era observado, Syaoran despertou e sorriu para o seu grande amor. Ele tomou a sua mão e levou ao coração para que ela sentisse o quanto seu coração era louco por ela.

'Olá!' – ele disse.

'Olá' – ela respondeu.

'Como está hoje?'

'Sinto-me ótima e sinto que o amo ainda mais se for possível!'

'Isso é espantoso! Acredito que a amo ainda mais também!' – ele a beijou.

'Estávamos esperando que você chegasse!'

'Estávamos?' – Syaoran ficou confuso. Sakura colocou a mão dele sobre seu ventre e ele compreendeu.

'Ele está se mexendo!'

'Talvez estejam brincando! Esses irmãos já devem ser grandes amigos!'

Syaoran por um momento pensou que não havia entendido direito. Mas ao olhar a confirmação de Sakura ele quase caiu da cama.

'Tem dois bebês aqui? Há caso de gêmeos na minha família, mas nunca imaginei que eu seria mais um a burlar o controle de nascimento chinês!' – ele beijou o ventre de Sakura.

'Só seus filhos ganham beijos?' – ela reclamou brincando.

'Não, meu amor, a mãe deles terá atenção integral!' – ele beijou com paixão a mulher amada.

**

* * *

**

**_Hong Kong  
__Alguns meses depois..._**

_Outono!_

'Sakura, está tudo pronto! Você está linda, maravilhosa e está prestes a ser apresentada oficialmente à família de Syaoran como sua esposa. Posso então saber o que ainda está fazendo aqui?' – Tomoyo perguntou exasperada vendo Sakura sentada calmamente ao lado de Wei, assistindo TV.

'Fica quieta, Tomoyo! A Chiharu do Bairro vai reencontrar o Yamazaki Daniel pela primeira vez após descobrir a inocência dele. A tia dele, Mizuki Sanchez, descobriu a farsa de Naoko Hernandez e conseguiu inocentar o sobrinho. Vejam, eles vão se beijar!'

Tomoyo olhava assombrada enquanto Sakura e Wei suspiravam com a cena de novela. Eles não se davam conta de que estavam atrasados para o jantar de apresentação da esposa do magnata mais jovem da história da família Li? Tomoyo pousou a mão sobre a sua barriga de sete meses de gestação e desistiu de tentar fazer aqueles dois voltarem à realidade. Quando a novela terminou, vinte minutos mais tarde, Nadeshiko e Yelan invadiram o quarto de Sakura.

'Tia, eu tentei fazer esses dois saírem da frente da TV, mas eles não me ouviram de forma alguma!' – Tomoyo comentou indignada.

'Vocês também estavam vendo a novela? Nem acreditei que finalmente os dois se entenderam, e teve cena de amor!' – Yelan comentava admirada.

'E o Yamazaki Daniel apareceu sem camisa! Que físico sarado o garoto tem! Mais tarde farei o Fujitaka brincar de novela comigo!' – Nadeshiko comentou arrancando risadas de todos, menos de Tomoyo que estava escandalizada.

'Será que vocês todos perderam o juízo?' – Tomoyo perguntou – 'Estão todos atrasados para o jantar em homenagem a Sakura e Syaoran!'

'Ih, boba! Syaoran devia estar vendo a novela no escritório! Ele não assiste conosco porque não admite nem sob tortura que é fã de novela! Mas não perde um capítulo!' – Wei comentou e fez todas rirem, menos Tomoyo, que se sentia em outro planeta.

'Não deixem a Tomoyo maluca!' – Sakura a abraçou – 'Ela está com os hormônios alterados por causa da gravidez e vai ficar mais nervosa com o atraso! Vou rapidamente ver as crianças e já vou descer! Vão indo na frente!'

'Tia... a senhora poderia me contar tudo sobre essa novela? Eu não gostaria de ser excluída da conversa na próxima vez!'

'Wei tem todas as temporadas gravadas! Ele te empresta com prazer!' – Yelan comentou.

Sakura sorriu ao ver o grupo se afastar. Tomoyo estava linda com sua gravidez avançada e feliz de uma forma que Sakura nunca havia visto. Eriol estava tão radiante quanto a esposa.

Ao chegar no quarto de seus bebês, Sakura sorriu ao ver Syaoran debruçado sobre os berços beijando carinhosamente os filhos que estavam adormecidos. Ela abraçou o marido e depois repetiu o gesto de carinho, beijando suavemente seus amados filhos.

'Está linda essa noite!' – Syaoran deslizou a ponta do nariz pelo pescoço da esposa, que se arrepiou. – 'Pronta pra nadar com os tubarões da família Li?'

'E mostrar pra todo mundo que você me pertence? Se aparecermos no jornal local, as mulheres vão me invejar por ter agarrado o mais lindo partido do oriente!'

'Houve uma época em que você tinha verdadeiro horror por ser associada à fama de seus pais e queria encontrar seu lugar no mundo através de seu próprio talento! O que houve com aquela garota orgulhosa que agora quer aparecer exibindo o marido para outras mulheres?'

'Oh, eu me lembro vagamente dessa garota! Ela era uma grande teimosa, queria voar alto rumo ao sucesso profissional, mas então ela foi pega numa armadilha de outono!'

'Armadilha de outono?' – Syaoran sorriu imaginando a história que viria a partir dali.

'Sim! A pobre garota foi pega por um rapaz determinado que lhe prendeu numa armadilha. Ele a envolveu, a seduziu e apresentou a ela a satisfação no amor! A garota logo percebeu que abriria mão de tudo em nome desse amor. Abandonou seu antigo sonho, substituindo por um novo e muito melhor. Ela deixou tudo em segundo plano e aprendeu que a verdadeira felicidade estava ali e olhe agora o que ela ganhou, ela tem um marido lindo e dedicado e dois filhos que são a maior alegria de sua vida!'

'Talvez o rapaz também tenha caído numa armadilha de outono! Afinal foi naquele outono que ele perdeu pra sempre seu coração pra essa garota fascinante!'

'Sabe de uma coisa?'

'O quê, meu amor?'

'Estamos novamente no outono! Que armadilhas nos esperam?'

_**FIM**_

**

* * *

**

**Trilha sonora sugerida pela Cris-chan:  
**Música: Começo, meio e fim.

* * *

**Ruby:** Espero de todo coração que tenham gostado desse final. Sei que era meio óbvio que tudo acabaria dessa forma, mas mesmo assim é uma delícia escrever um final feliz. Eu a principio estava preocupada, achava que havia perdido o jeito de escrever, lia e relia e achava tudo muito fraco. Mas a minha amiga querida, Cris-chan, surpreendeu-me com elogios, muitos elogios, dizendo diversas vezes que eu acertei no final. Claro que me senti mais confiante.

Agora é a vez de vocês dizerem o que acharam, não somente do final, mas de todo o conjunto. Relembrem trechos que foram especiais pra vocês, expressem sentimentos, digam se vocês se envolveram com os personagens, se riram, choraram, xingaram, qualquer emoção que sentiram e em que situação.

Quero aprender com meus erros, portanto digam se não gostaram de algo, talvez não gostaram de nada, mas comentem para que eu entenda o que pode estar falhando. Agora se gostaram, recomendem a seus amigos.

*****

Notas da revisora: olá pessoal, aqui é a **Cris-chan**, a doida que fica atrasando os capítulos da Ruby! Sei que tem muita gente com inveja de mim por ler antes de vocês, mas a responsabilidade é grande também!

Não posso falar muito sobre os trabalhos da Ruby, sou mega suspeita, acho todos incríveis! Mas _"Armadilhas do Outono_" foi especial, me senti madrinha dele! Lembro das inúmeras vezes que nós, a Ruby e eu, conversamos a respeito da fic, seja ao vivo ou por MSN. Não a história em si, a Ruby é muito misteriosa! Como vocês, eu não sabia de nada que aconteceria durante a trama, só ficava sabendo depois que ela me mandava os arquivos. E que agonia era esperar o próximo capítulo! Mas a Ruby sempre nos surpreende, nos presenteando com sua escrita tão envolvente! Ela conseguiu abordar assuntos tão delicados, como o sexo e a violência sexual, de uma maneira séria e sem parecer chato ou vulgar. Ela não é o máximo!

O fato de ela ter aceito todas as minhas sugestões de melodias inseridas durante a fic me deixou muito feliz (daí a fic ser especial para mim), pois a cada capítulo lido, a música simplesmente surgia em minha mente!

Uma curiosidade a respeito da fic: ela segue as características de _As cores do inverno_, pois faz parte da saga _'As Quatro Estações'_ da Ruby (portanto, podem esperar as histórias de Verão e Primavera!). A ideia inicial seria associar a estação a uma sensação, como a fic anterior (inverno+cores/_visual_). Assim, nessa fic o título inicial seria _Uma melodia de outono_! O que vocês acham? Comentem em seus reviews!

Obrigada a todos por toda paciência! E continuem acompanhando as fics da Ruby!  
Kissus!

**

* * *

**

**Agradecimentos:**

A querida Cris-chan, por revisar, por dar sugestões e inserir as letras das músicas que deram a história uma melodia agradável, escolhendo músicas que tinham tudo a ver com as situações. Obrigada por me apoiar, ser minha parceira nesse vício por todos esses anos, mesmo com a distância e nossas rotinas agitadas.

Aos queridos leitores, que acompanharam todo o romance, que apreciaram, que comentaram, enfim, minha alegria é ter vocês comigo ao longo desse caminho. Espero que tenham apreciado. Amo vocês!

Agradeço também a várias amigas que participaram do processo, seja opinando, dando sugestões, ou apenas incentivando quando eu perdia a confiança. Bruna, Ana Maria, Thata, Pety, Ana Priscila, amo todas vocês. Peço perdão a todos aqueles que eu possa ter esquecido de citar.

E também agradeço a todos que continuam lendo e comentando em minhas outras fanfics, fico numa alegria sem palavras quando recebo um novo comentário numa fanfic que terminei há muito tempo.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Kissus e até a próxima estação!  
**__**Comentem!**_


End file.
